Inseparable
by Red Ranjuh
Summary: After Tommy receives THE LETTER from Kim, he seeks comfort from a friend. Old feelings are stirred and interesting things happen. SLASH. R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually posting this. First off, it's slash so...yeah if you don't like that sort of thing please leave. :) This is a test run. I've written 37 pages to this story and I wanted to see if you all were interested in reading it. As usual, these characters belong to Disney, Saban, and whoever else holds that piece of paper declaring ownership. I'm not getting paid or any of that. Please, rate and review. Special thanks to 'Morphin' in' for the inspiration. :)

Part 1

"I got the 'corn!' Adam said plopping down on the sofa next to his friend.

"Alright! I got the movie up," Tommy said blinding grabbing a hand full of popcorn from the bowl on Adam's lap.

The two men relaxed into the comfortable sofa as they began their weekly movie night. It was something Tommy and Adam started to do after Kimberly sent that weak letter. Adam could vividly remember the night Tommy showed up at his door like a lost puppy. He didn't know what to do or why he was coming to Adam but he obviously needed a friend.

_Tommy spent 20 whole seconds contemplating his trip to Adam's house. Before he realized what he was doing, he had jumped into his jeep and parked in front of Adam's house. As he walked to the door, he rationalized his decision to himself. He couldn't go to Kat because she obviously liked him. Tanya was too new. Rocky would turn it into a joke at his expense. Billy was Kim's friend so he would be biased towards her. Adam was his second in command and very observant; he wouldn't talk back. _

"_Can I come in?" Tommy asked running his hands through his hair. _

_Adam nodded quickly, "Uh yeah sure, dude. Come on." He stepped aside and allowed the Red Zeo Ranger to enter his home. _

_Tommy shyly shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and looked around as he walked through the foyer. He suddenly felt bad for not coming to Adam's house more often. They were friends but hadn't ever been particularly close. Adam was the only one Tommy felt could listen to him with an unbiased, concerned ear. _

"_Can we talk?" Tommy asked after a few moments of silence. _

_Adam's eyes opened in surprise, "Okay."_

_Tommy followed Adam into a small den. Adam closed the door behind them out of habit. He was the only one in the house but he always felt the need to close the door. They sat on a sofa in front of a television. Adam looked at Tommy and waited for him to start talking. Tommy, however, stared at the television in front of him, looking at his reflection. _

"_I'm sorry for randomly showing up like this," Tommy said. _

"_It's ok. I was just sitting around," Adam shrugged. _

"_Why?" Tommy asked turning to look at Adam. _

"_Why is it ok or why was I sitting around?" Adam asked meeting Tommy's eyes._

"_Why were you sitting around? I expected you to be out with Rocky or Tanya or somebody," Tommy asked. _

"_I think they're busy. When everyone's busy, I just stay home; catch up on homework and stuff."_

_Tommy nodded and the room fell quiet again. He was staring at the television again. He was either lost in thought or loved looking at his reflection. _

"_Enough about me, what did you really want to talk about?" Adam asked. _

"_It's…there's… I just…" Tommy stuttered softly. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair again," I got kinda…lonely I guess. I just needed to talk to someone."_

"_Go ahead," Adam said relaxing into the sofa more. _

"_Why would she do something like that, Adam? Did I deserve that kind of kiss off? Was I that bad of a boyfriend?" Tommy asked question after question suddenly. _

_Adam kept quiet. He knew those questions were rhetorical and Tommy was just blowing off steam. Adam couldn't remember Tommy ever expressing his feelings over Kimberly's letter._

"_She sent me a fucking letter! Man, I couldn't even get a phone call? Then she tells me I'm like her fucking brother. I'm supposed to be her man not her goddamn brother," Tommy continued to rant. _

_Adam was slightly surprised at the sudden crescendo in Tommy's voice. He had never heard his leader get this loud or swear so much. He didn't know what to say. _

"_I gave myself to her. I didn't go out with you guys because I was waiting on her call or email. I ignored all of my female friends because I wanted to be faithful to her! I just…" Tommy pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. _

_Adam couldn't say he understood. He hadn't had a relationship as serious as Tommy and Kimberly so he couldn't comprehend the pain of their breakup. He could see why Tommy was upset at the way Kimberly ended it._

"_I'm alone now," Tommy said still covering his eyes. He was getting that migraine back._

"_You're not alone. You have the team. We're all here for you," Adam finally spoke._

_Tommy dropped the hands from his eyes and looked at Adam. _

_He smiled softly, "Thanks. I needed to hear that and thanks for listening to me whine."_

"_No problem," Adam smiled._

_Tommy stood up, " I'll let you get back to what you were doing, bro."_

"_I wasn't doing anything. You can stay…if you want…I mean if you don't have anything to do," Adam stuttered._

_Tommy contemplated for a moment, "What do you wanna do?"_

"_How about a movie?" Adam asked. _

"_Sounds good."_

"_I'll get some popcorn," Adam said hurrying out off the room. _

Ever since that Friday, Tommy and Adam managed to have a _de facto _movie night every Friday for the last few weeks. It was one of the only things Tommy committed to memory. Adam found himself looking forward to this downtime.

"Aw, man! Why did he do that?" Tommy said aloud. He rested one of his arms along the back of the sofa.

Adam chuckled and sat the bowl of popcorn between the two, "You know the good guy has to win in the end."

"Do you believe that?" Tommy asked.

"I live that. We live that. We always win because we're good guys and that's what we do," Adam said.

Tommy chuckled softly, "Sounds like you've thought about this."

"I have. Being a Power Ranger would suck if we lost all of the time. We may get into binds but we always get out."

Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "Always."

Adam nodded and yawned loudly, "You wanna watch another or call it a night?"

Tommy glanced at his watch and grimaced. It was approaching four in the morning. The drive home was going to hell for him.

"We can call it a night. I gotta drive home," Tommy said through a yawn.

"Um, you could stay. I mean, we have plenty of space," Adam offered quickly. It was very late and Tommy looked dead tired.

"Aw, man thanks! I'm so sleepy. I don't think I could drive if I wanted to," Tommy said.

"No problem. Follow me," Adam said walking out the den. Tommy followed closely behind as they walked through the hallway and up the stairs. They passed two doors before reaching what Tommy assumed was Adam's bedroom. He'd visited Adam's house several times in the past few weeks, but he'd never ventured upstairs.

"You can have the bed and I'll take the futon," Adam said standing beside Tommy.

"I don't want to take your bed."

"Come on, you're my guest. You can have the bed," Adam said shaking his head.

"Alright, if you insist, bro" Tommy said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be back."

Adam turned and exited the room. Tommy looked around. He pulled his shirt over his head and lost his pants. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and pulled back the green and black comforter. He settled into the soft mattress and almost fell asleep until Adam returned. The Green Zeo Ranger wore a bandana green pajama pants and a gray shirt. In his arms, he held a couple of pillows and sheets.

"I thought you might like another pillow," Adam said tossing one at Tommy's head.

Tommy caught the pillow and mocked glared at his friend, "Thanks."

Adam smiled before laying down on the big futon across from the bed. He fluffed up his pillow and spread the blanket over his body.

"Night, T," Adam mumbled.

"Night, Froggy," Tommy said.

***

Rocky parked his jeep in Adam's driveway and killed the engine. He grabbed the notebook out of his passengers seat and proceeded to walk to his best friend's front door. Before he could ring the doorbell, the door was thrown open and a red-haired man almost knocked his down.

"Oh, Rocky! Almost knocked you down there, sport," the man grinned.

"Yeah Mr. Park, you're always in a hurry. I should be used it by now," Rocky quipped.

"You're still hilarious, I see," Mr. Park said sarcastically.

"Always will be sir. Is Adam in?" Rocky asked gesturing towards the house.

"Yeah, I think he's still sleeping. Go wake him up for me; it's 2 in the afternoon," Mr. Park said looking at his watch. He needed to leave.

"Alright, sir. Have a good day!" Rocky said.

"Thanks, Rocko!" Mr. Park waved and half ran towards his car. He was defiantly going to be late.

Rocky entered the house and closed the door behind him. He headed straight towards the stairs to wake up his sleeping best friend. He was thinking of ways to wake up Adam and laugh at the same time. His mind formulated a great plan that involved shaving cream and Adam's foot. He snickered to himself as he approached the third door on the left side of the hallway.

For the second time in one day, the door started to open before he could touch it. Unlike when he arrived, he didn't expect to see this person stride out of the room.

"Tommy!" Rocky called.

"Rocko, hey man. What's up?" Tommy said in a groggy voice.

Rocky held up the green and blue notebook, "I need to give Adam the notes for our project or he'll murder me. What are you doing here?"

"I was hanging out with Adam and it got late," Tommy explained while rubbing his eyes.

Rocky nodded, "Is he up?"

"No, I'm sure you'll find some way to wake him up though," Tommy said with a lazy grin.

"I was just going to do that. Shhhh," Rocky said holding up his index finger. He quietly opened the door and entered the room.

Tommy chuckled to himself before walking across the hall to the bathroom. He had blindly stumbled across the bathroom when his bladder became unbearable around dawn. He spotted the new toothbrush Adam promised him laying on the counter. He struggled with the stupid plastic wrapper that hindered him from ridding himself of "morning breath."

***

Rocky stealthily searched Adam's dresser for a can of shaving cream or something similar to wake his best friend. He opened the last drawer and found exactly what he was looking for. Luckily, there was just enough cream in the can to pull off his prank.

Adam was peacefully and quietly sleeping. He never let out more than a light sigh. Rocky almost felt terrible for interrupting his best friend's sleep. Almost. He shook up the can and sprayed it on Adam's naked palms. He held his breath to see if Adam would wake up. When he did not, Rocky sprayed the rest of the shaving cream on the soles of Adam's bare feet.

Rocky stifled a large laugh that threatened to ruin his whole prank. He bit his lip and looked around for something to start his plan. He had to do it before Tommy came back. He grabbed a discarded shirt from the bed and brushed it over Adam's nose and forehead. Adam flinched and lightly batted at his nose. Rocky brushed the shirt over Adam's face one more time before he got the reaction he wanted. Adam's shaving cream cover hands landed on his face.

"What the…." Adam said when the slightly cold cream suddenly hit his face. He sat up quickly and looked around. He saw Rocky standing by his bed laughing. He pulled back the blanket and threw his legs over the side of the futon. When he stood up, he felt something clammy and soft on his feet.

"Ah, shit!"

The exclamation caused Rocky to laugh harder and louder. Adam walked over to dress and looked at the shaving cream splattered all over his face.

"Rocky!" Adam yelled. He couldn't help but giggle at Rocky's amusement.

Tommy picked that exact moment to enter the room carrying a towel.

"I thought you might need this," Tommy said gingerly handing Adam the towel.

"Thanks," Adam said quickly taking the towel and wiping off his face. He noticed Rocky's laughter still ringing in his ears, "Will you shut up?!"

Rocky continued to laugh loudly.

"I did the same thing to Jase a couple of years ago," Tommy chuckled.

The Green Ranger quickly wiped the shaving cream off of his face and body. Tommy noticed how red his cheeks were.

'_Aw man! He's blushing!'_

"Why are you here?" Adam mock grumbled.

"I came to give you the notes for the project that you said was worth more than my life," Rocky said pointing to the notebook on the dresser.

"Thanks," Adam said picking up the notebook and sitting by Tommy on the bed.

"What did you guys do last night?" Rocky said taking a seat on the futon. He barely missed sitting in a wet spot left by the melted shaving cream.

"We watched a few movies and ate a lot of junk food," Tommy said looking at the notebook Adam held.

"Kat asked about you. I didn't know you were over here," Rocky said.

"Oh," Tommy said uninterested.

"Where were you?" Adam asked.

"I had a date. I need to tell you about that," Rocky said.

"Uh, tell me later," Adam said quickly. He stealthily nodded his head in Tommy's direction.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah we can talk about it later," Rocky said dropping the subject.

Tommy looked at both of his friends and sighed, "You guys don't have to stop talking about dating around me. I'm a big boy."

"No, no. I gotta go pick up my sister from cheerleading practice anyway," Rocky said standing up.

"Which sister?" Adam asked.

Rocky scratched his head, "I'll find out when I get there. Gotta run; see you guys later." He quickly exited the room.

Tommy and Adam chuckled to themselves as they sat on the bed next to each other. Tommy looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. They were supposed to be at the Juice Bar by 4 and it was almost 3. He had to go all the way home, take a bath, and change clothes. If he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be on time for the team's beach clean up.

"It's getting late," Tommy nonchalantly mentioned.

Adam looked at the clock. "We got that beach thing today don't we?"

"Yeah. If we don't go, the girls will kill us," Tommy said.

"I guess we better get up."

"Adam?"

"Yeah, T?" Adam asked. He found himself surround by a warm embrace.

"Thanks, man," Tommy said patting the Green Zeo Ranger on his back. Adam returned the hug. Outside of Kimberly, he had never seen Tommy be this affectionate with anyone but the girls on the team. Even then, the affection was limited to a couple of friendly kisses and the occasion hug. Tommy didn't hug other guys but here he was hugging Adam and saying thank you.

"Welcome, man. Anytime," Adam smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Um, I was going to wait a few days before I posted another chapter but I need to keep the interest going. Beside, this chapter is the shortest one in the story. Yes, this is still slash so...yeah if you don't like that sort of thing please leave. :) As usual, these characters belong to Disney, Saban, and whoever else holds that piece of paper declaring ownership. I'm not getting paid or any of that. Please, rate and review. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. I really appreciate it. :)

Part 2

A couple of hours later, Rocky found himself standing around in The Juice Bar with Tanya and Kat. The three friends chatted as they patiently waited for the rest of their group to arrive.

"Where are they?" Kat said glancing at her watch.

"You said they had just woke up when you went to Adam's house? Maybe they went back to bed?" Tanya said folding her arms.

"I don't think so. They looked wide awake when I left," Rocky said.

"They better get here soon," Tanya said.

"Did you tell Tommy I asked about him?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Rocky nodded.

"What did he say?" Kat smiled.

"Nothing," Rocky answered flatly.

"What do you mean?" Kat said with wide eyes.

"He didn't say anything. I told him what you said and he shrugged it off," Rocky explained with a shrug.

"Don't worry, Kat; his breakup is still a little fresh. Give it another week and he'll be on you," Tanya said with a wave of her hand.

"I hope you're right," Kat sighed softly.

They all perked up when they saw Adam walk through the entrance with Tommy closely behind.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting forever," Tanya said slapping Adam's arm when he got close enough.

"Ow! Sorry. We're stayed up late last night," Adam said rubbing his arm with a mock pout.

"Doing?" Kat asked.

"Just hanging out. Lay off," Tommy interjected.

"I just asked a question, Tommy," Kat said curtly with a roll of her blue eyes.

Tommy sharply glared her down, "Sure you were."

Rocky looked around to see most of the people in the Juice Bar migrating towards the entrance.

"I think we need to head towards the bus, guys," Rocky said trying to cut the tension in the air.

Without another word, the five teenagers followed the crowd out of the door of the Juice Bar. Adam boarded the bus followed by Kat Tommy Rocky and Tanya. They all walked back towards the back of the bus. Adam slid into a window seat on the left side of the bus while Kat slid into a seat on the right. She smiled brightly when she saw Tommy approaching the back of the bus. She opened her mouth to ask him to sit with her but snapped it shut when he slid into a seat next to Adam. For the first time in years, she pouted. Things were not going right. All Tommy ever wanted to do was hang out with his damn buddies. Kat was so lost in thought she didn't even feel Tanya sit next to her. The Yellow Ranger gently bumped her shoulder into the pouting Pink Ranger's.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked with a soft smile.

"Oh, nothing," Kat said glancing past Tanya and over at Tommy.

"You didn't ask him to sit with you?" Tanya asked.

"I didn't get a chance. I know I piss him off sometime but this is ridiculous," Kat muttered.

"He's sitting with Adam, it's not that serious," Tanya said.

Rocky sat silently in the single seat behind the Tanya and Kat. He folded his arms and relaxed into the small seat. He was not a big fan of Adam and Tommy's friendship. They were always laughing and hanging out; that used to be Adam and Rocky. When did Tommy become Adam's best friend?

***

"Tommy!" Adam called from a few feet away.

Tommy turned around holding a large clear plastic bag open. Adam tossed several plastic bottles into the bag.

"Alright man!" Tommy chuckled when Adam punched the air in victory.

"When does that party start? I'm starved," Adam asked.

"Maybe when the sun goes down?" Tommy said looking at the ocean. There were a few more volunteers closer to the water.

"I need a break," Adam sighed and sat down on the ground.

Tommy wiped the sweat off his brow, "Alright. I'm almost done."

He went back to bagging up the plastic bottles from the beach clean up. The sun would be setting soon so they needed to finish bagging the items that needed to be recycled. He stopped when he felt something softly hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and looked at a plastic bottle laying on the ground. Adam sat with his hands in his lap, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Throwing stuff at me huh?" Tommy said taking a step forward.

Adam subconsciously leaned back and held up his hands, "It was an accident, dude!"

"I bet it was," Tommy said picking up the bottle.

Adam quickly got to his feet and took off running. Without missing a beat, Tommy ran after him kicking up sand with every step. They were the two fastest Rangers on the team and it showed. Adam was known to be very evasive but Tommy is very determined. Adam was slightly out of arms reach. Tommy briefly thought about his animal spirit.

How would a falcon catch a slippery, elusive frog?

Tommy ran as fast as the sand would let him before reaching out his hands and grabbing Adam midsection. Adam's back slammed right into chest and Tommy's arms went around his midsection in a tight bear hug.

"Gotcha," Tommy said panting in Adam's ear.

Adam laughed, "Alright alright: uncle!"

Tommy chuckled lowly, "You're fast, you know that?"

"And you're strong, I can barely breathe," Adam chuckled tapping Tommy's hands that were locked across his abdomen.

"Oh. Sorry," Tommy said losing the bear hug into a firm embrace. It was nice to hold someone again. He liked a warm body pressed up again his. The lonely nights since Kimberly left for Florida were making him crave contact from anyone.

'_What's wrong with hugging him?' _Tommy thought.

"Tommy," Adam said quietly.

"Yeah?" Tommy said in Adam's ear.

Adam tried to pull away from the hold Tommy had on him. He tried to shake off Tommy's arms but to no avail. He was stuck.

"Come on T, let go," Adam said with a nervous laugh.

"What if I don't want to?" Tommy said slyly.

Adam felt himself being quickly spun around. Tommy looked at the half guarded half scared look on Adam's face. Leaning down slightly, Tommy pressed a soft kiss against Adam's lips.

Adam violently balled his fist up. He felt like he should hit Tommy for what he was doing. He clenched and unclenched his fist at his side. He is a martial artist. He could have already gotten Tommy off of him but instead opted to kiss back. He hadn't had many kisses in his life so when Tommy slipped him the tongue, he quietly moaned.

Adam's fist relaxed into an open hand. It made its way up Tommy's arm and gently squeezed the taller man's shoulder. Their lips smacked when Tommy end the kiss.

"Bro, I'm sorry," Tommy said finally letting go of Adam's waist.

"You kissed me," Adam said with a confused frown. He didn't even bother to step away from Tommy.

"Sorry," Tommy said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I just…" Tommy reached out to touch Adam's chin. He was surprised that Adam didn't recoil. "…I don't know."

"What are you guys doing down there?!"

The sudden call made Tommy drop his hand. They watched Rocky descend the hill trying to balance a paper plate with a ridiculous amount of food piled upon it.

"Huh?" Adam babbled.

Rocky arched his left eyebrow slightly, "Why are you guys way out here?"

"I thought we left a trash bag out here; had to come get it. What are you doing out here?" Tommy sneered before could stop himself.

"Kat wouldn't stop asking where you two were. I was elected to come find you guys. They already got the fire going and everything. The food's real good too," Rocky said eating something off of that humongous pile of food.

Thank God he didn't see that kiss.

"Did you leave any for us?" Adam quipped walking in Rocky's direction.

"Well duh. There's still _some_ left."

Tommy watched Rocky and Adam start to walk up the hill. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and silently followed the Green and Blue Rangers back to the main site.

***

Rocky talked but Adam was only half listening. He was silently watching Kat and Tommy on the other side of the bonfire. When they had arrived back at the main site Kat insisted on making Tommy's plate and eating with him. She liked Tommy; everyone knew that when she joined the team.

"Aren't they cute?" Tanya asked from Adam's left side.

"I guess," Adam shrugged softly.

He continued to watch and half listen to Rocky's long winded rant. His lip curled in disgust when Kat held Tommy's hand in hers and smiled with content.

"Pink and red - a match made in heaven," Tanya said.

"Is anybody listening to me?!" Rocky yelled.

Adam looked at his best friend, "All ears, Rocko."

"Well…I forgot what I was saying. Thanks," Rocky said shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth.

Adam nodded and went back to watch Tommy. Their eyes locked for a moment. Adam would bet his life that his face was growing green. He lost his bet when Tommy went back to talking to Kat.

"This sucks. Is it time to go yet?" Adam said.

"No, what's wrong?" Tanya asked

"I just want to go home," Adam answered.

"I think something's up, guys," Rocky said.

The three teenagers looked across the fire to see Tommy and Kat standing. Tommy gestured towards his communicator. Adam's jealousy instantly faded as duty called. Tanya Rocky and Adam stood up and quickly made their way over to Tommy.

"That was Zordon; we need to get outta here," Tommy informed his team.

"A night attack? That's different," Tanya said quietly.

"I know, let's go," Tommy said walking away from the site.

Personal feelings had to be set aside for the greater good. Adam would fight along side Kat and Tommy but that does _not _mean he had to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: So I'm going to aim for every three days which means I better be writing every night!! Yes, this is still slash so...yeah if you don't like that sort of thing please leave. :) As usual, these characters belong to Disney, Saban, and whoever else holds that piece of paper declaring ownership. I'm not getting paid or any of that. Please, rate and review. I appreciate your wonderful reviews.

Part 3

It was Friday night again. Where had the week gone? Between Mondo's attacks and school there just weren't enough hours in the day. Adam had been trying to figure out if Tommy was going to show up to his house, like the past few weeks for a movie night. Outside of Ranger business, they had not spoken since the kiss on the beach. Even if they hated each other, Tommy was still the Zeo Ranger leader and Adam was still his second in command. They had to maintain their working relationship even if it meant their friendship fell into a status quo.

Adam had personally come to terms with the kiss and the fact that he did kiss Tommy back. It felt good. It was nice to be held by someone he considered a close friend but his inexperience made the whole situation awkward. By the same token, he could not imagine Tommy having too much experience in kissing his male teammates. Besides, Tommy had Kat to take up his time. He didn't have to see Adam if he didn't want to.

Adam had thought about picking up the phone and calling Tommy. He had even dialed 6 of the 7 digits it took to connect him to the Oliver House. He had always lost his nerve before he dialed the last digit to hear the ringing sound. Adam had raised the communicator to his lips countless times to call Tommy but couldn't push the red button on the side of the device.

He held the phone in his hand now. He had dialed the first 6 digits on Tommy's phone number but as always, he was having trouble hitting the last digit. All of the Green Zeo Powers coursing through his veins and he could not press one simple button on a simple telephone. He closed his eyes and hit the 2 button on the phone. Before he put the receiver to his ear he heard the loud drumming of the ringer trying to connect.

"Hello?" came the answer Adam heard from the receiver.

He quickly pressed the phone to his ear and sighed, "Are you busy?"

'_No hello but thank God my voice didn't crack!'_

"Uh no, just finishing this homework assignment," Tommy said tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Adam asked shyly.

A small smile instantly covered Tommy's face, "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes; very much!" Adam said.

'_Ok that 'very much' was too much, Park.' _Adam chastised himself.

"Alright, man. I'll be over in about an hour?" Tommy said closing his book. He hated doing homework anyway.

"Ok. And T?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave those nasty chocolate things you like in the store. I accidentally ate one the other day," Adam giggled. He wanted to shoot himself for giggling like a little girl.

Tommy chuckled softly, "Alright, I'll see you in a little while."

Adam press a button on the phone to end the call. He thought about the phone call for a moment. Did he make the right decision or did he invite a major headache into his home? A shower would help him make up his mind.

***

_45 minutes later_

Adam frowned when the doorbell rang. He jogged to the front door and looked out of the peek hole. He saw Tommy patiently waiting on the porch. It had only been 45 minutes. An hour in Tommy time meant an hour and a half in Tommy time if he even remembered to go.

Adam unlocked the door and pulled it open, "Hi. You're early."

"Want me to go wait in the car?" Tommy quipped.

"Of course not," Adam laughed and stepped aside to let Tommy walk inside of his home.

"I got all the usual stuff minus the chocolate things you hate," Tommy said handing the bag to Adam.

Adam opened the bag and looked at the popcorn candy potato chips and other generally unhealthy snacks. It was the only time of the week they got to eat whatever they wanted. Adam saw a box of particular interest among all of the other sweet candies.

"You got my favorite," Adam chuckled and held up a box of Goobers.

"Of course. Who doesn't know those are your favorite?" Tommy asked.

Adam wanted to say "Rocky" but decided against it.

"Thanks," Adam said carrying the bag into the den with Tommy in tow. He gingerly closed the door behind them.

Adam put the bag of food on the coffee table. Tommy shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over a nearby chair.

"I guess we can order that fight on Pay-Per-View," Adam said flipping through the guide on the television.

"Whatever you want, bro," Tommy said relaxing into the couch.

"I forgot to pick up a movie because I wasn't sure if you were coming," Adam said.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me over here to be honest," Tommy admitted.

"Why wouldn't I?" Adam asked still flipping through the Pay-Per-View menu even though he had already found the program he wanted.

"Come on, man. Everything's been awkward since the beach…thing," Tommy said.

"Oh…that. I've been thinking about it a lot," Adam quietly confessed.

Tommy let out a nervous chuckle, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was ok I guess. It was nice…" Adam said finally looking Tommy in his face.

"Yeah it was," Tommy admitted with a sigh. It was now or never, "Um, can I kiss you? Again, I mean."

Adam hesitated but nodded. Tommy sat up on the couch. He gently took Adam's chin in his hand and pressed their lips together. They shared short kisses mixed with longer ones. Tommy's tongue wondered out of his mouth to gently touch with Adam's. Tommy's other hand took a hold on Adam's idle hand. He pulled back and brushed his thumb over Adam's bottom lip.

"Open your eyes," Tommy gently commanded.

Adam's eyes slowly opened and looked into Tommy's chocolate eyes.

"What are we doing?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked with a frown. He was mildly sure he had asked for a kiss this time.

"I mean, why aren't you doing this with Kat?" Adam asked. He couldn't erase the thought of Zeo Ranger 1 and Zeo Ranger 5 fraternizing around the bonfire at the beach.

"What makes you think I want to kiss her instead of you?" Tommy asked with a hint of amusement.

Adam suddenly felt like his question was ridiculous. He frowned and shrugged his reply.

"Come on, don't blow me off," Tommy pleaded.

"I saw you guys during the bonfire last week. Even Tanya thinks you guys are dating," Adam said.

"Tanya's wrong. I don't like Kat like that. I like you a lot," Tommy said.

"You like me? How can you like me? I'm a guy and you're a guy and…you don't like guys," Adam argued. He was getting the headache that he predicted earlier.

"You're right, I don't like guys. I like _you_," Tommy said.

Adam shrugged again.

Tommy placed his hands on Adam's shoulders, "Didn't I ask you to stop blowing me off?"

Adam shrugged again with a hint of a smile and laughed when Tommy playfully hit his shoulder.

"Alright, alright! Can we just watch this fight and talk about this tomorrow?" Adam asked.

Tommy held his hands up in defeat, "Whatever you want, man."

Adam grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and relaxed back into the couch. The two men silently watched the fight. Usually, when they watched a fight they would be loud and bragging about how they could do better.

Adam felt his eyelids getting heavy. The fight was uninteresting and Tommy wasn't cracking jokes on the fighters to make it interesting. The Red Zeo Ranger idly watched the television while munching on snacks. Adam said he wanted to talk about them tomorrow and he was going to respect that. He didn't realize that they couldn't move on until they talked about their feelings for each other.

Adam slyly moved closer to Tommy's outstretched lengthier body. He was sleepy and Tommy looked awfully warm and comfortable sitting on the other end of the couch. He was still somewhat afraid of rejection.

Adam tentatively wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist and snuggled into his chest. He halfway expected to be roughly shoved away but that was not the case. He inhaled the scent of cologne and laundry soap from Tommy's red t-shirt. Tommy arm rested along Adam's back.

"Sleepy?" Tommy asked drawing a pattern in the small of Adam's back with his index finger.

Adam grunted, "You make a nice pillow."

"Is that all I am to you?" Tommy quipped.

"I told you we can talk about that tomorrow, T," Adam yawned.

The soft chuckle from Tommy's diaphragm served as a lullaby. The strangely soothing movement of Tommy's fingers along the small of his back helped Adam slip into a light slumber.

***

_Some time later…_

Tommy bit his lip and look down at the 135 pounds of sleeping Power Ranger wrapped around his torso. He really needed to go to the bathroom. Adam had finally gotten close to him and his bladder was ruining the moment.

"Froggy, wake up," Tommy whispered.

Adam stirred and squeezed Tommy harder. Bad idea.

"Adam, man, I gotta pee. Come on…" Tommy said gently shaking the sleeping Green Zeo Ranger.

Adam lifted his head off of Tommy's chest and yawned loudly. He looked at Tommy with a confused frown. His mind slowly started to register the den in his house, the comfortable sofa, and Tommy. He started to remember falling asleep on Tommy. His cheek started to turn a light rosy color. His eyes trailed from Tommy's face to his red t-shirt that held a light wet spot. Tommy's eyes also went to the offending stain causing Adam to blush deeply.

"Sorry," Adam groggily mumbled.

"It's ok," Tommy said standing up. He pulled the red shirt over his head and tossed it on top of his jacket. He swiftly exited the room without another word.

Adam suddenly remembered Tommy saying something about having to pee. He rubbed his face with both of his hands and yawned loudly. There was no denying his attraction to Tommy after he slept and drooled on him.

'_You drooled on him, Doofus. He's probably in the bathroom throwing up,' _Adam thought to himself and bitterly laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" Tommy said reentering the room.

"Uh, nothing. I guess I'm just sleepy." Adam turned to look at Tommy standing near the doorway in his black tank top. He'd always secretly envied Tommy's body but now he could openly admire it. The extra workouts were starting to pay off.

Tommy glanced the VCR clock, "It is getting pretty late." He stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Adam got his feet and checked the time himself. It was getting very late. Tommy was either going to leave or stay the night. Unlike the previous week, he wasn't just asking a friend to stay over but someone he was developing romantic feelings for.

"Stay," Adam mumbled.

"What?" Tommy asked removing his hand form his pockets.

"I said stay…please?" Adam said louder. "If you want to, of course."

"I do," Tommy said quickly.

Adam smiled and proceeded to put all their snacks back in the plastic bag Tommy brought them in. He glanced over Tommy to see him pick up his stained red shirt and jacket.

"I'll wash that for you," Adam offered.

"Don't worry about it, man," Tommy dismissed.

Adam turned off the television and walked towards the doorway, "No really it's my fault; no trouble."

Tommy followed closely behind, "Alright but you don't _have_ to."

Adam flipped off the light switched and took the shirt from Tommy, "I insist."

The two Rangers made their way upstairs, and into Adam's bedroom. Tommy took the liberty to lock the door behind them. If things went the way he hoped then Adam really wouldn't want his parents walking in on them.

He saw Adam fold and drop his red shirt into what he assumed was a dirty clothes hamper. If it was anyone else, he would wonder if he was ever going to see that shirt again but Adam was a known neat freak. Tommy glanced around Adam's freakishly clean and organized room. He wouldn't be surprised if he got his shirt back clean, pressed, and folded the very next day.

Tommy sat at the foot of the bed and removed his shoes. He slyly watched Adam undress and neatly fold his clothes before dropped them in his hamper. Tommy admired Adam's small lean frame standing before him in boxers and a tank top similar to his own.

"What are you looking at?" Adam asked when he turned around.

Tommy snapped out of his daze, "Oh, nothing."

Adam watched Tommy stand up and unbutton his pants. The beige cargo pants carelessly hit the floor. Normally he would have the urge to pick up the fallen pants but his attention was currently focused on Tommy. He had never see a pair of thighs so perfectly framed in a black pair of boxer-briefs. He had to force himself to look away from his leader's semi nudity.

"Um, same arrangement as last time?" Adam mumbled as he laid down on the futon.

Tommy knew this was the make or break question. He had made Adam come to him at his own pace but he would have to go to Adam on this one. He walked over the bed and laid down on top of the soft sheets.

"You know….there's enough room for both of us," Tommy said from the bed.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah! See," Tommy said rubbing his hand across the empty side of the bed with a large smile. "Come on, pretty please?"

Adam chuckled, "I've never been begged to sleep in my own bed."

"We'll you have now, climb in," Tommy said smacking the vacant side of the bed.

Adam got to his feet and walked the short distance to the side of the bed opposite of Tommy. He climbed into familiar territory and attempted to get comfortable. He used his fist to beat the pillow into a more comfortable form before settling down. Adam bit his lipped and glanced over at Tommy.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam said in a quiet voice. It was past midnight meaning it was now yesterday's tomorrow.

"You? Anything," Tommy smiled.

Adam turned to lay on his side, "Why are you so…comfortable with this? Until you kissed me, I didn't even think you would want another guy."

"I've had a while to deal with it." Tommy shifted to lay on his side facing Adam. "Do you remember the scavenger hunt last year?"

Adam thought for a moment, "The one right after I got my powers?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. When I took that picture of you and Kim against the car. That was the first time I started to think of you in that way. I even kept that picture after we won."

"You kept that picture because of me?" Adam asked with wide eyes.

Tommy blushed, "Yeah, man. I wouldn't admit it to myself back then. I had a girlfriend but I couldn't stop thinking about our Black Ranger; it freaked me out. I focused all my attention on Kim and avoided you outside of Ranger stuff and the occasional spar."

Adam nodded, "I didn't think you liked me for the longest."

"No, those were my issues. I liked you a little more than I should have," Tommy said reaching his hand out and touching Adam's chin. "I got so caught up in Kim that my feelings for you kinda went to the back of my head. Then she left so I had to distract myself with training Kat and then we lost our powers again. I had to deal with that and train Tanya at the same time."

"You got us through all that," Adam said.

"I couldn't have done it without you. You don't give yourself enough credit, Froggy. You were the one telling me everything was going to work out and I believed you," Tommy said.

"I was just telling you what you already knew. You're a great leader. Me and Rocky could never do what you do. I could at least morally support the team," Adam said trying to deflect the compliments Tommy kept giving him.

"And that's why my feelings for you came back. When Kim did what she did and I came here to talk about it, you didn't turn me away or judge me," Tommy smiled at that memory.

"I wouldn't."

"I know. That's why I came to you; you are the only one I could talk to. I think that's when I admitted to myself that I wanted to be with you. When you didn't push me off or try to kick my ass for kissing you, I took that as a good sign."

Adam laughed softly, "Honestly, I was kinda torn at first but I liked it. I like _you_ a lot."

"You mean that? I can get a little clingy," Tommy grinned.

Adam grinned widely, "We'll just be clinging to each other then."

Tommy chuckled, "If you were torn, why didn't you push me or kick my ass?"

Adam perked up slightly, "I can't explain it. I freaked out on the inside but I liked it. I've always kinda…I don't know…revered you I guess. You've been doing this whole Ranger thing a lot longer than me. I guess I admire you more than I realized huh?"

"Maybe," Tommy said with a smile.

"I guess I've always been somewhat attracted to you."

Tommy touched Adam's face, "Now that we both got our feelings out there, what are we gonna do?"

Adam yawned loudly, "Sleep. It's almost time to get up,"

"Do you have something going on?" Tommy asked.

"Besides hanging out with you…no," Adam said.

"Good answer," Tommy said suddenly leaning forward and capturing Adam's smiling lips in a kiss.

Adam exerted a small amount of force to return Tommy's strong kiss. He slipped Tommy the tongue this time. Tommy's hand trailed down Adam's side to possessively rest on the swell on the smaller boy's ass.

When the kiss ended, they tried to get comfortable in the bed without moving too far away from one another. Adam finally drifted off to sleep after hearing Tommy's soft snores in his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Yes, this slash so...yeah if you don't like that sort of thing please leave. :) As usual, these characters belong to Disney, Saban, and whoever else holds that piece of paper declaring ownership. I'm not getting paid or any of that. Please, rate and review.

Part 4

Morning quietly came and went without much fanfare. Once noon hit, Adam started to stir in his bed as if an alarm clock went off. His eyes blinked opened to look at the ceiling above. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and yawned. He barely noticed the limp arm draped across his waist. He looked over at the owner of the arm and smiled at the sleeping man. He threw the blankets off of his body and tried to slide from under Tommy's arm.

"Where are you going?" Tommy grunted when he felt Adam moving his arm.

"I'm getting up. You should try it," Adam said before standing up.

Tommy grunted and rolled over. Adam laughed and shook his head before making his way out into the hall. Things were traquile. His father was probably off to work and his mother was most likely busying herself around the house.

Adam entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He removed his shirt and look at his reflection in the mirror. His glowing skin beautifully contrasted with his dark hair. Adam wore a faint, involuntary smile that reached his eyes. He had only slept 6 hours but he looked and felt well rested. How was his reflection different from every other time he looked into the mirror? What would one call this feeling?

Contentment.

Could he really be content? Yes, contentment had finally come to Adam in the form of a six foot tall Red Ranger. He thought he'd felt this feeling when he'd found Sabrina. The feeling quickly faded when she turned out to be Scorpina and wanted to slaughter him and his friends.

Adam managed to tear himself away from his glowing reflection to start his shower. When the steam rolled out of the shower, Adam shed his clothes and entered the hot water. He stood under the powerful stream and quickly scrubbed himself clean.

After his shower in stood in front of the mirror with a bright green towel wrapped around his narrow waist. Instead of connecting eyes with his reflection again, he reached his hand out and grabbed a white and green toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth his mind drifted to Tommy.

'_He probably hasn't moved since I left.'_

Adam chuckled to himself as he washed his mouth out. He reached into a small drawer on the bathroom vanity and pulled out a brand new red toothbrush.

'_Whenever he wakes up, his breath is gonna stink!'  
_

He hit the lights and made his way back to his room with just a towel around his waist. The cool air of the hallway made the hairs on his neck stand at attention.

When Adam entered the room, he saw Tommy sitting at the foot of the bed holding his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door close.

"Morning," Tommy said clearing his throat.

"Afternoon," Adam said with a smile.

"It's that late?" Tommy asked with a frown.

Adam glanced at the clock on the wall, "Not really, it's a quarter past 1."

Tommy took a moment to watch Adam cross the room with nothing but a towel around his narrow waist.

"Quarter past 1 huh?" Tommy said not breaking his gaze. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. He could not believe he was lusting over another guy. The thought used to make him uncomfortable but now he felt like he had been missing out.

"Yup. What do you wanna do today?" Adam said pulling open the top drawer on the tall chest of drawers.

"Whatever you wanna do," Tommy said suppressing the urge to rip that towel off of Adam so he could see more.

Adam pulled out a pair of underwear and turned around to Tommy's eyes watching him. A warm red color started to creep up into his cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

Tommy eyes traveled up Adam's body to look at his eyes, "You,"

'_I knew that,' _Adam thought bitterly.

"Me? Why me? I'm skin and bones over here," Adam said laughing dryly.

He held his breath when Tommy started to walk his way. It was not a normal walk, it was a stride. He felt like a mouse trapped in a corner while a hungry feline approached.

"Come on, you don't have to be self conscious around me," Tommy said. He grasped the top the towel around Adam's waist.

Adam wrapped his hands around Tommy's wrist, "Wait,"

"It's ok," Tommy said with a slight nod and a comforting smile.

Adam released his slight grip on Tommy's wrist. The genuine smile helped his ridged shoulders relax. Tommy pulled the towel from around Adam's waist and let it hit the floor. He scanned his down Adam's chest to his naked lower body. He saw Adam's flaccid penis rest between his small but toned thighs.

"How did your thighs get so toned?" Tommy asked reaching to squeeze Adam's left thigh.

"I beat up monsters," Adam chuckled.

Tommy laughed, "I'll have to try it…turn around."

Adam turned his back to Tommy and stared at the closet door in front of him. He could feel Tommy's eyes scan his back and ass. Tommy stared at Adam the soft, perk backside.

Tommy cleared his throat, "Very nice."

"Uh…thanks," Adam said turning around to face Tommy. He gingerly slipped on his boxer briefs.

Tommy started to collect his discarded clothes. He knew he needed a shower but he needed something to wear. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his car keys. He glanced across the room to see Adam pulling a green and white striped shirt over his head.

"Froggy, can you do me a favor?" Tommy asked.

"What?"

"Go to my car and get my duffle bag so I can shower, please," Tommy said.

Adam playfully arched his eyebrow, "You brought clothes?"

"Just in case last night went well," Tommy said sending a wink Adam's way.

"You thought you were getting lucky huh?" Adam said holding up his hand.

Tommy tossed the keys to Adam, "Something like that."

Adam flashed Tommy a playful look and laughed. He gripped the keys in his hand as he made his way out of the room and down the staircase. Soon, he found himself in front of Tommy's jeep. He put his key into the driver's side door and pulled it open. Adam couldn't help but notice the scent of Tommy's cologne as he climbed into the vehicle. He turned and grabbed the duffle bag off of the backseat. He shifted the varies items in the disheveled bag so he could zip it up.

Adam checked the back seat to see if anything fell out of the back. A small white square object caught his eye. He picked up the square and flipped it over. It was a picture. He started to toss it on the dashboard but decided to take a closer look.

It was a picture of Tommy and Kimberly. Adam guessed it was from around the time they started dating. He felt a tinge of guilt tug at his soul. Kim was his friend before she left and now Tommy wanted to be with him. He felt like a Power Ranger version of Benedict Arnold. He shook his head and stuffed the old picture into Tommy's red duffle bag. If he sat in the hot Jeep thinking about Tommy's old relationship any longer, he would probably faint.

After locking the Jeep, Adam carried the red duffle bag back into his home. He made a slight detour to the kitchen. He grabbed a small bottle of orange juice out of the refrigerator and took a generous sip. As he drank, the backdoor opened and in walked an Asian woman with straight, dark hair carrying a potted plant.

"Moving out?" she smiled towards Adam.

Adam smiled and wiped his mouth, "Of course not, Ma."

"Why the bag?" Mrs. Park said placing a light kiss on Adam's cheek. She placed the plant down on the kitchen table.

"Um, it's my friend's. He's upstairs showering," Adam explained.

Mrs. Park's eyebrows raised, "Oh? You had company? Between Dad and you I do not know who's coming or going."

"He slept over last night. Sorry, I didn't ask," Adam apologized.

"No problem, honey. I just never know who is in this house. You can have company anytime you want. We trust you," she said.

Adam nodded and took another sip of orange juice, "Is Dad gone already?"

Mrs. Park nodded and adjust the plant's position on the table, "Of course he is."

"I'll talk to him later then," Adam mumbled. He noticed how cold her reply was which means she was not happy.

"Let me know if you leave ok?"

"Yes, ma'am," Adam swiftly exited the kitchen. He tried to stay out of his parents' martial affairs. He climbed the staircase and made his way back to his bed room with Tommy's red duffle bag in tow. He tossed Tommy's keys onto his dresser and put the duffle on his bed.

Tommy entered the room a few moments later lazily toweled his wet hair, "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Adam turned around to look at Tommy. He had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

Tommy stood naked in his doorway drying his long wet locks with a white towel.

Adam looked at the floor with an amused smile, "Trying to give my mom an eye full?"

Tommy looked down at his naked body, "Think she'll enjoy it?"

"Probably," Adam laughed nervously. He crossed the short distance to his bedroom door and closed it. He ignored the urge to bolt it shut.

Tommy rambled through his duffle bag pulling out various articles of clothing. He glanced back towards the door and saw Adam idly twiddling his thumbs.

"You can look, bro. It's just us," Tommy said pulling a tank top from his bag.

Adam eyes shifted from the floor to Tommy's body. He watched Tommy pull the red tank top over his head. Tommy slipped on a pair of red checker boxers. Tommy purposely waited a slightly extended amount of time before pulling the underwear over his penis. Tommy chuckled at the glazed look in Adam's eye. There was no doubt; they are attracted to one another.

"Did you decide what you wanna do?" Tommy said finally pulling his underwear over his genitals.

"Let's hang out in the park; I'm sure we'll get into something… or get attacked," Adam shrugged.

Tommy fastened his belt and flashed a sarcastic smile, "Great, I love pounding Cogs on the weekend."

"Ditto."

Tommy quickly finished getting dressed. He pulled his slightly damp hair into a ponytail before tying a red bandana over his head. He walked up behind Adam and hugged him tightly. He placed a soft kiss to Adam's temple.

"Ready to go?" Tommy said softly.

"Past ready," Adam replied.

***

The two Rangers walked through the park quietly engaging in a conversation. The afternoon was bright and beautiful. Tommy smiled and waved to a few children from the Youth Center. Tommy's random touches to Adam's arm went unnoticed by the other pedestrians walking through the park. To the average spectator, Tommy and Adam were just two teenagers hanging out.

"So far so good. No Cogs," Adam said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm surprised. I expected those battery heads to be waiting on us," Tommy said.

"I'm glad they didn't; I'm enjoying this."

"Me too. I like this…just us," Tommy said smiling at Adam.

Adam stopped walking. The wind blew between the two teenagers.

"…What are we exactly?" Adam asked.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I should have asked you out already."

Adam shrugged and looked away. He was actually wishing those Cogs would show up to save him from this embarrassing conversation. It was too soon for this conversation.

"There you go blowing me off again," Tommy snickered.

Adam turned his head, "I'm not. It was stupid; forget it."

"No, man, it wasn't stupid."

Tommy jumped back a bit when a little boy rode his bike between Adam and him. He frowned as he watched the little boy carelessly ride away. He realized they were in the middle of the park having a very private conversation.

"Come on," Tommy said leading Adam to a more secluded area behind a small group of trees.

Adam casually leaned up against a tree and folded his arms.

"Look, it wasn't stupid and corny as it sounds, I want to be your boyfriend if you'll let me," Tommy said. He was not entirely sure another guy could have a boyfriend but it sounded great. He hope he sounded as passionate as he felt but not forceful.

Adam unfolded his arms and pushed himself off of the tree. He heard the sincerity in Tommy's voice and it was defiantly one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist. He was glad no one could see them. He rested his head on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam and gave him a slight squeeze. He rubbed his hands up and down Adam's back. Tommy turned his head and placed a light kiss on Adam's lips.

"Sounds good to me," Adam whispered softly.

Tommy pressed a firmer kiss to Adam's lips. Kissing Adam was different than kissing Kimberly. When he kissed Adam, he got a slightly sloppy, stronger reaction. Kimberly didn't react the way Adam did. She was a very experienced, calm kisser. Even when Tommy would make love to her she was calm -- almost bored. Adam's inexperience created an involuntary hunger inside of him. Tommy was slowly bringing that hunger to the surface.

A strange croaking noise made Tommy pull back and chuckle. Adam nervously laughed and scratched his head.

"I guess all this kissing is making me hungry," Adam referring to the loud growl that came from his stomach.

Tommy felt his appetite making its presence known.

"I'm kind of hungry myself," Tommy said.

"If we go to the Juice Bar, we'll probably run into the others," Adam pointed out.

"I'll try to keep my hands to myself. I won't embarrass you," Tommy said holding his hands in the air.

"Promise?" Adam quipped with a smile.

"You know I won't," Tommy said tickling Adam's side.

Adam batted his hand away with a loud giggle, "Stop!"

"And if I don't?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"You can't sit with me at lunch," Adam said starting to walk back to wards the sidewalk.

"Aw man! Ok I'll stop," Tommy said following Adam back to the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Not quite keeping up with my schedule huh? I've suffered a personal lost that's set me back a bit. I am still writing every night though. Um, I'm currently writing a chapter of this story that requires a little PR research so that'll take a tad bit longer. I refuse to go to sleep tonight without posting a chapter for you guys. As usual, thank you for the story alerts, favorites, and reviews. They make my day. :) Yes, this slash so...yeah if you don't like that sort of thing please leave. :) As usual, these characters belong to Disney, Saban, and whoever else holds that piece of paper declaring ownership. I'm not getting paid or any of that. Please, rate and review. If you want to leave me a private review via email, send it to . I'll reply as soon as I get it. :)

Part 5

Tommy rummaged through the various drawers looking for the proper dressing for this type of injury. He had witnessed how Adam's ankle twisted when his foot made contact with that meddling Cog. He had also heard the painful groans Adam made as he limped back to the group.

'_Ah ha!' _Tommy thought when he'd found that sneaky Ace bandage hiding next to the gauze and behind a burn kit. He pulled out the bandage and pushed the drawer shut with his hip. He took a seat on the stool in front of Adam and proceeded to carefully bandage the Green Zeo Ranger's ankle.

"Ow," Adam said when Tommy touched his swollen ankle.

"Sorry. Just relax, man," Tommy said softly. He took a minute to examine the swollen, discolored ankle.

"Remind me never to be that off centered again," Adam grumbled and winced.

"That was a bad kick but hey, at least you got 'em!" Tommy snickered.

Adam yelped when Tommy shifted his ankle again, "Ow you dork, that hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Almost done," Tommy said looking up at Adam's face. He almost laughed at how Adam's bottom lip was pouted. He carefully finished dressing Adam's ankle by clipping the bandage in place.

"Thanks," Adam said hissing when Tommy eased his leg into a comfortable position. Tommy placed a soft kiss to Adam's knee followed by his neck and finally to his lips.

"Feel better?" Tommy asked.

Adam nodded, "A little. I can't believe my kick was that off center though. I've been slacking lately."

"Come on, man. It could have happened to any one of us. You'll be better in a couple of days," Tommy said rubbing Adam's shoulder.

"Can't you let me be bummed for two seconds?" Adam asked.

"Of course not. Your smile is too beautiful," Tommy smiled.

Adam chuckled softly, "You mean that?"

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it. Arm," Tommy said gesturing towards his neck.

Adam threw his arm across Tommy's neck and allowed the taller Ranger to help him stand. Tommy wrapped an arm around Adam's waist and together they exited the examining room. The loud sound of the clear, automatic doors echoed throughout the empty medical bay. Lucky, there was only one Ranger wounded in this battle.

Tommy and Adam carefully walked down a long corridor and circled a corner before coming to the main room of the Power Chamber.

"Oh my God, what took so long? I thought you died," Tanya exclaimed when Tommy and Adam entered the control room.

With Tommy's help, Adam sat on the edge of a control panel with his legs dangling above the floor.

"I'm good, just a twisted ankle," Adam said.

"Did you take a painkiller?" Tanya asked with curiosity.

"No, I think I should be coherent during this debriefing," Adam smiled.

"Speaking of debriefing, where is everyone? I want to get this done," Tommy said in his leader voice.

"Uh, I don't know. Rocky stepped out for a minute and I have no idea where Jason and Kat are," Tanya said.

"Zeo Rangers I III and Gold please report to the control room," Tommy barked into his communicator.

Adam and Tanya shared an uneasy look. Tommy turned his back to them and busied himself with one of the control panels.

"I'm going to get you a few painkillers. You shouldn't have to be in pain for the rest of the day," Tanya said after a few moment of silence.

Adam glanced at Tommy one last time, "Thanks."

Tanya smiled and touched Adam's arm before walking out of the room. The sound of the sliding doors echoed throughout the strangely quiet the room. The only sound in the room was the various beeps and occasional alerts coming from the machinery. Adam hopped off of the edge of the control panel landing with a hiss of pain. He limped across the large room to stand behind Tommy. He reached one of his hands out and laid it on Tommy's tense back.

"Calm down," Adam said.

"I am calm." Tommy said curtly.

"Then why is that vein in your neck about to pop?" Adam said with a soft smile.

"We have a sixth ranger now. You would think shit might get more organized around here. Someone gets injured and instead of waiting to be debriefed, they opt to leave."

Adam thought he could see Tommy glowing red. He wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist and pressed his cheek to the taller Ranger's back. Tommy felt Adam nod against his back and took a deep breath.

"Kat's off flirting with Jase. Jase is acting like he's never done this before. Rocky is off sulking and whatever else he does when he's supposed to be here. Tanya's the newest one and she's more dedicated than the rest of them. If it wasn't for her Billy and you, man…" Tommy sighed heavily to stop his rant. He almost purred when Adam soothingly rubbed his abs through his t-shirt. He let himself calm down before turning around and returning Adam's embrace.

"You shouldn't be standing," Tommy said kissing Adam's forehead.

"I wanted to stop you from putting your fist through that computer," Adam said.

Tommy grinned, "I appreciate it. I was going to take out my Zeoblaster and do some damage if you hadn't calmed me down. You keep me grounded. I appreciate that, man."

They abruptly separated when the computer alerted them to incoming teleportation waves. Gold pink and blue teleportation beams materialized in the middle of the room and took shape. Jason Kat and Rocky looked around for a brief moment.

"We got your nice call…what's up?" Jason said sarcastically.

"I still need to debrief you about the situation. We beat the Cogs and a monster, but the Machine Empire didn't fall. The danger is still there. Besides, one of our own is hurt which means we're one Ranger down," Tommy said keeping his temper in check. He watched Rocky carelessly walk away. He had the urge to throw the Zeo Ranger III against a wall and ask him what his problem was.

"Dude, we know all of that. We beat the little bad but the big bad is still out there. I'm not new at this," Jason said.

"I know man but…."

"And we know about the danger. We are constantly in danger. Can we just get one night off?" Katherine chimed in.

"Yeah you can but I need…" Tommy started.

"And Adam no offense, you sprang your ankle because your stance was off…that says more about your fighting skills than it does about the ability of the team," Jason said looking at Adam.

Tommy felt that vein in his threatening to erupt again. Jason had no right to talk to Adam like that. He opened his mouth to retort but Adam beat him to it.

"He's right. That does say a lot about my fighting skills which has nothing to do with the rest of you. No big deal," Adam said raising his hands.

Rocky raised an eyebrow at Jason's comment and Adam's subsequent agreement. Even if they weren't on the best terms, he did not like the way his predecessor made Adam seem like a weak and sloppy fighter.

"Thank you." Jason replied.

Only Tommy and Rocky noticed the slightly hurt look on Adam's face. Tommy swallowed his rather rude comment to his best friend.

"Fine. You can go," Tommy almost growled.

"Are you coming out with us? We're going to see a movie and then karaoke." Kat asked with wide blue eyes.

"Umm…"

"Come on, man. When's the last time you got out? Since Kim left?" Jason asked wrapped an arm around Tommy's shoulders.

"Well uh, Adam, is it ok with you?" Tommy asked.

"Are you asking permission?" Katherine laughed.

Jason chuckled and folded his arms.

"I'm just making sure I didn't forget any plans I might've made," Tommy said staring at the silent Zeo Ranger IV.

"Adam has a hurt ankle - whatever plans he had are cancelled for sure," Jason chuckled.

"Go. I'm probably gonna crash as soon as I get home anyway," Adam said trying to laugh. The laugh came out forced and humorless. It wasn't funny. He didn't understand why he let people bully him like this.

"See, dude he doesn't care. You can't let me go to a movie alone with Kat and Tanya. They'll probably make me watch some chick flick," Jason pleaded.

Tommy had to the urge to punch him in the face but he has to suppress the violent catharsis. He couldn't say no without catching grief from his best friend and female teammates.

"Alright," Tommy sighed.

Adam silently slid off of his seat on the control panel. He held a groan that threatened to raise from his gut. He limped his way towards exit. Every step sent pain into his ankle but he really needed to leave that room. He normally would not care if Jason was a jerk to him. He could not remember hearing anything positive come out of his boyfriend's best friend's mouth since Tommy asked him to join the team. The pain in his ankle must have broken down his defense because his feelings were actually hurt. He always did hate being the sensitive one.

"Where is Tanya and that painkiller?" Adam mumbled as he limped down the cold long corridor.

***

Adam teleported into his room in a bright stream of green light. He fell on his bed with a huge sigh of relief. He looked down at his pain filled ankle and winced at the swollen size of it. It looked like the ankle of a pregnant woman. He opened his hand and stared at the vial filled with red liquid. When Tanya asked him if he wanted it orally or shot through a syringe, he instantly agreed to take it orally and in the privacy of his own home. Before, he'd desperately wanted the painkiller. Now, he was not quite ready to pass out for the night. Tommy was busy with his other friends, but that does not mean he had to be alone. He reached for the cordless phone that sat on his nightstand and dialed 7 digits he knew by heart.

"Hello?" came an answer.

"Good, you made it home," Adam said into the phone.

"Adam?" Rocky asked tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear. He had to get this homework done. He needed to graduate.

"Yeah, man. Are you busy?" Adam asked.

"Yeah actually I am," Rocky said impatiently. He hated geometry.

Adam knew the tone in Rocky's voice, "Homework?"

"Yeah, math," Rocky said.

"Anything I can help you with?" Adam offered kindly.

"I don't always need your help. I'm not dumb," Rocky snapped.

Adam frowned, "I didn't say you did. Relax."

"Is there any specific reason you called?" Rocky asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," Adam said. He was sorry he even thought about calling.

"Now you wanna hang out? Tommy's busy so you call me." Rocky snapped with a bitter laugh.

Adam remained silent on his end of the line.

"That's what I thought. Look, I'm busy. If I get done early, I might call you. Bye," Rocky said before the line was abruptly cut.

Adam looked at the phone before pressing the button to stop the obnoxious buzzing dial tone. Had he really abandoned Rocky? He could not remember the last time he spent time with anyone besides Tommy since they started dating. He also couldn't remember the last time he was on the receiving end of Rocky's temper.

Adam's mind drifted to the painkiller again. When he went to take the top off of the tiny bottle, the phone rang again. Maybe Rocky got done early.

"Hello?" Adam said into the phone.

"Adam, hi!" a high pitched female voice said.

Adam sat in his bed, "Aisha?"

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?!" Aisha squealed into the phone.

Adam's grinned widely, "I'm good. What about you? It's been a couple of months. Still in Africa?"

"Actually I'm in Atlanta right now. I can finally call you without it costing a fortune and a half."

"Cool! Are you coming back anytime soon?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, soon; I miss Angel Grove. How's the team? How's Tanya working out?" Aisha asked.

"The team is…interesting. Jason came back. You know Jason, the original Red Ranger, yeah he's back. Tanya's working out great actually. I don't think we adjusted to being Power Rangers as fast as she did. She's having more trouble being out of that African weather," Adam laughed.

"Hm, I'm not surprised. I knew she'd make an excellent Ranger. Jason's back? How is that sitting with Rocky? He's never been too confident around the guy. Jason's like a Super Ranger."

"He's dealing. Jason's something else…"

"Ok what's wrong?" Aisha asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me! What's wrong? I've known you since…"

"Before you had all of your adult teeth. Before you could do a back flip. Before you knew that the moon wasn't made of cheese. I know, I know!" Adam said completing her usual rant.

Aisha laughed softly, "That's right. You can't hide anything from _me. _Spill. Why do you keep trailing off?"

"No reason. I just had a bad day. I twisted my ankle. It hurts so bad and Rocky's mad at me."

"Why is Rocky mad at you? Did you eat his chips again?"

Adam chuckled, "I'll never touch his food again. He's mad because we don't hang out as much as we used to, I guess"

"Why's that? Are you growing apart?"

"Somewhat. It's complicated," Adam said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you blow people off?"

Adam laughed loudly, "I've heard it before."

"But seriously, I moved and I still feel like you guys are family. Don't let yourselves grow apart. It's hard to make good friends as it is," Aisha said.

"We just have unresolved issues. You know how Rocky is; he suppressed it and randomly exploded on me."

Aisha laughed softly, "You guys have that in common. Unresolved issues? Is it a girl?"

Adam gave her a nervous chuckle, "Not exactly."

"Then what?" Aisha prodded.

Adam thought for a minute. Should he tell Aisha about Tommy and why Rocky was really upset? How would she handle that? Would Tommy be upset if he told one of his ex girlfriend's best friend that he was involved with another guy?

"Nothing," Adam sighed.

"See, that sigh says it's more than nothing. Come on, haven't you always been able to talk to me?"

Adam nodded his head and rolled over in his bed, "Yeah."

"So how is this time different? We can talk about anything."

"Anything?" Adam said.

"_Anything. _I've got nothing but time," Aisha said.

Adam let out a deep breath, "I met this guy."

"And…"

"And I like him." Adam said.

"You made a new friend. What's the problem?" Aisha said fingering her braids.

"No, Aisha I really _like_ him." Adam said.

"Really like him…really like him…really _like_ him." Aisha kept repeating as if it was a mantra. She was trying to comprehend the tone behind the word "like."

Adam patiently and silently waited for the former Yellow Ranger to comprehend his statement.

"…oh! You _like _him," Aisha said after a few moments.

"Yeah."

"And you mean like as in…"

"The same way you liked that Jake boy before you left," Adam answered.

"Oh…Wow," Aisha said.

"Yup,"

"…does he have the same feelings for you?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Adam rolled his eyes at the way his voice cracked on the word "boyfriend." He had never told anyone that he had a boyfriend.

"I see."

"Look, I don't want this to change anything. I'm still the same Adam."

"I know. I'm just a little thrown off. I did say we could talk about anything. Your boyfriend falls within anything. I don't hate you for being a homosexual. My mom worked with one. It's fine…oh boy, I'm screwing this up," Aisha rambled.

Adam laughed, "It's fine. You could have reacted much worse. You're the first person I've told."

"I'm honored. Um, you know Rocky won't take this very well right?"

"Yeah, I know. He hates hugging his brothers because he thinks it's too gay. I can't expect him to accept my relationship," Adam sighed.

"Does this guy go to AGHS?"

"Yes."

"Same grade?" Aisha asked.

"Uh huh."

"Is he a Ranger?"

Adam's breath caught in his throat, "No."

"That means he is. It's not Rocky, so…Billy?"

"What?! No. Don't be ridiculous," Adam squealed.

"I'm not! Ok you said Jason was back, is it him?"

Adam's stomach turned slightly, "Hell no."

Aisha laughed loudly, "Dang, what a strong response!"

"Trust me, if you were here, you'd know why I reacted that way."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later." Adam said through a yawn.

"Uh oh. Someone's getting sleepy. Well, um, I guess he isn't a Ranger. It's not Billy or Jason and Tommy and Rocky are certified heterosexuals." Aisha shrugged.

"It's Tommy," Adam blurted out. He was ready for this conversation to be over.

"Tommy? Kim's Tommy? He doesn't like guys," Aisha said with a snort.

"He likes me." Adam said.

"Interesting." Aisha hummed.

"Why's that?"

"I mean Kim told me he would probably very down about the break up. She didn't even want to send the letter but it needed to end. They both needed to move on. I would've never thought Tommy would be so broken that he'd turn to guys but ok."

Adam's sensitive nature flared. How could she say that?

"I mean, come on Adam. Tommy? Gay? That's funny. If you want my advice, I say cut him loose before he comes to you one day and says your relationship is not what he wants. I would save face before Rocky finds out and Tommy changes his mind."

"You don't think Tommy likes me?" Adam said.

That insecurity about Tommy's sincerity was slowly boiling to the surface again. He had tried his best to suppress it.

"I'm sure Tommy likes you as a good friend but I don't think he likes you like…you know. He was with Kim for how long? You don't switch teams like that. He's obviously on the rebound."

Adam nodded. It made sense. Tommy only noticed him after his breakup with Kimberly. Adam grabbed the vial full of red painkiller and drank it in one swallow. He grimaced at the terrible taste. He needed to not feel anything right now.

"I guess you're right," Adam sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't want to see you hurt. Think about what I said and make your own decision ok?" Aisha said.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to head to bed; ankle's killing me. I'll call you in a couple of days ok?" Adam tried to sound genuine.

"It's getting late here too. This is my number while I'm here so defiantly call me."

"I will. Goodnight," Adam yawned.

"'Night."

The line went dead. Adam looked at the black cordless phone in his hand. He gripped it until the plastic made a cracking sound. Suddenly, he launched the phone at the mirror over his dresser. The mirror shattered at the point of impact and the phone fell to the dresser below. Adam frowned at his reflection before laying back on his bed. He pulled the other pillow closer to him and pressed his face into it. It smelled like painkiller was drawing him into a slumber. Soon after, he was quietly snoring into the pillow that smelled that like his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hi. Here's part 6. If you want to read the awkward NC-17 version, drop me an email. It's written like teenagers fooling around so... ANYWAY, see the other chapters for warnings and disclaimers. Rate and review please. I'm so nervous about these upcoming chapters.

Part 6

Tommy rolled out of bed around 5am the next morning. He had to make himself wait 6 hours before he jumped in his jeep to check on his boyfriend. During the drive, he let last night's events replay in his head. He was hoping and praying Adam would save him from the severely awkward and uncomfortable night of bad movies, bad food, and bad singing. He loved Jason like a brother but sometimes he did _not_ know when to quit. Tommy repeatedly told Jason that he did not share Katherine's feelings but he felt like he was still being set up.

Jason and Tanya forced Tommy to sit with Katherine everywhere they went. At the movie theater, Jason practically pushed him into a seat closest to the wall. Before Tommy could react, Katherine sat down in the seat next to him. He was trapped. He couldn't even go to the restroom during the movie!

After the dreadful movie, the four teenagers went to a restaurant that was hosting a karaoke night. The off pitch, off key patrons made Tommy's skin crawl and the food was only slightly better than the singing. He quietly ate his food and listened to the conversation Tanya Kat and Jason shared. When the subject of dating came up, he deliberately ignored Kat and while hinting that he was involved.

"_So you have a girlfriend?" Jason asked._

"_Not exactly," Tommy answered. He didn't like lying. _

"_Bro, why didn't you tell me?" _

"_It's complicated. You wouldn't understand," Tommy said. _

_Jason gave Tommy a look of confusion. _

"_Wow, I'm happy for you," Katherine said with a hint of sadness. She tried to convince Tanya that Tommy was ignoring her for a reason. _

"_When do we get to meet her?" Tanya asked with a small smile._

_Tommy returned her smile and shrugged, "I have no idea."_

Tommy made the right turn onto Adam's street like all of the other times. He wanted to take this trip right after that terrible night out but he figured Adam was asleep. Tommy pulled into Adam's empty driveway. He hopped out of his jeep and jogged to the front door. He pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for a response. He found himself standing at the door for an unusually extended amount of time but it never opened. Maybe Adam's ankle was hurt worse than they thought. He might not be able to walk.

Tommy raised his communicator to his lips and pressed the small green button, "Adam, come in."

"What?" Adam answered after a couple of minutes.

"I'm standing outside of your house. Are you home?"

"Yes."

"Open the door for me?" Tommy asked with a frown. He stepped off of the porch and looked at the windows on the second story of the house. He spotted someone's eyes watching him through a break in the curtains.

"No." came the quick response.

Tommy saw the curtain close.

"Why not?" Tommy almost screamed. He waited on a logical explanation but the communicator just beeped.

The connection was broken.

Tommy looked around before pressing another button on his communicator.

***

Adam watched the expected teleportation wave materialize in front of him. He groaned loudly before the wave took shape. Tommy stood in front of him with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Tommy asked.

Adam shook his head and tried to walk past the taller ranger. Tommy quickly grabbed his arm before he could pass.

"I'm talking to you," Tommy said forcefully.

Adam attempted to get out of the tight grasp. He tried in vain to walk away but Tommy wouldn't let him go.

"Are you mad at me?" Tommy asked. He felt like he was talking to a wall.

"I'm not mad at you," Adam said quietly.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Tommy asked.

"I just…I don't think we should see each other anymore," Adam said.

'_That didn't even sound convincing,'_

Tommy's heart dropped his feet, "Oh? What made you come to that conclusion?"

Adam shook his head and looked down at the bandage on his ankle. He was mildly shocked when Tommy grasped his chin and forced eye contact.

"No, I'm sick of people breaking up with me without a fucking explanation. Why?" Tommy said.

"I don't think you really want this," Adam said.

Tommy's face held a look of disbelief, "Why would you think that? Because I went out with Jason and the girls last night?"

"No, it's just that I was talking to Aisha last night and I told her about us. She was telling me how you were on the rebound and all this stuff. And it made a lot of sense. I don't think I could take it if you broke up with me," Adam explained.

"You believe that?" Tommy said letting Adam go.

Adam stepped back and took a seat at the foot of his bed, "What'd you expect? When they find out about us, they won't treat us like the picture perfect couple. They won't treat us like you and Kimberly."

"Oh so you're worried about what the others will think?" Tommy said taking a seat on the bed.

"No…yes but that's not all."

"Then what else? I haven't questioned my feelings for you since we've been together but obviously, you have. So let's get it all out in the open."

"Aisha said you aren't gay."

"Man, I don't care what Aisha thinks. And no offense, I know she's your friend but she's also my ex girlfriend's best friend. You don't think she was telling you all that stuff to protect Kim?"

Adam grew quiet again. He wanted to think that Aisha was just looking out for him but Tommy's words held too much logic.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Adam said shaking his head.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I just wish you'd come to me with whatever's on your mind instead of locking me out of your house," Tommy said with a smile.

Adam returned Tommy's smile.

"There's that smile I love so much." Tommy said gently bumping his shoulders into Adam's body.

Adam grinned, "I feel so crazy now. Yesterday was a _really_ bad day."

Tommy wrapped his arm around Adam's body and pulled him close, "I wanted to come over last night but I figured you were sleeping."

"It's ok. How was your night out?" Adam asked leaning into Tommy.

"It was lame. Jason kept trying to hook me up with Kat but I kept thinking about you. How's your ankle?" Tommy said quickly changing the subject.

"It's healing fast like you said but it's stiff. I just need to ice it. Jason did what?"

"He was trying to set me up on a date. I told him I was taken."

"You told him about us?" Adam asked with a hint of astonishment.

"Somewhat. I let him know we're together without exactly telling him. I also told him to lay off you. I can tell he was pissing you off yesterday," Tommy placing a small kiss on Adam's forehead.

"He was," Adam nodded.

"That's just how Jason is…really blunt. He doesn't realize when he's pissing someone off," Tommy said.

"I don't think he likes me, T."

"What? How can anyone not like you?" Tommy asked.

"Jason doesn't. Not to sound like a kid, but he's always picking on me," Adam said.

Tommy chuckled softly, "He thinks he's everyone's big brother so he probably is picking on you."

Adam grunted and stretched out his leg.

"Let me try something," Tommy said reaching down to grasp Adam's ankle.

Adam slid closer to the head of the bed and stretched his legs out. Tommy watched Adam's face as he gently started to massage the slightly swollen ankle.

"Ow," Adam said lowly.

Tommy moved his hand and pressed at another spot.

"Oh," Adam sighed.

Tommy grinned and continue to gradually add pressure to different points in his boyfriends ankle. All of the different forms of martial arts taught him the different pleasure and relief points on a person's body.

"Feel good? How about that?" Tommy asked softly while touching another spot.

Adam grunted lowly, "Yeah."

Tommy chuckled to himself. He used one of his thumb to slowly rub circles into the sole of Adam's sock covered foot. Adam's leg started to shake when Tommy rubbed the ball of his foot.

'_Aw man! He is really getting off on this!' _Tommy thought.

Tommy was enjoying this as much as Adam was. He reached down and pulled off his shoes so he could climb into the bed. His pants grew tighter and he listened to Adam's moans and watched his face contort in pleasure. If Adam looked like this during a simple massage, what would he look like when they have sex?

***

***NC17 Content Omitted.***

***

Tommy opened his eyes a couple of hours later. He looked around the all too familiar room and yawned. He also felt an all too familiar weight on his chest stopping him from sitting up. He let his fingers get lost in the growing set of curls on the head laying on chest. A large grin cover his face as let their earlier lovemaking play in his head. He hoped no one would ask why he couldn't stop smiling.

'_Aw man and we didn't even go all the way,'_

He shifted in the bed and grimaced. He needed a hot shower before he did anything else. First, he had to figure out how to get out of bed without waking his boyfriend. He gently moved Adam's arm from around his waist and stealthy moved Adam's head from his chest to a pillow.

Tommy stood up and adjust his twisted boxers. He smiled when he saw Adam curl up to the pillow. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the hot shower water and stripped himself. He quickly washed away the residual grime of sex from his body and exited the shower. He looked at the sink counter and grinned at his red toothbrush occupying a space next to Adam's green toothbrush. It felt good to be wanted and accepted

When Tommy finished brushing his teeth, he walked back to Adam's room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quietly entered the room and tip toed up to the bed. To his dismay, the bed was empty. He looked around the half darkened room for his boyfriend but saw nothing. Before he could turn around, a weight slammed into his back. He felt legs wrap around his waist behind and a loud giggle sound throughout the room.

"Gotcha!" Adam cheered wrapping his arms around Tommy's neck.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy laughed. He started to spin around in circles.

Adam tilted his head back and let out a robust laugh as the room started to spin. He hadn't felt this carefree since he was a young child. Tommy stopped twirling and sat on the bed. Adam let go of Tommy and laid back on the mattress. Tommy turned around to meet Adam's eyes that sparkled with amusement. His eyes traveled over Adam's naked body.

"You're naked, Froggy," Tommy grinned.

"So are you , T," Adam grinned back.

Tommy placed his hands on Adam's knees and kissed his lips. Adam ran his right hand over Tommy's damp chest.

"Let's go out," Tommy said resting his forehead against Adam's.

"Where?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here. I'm tired of sitting in the house," Tommy answered pulling Adam into a standing position.

"Ok, I'll go shower."

"Hurry up!" Tommy yelled as Adam walked out of the room. He walked over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. He frowned when saw several pairs of socks neatly stacked inside.

"Third drawer!" Tommy heard from the hall. He opened the third drawer and saw every article of clothing he'd ever left with Adam neatly folded.

'_He's amazing,' _Tommy thought with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Been writing and rewriting. See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and whatnot. Here we go...

Part 7

Rocky frowned as he watched Tommy and Adam on the mats. He wanted to say they were sparring but they were laughing too much. He watched Adam playfully trip Tommy and pin him to the mat. When did they become so close? Rocky used to share a special friendship with both Tommy and Adam now he barely spoke to either one of them.

It wasn't entirely Adam's fault that their friendship was strained. When Rocky felt that he had been replaced, he started to blow Adam off. He saw the missed phone calls and he received the phone messages but his pride wouldn't let him return them. His mother even asked about Adam and why he never came over for dinner. Rocky always gave the vague, cold answer of "I don't know." His mother only shook her head in disappointment and let the topic go.

Rocky had grown to hate Tommy and Adam's special relationship. They were too touchy-feely for his liking. Guys shouldn't hug that much or need constant contact like they did.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" Katherine's melodic voice asked.

Rocky stood glaring at his two friends on the mats and turned his head to look at the young lady in pink.

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking," Rocky shrugged.

Katherine smiled. "That frown line is going to become permanent."

Rocky returned Katherine's smile. He took a moment to admire her beauty. He couldn't understand why Tommy refused to return her feelings. Despite her rather shifty entrance into the group, she was the resident sweetheart.

"I'll try not to think so hard," Rocky chuckled.

"Who's thinking hard?" Jason asked taking a seat next to Katherine.

"Rocky," Katherine giggled.

"That explains the beads of sweats and frown lines," Jason replied meekly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Rocky deadpanned.

Katherine laughed and turned to Jason. "Where's Tanya?"

"She's talking to some chick in the lobby. I have news for you guys and it involves a certain Zeo Ranger V," Jason said quietly pointing to Tommy.

"Ooh, what is it?" Katherine asked leaning forward in excitement.

"Calm down," Jason laughed.

"Well!" Rocky said urging Jason to continue.

"Kimberly called me and said she's coming home on Friday," Jason said.

"But that's ok because Tommy has a new girlfriend…right?" Rocky asked looking around.

Jason shrugged, "That's what he says."

"You don't believe him?" Katherine asked.

"No," Jason said. "That's beside the point. This isn't going to end well."

"Why not? Tommy looks like he's over it," Rocky said looking at Tommy's grinning face as he held Adam's wrists.

Katherine nodded her head in agreement, "He seems happy."

"Maybe because I've known him longer than you guys but I can see through his smile. Tommy is the king of holding grudges against other people. Hell, he holds grudges against himself," Jason said.

"Against himself?" Katherine asked.

Rocky looked at Jason for a response.

"You know how Tommy became a Ranger right?" Jason asked.

Rocky and Katherine simultaneously nodded their heads.

"He was green then he became white right?" Rocky said.

Jason nodded his head, "Yeah. Rita brainwashed him and made him do terrible things…stuff we don't even talk about."

"Yes, I remember him telling me about that after I overcame Rita's spell," Katherine said.

"Rita's Green Ranger killed a lot of innocent people. I don't think Tommy's ever forgiven himself for all the things he did while under that spell," Jason explained.

"But it wasn't him," Rocky said.

"You know that, I know that, but it doesn't register in Tommy's thick head. Even after I forgave him for almost killing me, he still won't let it go," Jason said.

"He tried to kill you?!" Rocky asked with wide eyes.

Katherine didn't seem quite as shocked. She and Tommy shared a long conversation about Rita's witchcraft and what it made them do. He told Kat about how he tried to kill all of the Rangers.

"Remind me to give you a Ranger History Lesson one of these days," Jason said to his successor.

Katherine leaned against the table and frowned. "So you don't think Tommy will be able to deal with Kim?"

Jason shook his head with an amused smile, "Not even a little bit. He's going to hold on to that grudge. She knows this. It's her own fault. I told her that was a lame way to break it off."

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked.

Jason sighed and ran his hand over his head, "I guess I'm going to play mediator since I can't pick sides. Kim's like my little sister and Tommy's my bro. Man, I hope I don't have to kill those two."

"Kill who?" Tommy asked. It was like he magically appeared at the table.

"Um… bugs! Ernie has a little bug problem. We're trying to keep it quiet," Katherine whispered.

Jason looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was some actress; he almost believed that story.

"Right. Bugs. Not huge mutant bugs but little tiny sugar ants. See!" Rocky said smacking the table.

Katherine rolled her eyes and gently nudged Rocky.

"Ok…" Tommy said arching his eyebrow in suspicion.

Adam approached the table wiping the sweat off his brow with a dark green towel. Tommy casually passed him the water bottle he held in his hand.

"Bro, sit down. I have some news for you," Jason said.

Tommy dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out a chair, "What's up dude?"

Jason sighed before speaking. "Um, Kim's coming home on Friday."

Tommy blinked and shrugged, " Ok."

"Yeah so go easy on her ok? She's looking forward to seeing all of you and meeting Tanya," Jason said looking at the group.

Adam's face held a hollow smile. He could tell Tommy wasn't ready for Kim. He wished they were alone so he could talk candidly.

"Yeah, man. Sounds great," Tommy smiled. He had the same empty smile as Adam. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Tanya said walking up to the group's table.

"I need to go shower," Tommy mumbled. He grabbed his red gym bag off of the floor and swiftly exited the Juice Bar.

"Where'd he run off to?" Tanya asked taking a seat at the table. She looked around for an answer.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Kat said biting her bottom lip.

"And say what?" Adam asked before he could stop himself. He silently gulp when everyone started looking his way.

"He just seems like he needs someone to talk to, Adam," Katherine retorted.

Adam snorted. "You'll just make it worse."

Jason raised his hand to stop Katherine's reply, "He's right. Just let it be."

Katherine's blue eyes narrowed in a glare sent Adam's direction.

"Fine," Katherine said lifting her hands off the table.

"What are we doing for Kim?" Rocky asked.

"I'm thinking about having all of you guys over to my house for a little impromptu reunion," Jason announced.

"That sounds great. I'll see when Aisha's coming home," Rocky grinned.

Adam shook his head at the mention of Aisha and stood up. "I need to go call my mom."

Without another word, Adam walked out of the Juice Bar. Instead of going to the payphone he opted to go in the other direction. Adam never intended to use the phone to call his mother or anyone else for that matter. He approached the door that led to the men's locker room. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Tommy sitting on the bench at the end of the hall. Tommy silently fiddled with the red bandanna in his hands with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tommy…" Adam called quietly.

Tommy 's head perked up when he heard his name. He was going to politely ask the person to leave him alone. The thought left his mind when he saw Adam standing before him.

"Hey man," Tommy called back.

"Do you wanna be alone?" Adam asked.

Tommy shook his head, "No, come sit with me."

Adam walked over to the bench and took a seat. Tommy went back to silently fiddling with his bandana.

"Talk about it?" Adam asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking," Tommy said never taking his eyes off of the piece of red cloth in his hands.

"About?" Adam asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

"What Jason said. Man… I don't think I'm ready to see her. I don't know what I'll say or do," Tommy said.

Adam nodded and gave Tommy his full attention. He had gradually stopped talking about Kimberly after their first kiss but Jason's announcement reopened that wound.

"I keep saying I don't want to hurt her but on some level, I want to hurt her like she hurt me. I can't do that because I still care about her but man…"

Adam could see that vulnerable side Tommy rarely showed. This was the Tommy he'd met when Kimberly first sent that letter.

"I'll be there with you…if you want me to that is," Adam said lowly.

Tommy turned his body towards Adam and smiled with amusement. "Why do you always do that?"

"What?" Adam asked.

"You always add 'if you want,'" Tommy asked.

"I don't know if you want me there!" Adam tried to stop the grin from splitting his face.

Tommy laughed. "I do. Thanks, man."

Tommy glanced around the hall before pulling Adam into a light kiss. It was one of those firm yet fitting kisses that made Adam release a soft sigh.

"You need a shower," Adam laughed when they pulled back.

Tommy grinned and playfully ruffled Adam's hair. "Speak for yourself."

Adam giggled and batted Tommy's hand away. Adam playfully punched Tommy in the arm.

"Aw man! That had a little power behind it," Tommy chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"You're just softening up, old man," Adam quipped.

"Oh, so I'm old now? Ok," Tommy nodded with a grin on his face.

"You've been old for a while now. Ever since I saw you drinking that coffee," Adam chuckled.

"Hey! It was a special blend. It was good, I tried to get you to drink some."

"See?! You sound freaking 30 talking about coffee blends."

Their comical conversation ceased when they saw Jason come around the corner. He almost went inside the locker room until he saw the two familiar faces sitting on the semi-secluded bench.

"Oh, it's you guys. I was just coming to look for you," Jason said.

"What's up, man?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing. Kat wouldn't stop talking until I came and found you," Jason said.

Adam was not interested in talking to Jason nor talking about Katherine. Out of sheer boredom, he started tugging on the silver loop hanging from his ear lobe.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy said without interest.

"Yup, and get this…she wants to study with us tonight," Jason said with an amused grin on his face.

Adam grunted and chuckled to himself.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Really." Jason nodded.

Tommy sighed loudly and ran his hands over his face. "Man, I don't know what to do. I told her I'm taken."

"Well dude, you haven't exactly introduced us to your girlfriend. Have you met her, Adam?" Jason asked turning to the boy in green.

Adam perked up at the mention of his name. "Huh?"

"Have you met Tommy's girlfriend?" Jason repeated.

Adam glanced at Tommy for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Did Tommy tell them he knew this alleged girlfriend?

Adam shrugged casually. "Nope."

"See bro, no one knows her. It hasn't set in Kat's head that you're taken because we've never see you with anyone. She's hoping she might still have chance," Jason said.

'_You have seen me with someone, bro!'_

"Ya think?" Tommy asked aloud.

"Yeah, why else would Kat wanna study with us? She's a straight A student," Jason laughed.

"If we tell her no, we'll never hear the end of it," Tommy pointed out.

"I know it'll be 'Tommy and Jason hate me boohoo' until we die," Jason said imitating Katherine's higher pitched, Australian accented voice.

"Tell me about it…I guess we gotta let her come," Tommy sighed again and shook his head.

Jason shrugged, "I guess I'll go tell her while you hit the showers."

Jason turned around and walk back down the hall leaving Tommy and Adam alone again.

"Come study," Tommy pleaded.

Adam stood up from the bench, "I don't even have that class with you. Have fun though."

Tommy didn't like that smug look on Adam's handsome face.

"Don't worry. I'll call you right after she leaves."

Adam jumped when Tommy sharply slapped his ass and walked away.

"Hey! That hurt," Adam said rubbing his stinging backside.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Tommy asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Shut up," Adam laughed and followed Tommy into the locker room.

Their conversation and playful banter continued over the steam of the hot showers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: (See Part 1 for disclaimer) Domestic bliss between our boys and a little guest. R&R. Thanks.

Part 8

Tommy inconspicuously stood in the doorway of the all too familiar den. He didn't announce his presence because he was too busy enjoying the scene before him. He wanted to laugh at the barrettes that were laced through Adam's dark, curly hair but settled for a quiet chuckle. He assumed that the little girl sitting next to Adam on the couch was responsible for the festive hair accessories. She wore a bright smile on her face as she listened to Adam speak in an unnaturally high-pitch voice while holding a doll in his hand.

The little girl's almond shaped eyes opened widely when she saw Tommy standing in the door way.

"Who's that?" she quietly whispered to Adam.

Adam quickly turned around to look for an intruder. He beamed when he saw Tommy standing the doorway.

"That's my friend Tommy, he's cool," Adam said casually.

"Is he nice?" she asked shyly.

Adam smiled at Tommy. "The nicest."

Tommy slowly approached the couch with a jovial expression on his face.

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name?" Tommy asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Jordan," she answered shyly. She subconsciously moved closer to Adam.

"That's a pretty name," Tommy commented.

"Thank you," Jordan beamed.

"Jordan, why don't you go play with your dolls for a minute while I talk to Tommy, k?" Adam said handing her the doll in his hand.

"Am I in trouble?" Jordan asked.

"Of course not. I just need to talk to Tommy about big kid stuff," Adam nodded.

Jordan got off the couch and walked over to her suitcase of dolls, toys, and other entertaining paraphernalia her mother packed. Tommy watched her sit on the floor and quietly entertain herself.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but aren't you supposed to be studying?" Adam said.

Tommy tore his eyes away from the child across the room. "We finished early. I tried to call you."

"Sorry, my aunt brought my cousin to visit," Adam said.

"Oh, she's your cousin. I knew she was related to you," Tommy said.

"How?"

"Well, she's beautiful like you. She's very soft-spoken and shy like you too," Tommy said.

Adam blushed. "She's my favorite cousin."

"I can tell. You guys seem close."

"We are. She's a lot like me when I was her age. Always getting pushed around because she's smaller than everyone else. Always forgotten because she doesn't stand out as much as the next kid."

Tommy nodded and continue to listen.

"Yeah but I'm not trying to bore you with this mirror of regret ancient history. I just feel like she needs that older brother figure I never had. You know, to give that little push and tell her she's special," Adam said.

"You didn't feel special as a kid?" Tommy asked.

Adam shook his head. "Not really. I didn't feel special until I got the Power. My mom always told me I was special but she's my mom; she's supposed to say stuff like that, you know? Even after I met you guys, I still faded into the background. My whole life was in the background."

"You've come a long way, haven't you?" Tommy asked with admiration.

Adam looked into Tommy's warm chocolate eyes. "Yeah, I have."

Tommy's eyes wondered to Adam's hair. He smiled and reached out his hand to gently grab one of the barrettes clipped into the dark locks.

"Pink's defiantly not your color man," Tommy said holding the barrette in front of Adam.

Adam's eyes opened widely and his hands instantly went to his hair. He quickly started to pulled out of the tiny pink hair pieces.

"You let me sit here with bows in my hair," Adam grumbled with a smile on his face.

"We were talking!" Tommy said through a hearty laugh.

Adam gave Tommy a mock look of suspicion as he rustled his hair.

"Adam?" a small voice called from across the room.

"Yeah?" Adam asked looking at the little owner of the voice.

"I'm hungry," Jordan said walking over to the couch.

"I'm hungry too," Tommy agreed.

"I'm hungrier than you," Jordan giggled bashfully.

"What?! I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse," Tommy said folding his arms.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat everything in the whole wide world," Jordan said.

Tommy sighed in mock defeat. "Ok, I guess you can be the hungriest."

Adam grinned when Jordan fell out in a fit of giggles. "What are you in the mood for, Jordan?"

"Pizza!" Jordan answered.

"Just pizza?" Tommy asked.

"Pizza and chocolate ice cream," Jordan giggled.

"Sounds good. Make it happen man," Tommy said looking at Adam.

"I can do the pizza part. I'll get you some chocolate ice cream but you can't tell your mom ok?" Adam said.

"Ok!" Jordan nodding her head enthusiastically. She hopped off the couch and gently tugged on Adam and Tommy's hands.

"Come on!" Jordan said eagerly pulling the two Rangers out of the den and towards the kitchen.

Tommy and Adam nearly collided as Jordan tried to pull them out of the doorway at the same time. Tommy took a step back and let Adam walk out of the room first.

"Hold your horses," Adam said as the little girl continue to pull on his hand.

Tommy laughed and continued to let himself be pulled through the hallway and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Jordan let go of her babysitters' hands and disappeared inside of the pantry.

Tommy turned to Adam. "Where is she going?"

"I have no idea."

Jordan came running out of the pantry with a long piece of fabric in her small hand. She held the top of the fabric into the air and smiled at her cousin.

"Jordan…" Adam said looking at the apron in her hand.

"Please! You gotta wear this if you're gonna cook," Jordan said.

Tommy was thoroughly entertained by the exchange. He knew Adam would eventually give into the small girl's request.

"Why can't Tommy wear it?" Adam asked.

"Oh no, I can't cook," Tommy said holding up his hands in protest.

Adam glared at his boyfriend. "I'm not cooking though. I was just going to order it on the phone."

"No, Mommy left us pizza in the freezer. You have to cook it in the stove," Jordan argued.

Adam sighed and looked up at the ceiling. There was no other choice. He leaned his head down and allowed Jordan to put the apron over his head. She walked around him and attempted to tie the apron at the small of his back. Jordan gave up and took a step back.

"Here, let me help you," Tommy said walking up behind Adam.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked with a giggle when he felt Tommy's hand go into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Shhhh," Tommy whispered into Adam's ear. He gently fondled Adam's backside making the younger boy jump. Just as quickly as Tommy's hand slid into his pocket, it slid out to tie the apron in place. He pulled the straps into a neat bow that came to rest at the small of Adam's back.

Tommy leaned close to Adam's pierced ear. "How's that?"

"Perfect." Adam said taking a step forward and turning around.

Tommy tried to read the unfamiliar black writing on the front of the apron. It surely wasn't English or anything he'd ever seen in school.

"What does it say?" Tommy asked tracing the bold, black lettering with the tips of his fingers.

"It says 'kiss the cook' in Korean," Adam explained.

Tommy nodded his head and grinned. "Is that a command?"

Adam returned his smile. "There's a child in the room, T."

"Jordan, his apron says kiss the cook and he won't let me. Is that fair?" Tommy asked looking at the small child.

Jordan thought for a moment. "No."

"Do you want your kiss? I want mine," Tommy said.

Jordan nodded with a giggle. Tommy lifted the little girl off of the floor and took a step towards Adam. She placed a small kiss on Adam's left cheek and laughed. Tommy leaned forward and kissed Adam's jaw line before placing Jordan back on her feet.

"Ok, ok. Everybody got their kiss," Adam grumbled.

"Thank you," Tommy grinned.

"_You're pushing it," _Adam mouthed towards Tommy.

Tommy helped Jordan sit in a barstool at the kitchen island while Adam went to fetch the pizza out of the freezer. Tommy took a seat in the barstool next to Jordan and silently watched Adam try to work the oven.

"Are you my cousin's best friend?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Yup and he's mine," Tommy answered without hesitation.

"Wow. I had a best friend once but he pushed me in the mud," Jordan sighed.

"Did you tell him that wasn't nice?" Tommy asked with a frown.

"No," Jordan said.

"Tell him next time. Maybe he won't do it again," Tommy suggested.

Jordan shrugged and rested her head on the counter top.

"Listen Jordan, don't ever let anyone push you around ok? Even if they're bigger than you, you can still go tell your teacher. I'm sure she wouldn't want anyone bothering you," Tommy said seriously.

Jordan looked at Tommy's face and nodded.

"If that doesn't work, you can always come tell me and I'll make them stop," Tommy said with a smile.

Jordan laughed at the thought of little Fred's face if Tommy came to their school.

Tommy glanced across the room in time to see Adam put the pizza in the oven. He watched his boyfriend idly scratch his chin as he read the back of the box.

"Need help?" Tommy asked.

Adam stopped reading the pizza box and looked Tommy. "It's a frozen pizza. I don't need any help cooking a frozen pizza, dude."

"Ok, ok. Just trying to help, Froggy," Tommy laughed.

"Frogs? Yuck," Jordan said scrunching her nose up.

"Frogs are cool," Tommy said.

"Not as cool as falcons," Adam added tossing the pizza box in the trash can.

"What's a falcon?" Jordan asked tilting her head to the side.

"A bird," Adam said leaning on the counter.

Jordan thought for a moment. "Like a chicken?"

Tommy snorted and looked at the little girl. "Something like that."

"Neat! Is the pizza ready?" Jordan asked.

"Um…not yet. You might want to go wash up though," Adam commented.

Jordan turned around in the barstool. Tommy quickly moved to help her get to the floor. She skipped out of the kitchen and down the hall to wash her hands.

"Aw man, she's so funny," Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah, she has a natural charm once you get her to open up," Adam comment.

"It must run in the family." Tommy said.

"You think so?" Adam said.

"I know so," Tommy said leaning over the counter to kiss Adam's lips.

Adam placed his hands flat on the counter and leaned into the kiss. He tilted his head and sighed into the lip lock.

"Adam, I can't reach!" he heard a small voice yell from another room.

"I better go help her," Adam said.

"I'll go. Make sure the food doesn't burn ok?" Tommy smiled before jogging out of the kitchen.

Adam walked over to the stove to check on the pizza cooking in the oven. He wouldn't call putting a frozen pizza to a source of heat cooking but the apron made it feel that way. He snickered when he heard laughter coming towards the kitchen. His snickered turned into full out laughter when Tommy and Jordan entered the kitchen.

"What happened?" Adam asked referring to the wet hand prints on Tommy's shirt.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know, man."

"He tickled me!" Jordan giggled.

"You guys are having too much fun. Are you still hungry?" Adam asked.

Jordan and Tommy nodded eagerly. Adam covered his hand with an oven mitten before reaching into the inferno and pulling out the steaming out pizza. The cheese was the perfect hue of gold and the pepperoni shined on top. He kicked the oven door closed and put the pizza on the counter.

"Can I have some now?" Jordan asked eagerly.

"Not yet, it has to cool," Adam replied.

"Fine," Jordan sighed and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

Tommy took a seat in a barstool and watched the bored little girl twirl on one foot.

"She dances?" he asked.

"Yeah, she does ballet; plays violin too. Our family's kind of artsy," Adam said watching his little cousin twirl around in several circles.

"So what do _you_ do?" Tommy asked.

"They made me take art classes. I was a painter," Adam answered with a laugh.

"Do you still paint?" Tommy asked.

"I haven't done it in a while. I haven't had time."

"You should pick it up again. It'll be good for you."

Adam shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe when I'm not a Ranger anymore."

"You can't keep putting things off until that day comes."

"Time to eat yet?" Jordan asked bouncing on her feet.

"Um…yeah I think it's cool enough," Adam replied. He grabbed a pizza cutter and began dividing the pie into appropriate portions.

***

Tommy sat across from Jordan at Adam's kitchen table having a surprisingly engrossing conversation with the six year old as he finished his last bit of pizza. He listened intently as she talked about whatever popped into her small mind.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a Power Ranger," Jordan said finishing off her pizza.

Adam gave Tommy an amused look as he collected all of the trash off of the table.

"Why do you wanna be a Power Ranger, sweetheart?" Tommy asked.

"Looks fun," Jordan shrugged.

"It is sometime…so I've heard," Tommy shrugged.

"You know the Power Rangers?!" Jordan shouted.

"Umm…" Tommy said looking at Adam for an answer.

Adam shrugged and placed a small bowl of ice cream in front of both Jordan and Tommy. He took a seat and waited for Tommy's reply.

"Sorta but you can't tell anybody," Tommy said.

"I won't! I promise! Do you know the Pink Ranger!?" Jordan asked her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Yeah. Is she your favorite?" Tommy asked.

"Yes! Pink is my favorite color and she gets to wear a skirt," Jordan said.

Adam snickered to himself. He used a spoon to scoop a bit of ice cream and offered it to his boyfriend. Tommy opened his mouth and let Adam feed him the sweet dessert.

"Yeah, she does," Tommy snickered.

"What color do you like?" Jordan asked.

Tommy glanced at Adam, "I like the green one. He has a way of keeping the red one grounded."

Adam ate a spoonful of ice cream before speaking. "Yeah and I like the red one because he makes everyone feel confident."

Jordan thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, Pink is still better than both of them."

'_Kat wishes she was!' _Tommy thought with a laugh.

Adam chuckled. "How's your ice cream?"

"It's good!" Jordan cheered.

"It is," Tommy said eating another spoon full. A spot of chocolate accidentally dropped on his chin.

"You dropped something," Adam said picking up a napkin off of the table. He proceeded to wipe the offending spot off of Tommy's chin.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

"Any time."

Jordan covered her mouth and giggled loudly.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked from across the table.

Jordan calmed herself before speaking. "You wiped Tommy's face the same way Mommy wipes Daddy's face when he eats."

"I did?" Adam asked.

Jordan bit her lip and nodded her head.

Tommy casually shrugged. "I'm a messy eater."

Adam sighed with relief when Jordan's rather short, childhood attention refused to allow her to dwell on the subject.

"I'm bored," Jordan said picking up her empty bowl. She deposited her dirty dish in the sink and turned around expectantly.

"Um, how about a movie?" Adam offered.

"Only if Tommy watches too," Jordan said.

Tommy swallowed the last of his ice cream, "Sure. Whatever you want."

"We can watch Aladdin! I'll be the Princess and you can be Aladdin," Jordan rambled as he grabbed Tommy's hand trying to get him to stand up

"Ok, hey, slow down. TV's not going anywhere," Tommy said as he stood up.

'_Oh, she likes him. That's cute,' _Adam thought with an amused smile.

"Can I put some ribbon in your hair? It'll make you pretty," Jordan begged. She looked up at Tommy with shiny, dark eyes begging to have her way.

Adam snickered to himself as he set Tommy's plate in the sink.

"But Aladdin didn't have ribbon in his hair," Tommy said using his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"But it'll be pretty. Please?" Jordan pleaded standing on the tips of her toes.

Tommy sighed. "Sure."

'_Pushover,' _Tommy chastised himself.

Jordan looked as if she was about to explode with glee. She quickly pulled Tommy out of the kitchen leaving Adam alone in the less than tidy kitchen. Adam looked around at the mess his houseguests left for him. There was a sink full of dishes, the trash can was overflowing, and no one was around to help clean any of it. He pulled off the apron and returned it to its proper place behind the pantry door.

'_Tommy found someone that's as messy as he is. Sheesh,' _Adam thought as he started cleaning up the kitchen.

'_I'd be so dead if mom walked in right now,' _Adam chuckled as he wiped off the kitchen table.

After he cleaned the kitchen table, Adam rolled up his long sleeves and started washing the dishes. He got his cleaning habit from his mother. She didn't allow him to trash the house without cleaning up after himself. It was another polarity in Tommy and Adam's relationship; Adam was a neat freak and Tommy was not. Tommy was slowly teaching Adam that cleaning could wait sometime; he didn't have to obsessive about it. Adam was teaching Tommy that if you kept things in the right place, they would be easier to find later.

After Adam took out the trash and washed his hands, he turned switched off the lights. He walked into the den to see Tommy sitting on the floor intensively watching the television. Jordan sat on the couch behind him tying a ribbon around his ponytail.

'_I think he's more into the movie than she is,' _Adam thought humorously

He silently took a seat next to Jordan on the couch. When Aladdin and Jasmine started their romantic carpet ride, Jordan rested her chin on Tommy's head and sighed longingly. This is her favorite part of the movie.

"You know…" Adam started.

"Shhh!!!!!" Tommy and Jordan hissed in his direction.

Adam folded his arms and leaned back against the couch. He huffed but remain quiet as the movie played on.

'_I guess I'm Jafar.' _Adam thought shaking his head.

***

"That was better than I remember!" Tommy said when the movie ended.

When he looked at the couch, he saw Adam snoozing lightly with his arm draped across his eyes. He felt a dead weight on his head. He reached his hands up to grasp the object.

Jordan.

Tommy carefully lifted the young girl into his arm letting her head rest on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on Adam's knee and gently shook him awake.

Adam mumbled incoherently and turned his head.

"Where is she sleeping?" Tommy asked.

Adam forced himself to wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Um, the guest room. I'll take her."

"No, I got her. Show me which room," Tommy said.

Adam shrugged and lead Tommy out of the room. They ended up outside of the guest room across the hall from Adam's bedroom. They entered the spacious guest bedroom.

"Wow, why didn't you ever let me sleep in here?" Tommy said looking around the huge bedroom.

"Now, would you really want to sleep in here?" Adam asked giving Tommy an amused look.

"Away from you? No. I'm just wondering why you never offered," Tommy said laying Jordan on the crème sheet covered bed.

"It didn't feel right I guess. I always let my friends sleep in the room with me," Adam said unfolding a blanket and placing it over the sleeping child.

"Did you sleep in the bed with them? I can't see you and Rocky doing some of the things we've done," Tommy quipped.

"Yuck, of course not. I did let him sleep in my bed but I slept on the futon," Adam said.

Tommy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jordan's forehead.

"Goodnight," Tommy said softly. He started to chuckle when Jordan grunted and rolled over.

"I think she likes you," Adam said.

Tommy looked at him and laughed. "She's a great kid."

"Yeah she is," Adam said.

They walked towards the bedroom door together. Adam went to turn off the light but hesitated when he saw a purple glare come from Tommy's hair. Adam laughed and reached behind Tommy's head. He tugged on the purple object causing Tommy's hair to come out of the neat ponytail.

"Purple defiantly isn't your color, man." Adam said holding up a purple ribbon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the party. Disclaimers in chapter 1. Let's here your thoughts in the form of a review/email/rating.

Part 9 - The Party

"Why are we doing this again?" Adam asked pushing the cart down the grocery store aisle.

"Because Jase asked us to and we get to be late," Tommy said dropping a few cases of Pepsi and Mountain Dew into the cart.

"Weren't we going to be late anyway?" Adam asked.

"Yeah but now we have an excuse," Tommy said depositing more drinks into the cart.

"Don't you think we have enough?"

"The way Jase chugs everything? No," Tommy snickered.

Adam shrugged. "You know better than I do."

He looked over the items in the cart. There were several cases of various flavors of soda, water bottles, and one lone bottle of strawberry-kiwi Gatorade. Tommy continued to idly dump other assorted items on top of the drinks.

"Who wanted Gatorade?" Adam asked.

"I don't know," Tommy shrugged casually.

'_His memory has bullet holes,' _Adam thought with a laugh.

He reached into the cart and grabbed the bottle of Gatorade to show Tommy. He saw a familiar look of confusion cross Tommy's face before it was chased away by a look of remembrance. He took he bottle from Adam's hand and read the label.

"This is Kim's favorite," Tommy muttered quietly clutching the drink in his hands.

"Oh," Adam said nonchalantly.

Tommy put the bottle back in the cart and followed Adam down the aisle. He silently scanned the price tags that lined the shelves.

"I think we have everything," Adam said looking into the cart.

"What did Jase say he wanted; drinks and…."

"Whipped cream," Adam answered.

"Whipped cream?" Tommy asked screwing up his face.

"Yeah, his mom made some cake thing," Adam said walking towards the check out line.

"We're gonna be huge after this party," Tommy muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Adam asked placing the plastic separator on the automatic checkout belt.

"I can't go over Jason's house that often because his mom's always trying to feed me," Tommy said lifting the items out of shopping cart.

"That's not so bad," Adam said helping Tommy put their items on the belt.

"I can't get too big considering who we are and what we do," Tommy said.

"As hard as we work, you can afford a few extra calories here and there," Adam said.

Tommy laughed and nodded his head in agreement. The two boys grew silent as they waited for the older gentleman to finish his transaction with the male clerk. Once the man finished, he sent a courteous head nod in their direction. Both boys politely returned his gesture.

"You look familiar," the clerk casually said to Adam.

Adam's eyes widened at the sudden statement. "Really?"

"Yeah…do you go to AGHS?" the guy asked.

Adam nodded. "Sure do."

"Oh ok, I've seen both of you guys around," the clerk said sliding the last of their items across the embedded scanner.

"You should say something next time…Cody" Tommy said reading the name tag on the clerk's shirt.

"I would but you guys are always disappearing," Cody said. He tapped a button on the cash register and told them their total.

"Oh yeah well…you know how it is. Always got something to do," Adam laughed nervously handing Cody a couple of notes from his wallet.

"That's true," Cody said handing Adam his change.

"See you around, man," Tommy smiled.

Adam said goodbye and started to push the cart towards the door. Cody closely watched as the two boys walked through the automatic doors. He arched his eyebrow when he saw Tommy casually put his arm around Adam's shoulders as they walked towards the parking lot.

'_They must be close.'_

***

A few minutes later, Tommy's jeep pulled up to Jason's house. Tommy killed the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition. Neither Tommy nor Adam attempted to get out of the jeep. They looked at the few cars parked outside of the house. Some of their teammates - current and former - had already arrived for the evening's soiree. They looked at one another and suddenly exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Are we gonna get out?" Adam asked through his laughter.

"I don't know. I kinda like just sitting here," Tommy said.

"Well, we can't stay out here all night," Adam reasoned.

"Why not?" Tommy asked meekly.

"We can't just sit out here. Jason'll come looking eventually."

"Not if we put the drinks in his garage and run," Tommy said.

Adam just gave Tommy a look of amusement as a reply.

"Come on," Adam said. He grabbed a couple of bags from the back seat and opened the passenger side door.

Tommy grabbed the two cases of sodas from the back seat and followed his boyfriend up the sidewalk to Jason's front door.

"Wait," Tommy said before Adam rang the doorbell.

"What?" Adam asked turning to face Tommy.

Tommy took a step forward and craned his neck to kiss Adam's mouth. The kiss was dangerous because they were standing outside under a luminous porch light in front of their teammates front door. If someone walked up or came out of the house, the two boys would have plenty of explaining to do.

"Your lips looked cold," Tommy breathed when he pulled back.

Before Adam could speak, Tommy pressed the doorbell of the Scott residents. They patiently waited for the door to open. The music coming from the other side of door meant it was unlikely that someone would hear the gentle chime of the doorbell.

Tommy turned the knob and opened Jason's front door. Adam followed closely behind as Tommy lead him through the foyer and into the kitchen. Tanya and Jason were quietly chatting at the kitchen table.

"You made it back huh?" Jason asked standing up.

"Bro, you didn't send us to the Amazon, you sent us to the store," Tommy said handing Jason one of the cases of soda.

"Wow, you remembered everything. I'm impressed bro," Jason said opening a cooler and dropping the cans of soda inside.

Adam sat the bags on the counter next to the sink. He greeted Tanya and sat next to her at the kitchen table.

"I only remembered the drinks; Adam remembered that whipped cream you told me to get," Tommy said.

Jason looked in Adam's direction. "Thanks."

"No problem," Adam replied.

"Who's here so far?" Tommy asked pouring himself a drink.

"Everybody. They're all in the backroom. Grab that tray," Jason said picking up the cooler.

Tommy did as he was told. He managed to flawlessly balance the tray of food and hold his drink. Tanya and Adam followed closely behind them. As they approached the living room, the music got louder.

"Look who I found," Jason said setting the cooler on the floor by the couch.

"Tommy!" Trini cheered from her seat next to Billy.

"Trini, hey!" Tommy said putting down the tray just in time to receive a big hug from his former teammate.

"How have you been Mr. Leader?" Trini asked with a huge smile.

"I'm making it. How's the Peace Conference going?" Tommy asked.

"You mean the one Jason quit?" Trini asked playfully nudging Jason.

Jason swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking. "I told you, I was needed here."

"I know but we miss you Jase. It's not the same," Trini said sadly.

Adam sat in an empty sofa and quietly observed Tommy's interaction with the first team of rangers. He seemed genuinely happy to see Trini. He looked around the comfortable, casual living space. There was a huge television and stereo in one corner. It was surrounded by several well worn sofas and chairs. This was clearly Jason's own hang out spot.

"Isn't it almost over anyway?" Jason asked taking a generous sip from his cup.

"I think we have another 6 months left which means we'll be away for up to another whole year. I am enjoying it though," Trini said.

"And it beats sitting in a classroom all day," Zack said walking into the room.

"Zack!" Tommy said. They greeted each other with the traditional fist bump.

"Because you never could sit still," Jason muttered.

Zack ignored Jason's retort as he walked over to Adam and held out his hand.

"How are you, bro?" Zack asked Adam.

Adam reached out to firmly shake his predecessor's hand. "I'm great.. How about you?"

"Same. We haven't had a chance to chat since the transfer," Zack said sitting down next to Adam on the couch.

"We haven't. Everything went so fast," Adam agreed.

"How's it going for you?" Zack asked grabbing a finger sandwich off of a tray of food.

"It's great. I struggled at first but I got the hang of it now," Adam said.

Zack wiped his mouth with a napkin and nodded his head. "That's good. I knew we made a good choice. Now you guys have upgraded the powers and everything. I'm proud of you, man."

"Thanks dude. That means a lot coming from you."

Zack and Adam continued to lightly converse about their journeys as students and rangers. Adam explained thee Zeo Powers, the Zords and the new colors. They shared their embarrassing and triumphant moments as Power Rangers.

The room of teenagers started to split into smaller groups and make small talk. Tommy continued to talk to Trini about her experiences in the Peace Conference. Tommy used to wish he had been picked for the prestigious program but came to realized he could make more peace as a Ranger in Angel Grove. He didn't think he had the heart to leave Kimberly or Adam around that time. He consciously avoided leaving Kimberly while staying with Adam was purely subconscious. When the talk shifted to romantic partners, Tommy couldn't help but hear the loneliness in Trini's voice. She explained how hard it was to meet someone suitable when the program was always traveling. Tommy thanked whatever stopped him from being selected for this particular program.

Rocky sat between Katherine and Tanya quietly conversing. Tanya noticed how hard Rocky was trying to get Katherine to like him. He had been actively seeking her affection for the last week. She didn't seem to pick up on the subtle and not-so-subtle hints Rocky threw at her. Either Katherine was blind or she truly only had eyes for Tommy.

Jason stood next to the chair Billy occupied and he chatted with one of his oldest friends. Since taking the Gold Power, Jason hadn't really gotten the chance to pal around with Billy 1-on-1. They were always in a group setting or dealing with a crisis in Angel Grove that required the Rangers help. Billy hinted to Jason that he was becoming smitten with Trini again after all of these years. Maybe absence did make the heart grow fonder.

After an hour or so, the doorbell chimed throughout the house. Jason was surprised he even heard the faint ringing sound over the music and talking in the room. He excused himself from the "illogicality of romantic attraction" conversation with Billy and exited the room to answer the front door. He looked out of the tiny peephole and grinned.

Jason happily threw open the front door. "Baby sis!"

"Big bro!" Kimberly called taking a giant step into Jason's outstretched arms. She hugged him tightly felt her feet leave the ground. Jason's patented brotherly hug was still the same after all of these years.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Jason said pressing a light kiss to Kimberly's cheek.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kimberly said returning Jason's small sign of affection.

After their hug ended, Jason noticed a young lady standing behind Kimberly. He snickered when she loudly cleared her throat.

"Oh! Jason, this is Aisha. She was the second Yellow Ranger," Kimberly stepping aside to let Aisha into the house.

"Yeah, I remember. Everything happened so fast, I don't think we were formally introduced," Jason said shaking Aisha's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kim's told me so much about you," Aisha said.

Jason looked at Kim and then back at Aisha. "All good I hope."

"Mostly," Aisha shrugged with a laugh.

When Kimberly started to laugh with Aisha, Jason knew he was missing a chunk of information that made Aisha's answer so hilarious.

'_It's almost like having two Kimberlys.' _Jason thought with a groan. He was happy to his friend but one was enough.

"Earth to Jase," Kim said waving her hand in front of Jason's eyes.

Jason snapped out of his thought. "What?"

"Are we going to stand here all night or join the party?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh right, everyone's back in the hangout," Jason said.

He walked the two ladies down a hall way and around a corner to where the party was being held. The room lit up with greetings for the former Pink and Yellow Rangers. Introductions and hugs were passed around the room from all of the teenagers. Tommy and Adam stood next to each other away from the group.

Adam didn't have the urge to greet Aisha even though he hadn't seen her in almost a year. He was so upset when she didn't come back from Africa but at this very moment, he had no warm feelings for Aisha. All he felt was disinterest.

Tommy folded his arms and stood still. He fiercely fought the urge to leave the room. There she was smiling and hugging without a care in the world. He wanted to hate Kimberly. The cowardly gymnast deserved it.

'_Aw man, here she comes.'_

His body started to go rigid against his will. He couldn't look as conflicted as he felt.. Tommy tried to make himself relax but it wasn't working.

"Hi Tommy," Kimberly said hesitantly taking a step towards Tommy.

"Hello," Tommy said. He tried to keep the distain out of his voice. He still greeted her like a stranger.

"That's all I get?" Kimberly said standing in front of her ex boyfriend.

"Well, isn't that all you deserve?" Tommy snapped before he could stop himself.

Kimberly brushed her hair behind her ear and nodded, "I guess I deserved that. Can I just have a hug?"

Tommy wanted to grimace. How dare she? How dare she want such intimacy like nothing happened between them?

"Sure," Tommy said trying to force a smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes.

Adam took a seat and watched Kimberly pressed her small frame to Tommy's tall one. He felt a tinge of insecurity crawl into his chest. For a moment, he didn't see an ex boyfriend and ex girlfriend hugging. He saw the Power Rangers perfect couple sharing the long awaited reconciliation embrace.

Tommy had secretly missed holding Kim in his arms and feeling her breasts against his own body. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed _her_. He missed her soft flowery smell. He missed the way she said his name.

Adam's insecurities were chased away when he noticed how awkwardly the two pulled away from each other. Kimberly folded her arms and Tommy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, can we go somewhere and talk?" Kim asked after a few moments of silence.

Tommy exhaled an involuntary sigh at the question. "Yeah."

'_Now she wants to talk.'_

He turned around to face his boyfriend. Adam looked up at Tommy from his seated position.

"I'll be back ok?" Tommy said.

Adam nodded. Kimberly looked around Tommy to see Adam sitting on the couch.

"Froggy! I didn't even see you there," Kimberly said wrapping her arms around Adam's neck.

"Hi," Adam said returning her sudden hug.

She smiled at Adam one last time before grabbing Tommy's hand and leading him out of the room. He was only slightly worried about how that conversation would go. Tommy looked like he really didn't want to hug her let alone go anywhere with her.

"Adam," a high pitched voice spoke.

Adam looked up at the person standing in front of him. "Hi."

"Hey. It's been forever," Aisha smiled

"Sure has" Adam said standing up from his seat.

She wrapped her arms around her childhood friend. Adam returned her hug with half sincerity. He was very happy to see her but their last conversation still plagued his mind.

"Can we talk?" Aisha asked softly.

Adam could barely hear her over the music.

"Yeah. What's up?" Adam said as they both sat down on the couch.

"I think I owe you an apology," Aisha said.

Adam furrowed his brow. "For?"

"How I reacted to…what you told me. You trusted me with a huge, huge secret and I didn't support you like I should have. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's ok," Adam responded quickly.

"No, it's not. You've supported me in everything I've ever wanted to do since we were little. I should done the same for you. I hope you can forgive me," Aisha said with a smile.

Adam returned her smile. "Apology accepted."

"Thank you so much. Now, can we start over?" Aisha asked.

"Ok. Hi, my name is Adam Park and I'm a Capricorn," Adam said playfully holding out his hand.

***

Kimberly closed the door of the guest bedroom and solemnly leaned against it. She bit her lip as waited for Tommy to speak. She expected him to blow up at her as soon as he saw her. Kim was one of the few people that knew about Tommy's true emotional nature. He tried to act like an impenetrable rock in front of the team but in private, he wore his heart on his sleeve. This time, however, was different. Tommy didn't show any emotion. He was idly looking around the room waiting for her to speak. Tommy had dreams about the moment he would stand in front of Kimberly again. He'd planned out what he would say to her but right now his mind was at ease. It was her turn to talk.

"Well…" Kimberly said breaking the silence.

"Talk," Tommy said taking a seat on the large bed that dominated the room.

"You don't have anything to say?" Kimberly asked pushing herself off of the door.

"I didn't ask you to come in here, Kim," Tommy said meekly.

"Tommy, you're making this harder than it has to be."

"I'm not doing anything. You said you wanted to talk, now talk."

"I'm sorry," Kimberly said.

"That's it?" Tommy asked.

"What do you want me to say, Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"I want to know why you wrote that bullshit letter. What did I do to deserve that?"

"I wrote that letter because I wanted it to end. Did I necessary want to do it like that? No. Was there a specific reason? Not really. We both need to move on."

Tommy snorted. "You didn't answer the question. What did I do to deserve that? You didn't think your first deserved a phone call?"

"Would it have mattered? We still wouldn't be together."

"It would have mattered to me! I just…I just don't understand you," Tommy said shaking his head.

"Come on, I'm all the way in Florida training. You were not going to move down there for obvious reasons. We were naïve for thinking it could work."

"You don't know what I was willing to do for you. I was willing to give up my powers for you and you _knew_ this. I was always willing to go the extra mile while you didn't even have hope for us."

"What about you!? They tell me you've already found a replacement," Kim retorted.

Tommy laughed mockingly. "Who's they? I haven't replaced you, I've 'moved on' like you said I should."

Kimberly caught a slight chill from Tommy's patronizing laughter. It was almost like the evil Green Ranger's cackle.

"I didn't think it would happen so quickly. I've been gone for a year and you already have a girlfriend."

"I wasn't looking. This person was a real friend to me and it just happened. I guess I should thank you because if you weren't such a coward, I never would have never noticed this person," Tommy explained.

"Are you happy?"

Tommy was thrown off by the question. It sounded like she really wanted to know.

"Very," Tommy replied.

"Is she the reason you're able to talk to me?" Kim asked.

Tommy nodded with a smile. "Sure is. They convinced me that you meant well."

Kim thought for a moment. "Then I want to meet this miracle woman."

"One day," Tommy said standing up.

"Tommy, I hope we can be friends," Kim said.

"We can; just give it a little time. Excuse me," Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded and stepped aside. Tommy left the room with a huge sigh of relief.

'_Glad I got that over with,' _he thought. It didn't really feel over but it was getting close to it.

He had to get out of that room before he told Kimberly that the "miracle woman" was actually a man. He needed to talk to his boyfriend. This party was stressing him out. As he approached main room, he heard various conversations going on over background party music.

Tommy entered the room and instantly started searching for Adam's face amongst the crowd of present and past Power Rangers. He spotted Adam sitting with Aisha on the far side of the room.

"Aisha, can I borrow Adam for a little while?" Tommy asked when he got within hearing distance of the pair.

"Oh yeah! No problem," Aisha said standing from her seat.

"Thanks," Tommy replied quickly.

"I think I'll go check on Kim. I'll talk to you guys later," Aisha said walking away from the couple.

"What's up?" Adam asked once Aisha left the room.

"Come with me," Tommy said.

"Where are we going?" Adam said standing up.

"Outside. I need some air."

Once again, Tommy was walking out of the room and away from the party. Adam followed closely behind. Unfortunately, Jason noticed Tommy's departure.

"Now where are you going?" Jason asked.

"No where, bro. Relax, I'll be back," Tommy said patting his shorter friend on the back.

"Where's Kim?" Jason asked looking around.

"In the guest room," Tommy answered.

"Is she dead?" Jason asked semiseriously.

Tommy tilted his head and chuckled. "Of course not."

The two stepped out of the room. Adam followed Tommy down a hallway, through the kitchen, and out of the back door. They stepped onto a cement patio. The night was warm but slightly breezy at the same time. Tommy took a seat on one of the patio lounge chairs and patted a spot next to him. Adam sat down towards the head of the chair. Tommy looked up at the stars in the sky in thought.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Tommy looked away from the sky and focused his eyes on Adam. "I'm really great… for some reason."

"So that talk with Kim went well?" Adam asked.

"I feel like I'll actually be completely over her one day," Tommy smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Adam said.

"Yeah, I said what I had to say and left it alone. That's all I really wanted."

"Closure," Adam nodded his head.

"What?" Tommy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Closure. It's like when you're watching a movie and you get interrupted; you won't be satisfied until you see the ending."

Tommy chuckled. "Real life application by Adam Park."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Me? I wouldn't do that to you," Tommy with a joking grin.

"Yeah right," Adam snickered.

"What about you and Aisha?" Tommy asked.

"She apologized for the whole phone call situation so we're good again. She wants to hang out with us sometime," Adam said looking at Tommy's face.

"Us? Both of us?" Tommy asked.

"That's what she said," Adam shrugged.

At least she's trying to understand."

Adam nodded. "Think everyone else will?"

"I hope. If not, they'll just have to deal right?"

"Or we'll deal with them." Adam laughed.

"You turn me on when you talk like that," Tommy said with a mock growl.

"Oxygen turns you on," Adam joked giving Tommy a playful push.

Tommy chuckled and moved closer to Adam almost pinning the younger boy against the back of the chair. Adam casually leaned against the cushioned head of the chair and opened his legs. Tommy placed his hands on both sides of Adam's body and leaned closer. Adam found himself actively inching forward to close the gap between himself and Tommy.

The two teenagers laid on the lounge chair on Jason's patio kissing in the night air. Adam rested his hand on Tommy's bicep as the kiss deepened. Tommy gently nibbled on Adam's bottom lip.

'_Aw man. I can't believe we're doing this outside.' _Tommy thought. He couldn't stop himself.

Tommy growled lowly when Adam's right hand got lost in his hair. He bucked lightly bucked his hips against Adam's.

'_Oh wow. He's into this…into me,' _Adam thought.

He let his tongue gently flirt with Tommy's in a passionate dance. Adam was lost in the kiss. His mind started wondering to orgasmic places. Places that one couldn't go with strongest of drugs. As they got to better understand each other, their kisses became more complex and erotic. Their first kiss on the beach was but a faint ember compared to the inferno they now shared.

Tommy's senses were overloaded with the taste of Adam. It was an addictive, unique flavor that he couldn't describe. He found himself lightly shivering. He couldn't tell if it was from the intense lip lock or the cool wind hitting his back.

"Whoa, I'm sorry!" They suddenly heard.

Tommy and Adam abruptly ended their kiss with a loud smack. Adam used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. Tommy moved to the end of the lounge chair.

They had finally been caught.

Adam silently thank God that it wasn't Rocky that caught them. That probably would have ended badly. He was slightly amused at the way Jason was trying to close the door. For some odd reason, the knob was sticking so the door wouldn't stay closed.

"Um…Jase…bro," Tommy stuttered unintelligently.

"This damn door," Jason mumbled finally getting the damn thing to stay shut.

Tommy got up from the lounge chair and adjusted his clothes. He calmly walked over to the door and tried to open it.

Locked.

'_Aw man,' _Tommy thought sadly.

Was this Jason's way of rejecting him?

Tommy raised his fist and knocked on the door. "Bro, open up."

He heard Jason mumble from behind the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door was unlocked and opened. Before Tommy stepped inside of the house, he turned to look at his boyfriend. Adam still sat on the lounge chair with his legs open, swollen lips, and flustered face.

'_He looks so hot. Damn you, Jason.'_

"I'm going to go talk to him. Wait for me?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be here," Adam said with an uneasy look.

"Hey, don't worry ok? Everything'll fine," Tommy said leaning down to kiss Adam's forehead.

Adam nodded and relaxed into the lounge chair. He watched Tommy walk into the house and close the door. How would this be ok? Jason already didn't like him.

Adam sighed and rubbed his temples.

***

When Tommy entered the kitchen, he saw Jason putting food on tray. He presumed it was for their hungry friends in the other room. Tommy realized how stupid it was for he and Adam to behave so uninhibitedly. This night was turning into a disaster.

"Jase," Tommy said approaching his best friend.

Jason turned around to face Tommy. "Yeah?"

"About what you saw, bro…I really don't have an excuse," Tommy shrugged.

"You don't owe me an excuse. It just caught me off guard," Jason said folding his arms.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how."

"You could have just said it. We're bros," Jason shrugged.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. It was just weird seeing you score with a guy," Jason quipped.

Tommy didn't miss a beat. "Jealous?"

"No way. I like the ones with the breast," Jason snickered.

"I'm crushed," Tommy said placing his hand over his heart.

Jason playfully pushed his friend's shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Are you ok with this then?" Tommy said after he and Jason's laughter died down.

"Sure. How serious is this thing you two got going on anyway?"

Tommy felt those butterflies entered his stomach and an involuntary grin split his face.

"I fell so hard, man. I can't even tell you," he said shaking his head.

Jason had to laugh at the stupid smile on Tommy's face.

"I guess that's why you two have been practically inseparable since I came back," Jason pointed out.

"We have?"

"Yeah. You guys are always together. If you're not together, you're asking about him. I've barely seen you since I rejoined the team," Jason said.

"Sorry about that," Tommy mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. Shit, I'm happy for you bro. I guess I have to stop trying to set you up with girls huh?" Jason said.

"I don't think Adam really appreciates all you've done so far. He thinks you hate him."

"He thinks what? Why? I don't even give him a hard time like I used to," Jason said.

"I know man but he's sensitive," Tommy said.

"Fine, I'll be nice as possible," Jason said.

"Thanks man." Tommy said bumping his fist against Jason's.

Jason turned around to pick the tray of food up from the counter. His party guest were probably resorting to cannibalism after waiting so long for the sweet desert on the tray. It wasn't Jason's fault; he didn't expect to find his best friend making out with another male on his patio. The only reason he even went outside is because he heard the lounge chair tapping against the wall. When he went outside to check out the noise, he found Tommy and Adam in a rather compromising position.

Living in Europe for two years could really expose a guy to different types of people. Being a Power Ranger could expose a guy to even more types of people. He'd seen two guys kissing before and got over the inherent shock a long time ago. He didn't expect any of his friends to be gay. That stupid grin on Tommy's face told Jason that this wasn't an experimental fling. Even though he accepted this revelation with ease, he was still worried about Kimberly.

"Um, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

"Is this whole thing the reason Aisha had to get Kimberly out of the guest room?" Jason asked.

Tommy shook his head, "I don't think so. I didn't tell her."

Jason shrugged; so much for that theory. "Are you coming back to the party?"

Tommy looked towards the kitchen door and grinned. "Uh, no. I have something to take care of."

Jason nodded his head with an uneasy look on his face. "Fine. Just don't give anyone else 'The Zeo IV and V Experience' ok?"

"Alright, bro. No shows," Tommy chuckled.

The two friends parted ways. Jason went back to his party while Tommy headed back outside. Jason may have been joking but Tommy realized he needed to be more careful. What if it wasn't Jason that caught them but Kat or Kim? How would they react? Jason's reaction was one of unexpected support but he didn't expect everyone to take the news so lightly. All Tommy wanted to do was go back outside, collect his boyfriend, and go home. It had been an extremely long night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yup here's Part 10. Half of the chapter got edited out for rating purposes. It's just intercourse. *shrugs* Anyway, Part 11 is one of my favorites but it's going to take forever to edit. Stay tuned.

Part 10

Adam ran the brush through his growing, dark locks one last time. The last five times were supposed to be the last time but he wanted it to lay just right.

'_Quit acting like a girl, you look fine.' _

"Going out? a voice asked from his bedroom door.

Adam turned around to look at the owner of the voice. He smiled at his mother.

"Yup," Adam said checking his newly repaired mirror one last night.

"Be careful around that mirror; we don't want another accident," Mrs. Park said.

'_And people wonder where I get this neurotic thing from,' _Adam thought.

"Yes ma'am," Adam said.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

"Just out. You know doing what kids do," Adam said vaguely.

Mrs. Park walked further into the room. "Which is?"

Adam sighed loudly. "We're going downtown to hang out; maybe get a bite to eat. Maybe a movie."

"Now was that so hard?" She said smiling at her son.

"You didn't really care where I was going; did you?" Adam asked with a playful scowl.

"Yes, I care but I just wanted to see if you would tell me. That's just how mothers are, dear," she said.

Adam playfully rolled his eyes and picked a minuscule piece of lint off of his pants.

"Do you need any money?" she asked.

"No…ok," Adam said when his mother shoved a few bills in his hands. He stuffed the money into his pocket without argument.

"When can I expect you home?" Adam heard his mother asked as she followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

"I don't know. I might spent the night at Tommy's house. We're probably going to be studying all weekend," Adam said.

'_Yeah right.'_

"Oh."

Adam didn't miss the disappointment in her voice.

"Where's Dad?" Adam asked.

"He'll be home a little later," she answered.

The doorbell chimed throughout the house.

"Want me to stick around until he gets here?" Adam asked as he walked to the door.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Go out and have fun."

"Alright but I don't mind," Adam said unlocking and opening the door.

"Hi," Tommy said smiling.

Adam grinned and leaned against the open door. "Hi."

"Is that Tommy?" Adam's mother asked from across the room.

"Yes ma'am," Tommy answered.

"Don't be rude, invite him in," Adam heard. He rolled his eyes and waved Tommy into the house.

"Hi Mrs. Park," Tommy said going to shake the petite Asian woman's hand.

"I told you Tommy, call me Grace. I see you too often to be addressed so formally," she smiled while shaking Tommy's hand.

"Ok Grace," Tommy said.

"Don't stay out too late, guys and have fun," Grace reiterated to her son and his friend.

"We won't and we will." Adam said

"Is Rocky going with you?" Grace asked with curiosity.

Adam knew she was going to ask that question. Without hesitation he gave her to same answer he always gave.

"No." Adam sighed.

"Aw, too bad. You two used to be so close," Grace said shaking her head.

"Yeah, too bad," Adam mumbled.

"See you later; lock the door behind you." Grace said.

"Bye Mom," Adam said.

Tommy politely waved his goodbye and followed Adam out of the door. They walked to Tommy's jeep in complete silence. Adam climbed into the passenger's seat while Tommy sat on the driver's side.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked before putting the key in the ignition.

"I'm great. Let's go," Adam said trying to be upbeat.

"Whatever you say," Tommy said starting the car. He backed out of the drive way and headed west for that cluster of buildings called "downtown."

***

The night wasn't too warm nor too cold. It was perfect walking weather. Tommy managed to find an empty parking space on a weekend. Fortunately for them, it was a few blocks away from the restaurant they were going to visit. They walked along the sidewalk passing many places to eat. Tommy insisted he found a special place to spent the evening.

"How many times have we saved this place?" Adam asked looking at Tommy as they walked.

Tommy thought for a moment. "Too many to count."

"Look at 'em, they'll all live another day because of us," Adam said gesturing towards a group of younger teenagers.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, it does. I don't think about it that often," Adam said.

"I don't either. It's crazy! My first Zord fell on that building right there," Tommy said pointing to a tall building in the distance.

"Your first one eh? I wish I could have known you back then," Adam said.

"No you don't. I was…a handful. I gave Jase and the other _hell_ when they first met me," Tommy said.

"Speaking of Jason, you never told me how that talk went," Adam said changing the subject.

"Jase is ok with the whole thing. He was strangely calm about it. He just doesn't want to see us messing around," Tommy said.

Adam laughed at the last part of Tommy's statement. "I guess we can do that. I wish I could tell my best friend."

"He'll understand one day," Tommy said.

"You think so?" Adam said with a gleam of hope.

"I know so," Tommy said stopping in front of a small restaurant/bar.

"This is it?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Come on. You'll love it," Tommy said pushing open the door and holding it for Adam.

Adam walked into the well lit establishment. There was a bar in the center of the restaurant with table scattered around the surrounding area. He couldn't see one free table from his vantage point. It was the weekend and they were downtown so these conditions were expected. The few patrons sitting at the bar laughed loudly and openly with one another. The atmosphere was welcoming and friendly. The girl behind the hostess podium smiled at them.

"Just two?" she asked.

"Yes," Tommy nodded.

The hostess pulled out two menus and led the boys to a table near the bar. It was a small table that a couple of friends would share during a night out.

"Would it be possible to get a table with more privacy?" Tommy asked politely.

The petite girl looked into Tommy's chocolate eyes and smiled. "Of course you can."

Adam shook his head and laughed silently.

"Is that ok with you?" Tommy asked looking at Adam.

"Sounds good," Adam said.

The couple let the short hostess lead them down a set of steps passed a few couples dining. She brought them to a far table where the light wasn't as bright. This was undoubtedly the "date" table. The view of the booth was obstructed from the other tables in the restaurant. Adam slid into one side of the table while Tommy slid into the other. The hostess sat a menu down in front of each boy.

"Your waitress should be here shortly," she smiled.

"Thanks…Melissa," Tommy said reading the girl's name tag.

"You're welcome…" Melissa said waiting on Tommy to tell her his name.

"Tommy," he answered.

"Tommy!" Melissa smiled brightly. She turned to look at Adam. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Adam," he answered.

"It was nice to have met you both. Have a nice dinner," Melissa said politely before turning and walking away.

"Wow, she was friendly," Tommy commented opening his menu.

"Sure was," Adam said looking at his own menu.

"Gave us this nice, private table," Tommy added.

"Yup."

"I can do whatever I want to you and nobody'll see."

Adam closed his menu. "Tommy…"

"I know, I know - be more careful. I'm just checking to see if you're listening," Tommy laughed.

"I'm always listening," Adam said.

A few moments later a waitress with a pretty smile approached the table. Adam and Tommy rattled off what they wanted. The waitress was surprised at how much food her two slim customers ordered.

Thirty minutes and a long, relaxing conversation later, the table was covered with bread, salads, appetizers, and various semi healthy main dishes to be split amongst the two. Tommy and Adam ate like a famine had recently ended in Angel Grove. They didn't realize how hungry they were until the large amount of food sat before them. The only sound either of them heard were forks clinking against plates as they scoffed down the food before them.

"Aw man, we ate everything," Tommy said leaning back in his seat.

Adam ate his last bit of food and looked at the empty dishes that crowded the table. "It was so good. I haven't been that hungry in the while."

"It's the morphing and the fighting. It burns a lot of calories. Jase and I almost destroyed an all-you-can-eat buffet a couple of years ago. I still don't think we're allowed to go back," Tommy said relaxing against the cushion of the booth.

"And we morphed three times today. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks," Adam said.

"Seriously. I'm so stuffed, man," Tommy declared.

"Wow, you guys really did a number over here. I assume the food was up to standard," the waitress snickered before she started to clear the dishes.

"The food was amazing. I wanna marry the chef," Tommy joked.

"I'll let Chip know that," she laughed.

Adam chuckled. "I'm sure he'll love that."

"And what about you, cutie? Did you enjoy your meal?" she asked.

Adam read the waitress' name tag. "It was the best I've had in a while, Sara. You can bring our check whenever you can."

"No problem. Separate checks or are you guys together?" Sara asked.

"We're together," Tommy answered.

Sara looked at Tommy and smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back."

Tommy reached for his wallet. "Worth every penny."

"No wait, I got it," Adam said pulling out the wad of bills his mother gave him.

"It's ok," Tommy said opening his wallet.

"Come on, Tommy. Let me pay," Adam said.

"No, I invited you out. I should pay."

"I never pay. Let me have this one."

"Here you go," Sara said laying the bill on the table.

Adam quickly snatched up the bill and scanned over the list of items they ordered. When he didn't find an error, he gathered the appropriate amount of bills and handed them to Sara.

"Keep the change," Adam nodded.

"Thank you! If you need anything else, please let me know. Have a good night," Sara said leaving the table.

"You didn't have to do that," Tommy sighed as he tucked his wallet back into his pocket.

Adam put the rest of his bills back into his pocket. "I wanted to."

"Ready to get out of here?" Tommy moved to get out of the booth.

The two boys collected themselves and left the restaurant. When they got out of the building, they saw people dancing to an unknown source of music and conversing with one another. Tommy and Adam begin to walk in the direction from which they came.

"It's crowded out here tonight," Adam said as they weaved through a group people.

"Even for a weekend." Tommy added trying not bump into a cluster of girls.

The girls giggled as Tommy tried not to touch them. Adam tried to bypass one large gentleman. Unfortunately, the man took a huge step back and bumped into Adam. A small amount of urine colored liquid splashed out of the man's cup. He whirled around to see what he tripped him.

"Sorry, man," Adam said.

"No, fuck that. Watch where you're going you runt," the man snarled.

Tommy took a step forward. "He said he was sorry."

"What did you say to me, pretty boy?" the man sneered at Tommy.

"I said, he apologized. No need to be a jerk," Tommy growled.

The man took a step into Tommy's personal space. "I'll be a jerk all I want. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Tommy…" Adam said.

Tommy held up his hand. "You know what? You're not even worth it."

"Good then get out of my face, punk." The man laughed and turned his back to Tommy.

Tommy clenched his fists and walked away. Adam was right on his heels. They walked a few yards before Tommy even looked like he was calming down.

"That guy was a jerk," Tommy mumbled.

"I told him I was sorry. What else did he want?" Adam shrugged.

"He was looking for a fight."

They came to a concrete path that went through a small park. The park had a few people sitting on benches enjoying the temperate night air.

"Come take a walk with me," Adam acquiesced. He was worried about the infamous vein in Tommy's neck that was threatening to erupt.

Tommy and Adam made their way through the dimly lit park. The groups of people started to thin as they walked further into the park. They walked until they came to an inviting bench that sat next to a dull light. Adam took a seat on the bench and silently invited Tommy to join him.

"I can't believe that idiot tried to fight you over his screw up," Tommy said taking Adam's invitation to sit down.

"It's ok, Tommy. It's over," Adam said.

"If he had touched you…"

"I would have dealt with it but he didn't. Relax, I have a black belt too.'

Tommy sighed and attempted to let go of his anger. The natural protector in him wouldn't allow anyone to be pushed around especially Adam. Adam's naturally calm demeanor helped Tommy control his sometimes extreme temper.

"Do you want to go see that movie now?" Tommy asked changing the subject.

Adam shrugged carelessly. "Do you ever get bored with this?"

"With what?"

"What we do. We either stay in to catch a film or go out to see one," Adam explained.

"To be honest, no. I enjoy the little things we do. We're always around each other but we never get to be together."

Adam nodded. "Yeah I know. We can't be ourselves around the team."

"Do you wanna come out or something? I mean we can but I doubt it'll change everything. We'll still have to be reserved around everyone," Tommy shrugged helplessly.

"You're right. I didn't bring this up because I'm mad or anything; I'm just thinking out loud," Adam sighed.

Tommy went silent for a moment. "Do you want to tell the others?"

Adam thought for a moment. "Eventually."

Tommy wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulder and softly kissed his temple.

"I thought we said we were going to be more discrete," Adam said without moving out of the embrace.

"We're in a dark park alone. Can't get more discrete than that, Froggy."

Adam yawned loudly and shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Sleepy?" Tommy asked.

"Tired," Adam said.

"We don't have to go to the movie tonight if you're not up to it."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Adam smiled.

Tommy thought for a moment. "I almost forgot, my uncle invited me to ride his jet skis at the lake tomorrow. Jason and Kat would have been pissed if I forgot."

"That sounds fun," Adam commented.

"It is! Are you coming?" Tommy asked.

Adam thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I think I need to spend some time with my mom. She's been a little down lately. We can do the movie tomorrow night though."

Tommy tried to hide his disappointment. "Aw, ok. Will you at least stay with me tonight?"

He didn't have to wait for Adam to accept his invitation. It wasn't long before they walked the rest of the way to Tommy's jeep and sped off home.

***

Tommy unlocked his front door and flipped on the light switch in the foyer. Tommy waved Adam into the silent entrance hall and shut the door.

"You want something to drink or anything?" Tommy whispered.

"No thanks," Adam whispered back. He looked around the brightly lit room.

"Alright. Shall we?" Tommy asked gesturing towards the staircase.

"Who's there?" a voice hissed.

"It's me, Mom." Tommy answered the voice.

"Oh! I heard a man's voice, I didn't know what to think," Tommy mother said walking out of a shadow.

"Just me and Adam," Tommy reiterated.

"Adam, sweetheart. You're so quiet. How are you?" she smiled.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Adam asked politely.

"I'm great. You are so sweet for asking! Are you spending the night with us?" she gushed.

Tommy scratched the back of his neck with impatience.

"Yes ma'am," Adam answered.

"It's always great to have you. If you boys will excuse me, I'm going to go back to bed. Oh, Tommy my brother called to remind you about the lake tomorrow."

Tommy nodded. "I remembered. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Goodnight." Mrs. Oliver said walking back down a small shadowed hallway.

"Your mom's so nice. She sleeps downstairs?" Adam asked following Tommy up the stairs.

"My dad hates stairs because of his back problem. They took the downstairs bedroom so he doesn't have to walk up here all of the time," Tommy explained.

"So you have this whole story to yourself?" Adam said in wander.

Tommy thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah…I guess so. You never knew my parents slept downstairs?"

"No, I always assumed they were right down the hall."

Tommy opened his bedroom door and flicked on a light. "I guess that's why we only sleep when we're here."

Adam looked around the spacious room and smiled. "You kept your room clean."

Tommy laughed and dropped his keys on his dresser. He continued to laugh as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You asked me to didn't you?"

"Yeah but I wasn't serious." Adam said closing the bedroom door.

"Sure you weren't. Lock that door for me," Tommy said pulling off his tank top.

Adam locked the door and took a seat at the foot of Tommy's bed. He chuckled to himself when he saw that the bedspread was in shambles.

'_Old habits die hard.' _

"I'm going to take a shower. Join me?" Tommy almost pleaded.

Adam shrugged and stood up from his spot. "Sure."

Both boys shed all of the clothes they were currently wearing. Once they were in the small en-suite bathroom Tommy turned on the shower and let the water heat up. Tommy pulled the curtain and held his hand out for Adam. Adam took Tommy's offered hand and stepped inside of the shower. The two Rangers washed one another's tired bodies. Tommy washed his hair as Adam washed and caress his back.

'_I could get used to this.' _ Tommy thought happily.

***

REMOVED FOR RATING PURPOSES

***


	11. King for a Day Part I: Red Assault

A/N: This is the first part of the King for a Day arc. Thanks for all of the reviews.

Part 11 - King for a Day Part I: Red Assault

Tommy grinned as the water craft tore through the lake waters. He had been in a fantastic mood since he woken up next to Adam and the bright sun only helped. Last night was probably one of the best nights of his life. Tommy could still feel Adam's body wrapped tightly around him. The random erotic images plaguing his mind brought a goofy grin to his face. The sudden smiles didn't go unnoticed by Jason or Kat. They both asked why he was in such a blissful mood. He quickly replied with a shrug and a mention of the fantastic California weather. Tommy looked at Jason and Katherine standing together on the shore. He smiled and sent an enthusiastic wave their way. He saw Katherine return his wave before everything went dark.

"Did you see that?" Jason asked referring to the empty water craft gliding across the lake

"He's gone!" Katherine said.

"Come on," Jason said jogging towards the water craft that sat ashore.

He and Katherine climbed on the small vehicle and jetted out into the lake. They headed straight for Tommy's empty water craft. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Tommy.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Kat asked.

Jason looked around and shook his head. "No, there's no sign of him. This is really weird."

Katherine pulled closer to the Tommy's abandoned water craft. Jason carefully climbed into the empty seat and jetted back towards the shore behind Katherine.

Once the two Rangers got back to land. Jason hopped off of the water craft and begin to inspect it. Tommy didn't just fell off. He was stuck by some sort of lightning and then disappear. He looked around the engine to see if anything might have been planted. He didn't know what he was looking for but anything would be helpful at this point.

"This doesn't make any sense," Jason mumbled.

"I'm going to call Zordon," Katherine said raising her communicator towards her lips.

"Good idea," Jason said still walking around the water craft. There had to be a clue to his bro's disappearance.

"They're going to run a scan," Katherine said a few moments later.

Jason needed to contact one more person. He raised his communicator and started to hit the little green button on the side. A sudden voice made him hesitate and turn around.

Tommy's uncle.

"Hey guys, where's Tommy?" the man said.

"Um," Katherine hummed looking at Jason.

"Actually he said he heard a funny noise so he went to go get a part," Jason said pointing at in a direction he prayed had a water craft parts shop.

Tommy's uncle opened looked at the water craft's engine and sighed.

"I better have my mechanic take a look at it. Tell Tommy not to worry about it."

"Will do, sir. Thanks," Jason said.

"I'll see you guys later," Tommy's uncle said walking away from Jason and Katherine.

"We better get back to the Power Chamber and see about that scan," Jason said.

Katherine nodded. "We need to tell the others what's going on."

"Right." Jason answered.

'_I especially need to let Adam know.' _Jason thought with a sigh.

Jason and Kat simultaneously hit a button on their communicators and teleported to the Power Chamber.

Adam sat in a chair outside of the women's dressing room at a department store in the mall. Usually, he hated shopping with his mother but today he couldn't care less. He patiently sat in the chair and gave his critique on the several articles of clothing she tried on. It was either a nod or a head shake. His mother didn't care; she was just happy he came. Adam was in too much a daze to give thoughtful feedback. Every time he sat down, a tingling feeling reminded him of the events that transpired the night before. He couldn't wait to talk to Tommy.

"How about this one?" Grace Park said twirling in a green and yellow dress.

Adam nodded his head with a soft smile on his face.

"Now, I know this dreadfully expensive dress is not the cause of that smile. Why so happy, dear?"

"No reason."

"Is it a girl?" Grace asked.

"Mom…" Adam said shaking his head with that smile still plastered.

"Ok, ok fine. I won't pry. I'm just happy you're in such a good mood," Grace said prancing off towards the dressing room.

Adam's smile faltered when his communicator chimed. He looked around the area to see if anyone was near. He checked to see if his mother was coming out of the dresser room one last time before reluctantly pressing the button on his communicator.

"Adam here."

"Adam, it's Jason. Look…Tommy disappeared at the lake today. We need you to come to the Power Chamber right away," Jason's voice sounded through the small device.

Adam felt his heart slam dunk into his stomach.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Tommy found himself bound to a chair with some kind of contraption on his head. He could barely remember arriving in this dark place. He could hear unfamiliar, robotic voices muttering around him. The longer he listened, the softer they got. He thrashed back and forth as his world started to spin. Where was he?

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the Power Chamber alone. The fact that he was alone and it was eerily quiet made his skin crawl. Suddenly, lights started flashing. He didn't know what to expect. He took a fighting stance when he saw his White Ranger costume start to move on its own. It teleported out of the display case and started to walk towards him. Every time his old costume moved closer, he moved back. Soon his back was against one of the consoles. When the costume summoned an army of Cogs, Tommy's first reaction was to get out while he still could. He flipped over the Cogs and landed on his feet. His confusion was stunting his ability to get out of this situation.

Tommy heard a robotic voice say something like "capture the ranger." Before he realized it, he was surround by Cogs.

"Zordon! Alpha!" Tommy called. It was too dark to see anyone. He could, however, see that Zordon's tube was empty. He was all alone.

The room started to spin and Tommy found himself tied to that chair again. He thrashed around and tried to break the restrains on his wrist. He could barely hear the soft robotic voice around him and couldn't see anything.

The room started to spin once again and his vision returned. He was outside of a very familiar white house. The sky appeared to be locked in a permanent twilight. Tommy cautiously approached the front door and entered the house.

'_Everything looks the same,' _he thought as he walked up a staircase. He noted the old pictures on the wall.

Tommy came to a white door with a pink sign on the door at the end of the hallway. He reached his hand out and pushed the door open. He walked into the eerily quiet pink and white room.

"It's about time," a voice said.

Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden loudness of the voice. He took a fighting stance, ready to defend himself against the owner of the voice. The familiarity of the person made him hesitate.

"Kim?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Duh, it's me."

"Are you ok? Did the Machine Empire hurt you?" Tommy asked.

"No. They freed me," Kimberly said.

"Come again."

"They freed me," Kimberly repeated swiping the various cosmetic products off of the vanity and sitting on the table top. She crossed her legs and looked at her ex boyfriend.

"From what?" Tommy asked sitting in the displaced vanity chair.

"The Power Rangers."

"What are you talking about?"

Tommy was already sick of her cryptic words. Being with a cryptic Kimberly was better than being alone though.

"I'm talking about true freedom, Tommy. Free of the burden," Kimberly said.

"What burden? I love being a Power Ranger," Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy. I used to think the same way until the Machine Empire freed me from the misguided belief that I was a force of good."

"You are a force of good. You did make a difference. We saved millions of lives as a team."

"How many lives did we destroy though? You recently said your first Zord fell on a building in downtown Angel Grove. If you ask me, that doesn't sound like something a force of good would do. How many people _did_ you kill anyway?"

Tommy drew a blank.

Kimberly raised her hand and a white card appeared out of thin air. "38. You killed 38 people. Now Tommy, do you think 38 people would have died if you weren't a Power Ranger?"

"But all the people we saved…"

"It's just a lie Zordon feeds you so you'll do his bidding. I want better for you Tommy. I've been free for about a year now," Kimberly said.

"No, you left the team," Tommy said.

"No, that is a delusion brought on by the Power. I was freed and they recruited one to replace me," Kimberly said.

Tommy grimaced and touched his head. "That's not true." He was starting to lose it.

"Yes it is, Tommy. The Power Rangers are evil and they need to be destroyed." Kimberly voice echoed loudly.

Her words went from a loud echo to a sharp screeching noise inside of Tommy's head. He tried to block out the piercing sound by covering his ears but to no avail. The room started to spin and Tommy found himself tied to that chair once again. This time his body didn't thrash about because his mind was weak. He could faintly make out those same robotic voice conversing around him.

Adam leaned against the console as he typed in more coordinates for the computer to search. He covered his mouth as a rather large yawn escaped. He looked at his watch and tried to shake himself awake. It was 3 in the morning and there was still no sign of Tommy. Alpha went to recharge and everyone else went to bed. Adam didn't care; he would find Tommy alone if he had to. No one besides Jason seemed to be doing anything anyway.

It boggled his mind how he started the day off so happy and now he was so frustrated. Earlier, he let the thought of never seeing Tommy again creep into his head. If it wasn't for the monster attacking them he probably would have lost focus. The pilot less Super Zeozord V was enough to remind the team how much Tommy was missed.

"You're still up?" Jason asked stepping into the room.

Adam almost jumped out of his seat. He didn't even hear that door open.

"Yeah, I gotta finished searching this last sector."

"Zordon said we could take a break," Jason mentioned kindly.

Adam shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "No, it doesn't feel right to sleep while he's missing."

Jason didn't miss the dark circles forming under Adam's eyes.

"Tommy would want you to sleep."

Adam laughed at the truth in that statement. "He would but if he was here, I wouldn't even be up."

Jason laid a strong hand on Adam's shoulder. "We'll find him."

Adam looked up Jason and nodded. "I know and I know I need to sleep. I tried to lay down a couple of hours ago but I just can't fall asleep."

'_Tommy's got himself a devoted one here,' _Jason thought as he took a seat in the chair next to Adam's.

"I understand. I had a hard time sleeping too. I keep thinking about when he disappeared…just to see if I missed something."

"Come up with anything?"

"Nothing but I can't let him down. I let him down once; I won't do it again," Jason said

"How did you let him down?" Adam asked

"I didn't get the green candle."

Adam gave Jason a look of confusion.

"What? You don't know about the green candle?"

Adam shrugged with the same look on his face.

"Rita put a spell on this power draining candle. I was supposed to get it and save his powers but I couldn't. He never told you about this?"

Adam shook his head. "He doesn't talk about anything Green Ranger related."

'_Accept it bro, it's part of you.' _Jason thought.

"Yeah but that's how he lost his powers. I'll never forget it. I let my bro down," Jason said.

Adam saw the sincere look of regret on Jason's face. It made him seem less like a fearless leader and more like an actual human being.

"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way," Adam said.

"I know he doesn't. It's kind of like how he blames himself for all of the Green Ranger stuff. I'm still trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault."

Adam had heard some of those stories from other people. No one seemed to hold any of that over Tommy's head.

"He destroyed the Command Center, didn't he?" Adam said.

"Yeah. He damn near destroyed everything. After Tommy joined the team, they showed this little boy's body on TV. They said Dragon Zord's tail hit his school. He was on the honor roll or something too. Tommy never got over that."

"I never knew," Adam said.

"He probably didn't want you to think less of him."

"I wouldn't though."

"I know. I really think that's why he's the first one to volunteer for everything. He's trying to wipe the slate clean when he's already done it," Jason said.

Adam had never noticed that Tommy was the first one to volunteer for one of Zordon's solo missions. His eyes went to the binary code on the computer screen as it searched for Tommy's brainwaves.

"What are they doing to _him_?" Adam whispered. He cursed his voice for cracking.

"I don't know. Hopefully we can find him before they hurt him or God forbid something worse. We've got our work cut out for us," Jason said standing up with a groan. He was stiff in all of the wrong places.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked. This was the first real conversation he'd ever shared with Tommy's bro.

"No where. You're going to bed though," Jason said in his big brother voice.

Adam gestured towards the computer. "But I gotta finish…"

"I'll do it. Go," Jason said.

Adam stretched his arms over his head with a robust yawn. He couldn't argue with that offer. That little talk about Tommy's past made him feel closer in a way. When Jason said they would find Tommy, Adam actually believed him.

"I'm going, I'm going. You're bossier than Tommy," Adam said through a yawn.

"Who do you think he learned it from?"

Adam snorted and chuckled. "Goodnight."

"Night and don't worry," Jason said sitting down in the chair previously occupied by Adam. He heard the automatic doors close.

'_I hope we don't have to worry,' _Jason thought as he pressed more buttons and looked at the computer screen.

Tommy found himself in front of another familiar house. The sky was once again a permanent twilight state. He approached the house in same manner he approached Kim's. When he entered the house, the usual clean scent mixed with vanilla tingled his senses. He looked around the living room for any sign of life.

"Adam!" Tommy called out.

He looked in the den and living room. Empty. He quickly walked to the staircase. Once upstairs, Tommy followed the same path he always took to his boyfriend's bedroom. He slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside the room.

He spotted Adam standing in front of the window. Tommy started to creep up on Adam. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't stop himself. Tommy reached his hand out to touch Adam's shoulder.

"I heard you coming up the stairs," Adam said making Tommy jump back.

"Well, why didn't you answer me?" Tommy asked quickly recovering.

"Because," Adam said turning around.

Tommy expected some evil, vial face to be on Adam's body. To his surprised he found Adam's beautiful, face grinning at him. He couldn't help but pull the shorter boy into his arms and start kissing his lips. After a few kisses, he noticed Adam wasn't kissing back.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

Adam snickered and pushed Tommy away. "I don't kiss murderers."

"Huh?" Tommy said swallowing a dry lump in his throat. Where was a tall glass of water when you needed it?

"I don't kiss murderers."

"But I'm not," Tommy said shaking his head.

"There's that lying thing you do," Adam said letting his snicker turn into a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked. He was almost pleading. These conversations were giving him a headache.

"You killed so many people, Tommy. Do you think that's ok?" Adam asked.

"What are you…I never…" Tommy stuttered.

"Yes you did. Not you as Zeo Ranger V but you as the Green Ranger tore families apart; tore lives apart. Now you think I'm just supposed to forget it? It should go unpunished?" Adam said raising his voice.

"I didn't. I'm good. That wasn't my fault," Tommy said weakly.

"Yes you did. You almost killed your best friend and do you know why?" Adam asked getting closer to Tommy's face.

Tommy gave his boyfriend a look of wonder.

"Because the Power Rangers are evil. You are evil," Adam said roughly shoving Tommy.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the room started to spin. Tommy felt himself strapped to that same seat. He couldn't move nor did he want to.

Nothing goes unpunished.

"Adam," he heard as he was being shaken from his sleep.

"Huh? What?" Adam said poking his head from under the comforter.

"We may have found Tommy! Get up!" Tanya said excitedly.

Adam quickly rolled out of his bed and hit the floor. He hissed in pain as he got up and followed Tanya out of his quarters at the Power Chamber. They ran down the corridor to the main room where the team was gathered.

"What happened?" Adam asked once they got through the automatic door.

"Bulk and Skull said they saw Zeo Ranger V near the lake so Alpha's scanning for his brain waves," Jason said.

"Did you find anything yet?" Katherine asked.

"I'm scanning the perimeter of the lake , watch the viewing globe for a visual read out," Alpha said.

Adam folded his arms and impatiently watched the viewing globe for any sign of Tommy. He was instantly disappointed when nothing appeared to be at the lake.

"I don't see anything," Tanya said.

"I'm picking up a residual brain wave pattern…that's changing." Alpha announced.

"Changing? What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"If these brain waves are indeed Tommy's, it means that he's in great danger. They are being altered and at this rate, Tommy won't be Tommy for much longer," Zordon said.

Adam swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

"I can't let that happen. I'm going out there," Jason said.

"I'm going with you," Katherine said.

"Actually…let me have this one," Adam interjected.

"I really think I should go," Katherine disagreed.

Jason raised his hand before Adam could reply. "Adam should go."

Jason was growing tired of the discord between Adam and Katherine. He always had to end it before it could escalade into a larger battle. Now was not the time since they were so close to finding Tommy.

Katherine looked at Jason with hurt in her eyes. "You don't want me to come?"

"It's not about what I want. It's about Tommy," Jason said walking away from the conversation.

Adam didn't even notice that Katherine was glaring a hole through his head. He followed Jason to the middle of the room.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Jason replied.

Adam and Jason morphed and teleported to the lake. They looked around the area. The wind blew through a few trees but there was no sign of Tommy.

"I feel like we're still overlooking something," Jason said.

"Like what?" Adam said scanning the scenery once again.

"I don't know. There's got to me a trace of Tommy or…whatever took him!" Jason said raising his glove covered fist in frustration.

"Come on, we can still find it. Alpha said there's something here and I'm not leaving until I find it."

Jason could imagine how determined Adam's face was behind that green helmet with the square visor. He started looking around the lake again.

"Pretty impressive, Adam," Jason said offhandedly.

Adam looked in Jason's direction. "What?"

"Tommy's missing and you manage to stay so calm and determined. I'm frustrated as hell," Jason said shaking his head.

"I can't lose it now. I feel like we're standing right on top of him."

"I was wrong about you," Jason mumbled.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"I thought you were too meek to be a Power Ranger. When push comes to shove you're a better Ranger than most. I apologize," Jason said turning to look at Zeo Ranger IV.

That apology warmed Adam's heart. He was always trying to prove himself to people but this particular victory made him proud. He'd finally earned Jason's respect.

The victory was short lived as Adam saw a red dot in the distance. His heart started to fluttered. He knew that red dot.

"What's that?" Adam asked pointing at something in the distance. He started running in that direction before he could stop himself.

"Tommy!" Jason called running towards the missing Zeo Ranger V.

Zeo Ranger V's arms opened as if to received the running Gold Ranger and Zeo Ranger IV. Adam stopped running. Why were Tommy's hands glowing?

'_This isn't right,' _He thought.

"Jase! It's a trap!" Adam said.

Jason tried to run away from the trap but a gust a wind pulled him closer. He reached out for something to hold onto to. Adam grabbed Jason's outstretched hand and planted his feet firmly into the ground. This is not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to find Tommy on the beach in whatever condition; not fall into a trap. Adam bit his lip in thought. What if this was the only chance to find Tommy?

'_I gotta go in but that means Jason's gotta go too,' _Adam thought.

Adam knew his strength wasn't his greatest factor. He was slowly losing his grip on Jason and it would soon before over. Adam felt his feet sliding through the sand as the energy surrounding Tommy pulled him closer. There was no other choice.

Adam let go of Jason's hands and jumped into the air. He and Jason were pulled towards Tommy by a ferocious gust of wind.

Back at the Power Chamber, the rest of team watched in horror as they lost two more teammates. Katherine inhaled sharply when she saw Jason and Adam disappeared into whatever was trying to capture them.

"Oh my God," Tanya said covering her mouth.

"What do we do now?" Katherine asked looking around for serious suggestions.

"It's going to be ok, Kat," Rocky said. He didn't quite believe that but it sounded good.

"How? We've lost all _three_ of them," Katherine said.

"We'll go after them once Alpha tells us where that…things leads," Rocky said.

"How can you be so sure?" Tanya asked.

Rocky turned to look at her. "I'm not."

Adam landed on the concrete floor with a thud. He groaned and lifted his head to see where he had been dumped. He quickly got to his feet when he noticed all of the machines and monsters hooting and hollering around him. He looked to his left and saw Jason getting up form the ground.

"Whoa," Jason said looking around the arena-like setting.

"My thoughts exactly," Adam muttered as he stared down the hyperactive minions behind the wall.

"What is this?! Where are we?!" Jason called aloud.

"Surrender Rangers," a voice said.

Jason and Adam looked in the direction of the voice. Zeo Ranger V stood before them in a what looked like a viewing box.

"Tommy!" Adam called.

"Surrender or fight," a metallic voice said.

"What have you done to him Gasket?" Jason demanded.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Gold Ranger," Gasket sneered.

"Tommy, what's wrong with you?" Adam asked.

"You pathetic Ranger, there's nothing wrong with him. He is the King," Gasket announced.

Jason and Adam looked at one other for a moment before looking back at Tommy.

"King?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I am the King of the Machine Empire. And as King, I will no longer tolerate the evil of the Power Rangers," Tommy said with a robust laugh.

"I think it's safe to say he's not on our side at the moment," Adam said quietly not taking his eyes off of "the King."

"Tell me about it. I hope help is on the way," Jason said shaking his head.

"So any great plans pop into your head?" Adam asked.

"Nope. How about you?" Jason answered still glaring at Gasket.

Adam thought for a moment and shrugged unsurely. "I think so."

"I'm all ears."

"Ok, so we need to get him back on our side first and foremost."

"How do we do that though?" Jason asked.

"Make him remember," Adam said. He took a step forward. "Tommy! You gotta remember. You're a Power Ranger!"

"That's right. I'm your friend, Jason. Try to remember, Tommy!" Jason said following Adam's lead.

Tommy shook his head in confusion. "Tommy? Is that my name?"

"Yes! You're Tommy, he's Jason, I'm Adam. Gasket brainwashed you," Adam taking a step towards the viewing box.

"I can't…remember," Tommy said hitting his helmet in frustration.

"Don't let them upset you, my King. There's no such thing as evil friends," Gasket said to Tommy.

"You're right, Gasket," Tommy said.

"He _is_ right, there's no such thing as evil friends. He's evil and pretending to be your friend. Don't let him win," Jason said.

"See how he reacted when you called his name. He's still in there," Adam said to Jason.

"I saw but Gasket keeps feeding him this King bullshit," Jason said.

"Enough! It's time to destroy you both," Tommy announced loudly.

"I won't fight you, bro," Jason said.

"Then you'll be destroyed," Gasket interjected.

Tommy flipped out of the viewing box and landed gracefully on his feet in the ring. Adam and Jason took a cautious step back.

"So what's the plan?" Jason said.

"Do you trust me?" Adam asked.

Jason thought for a moment before answering with full confidence. "Yes."

"I trust you too. No matter what, you can't stop him and you have to keep talking to him," Adam said.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast!" Jason said warningly.

They both knew that stance Tommy was taking, he was about to attack.

"Zordon, is the video signal strong enough to follow to the source?" Billy asked as the team watched Tommy attack Jason and Adam.

"I can't say for sure. It might land you in another dimension," Zordon said.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Katherine said.

"We're running out of time," Rocky said. He grimaced when he saw Tommy deliver a kick to Jason's side.

"What are we gonna do when we get there? He doesn't remember a thing," Tanya said.

"You'll have to make him remember your friendship," Zordon said.

"You must leave from the point of the holographic entry way," Alpha acquiesced

"You guys better morph and teleport to the lake. I'll try to get you there," Billy said.

The remaining three Rangers morphed and teleported to the same spot Jason and Adam did just a few hours ago.

"Ready," Rocky said into his communicator.

"Cross your fingers," Katherine muttered.

"Teleporting now," Alpha's robotic voice replied.

The three Rangers shrieked as their bodies were demolecularized and teleported through the holographic entry point. Before they knew it, the three Ranger's formed beside their gold teammate in Gasket's arena.

"Glad to see you guys," Jason panted. He was struggling to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, they've done something to Tommy and he think we're his enemies," Jason said holding his side.

The Rangers looked across the arena where Tommy stood. They watch him grab the back of Adam's belt and a fist full of green uniform. He proceeded to whirl around in a circle and toss Adam in their direction. Rocky grunted when Adam crashed landed into him bringing them both to the ground.

Adam pulled himself back to his feet and held a glove covered hand out for Rocky. "We keep trying to tell him that we are _not_ evil!"

"Oh great. Now I can destroy your whole evil clan," Tommy laughed.

"They're all here," Gasket observed.

"Glad to mess up your plan, Gasket!" Rocky yelled using Adam's offered hand to pull himself to his feet.

"You didn't mess up anything. I actually couldn't have planned it better myself if I tried," Gasket sneered.

"Tommy, no! It's us!" Katherine yelled.

Tommy hesitated for a moment. "I don't know you, Pink."

The dead, cold tone of Tommy's voice broke Katherine's heart. She had to put her own feelings aside when Tommy started charging the group again. They went on the defense instead of trying to fight him. They all dodged and sometimes took blunt force hits from their leader. Tommy picked up Katherine and tossed her into Jason as if she was a feathered pillow. Both Rangers fell into a pile on the ground. He grabbed Tanya by her neck and choked her before tossing her into the pile with the others.

'_This won't work,' _Adam thought.

"Zeo IV power down!" he said.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Remember that plan I told you about? This is it. Stay back," Adam said cautiously walking toward Tommy.

"That move will cost you dearly," Tommy said drawing back to throw a deadly punch.

"Wait!" Adam shouted before Tommy's fist could connect with his unprotected face.

'_That was too close,' _Adam thought with a relieved sigh.

"Huh?" Tommy said. He didn't understand why this one didn't attempt to move or at least fight back.

"You don't want to do that," Adam said calmly.

"But you're evil," Tommy said without confidence. The statement almost sounded like a question.

"No, I'm not," Adam said gently touching the confused Ranger's helmet.

The rest of the group held their breath. Was Adam out of his mind? Did he have a death wish?

"You're not," Tommy said gently taking a hold on the hand that touched his helmet. Holding this hand seemed so familiar to him.

"You gotta remember ok? Any doubts you're having are justified. This isn't who you are," Adam said softly. He didn't let any of his fear creep up into his voice.

"Not who I am," Tommy repeated.

Adam placed his places on the clasps on the side of Zeo Ranger V's helmet. Tommy quickly grabbed Adam's wrist and shook his head.

"Don't."

"It's ok," Adam said tenderly. He unclipped the clasps and pulled the helmet off of Tommy's head. He knew his life was in danger but he needed Tommy to see him with his own eyes; not through a silly helmet.

Adam dropped the helmet on the ground and looked into Tommy's confused, glowing eyes.

"Remember?" Adam said softly.

Tommy looked at the boy standing in front of him. Why was this boy making his heart flutter if he was evil?

"A little. I'm so confused, Adam," Tommy said.

'_He said my name!' _Adam thought happily.

"I love you. Do you believe me?" Adam asked softly.

Tommy nodded his head. Adam smiled wrapped his arms around the helmet-free ranger 's body. Tommy let himself be hugged. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Adam's smaller frame.

'_This is nice,' _Tommy thought.

He looked off into the distance. He saw the other colored suits standing in a line watching the scene through their various shaped visors. A haunting flashback of the Zeo Rangers destroying a city crossed his mind.

The Power Rangers had slaughtered people.

They were manipulative.

They were evil.

He was being seduced.

"No!" Tommy yelled suddenly.

Adam didn't have time to react before he felt Tommy roughly ripped away from the embrace. He grabbed Adam's shirt and threw him to the ground. Adam gasped when his body slammed into the hard, dusty concrete below.

The rest of the Rangers yelled when Adam's body hit the ground without any protection. Rocky started charging Tommy when his best friend's body hit the concrete. Tommy turned around and sent a swift kick to Rocky's midsection. The Blue Ranger went flying back in the direction he came.

Tommy turned back towards the one out of uniform. He looked down at the pathetic creature with no remorse.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea. Shit!' _Adam thought as Tommy's foot went into his gut.

"Trying to seduce me will be the end of you."

Tommy's foot pressed harder into Adam's stomach.

"Don't do something you'll regret," Adam strained with a cough.

"I won't regret this," Tommy and delivered a blunt kick to Adam's face.

The force of the kick made Adam's head snap in the opposite direction. He groaned as he tried to recover from such a spot-on kick.

"Stop!" Katherine yelled.

Jason silently watched on. He tried to remember everything Adam said about this plan. Clearly, this wasn't exactly what Adam had in mind. He grimaced when he saw Tommy kick Adam's body like a football. He had to think of something fast.

Tanya was enraged. She clenched her fist tightly at her side. Something need to be done. Anything was better than watching Tommy kick him around like a rag doll. She didn't care if she ended up on her ass like Rocky. This wasn't right.

Adam weakly got to his knees. He gripped his side and tried to catch his breath. His vision was starting to get blurry. He turned his head to spit out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth. Gathering all of his strength Adam attempted to speak. He moved his lips but not words escaped. He heaved and tried again.

"Talk to him, Jase!" Adam yelled in damaged voice.

"Shut up," Tommy said putting his foot on Adam's back. Adam's wounded body slammed back into the concrete.

"That's enough!" Tanya screamed.

Jason quickly grabbed his female teammate's arm. She screamed in frustration when she couldn't get out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?!" Tanya screamed.

"Just wait," Jason said in a rough voice.

"Wait?! Tommy's about to kill him!" Tanya screamed in complete rage. She watched Tommy pulled out his Zeo Blaster.

"It's part of the plan," Gold Ranger mumbled. He pulled his yellow teammate behind him and took a step forward.

"Gold Ranger, power down," Jason said making his armor fade away.

Tommy continued to rain a series of kicks to Adam's body. Adam managed to pull himself into a fetal position in an attempt to protect him from Tommy's mighty blows. Tommy pressed the barrel his Zeo Blaster at the back of his victim's head.

"Is this really how you want it to end, Tommy? You want to kill the person that's been there for you? He is risking his life for you and you're letting him down. Are you going to kill all of us next? You're being weak, man!" Gold Ranger yelled.

Tommy stopped his attack. He put his foot back down on the ground and lowered the Zeo Blaster before slowly turning around to face his best friend.

Rocky held his breath as Tommy took a step towards them.

"What did you say?" Tommy asked.

"I said you're being weak, bro. You're letting evil dictate your every move like a puppet. I thought you said that would never happen again; you said you'd never allow evil to make you hurt the ones you love. Take a good look at who you're stomping. He's not a monster, bro, he's your boyfriend!"

Tommy turned around and looked at the person in a fetal position at his feet.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated softly.

"That's right," Jason said.

'_Come on. Come on, bro. Remember.'_

Different emotions registered among the other Rangers but they remain quiet. Jason was finally breaking through but it wasn't quite over yet.

Tommy looked at Adam's trembling body. He roughly ran his glove covered fingers through his hair and screamed. The sudden extreme pain in his head made him fall to his knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Tommy repeated as his memory returned. The glow in his eyes dulled until they was no longer glowing. Instead, Tommy's eyes held a look of absolutely terror. He looked at the Zeo Blaster in his hand and threw it to the ground. He scrambled toward Adam's unmoving body.

"Oh no," Tommy said. He instantly went to check Adam's pulse.

"You fool!" Gasket screamed and entered the ring himself.

The rest of the morphed Rangers instantly ran over and stood in front of Tommy and Adam.

"Might need you to morph again Jason," Rocky said.

"Don't bother. You can't morph here," Gasket chuckled.

"You're bluffing," Jason said walking to the front of the group.

"Try me," Gasket dared.

Before Jason could respond there was a sudden explosion in the air. They saw a green grid materialize and dissipate.

"What was that?" Katherine asked.

Jason felt a familiar tugging at his molecular being. The group disappeared from Gasket's arena in six different color teleportation waves.

They materialized back at the lake where this whole mess started. Ironically, the lake looked so peaceful in the late afternoon. Jason could not believe Tommy disappeared from there and they had just gotten him back.

'_Oh shit, Tommy!' _Jason thought. He quickly turned around to see him clutching Adam to his chest.

"Jase…" Tommy called in a small voice.

"Oh no," Jason said crouching down in front of his best friend.

"Power down, everyone," Rocky said.

Tanya and Katherine did as they were instructed and ran to where Adam laid. Katherine gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Tanya couldn't take the sight and just looked away. Adam's face was swollen with large black and blue bruises with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He wasn't moving.

"Is he…?" Katherine asked with a tremble in her Australian accent.

"He can't be," Tanya said shaking her head.

"Bro, you gotta let me see," Jason said softly.

"Help him," Tommy said weakly offering Adam's body to Jason.

Jason checked Adam's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a rather strong pulse.

"He's out. We gotta get him to a hospital. Can you pick him up?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded and picked Adam up as carefully as he could. Adam moaned loudly when his arm was moved.

"Be careful, bro. Something might be broken or dislocated," Jason said calmly.

'_God, what did I do?' _Tommy thought to himself.

"You're going to be ok. Jason's gonna make this ok. He's gonna fix it," Tommy muttered hoping Adam would hear him.

Adam opened his eyes and looked at Tommy. He tried to smile that tilted, sideways smile he was known for but his lips were too sore.

"You remember me," he said in a weak, groggy voice.

Tommy looked down at the young man in his arms. "Of course I do. I'm so sorry about this baby."

Tommy pressed his lips to an unmarked spot on Adam's forehead and held him close. Rocky Tanya and Katherine looked on in borderline shock and sympathy. Rocky frowned but didn't speak.

"Alpha, teleport us to the hospital. It's an emergency," Jason said into his communicator.

"Teleporting now," Alpha replied.

The group disappeared from the lake leaving only footprints in the sand.


	12. King for a Day Part II: Green Awakening

Part 12 - King for a Day Part II: Green Awakening

"Are you staying here?" Jason asked closing the door behind he and Tommy.

"No, I need to go back to the hospital. I can't believe I just left him there," Tommy replied.

Jason sighed. "For the hundredth time, you won't be any help looking like that and blaming yourself. Seriously, when's the last time you slept?"

Tommy shook his head. "I have no idea, bro. Everything's such a blur."

"I tell you what, you can go up to my room and get some sleep in the big bed then you can shower eat and go back to the hospital."

"Alright, man," Tommy said rubbing his hands along his shorts. He was still in the same clothes that he wore when he was taken. The carpet felt unusually harsh under his sore feet as he climbed the stairs to Jason's room.

"Hey," Tommy heard a deep voice call. He paused and turned around.

"It's going to be ok, bro," Jason said.

Tommy nodded and continue to walk up the stairs. He headed towards Jason's room a collapsed on the big bed. Making himself relax was easier than he thought it would be. This was the only real relaxing he'd done in almost two days.

_When Tommy closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, he saw himself in the ring again. He helplessly watch as he fought his team with every bit of strength in his morphed body. Unfortunately, he could not stop himself from thrashing each one of his friends one by one until they were huddled in a corner like an army of cockroaches. He saw one brave Ranger step out of the group and demorph. The green armor dematerialized and the unprotected warrior walked towards the insane Zeo Ranger V. He wanted to stop Adam from approaching the uncontrollable Ranger but his screams went unheard. What kind of nightmare was this? Why did he have to see it again? _

_He watched himself grab his lover in a firm, disabling hold. _

"_Stop Tommy!" Adam screamed trying to get out of the hold._

_He wanted to stop himself but he had no control. He heard himself taunt the fearful plea._

"_Please, you don't understand! I'm trying to help you!"_

"_I need help?" Tommy heard his own voice speak with a patronizing chuckle._

"_Yes, you're not thinking straight. This isn't who you are, Tommy," Adam screamed in desperation. _

"_Kill the Power Ranger," a metallic voice echoed._

_Tommy watched himself gesture sharply and toss Adam's lifeless body to the ground. He watched as Adam's body landed belly up on the concrete; his head turned in distorted, gross manner with his eyes frozen open._

_He killed Adam._

_Why didn't the others help? _

_The rest of the team only watched from the other side of the arena. He saw himself turn and calmly walk towards them. _

"_You murderer!" one of the other Rangers yelled. _

"Not a murderer!" Tommy yelled waking himself up. He looked around the room in complete distraught as he thought about that sickening nightmare.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Jason asked entering the room a couple of minutes later.

Tommy remembered that he was in Jason's room. "Did I kill him?"

Jason looked at Tommy sitting in the middle of his bed looking like a small child. "Bad dream?"

"The worst," Tommy muttered rubbing his sweaty forehead.

Jason thought for a moment. "You didn't kill anyone."

Tommy nodded. He needed to hear that. "Thanks."

Jason looked at his watch. "You were sleep for about 4 hours. You ready to head back to the hospital?"

Tommy shook his head and started to climb from the bed. "I can't look at him right now."

'_Here comes the guilt trip,' _Jason thought.

"Bro, he's not going to hold this against you."

"You're right; he won't. But I can't act like it didn't happened."

"Tommy, don't do this to yourself," Jason warned.

"Thanks for the sleep, man. I owe you a set of sheets," Tommy smiled.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Home. If you happen to drop by the hospital, please tell Adam that I'm sorry."

Jason dumbly nodded and watched his friend walk out of the room. He was feeling pretty guilty himself for exposing their relationship. At the time, he'd rationalize that it needed to be said to save all parties involved. Now he was charged with the task of explaining everything to everyone.

* * *

Adam groaned as he attempted to roll over in his sleep. Not only was the act met with extreme pain in his arm and midsection but there was a cold metal rail blocking his movement. As his grip on consciousness tighten, the noise around him and the pain grew more apparent. He cracked one eye opened and saw a white wall in front of him. He winced with pain as he tried to open his other eye.

'_What in the world?' _

He couldn't figure out where he was until he saw an inactive heart monitor sitting next to the bed and the cold metal rails he felt earlier.

"Well hello there, sleepy head," a voice said.

Adam jumped out of surprise and instantly regretted it.

"Yeah you're going to be sore for a while there," the voice said with a chuckle.

Adam moved his dry, pain filled lips but no words came out.

"You might have trouble talking. Here," the man in scrubs said pouring up a glass of water.

Adam nodded his thank you and attempted to grab the glass with his right arm. He felt a sharp pain run up his arm and hissed.

"You might want to use the other one, kid."

Adam awkwardly reached out with his left hand to receive the cool water. He placed the glass to his lips and winced at the sharp stinging. He managed to gulp down a good amount of the water to wet his dry throat.

"Should be easier to talk now," the man commented.

Adam cleared his throat and tried to speak. "Whe-who are you?

"I'm your nurse. You can call me Percy," the man in the purple scrubs introduced himself.

"I'm Adam," Adam replied in a gritty voice.

"Yes, I know. Adam Jacob Park: born January 6th 1979, 5 foot 8 inches, multiracial background, and allergic to peanuts apparently." Percy rattled off.

Adam tried to laugh at his own information being read back to him but the pain in his midsection stifled his amusement.

"You're too tender to laugh; I'll stop," Percy said seriously. He put the clipboard back in its rightful place.

"No! Tell me what happened. Why am I here instead of the Power…Plant?" Adam said catching himself.

"Power Plant? You were hit by a car. It would be some April Fool's joke to take you to a power plant," Percy chuckled.

"Hit by a car?" Adam repeated in confusion.

'_That can't be right.'_

"That's what they said when they brought you here," Percy said.

"Who?" Adam asked. He couldn't seem to remember how he got here or why he was here instead of at the Power Chamber.

"I wasn't here when they brought you. I work nights," Percy answered.

Adam glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was indeed night time. How long had he been there?

"I need to call my parents," Adam said clearing his throat. He groaned as he tried to reach for the phone on the bedside table. He tried to bare the pain of stretching his battered body.

"Easy kid! Are you crazy? Your ribs are bruised!"

Adam pulled back the blanket that cover his upper body. He saw that his midsection was bandaged tightly.

"Can you please call my parents?" Adam almost whimpered.

"I think your parents are here. Tall guy with red hair and a crying Asian woman sound familiar?"

"Yeah that's them. Where are they?" Adam putting a hand on his head. He wished this throbbing pain would stop so he could think logically.

"They stepped out for a minute; said they'll be right back. Hold still while I change these bandages," Percy said.

Adam sighed and dropped his hand. Percy put on a pair of gloves and unwrapped the bandages from around his patients head. He grabbed a tube of medical ointment and used a long cotton swap to apply the medicine to the liaisons on Adam's head. After cleaning the wounds, he carefully redressed Adam's head.

"There you go," Percy said tossing the old bandages into the disposal bin.

"Thank you," Adam said relaxing back into the pillow. He pulled his damaged arm to his chest and looked off into the distance.

"When your parents get back, they can have the doctor explain everything to you. We didn't expect you to finally wake up when they stepped out."

"How long have I been out?" Adam asked learning his throat.

"You came in here around two and it's eight right now so about six hours," Percy answered pulling off his gloves and tossing them into a trash can.

"Six hours? Wow," Adam sighed.

"Tell me about it. Your mom and dad and a team of friends have been here the whole time though. This is the only time I've seen you alone," Percy said.

"What did you say about friends?" Adam asked.

"I said there's a team of them in the waiting room," Percy repeated.

The word team made Adam remember what happen. It all seemed like such a terrible nightmare. He remembered feeling the swift kicks to his face and body. He remembered the extreme pain of the constant bows to his already beat up body. He remembered Tommy standing over him like a monster. The memories stopped there. He wasn't hit by a car.

"Adam!" he heard his name being shouted.

Before he could look at the door he felt arms wrap painfully tight around his shoulders and several kisses showered along his face.

"Mom. Mommy. It's ok. I'm fine," Adam babbled as kiss after kiss was pressed his cheek.

"Let the boy breathe, Gracie," a man's voice said.

"I was so worried. What were you doing playing in the street?" Grace almost screamed.

Adam rolled his eyes at the word "play." He hadn't "played" in years. "I wasn't."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're finally awake!" Grace exclaimed.

"Mom, this hug is nice but it kind of hurts," Adam said.

His mother instantly let go of him and let him relax into the bed. "I'm so sorry, honey!"

"I'm glad you're awake, son," his father said placing a strong, less obtrusive hand on his knee.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Oh, your friends are going to be so happy. They haven't left since you arrived here," Grace said.

"I'm glad you folks are reunited. If you'll excuse me, I'll be getting back to my rounds. Press that red button right there if you need anything," Percy smiled.

Adam smirked back at his colorful nurse. He wasn't that polite when they were alone. Adam watched his parents quietly talk about something. A thought struck him.

"I-is Tommy here?" Adam asked quietly.

His father thought for a moment. "I don't remember seeing him out there, kiddo. I think Jason took him home when we got here. He seemed so shaken up about the whole thing."

"Yeah, Tommy didn't look well at all. I hope he's alright. Rocky Aisha Kimberly and the rest are in the waiting room though."

Adam nodded his head without interest. "How long do I have to be here?"

"Doctor said he wanted to examine you when you woke up and he'll probably keep you here for another 48 hours at best." Mr. Park answered.

"What's wrong with me?" Adam asked.

His parents looked at one another. His mother sighed before speaking. "You have bruised ribs, a concussion, and other bumps….you're basically covered in bruises. The doctor said you would most likely walk away from this with no lasting affects but you are very lucky."

"We're going to find the monster that did this, son. I promise," his father growled.

Adam let out a humorless laugh. "Monster," he mumbled.

"Calm down, Jake." Grace said to her husband.

Adam yawned and rubbed one of his eyes. He cursed himself as a sharp pain on contact.

"Your eye is kind of swollen. Be careful," Grace said.

"Sleepy?" Jake asked.

"A little. I didn't get much sleep last night," Adam said through a yawn.

"You rest, son. We'll go tell your friends you woke up," his father said.

Adam nodded and pulled the blanket over his body. He turned his head away from his parents but didn't close his eyes. Sleep wouldn't come that easily.

* * *

Jason impatiently watched the numbers light up across the top of the elevator door. He stood in the middle of the small space with his arms folded trying to decide what he was going to say. He looked at his watch and noticed that 9 o'clock was fast approaching. Maybe this could have waited until tomorrow? He didn't get a chance to renege as the elevator doors opened in front of him.

When Jason finally made it to the waiting room, Katherine almost jumped out her seat. He opened his arms to receive her in a hug.

"You've been here all day?" Jason asked quietly.

He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Yes. No one really wanted to leave."

"Did he wake up?" Jason asked pulling back from the hug.

"Yes; a few minutes ago actually."

"Has anyone seen him?" Jason asked the group.

"Nope. His mom said he needs to rest. We were about to head out of here," Rocky said standing up.

"Wait, I think we should all talk about this," Jason said.

"There's nothing to talk about. We were all there. I'll see you guys in the morning," Rocky declined walking out of the waiting room.

"I'll go talk to him," Tanya muttered quickly walking after her friend in blue.

Jason and Katherine watched Tanya leave the waiting room before facing each other again.

"Take me home? I'm not up for teleporting," Katherine asked quietly.

Jason sighed and nodded. This was not how he thought it would be. "Sure. Come on."

The two friends walked towards the elevator in complete silence. As the elevator took them down to ground floor Jason snuck a glance at his pink teammate. Her exhausted blue eyes impatiently watched the numbers above the elevator door just as Jason did earlier.

"Kat," Jason said as the elevator chimed and the doors open.

Katherine looked at Jason and smiled. They stepped off of the elevator before the waiting crowd of people entered. Jason didn't know what else to say as he followed her to the parking lot. The smile on her face wasn't the same; it was devoid of sincerity.

Jason and Kat finally made it to his car. He pressed the button on the small remote to unlock doors and climbed into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition.

"How long have you known?" Kat asked suddenly.

Jason took his hand off of the key and leaned back into his seat. "Couple of days."

Katherine let out a low, bitter laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't do that to my bro, Kat. I didn't tell anybody. And honestly, would you have believed me if I told you Tommy was involved with another guy?"

Kat couldn't argue with that. She probably would have laughed in his face. She slid down in the passenger's seat and groaned in frustration.

"I feel so stupid!"

"Don't! You didn't know. No one did. You were just showing your interest in a guy," Jason said.

"Yes, I was showing interest in a guy that repeatedly told me he was involved. Stupid, stupid me," Katherine said.

Jason remained quiet. She was obviously venting.

Katherine sighed harshly. "I told Tanya he wasn't interested in me. Why didn't I follow my first instinct? Oh my God, I was flirting with Tommy in front of his boyfriend. Adam must hate me," Katherine said rubbing her forehead.

"He doesn't…_hate _you," Jason said fiddling with the keys in the ignition.

"I have to apologize the next time I see him. Is that why you wouldn't let me come with you to the lake?" Kat asked.

Jason nodded. "I thought it would be best if he saw someone that's more than a friend. That backfired."

Katherine looked into Jason's dark eyes. "It didn't backfire. This is just the way things played out."

"I keep trying to tell Tommy that but I feel responsible. I feel like I could have stopped him before it went this far."

"We tried! He took us all on without breaking a sweat. You made him stop before…"

"Exactly. He was so close! I actually thought Adam was dead for a second!"

"I did too but Adam's tougher than we all give him credit for."

"I know that now. I never really gave him a chance and now he's in the hospital under my leadership. I don't even know why Tommy wanted me back on the team."

"He looks up to you that's why he invited you back. Before we met, I'd heard so much about you and how great you are. The fact that you stepped up the way you did when Tommy was taken says enough," Katherine said.

"Thanks. That means a lot," Jason said and started the car. He backed out of the parking space and zoomed down the road.

The only sound in the vehicle was the soft music trickling out of the car stereo. Jason hummed the melody of the music as he navigated through the various roads to Kat's house.

"I'm worried about Rocky," Katherine said.

"He is acting stranger than usual," Jason acknowledged thinking about his sudden departure from the waiting room.

"He was there the whole time though but he was…different. Almost cold."

Jason shrugged. "What about Tanya?"

"I don't know. She hasn't really said anything either," Katherine said.

Jason pulled into Katherine's driveway and took the car out gear. "Well, here you go."

"Thanks," Katherine replied opening the passenger side door.

Jason killed the car engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. His mother always taught him to walk a lady to her door. Jason put his hands in his pocket as Katherine fished her house key out of hers. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Thank you so much. Do you um…want to come in for a bit?" Katherine asked.

Jason pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Sure; just for a minute."

"Great," she smiled and stepped aside to let her friend into her home.

* * *

Tanya jogged down the hall and through a few doors looking for her friend. He might have already teleported home. She sighed and slowly exited the hospital. She was tired herself and stressed after what she witnessed in Gasket's arena. She turned a corner and saw a boy with a deep blue shirt.

"Rocky!" Tanya called.

The boy turned around at the sound of his name. "Oh hey Tanya. What's up?"

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing. I'm just ready to go home. Long day, you know?" Rocky said with a smile.

Tanya didn't return his smile. "I understand. It just seems like something's bothering you."

"I'm tired and I gotta be back here in the morning. You should go home too. You look like you're about to fall over."

"It's ok to be scared. He is your best friend after all."

"I'm not scared. If anybody could survive that, it's him," Rocky said.

Tanya hesitated before speaking. "Is what Jason said bothering you?"

Rocky's face fell flat. "No."

"Ok," Tanya said.

"We better get going. I'll see you tomorrow," Rocky said before looking around the parking lot.

He raised his communicator and pressed the blue button on the side. Tanya watched the blue light surround him and disappear. She looked up at the dark sky.

'_Lord, help us through this,' _Tanya thought. She raised her communicator and pressed the yellow button. She disappeared in the same manner as her teammate leaving the parking lot empty.

* * *

The next morning, Adam sat in his hospital bed picking at the food on the plate in front of him. He couldn't believe the nurses had the audacity to call this gray lump breakfast. He tossed the fork on the plate and looked at the small television across the room. He was glad to finally be alone for once. His father had to go to work as usual and he sent his mother home to sleep. She didn't want to leave him in the hospital but he insisted that he would be fine.

A soft rattling at the door drew his attention away from the mundane talk show. When he saw the stocky man in black, he tried to sit up only to met with pain.

"Don't sit up on my account," Jason said taking a step into the room.

"Hey man," Adam said ignoring Jason's word and pulling himself into a sitting position.

Jason stood next to Adam's bed. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to come in here last night."

Adam waved off the apology. "It's ok. I don't think I was all there anyway."

Jason looked around the room. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad went to work. I sent my mom home to sleep. You're up early."

Jason paused. "Yeah. I said I'd try to come here before the others."

Adam nodded. There was a small silence between the two. Jason looked at the pink tray on the bed table and grimaced at the block of gray food.

"I guess I should have brought you breakfast. What the hell is that?" Jason asked.

Adam laughed. "I'm not sure."

"Feeling any better?" Jason asked pushing the door closed and taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Actually, I am. I still feel bad but not as bad as last night. I'm ready to go home," Adam said.

Jason chuckled. "I can imagine. When are they letting you go?"

"They said something about monitoring my concussion."

"It's for your own good."

"Yeah I know. I'm still kinda confused. What happened?" Adam asked.

Jason took a moment to take a close look at Adam's face. His face looked so much better than when they first brought him to the hospital. He still had a couple of deep bruises, his right eye was still blackened but not closed, and his lips were still split. Adam had small amounts of dried up blood in his nostrils and the corners of his mouth.

'_I guess I got here before he could clean up,' _he thought.

"You were out like a light when we got here…" Jason said.

* * *

_Six teleportation waves materialized near a dumpster on the Angel Grove Memorial Hospital property. Tommy held the limp body in his arms tightly against his chest. He couldn't lose it right now. _

"_Tommy, bro, you gotta power down," Jason said._

_Tommy looked at his body to see that he was still wearing the Zeo Ranger V body armor. He closed his eyes and exhaled making the body suit fade away. He stood barefoot in the same tank top and shorts that he wore at the lake when he was taken. _

"_Come on, guys," Tanya waved._

_The group took off running around the large building. They ran until they saw the big red letters that read "EMERGENCY." Tommy didn't notice the hot pavement against the soles of his feet as the team quickly made their way up the concrete ramp. He was the first to burst through the electric doors of the Emergency Room. _

"_Help him!" Tommy yelled making the entire room jump. _

_The workers quickly recovered from the shock. They waved Tommy into the back once they noticed the battered unconscious body in his arms. Jason quickly followed his bro through the doors leaving the rest of the team in the waiting room._

_Rocky Tanya and Kat turned the face the shock look of the waiting room. The three Rangers ignored the wide eyes and open mouths and took a seat in three empty chairs. _

_Meanwhile, Tommy laid Adam's body on an empty gurney. He rubbed his thumb around an unblemished place on his boyfriend's face. He felt Jason gently tugging his arm._

"_Come on, bro. Let them do their job," he heard Jason say._

_Tommy took a step back and let the doctors take Adam away. Tommy looked distraught and he knew it. Jason placed a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder and squeezed. _

"_Are you related to that young man?" a woman asked._

_Tommy looked at her as if she just spoke Japanese. "What? Who, Adam? Yeah we're family."_

"_Adam- is that his legal name?" she asked._

"_Yeah, Adam Park," Tommy answered._

_Jason opened the wallet he'd just confiscated from his unconscious teammate. He shifted through the neatly organized cards and photos before pulling out two cards. Thankfully, Adam had all of his information in his wallet. _

"_Here you go. This should tell you everything," Jason said handing the female hospital administrator the two cards._

_She took the cards from Jason and read them to herself. "Ok. Thank you. One more question, do you know what happened to him?"_

_Tommy's eyes grew dark with guilt. He opened his mouth to say that he attacked Adam but Jason beat him to it._

"_He was hit by a car," Jason answered with a nod of his head._

_

* * *

_

"They kept telling me I had been hit by a car and I felt like I'd been hit by a car so I didn't argue," Adam said after hearing Jason's tale.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head," Jason said.

Adam gave a light shrug. "Well you couldn't say what really happened. I guess I was worse off than I thought."

"We had to check for a pulse. You scared us for a minute there," Jason said.

Adam went silent for a moment. "W-where's Tommy? Is he coming?"

Jason sighed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"He's not handling this too well. He said he can't see you right now," Jason said.

"When's the last time you heard from him?" Adam asked.

"Yesterday."

"I really should go see him," Adam said ready to climb out of the bed.

"Hold it! You wanna go to him in your condition? You can barely move and I'm not in the mood to get assassinated because I let you leave," Jason said standing up.

Adam sighed in frustration. "I need to see him though."

"And I'll get him here but you gotta take it easy for a while." Jason said.

Adam relaxing into the mattress. "Thanks, Jase."

"You're welcome. Besides, I think you're the only that can talk some sense into him," Jason smiled.

Adam laughed and closed his eyes. "It takes skill and patience."

"I feel like I owe you an apology," Jason said.

"For what?"

"For spilling the beans about you and Tommy."

"It probably saved my life. I should be thanking you," Adam paused and licked his extremely dry lips. "Have they been talking about it?"

Jason shook his head. "Not really. Kat mentioned it to me but I think everyone else is just worried about you."

"I guess she hates us now," Adam said with a humorless laugh.

"No, she doesn't. She's not like that," Jason denied a little more passionately than he should have.

Adam cracked open one eye to looked at Jason's serious facial expression.

"Somebody has a crush," he chuckled.

Jason blushed and laughed nervously. "No, I'm just saying she doesn't hate you. She feels silly for falling for Tommy."

"But she didn't know."

"I told her that."

Adam felt a harsh pressure on his bladder. "Excuse me for minute, man."

"Want me to leave?" Jason asked standing up.

"No, it's ok." Adam said slowly swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He groaned and placed a hand on his abdomen as he pulled himself to his feet. He held his bandage covered arm close to himself as he limped towards the small bathroom.

"Need any help?" Jason offered.

"Nope. Almost there," Adam said making sure his hospital gown was closed. He made it to the bathroom without any mishaps. He stepped inside of the small room and closed the door.

* * *

Tommy sat in the dark with his eyes wide watching the television. He wasn't paying attention to program but instead concentrated on keeping his eyes open. He sipped on the warm mug of coffee in his hand. Every time he'd close his eyes he saw himself killing Adam. The mental image made his hands shake and his skin crawl. He felt weak. He was always being manipulated by evil into hurting innocent people. He didn't feel like he deserved to rest while Adam laid in the hospital in God-knows-what condition.

'_You need to go see him.' _a voice inside Tommy head repeated.

Tommy slapped himself in the head. That voice needed to be silenced.

'_What if I hurt him again?'_

He scratched his growing facial hair and wildly shook his head. He needed to stay awake. He didn't want to see himself hurt anyone. His eyes slowly blinked; staying closed longer with every blink. He shook his head again in effort to wake himself up.

'_Get up and go see him.'_

Tommy got to his feet and wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts. He felt like he was going crazy. He was alone but there were so many voices speaking in his head saying many different things.

'_You're still the Green Ranger.'_

"I'm not, I'm not, **I'm not **him!" Tommy shouted.

'_You're evil' _

"Shut up! Shut up! You aren't real," Tommy said roughly running his fingers through his hair. He shouted and stomped across the room. He felt insane. He could barely feel himself standing.

He tripped over one of his shoes and smacked into the corner of a wall. Tommy's shoulder connected with the blunt edge causing him to hiss with pain. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He put a hand on the place of impact and winced.

'_That's a small amount of pain compared to what you inflicted on others.' _

Tommy nodded his head several times and tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder. He couldn't fight the lethargic feeling any longer. He titled his head forward and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Adam shook his head as he limped his way out of the bathroom. He had a caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror and didn't recognize himself. His eye was still blackened with one slightly swollen, his lips were still split, and his face had several bruises. Luckily, his powers were helping him heal faster than the average person would from blunt force trauma. He still needed to clean his face; healing factor or not. The dried blood was starting make him sick on the stomach. He looked towards the hospital bed and expected to see Jason still seated in the chair. He was surprised to see a short, young lady picking at the forgotten gray lump sitting on his breakfast tray.

"You can have that if you want," Adam said.

The young lady's face lit up when she heard his face. "No thanks. It looks gross."

"You haven't even tried it," Adam said with a half smile.

She crossed the room to stand in front of him. "If this is like that time you told me it would be funny if I ate that worm then no thanks!"

Adam playfully rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you to do it, I just said it would be funny."

"Sure you did, Adam," Aisha giggled. She opened her arms to hug her friend but hesitated out of fear of hurting him.

Adam opened his arms. "I'm not made of glass, you know."

Aisha giggled. "I know, silly. I just don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are."

"Just don't squeeze too hard, She-Hulk," Adam said.

Aisha took a step forward and gently wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. Adam stifled a groan from the initial pain and wrapped his good arm and then his bandaged arm around her small frame.

"I was so worried about you. They didn't call me until this morning," Aisha said.

"It's ok. I was so high yesterday, I wouldn't have known it was you," Adam joked.

"Are you still high?" Aisha asked jokingly.

"A little," Adam laughed.

"Then shouldn't you be laying down?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Adam said limping towards the bed.

Aisha followed closely behind her limping friend in case he needed any help. Fortunately, he made it back to his bed without any serious missteps. He sighed with relief and laid down in the same spot as before.

"I need to wash my face," he remembered.

"I'll get you a wash cloth," Aisha said walking to the sink and turning on the faucet. She wet the small cloth with warm water.

"You didn't have to do that," Adam said.

"And you shouldn't have to" she replied wringing out the excess water.

Adam looked around the room. "What did you do with Jase?"

"He went to go get something for you. He didn't say what it was. I hope it's breakfast since you couldn't possibly digest the crap on that tray," Aisha said handing Adam the warm washcloth.

"Thanks."

"Where's your nurse? Shouldn't they be doing this?" Aisha asked watching Adam gently pat his face with the soft washcloth.

"My mom usually does it," Adam shrugged. He gently touched wiped the dry blood from the corners of his mouth and above his upper lip.

"What happened?" Aisha whispered.

Adam tossed the washcloth into the sink from his position in the bed. He pursed his sore lips when his body didn't agree with the sudden movement.

"You really should relax," Aisha warned.

Adam ignored her statement. "Are you sure you wanna know what happened? It's a long story."

Aisha pulled up the same chair Jason occupied early and took a seat. "I'm listening."

Adam went on to tell her about Tommy's kidnapping and how they couldn't find him. He told the story with as much detail as he could remember. As he got to the part where the assault started, the memory started to get hazy until he couldn't remember anything else. Aisha listened closely and nodded with understanding every few minutes. She felt herself get angry when Adam said that Tommy put him here. She had to make herself remember the small detail of Gasket brainwashing Tommy or she might have said something awful.

"Wow. Sounds like you had an interesting couple of days," Aisha commented.

"Tell me about it," Adam yawned.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked.

"Not a lot. It only hurts when I try to move too much or too fast or laugh… cough…breathe."

"Will there be any long term effects?"

"According to the doctor, no. He just said I took a real good beating but everything should be fine in the long run. They kept me under observation because I have a concussion."

"Better safe than sorry," Aisha shrugged.

"I just wanna go home."

"How does Tommy feel about all of this?"

Adam shrugged. "I wouldn't know. He hasn't been here."

"At all?" Aisha asked surprised.

"Nope. Jase said he's upset so…" Adam shrugged. "I just wish he'd talk to me."

"He'll come around eventually."

Adam sighed sadly. "I hope you're right."


	13. King for a Day Part III: Black & White

A/n: Final part of the King for a Day arc. Sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think.

Edit: Plot hole fixed.

Part 13 - King for a Day Part III: Black & White

Jason stepped off the elevator as soon as the doors opened. He smiled at a few people waiting to board the elevator as he passed.

"Jase!" a voice called.

He groaned lowly and turned around. He didn't feel like being bothered. He had something to do. Jason's annoyance faded away when he saw a familiar petite woman walking towards him.

"Hey lil' sis," Jason smiled.

"Hi. Are you leaving?" Kimberly asked timidly.

"Um…yeah. Why? What's up?" Jason said glancing at the automatic doors a few feet from him.

"Can I come with? Hospitals creep me out," Kimberly said.

Jason sighed knowingly. He could see the uneasiness on her face from being in the hospital. She'd been avoiding hospitals since they were younger. Even when Jason got his tonsils removed, Kimberly refused to visit him until he went home. He chewed on the inside of his lip before speaking.

"Are you sure you want to go where I'm going?"

"Where are you going?"

"Tommy's house," Jason said lowly.

Kim started to reconsider. She didn't know if she was even invited to Tommy's house. They weren't exactly friends anymore.

"I'll sit in the car," Kim nodded.

Jason sighed and shrugged. "Come on."

The two old friends walked through the automatic doors and to the parking.

"Did you come with Aisha?" Jason asked offhandedly.

"Yeah. I wanted to see Adam but I didn't make it to his floor," Kimberly said.

"You freaked?" Jason laughed as he unlocked the car.

"Yes. Shut up," Kimberly said laughing herself and climbing into the passenger's side of the car.

Jason started the engine and put the car into gear. Soon, he was cruising down the road with one of his best friends. He turned up the radio volume and started to sing the 80's rock ballad pouring through the speakers. Kim winced at her friend's off key hollering.

"I can't believe you still like this song," Kimberly commented with a chuckle.

"Don't knock it. This is classic sixth grade right here," Jason grinned.

Kim laughed. "Sure is."

She started to sing with Jason but in the right key. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good, old fashioned sing-a-long in the car with one of his friends. They continued to sing over one another until the song came to an end and the DJ started talking.

"Your voice is getting stronger," Jason laughed.

"So is yours," Kimberly said imitating Jason's deep baritone.

"Funny," he nodded as he turned the steering wheel.

"You still haven't told me what it's like to be back."

"It's cool; different but cool. I missed it a lot. You know fighting the good fight, having my plans spoiled, giving intergalactic beings serious headaches," Jason laughed.

"I heard you've been leading this team like you never left!" Kimberly said playfully slapping Jason's arm.

"I wouldn't say all that. I step in as needed but Tommy's the leader," Jason said.

"So you're Vice Lead? Works for me," Kim said.

"Vice Lead? I like that. I'm stealing that," Jason replied.

"How's the new team?" Kim asked.

"They operate a little differently from you me Trini Zack and Billy. All in all, it's been fun. It's weird being the sixth ranger. I see why Tommy was so disinterested in the beginning."

"Uh huh. Well I'm glad you're back. I can tell you missed it," Kimberly commented looking at the passing scenery.

Jason briefly glanced at her before fixing his eyes back on the road. "You don't?"

"Not really. Not to sound selfish but I finally get time to do what I want. I'm just enjoying life."

"I see. How's Florida?" Jason asked.

"It's great! It's so beautiful and there's so much to do when I'm not practicing of course. I survived my first hurricane too!" Kimberly grinned.

"Scared of hospitals but fearless against natural disasters? You haven't changed a bit," Jason chuckled.

Kimberly giggled. "Shut up! You know what I mean. I want you to come visit though. I miss you."

Jason didn't miss the loneliness in her statement. "It's ok if you miss Angel Grove. It's even ok if you miss Tommy."

"I do. I didn't expect to miss him like I do. He seems so happy without me here," Kimberly said.

Jason shrugged. "He's found other things to keep him busy."

"Like?"

"You know. Monsters. Jet skis. The usual," Jason quickly babbled with a nervous chuckle.

"You're a terrible liar but I'll let it slide."

Jason sighed with relief. He'd almost said too much but luckily, Kimberly wasn't as pushy as she once was. He turned into Tommy's neighborhood and cruised down the road at a moderate pace.

"So what do you have planned for my visit?"

Kimberly visually perked up. "I want to go SCUBA diving. You've traveled so much; have you SCUBA dived in the Gulf of Mexico?"

"Kim, I went to Europe not exotic beaches!" Jason laughed.

"Well _sorry_, Mr. World Traveler. I didn't know you haven't quite made it to Florida yet."

Jason snickered to himself. "SCUBA diving sounds great. We'll have to set that up."

"I'm ready. I'm just waiting on you," Kimberly said.

"Sure you are, Pan Globals. You have plenty of time to spare for one of your oldest friends," Jason said sarcastically as he parked in Tommy's driveway.

"I'll make time," Kim replied softly staring at the familiar house in front of her. It'd seemed like several lifetimes since she'd been there.

Jason killed the engine and looked at the young woman in his passenger seat. He undid his seat belt and opened the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kimberly said shaking her head.

"Come on, I doubt Tommy would want you to sit in a hot car for however long. He's not going to kill you for coming to his house."

Kimberly sighed and undid her seat belt. "If this ends bad, it's on your head."

'_That seems to be the trend,' _Jason thought as he climbed out of the car.

They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kimberly nervously rubbed her hands together. Jason folded his arms and waited for a response. He rang the doorbell again when their call went unanswered.

Kimberly stepped back and looked in the driveway. She saw Tommy's jeep parked in front of Jason's car.

"He's home," she concluded with a shrug.

Jason nodded. "I don't think his parents are."

He rang the doorbell for the third time. Kimberly folded her arms and tapped her sneaker covered foot on the concrete below.

"Maybe he's asleep. We should just come back later."

Jason pressed his ear to Tommy front door and tried to hear something. "No, I need to tell him something."

He tried to look through the translucent glass of the front door but didn't see any shadows. His eyes traveled from the door to the potted plant sitting nearby. He used his foot to tilt the plant to the left. He reached under the pot and picked up a key from the ground. Jason used the key to open the door and step into the house with Kimberly in tow. There was a steady, moderate beeping noise sounding in the foyer. Jason flipped open the cover of the alarm key pad and hit 6 numbers he knew by heart.

_102078_

"Is it still his birthday?" Kim whispered.

"Yeah. His mom made it his birthday and he still can't remember," Jason chuckled.

"That's why we all knew it," Kimberly said smiling at the memory.

"Where is he?" Jason said lowly.

"Tommy!" Kim called walking down a small hallway.

Jason searched in the opposite direction near the dining room. He walked through the swinging kitchen door and looked around. A green light on the coffeemaker caught his attention.

"Find him?" Kimberly said coming through the kitchen door.

"He's probably upstairs," Jason mumbled turning off the coffeemaker.

They walked back to the hallway and up the staircase to the second story. Jason turned the knob to Tommy's bedroom door and entered. He looked around the semi messy room.

"Bro…" Jason sighed when he saw Tommy sleeping against the far wall. He leaned down and gently shook Tommy shoulder.

"Ow!" Tommy yelled batting Jason's hand away. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I see. You need to get up though."

"I just got to sleep," Tommy said through a loud yawn.

"Get up," Jason repeated firmly.

Tommy groaned loudly and fully opened his eyes. He saw Kimberly standing by his bedroom door trying not to be notice. He groaned inwardly and rubbed his temples. He had gotten enough sleep to deal with her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Hello to you too," Kimberly said rolling her eyes at Tommy's crankiness.

Tommy shook his head and used the wall to stand up. He suppressed a groan from the pain in his shoulder.

"What's up?" Tommy ask rubbing his head.

"Adam really wants to see you," Jason said.

"I already explained this to you, Jase."

"That was before I told him I'd come get you. You know my word is iron clad," Jason said.

"I can't see him, bro."

"Are you going to wallow in your self pity and two days of funk until he's out of the hospital? You can't avoid this," Jason said.

Kimberly leaned up against the door frame and listened to Jason's leader speech. She hated to admit it but she missed those "fight the good fight" speeches Jason used to give the team. She felt like she was missing something though.

"I'm not wallowing and I don't stink," Tommy said sniffing his armpit. He scrunched his nose up at the stench.

"Yeah, you do. How about you go shower and we'll take you to the hospital," Jason offered.

"H-how bad is he?" Tommy stuttered.

"He's up and walking around…sorta. He's ready to leave but they want him to stay for observation," Jason replied.

"What about his face?" Tommy asked.

"It's not perfect, dude but he's not disfigured. Please go… for him," Jason said with a hard look on his face.

Tommy sighed in defeat. "Give me 15 minutes."

"Great. We'll be downstairs," Jason said walking out of the room.

Tommy avoided eye contact with the girl standing across the room. For a moment, it felt like they were the only two people on Earth with a sea of unexpressed emotions between them. Kimberly tore her eyes away from the interesting floor boards and smiled at Tommy.

"I better let you get dressed," Kim said in a quiet voice. She turned around to exit the room.

"It's nice to see you again, Beautiful," Tommy said with sincerely.

"Right back at you, Handsome," Kim said leaving the room.

'_That wasn't bad,' _Tommy thought. He turned and walked to his bathroom for that needed shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tommy stood in the middle of his room fastening his belt. He proceeded to pull a red shirt over his head. The shower did make him feel and smell better. He threw on his shoes and made his way downstairs to where his friends awaited.

"Did you grab your wallet?"Kimberly asked out of habit.

Tommy stopped walking. He shook his head and walked back upstairs.

"His memory is still crappy as ever," Jason chuckled.

A few moments later, Tommy started down the stairs while tucking his wallet into his back pocket. He yawned and stretched once he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Set that," Jason said pointing at the white keypad. He opened the door and allowed Kimberly to exit before following her.

Tommy looked at the key pad in confusion. He couldn't remember that stupid code and it's been the same since they moved in.

"Ten. Twenty. Seventy-eight," Jason yelled from outside.

Tommy shook his head and armed the alarmed as instructed. He closed and locked the front door before walking down the driveway to Jason's car.

'_I swear I know that number from somewhere,' _Tommy thought.

* * *

"I never thought a sandwich could taste so good," Adam blissfully sighed and took another bite of his turkey sandwich.

"I can tell! You're eating it like you haven't seen food in years," Aisha giggled.

"I'm in the hospital. I haven't seen any _edible _food since I got here," Adam said stifling a laugh.

"That's terrible. You're already skinny; you can't afford to lose any weight."

"Gee, thanks," Adam said sarcastically.

The room grew quiet as Adam tried to finish his lunch without irritating his sore lips. The corners of his mouth hurt every time he opened too widely. The little pain medication in his system was wearing off and a large headache was taking its place.

"So has Rocky been in here?" Aisha asked

"I think he was here yesterday. I haven't seen him though."

Aisha frowned. "That's not right."

Adam shrugged. "It is what it is. We knew it would come to this."

"What? Him being a complete jerk? It should never come to that," Aisha said shaking her head.

Adam shrugged again and took a sip of his juice. "He's always been that way. Remember in third grade when he wouldn't talk to the teacher for calling him Rockwell?"

"And then he randomly exploded on her and got sent to the principal's office," Aisha continued.

"Right. See, I expect him to do that to me. He won't bring up his issues until he's ready."

"His issues are insane though. Like ancient history insane," Aisha said.

"I know. I wish he'd get over it already," Adam said.

"Wait until I see Rockwell; I have a few words for him."

"Don't make it worse."

"I won't! He just needs someone to tell him to quit being such a resentful jerk. I think I'm just the girl to do it."

Adam's headache started to increase at the thought of Rocky and Aisha arguing over him. They always started arguing when they tried to discuss issues. He was the peacekeeper in their threesome but now, things were different. He didn't have the energy to keep the peace between everyone.

* * *

Jason was quickly growing very tired of riding this elevator. He boarded the metal box after Tommy. He turned around and pulled Kimberly onto the elevator. She yelped in protest but stayed inside of the elevator. She tried to hold her breath out of fear of catching whatever the last sick person had when they rode the elevator.

"Hold the elevator," a familiar voice called.

Jason pressed the "open" button on the panel halting the closing door.

Tanya squeezed through the opening door and took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jason commented folding his arms.

Tanya glanced at Tommy out of the corner of her eyes. She quickly positioned herself against a wall. She noticed that Kimberly's arms were noticeably trembling.

"Are you ok, Kim?" Tanya asked with a friendly smile.

"Hospitals give her the heebie-jeebies," Jason answered with a laugh.

"Aw," Tanya said sending a sympathetic glance Kimberly's way.

Kimberly silently glared at her friend. "I don't like hospitals. My grandma died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry," Tanya said.

Tommy remained quiet. His body was secretly trembling like Kim's but for a totally different reason. He flinched when the elevator bell went off and the group started to file out of the vehicle. He walked down the sterile, strangely scented hallway.

"His room's down there; 357," Jason said stopping in a small waiting area.

Tommy glanced in the direction Jason indicated. He took a deep breath and a step forward. Tanya took a precautious step back and stared at the man in red.

"Stop looking at me like that, Tanya," Tommy said without looking her way.

"Like what?" Tanya stuttered.

"You keep glancing at me out of the corner of your eye like I'm going to do something to you. I'm not. I already feel guilty about everything."

"Can you blame me after what I saw?" Tanya replied.

Tommy laughed a bitter laugh. "No."

He walked down the hall. The numbers on the doors seemed to blur as if he was walking 55 miles per hour. He passed a nurse's station before coming to his designation in front of Room 357. He stopped in front of the open door and held his breath when he saw the person laying on the bed.

Adam glanced at the door behind Aisha and let out a quiet gasp. He'd seen this vision plenty of times but every time the person would fade away before Adam could speak. Aisha noticed that Adam was no longer looking at her but past her. She turned her head to look behind her and saw the young man standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Um, I'm going to step out for a moment. I'll be in the hall if you need me," Aisha said. She picked up her purse and stood up.

Tommy took a step back to let Aisha leave the room.

"Nice to see you again, Tommy."

"You too, Aisha," Tommy answered looking at the petite girl.

Once Aisha was gone a silence fell over the room. Tommy took a few steps into the room. He wanted to see if Adam held the same look of mistrust and accusation that Tanya directed at him. He sighed with relief when Adam started to smile his unique smile.

"Adam."

"Tommy."

They shared a small laugh. It broke the initial tension between the two. Tommy stopped laughing when he saw the bruises. They were much lighter than the previous day but they were still there. The ring around Adam's swollen eye matched the bruises on his neck shoulders and beyond. Tommy's hands shook as he approached the bed. He wanted to stop walking as the wounds got more detailed. The lips he once spent hours kissing were now swollen and cut.

"I'm so sorry baby," Tommy said letting his eyes travel to the bandage around Adam's head.

"You can't think this is your fault," Adam said.

"Why not? I did it," Tommy disagreed.

Adam held his breath and pulled himself in a sitting position. He threw his legs over the side of the bed so that he was facing Tommy.

"You didn't do this ok? You wouldn't do this. Gasket did this. I could have stayed behind my armor and fought you but I chose to come to you defenseless," Adam said.

Tommy reached out and grabbed Adam's shoulders in a gentle yet firm hold. "Why did you do that? I could have…_killed_ you. Don't you ever put yourself that vulnerable for anyone, you hear me?"

"I didn't do it for _anyone_, I did it for _you_. I risked everything for _you_ and I would do it again if I had to."

"But I hurt you. I let those bastards trick me into hurting you so bad you needed to be rushed to the _hospital. _I'll never be able to forgive myself even if you don't think it's my fault. Maybe I really am evil."

"How can you say that? There's not an evil bone in your body," Adam said.

"But…"

"But nothing. You aren't evil. This was a mistake. People make mistakes all of the time."

Tommy looked and felt like he was about to cry. Against his better judgment, Adam leaned forward and rested his head against Tommy's shoulder. Tommy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Adam's body.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to forgive myself," Tommy whispered letting that first tear drop.

"I'll be strong for you then," Adam whispered back.

"Every time I close my eyes I see it happening differently. I see myself killing you and it scares me."

"You didn't though. I have a few bumps and bruises that are worse than normal but I'm fine. You're going to make yourself sick with guilt," Adam said finally giving into the pain and leaning back. He smiled sadly and wiped the tear off of Tommy's face. He hadn't seen him cry since Kimberly sent the letter.

"How can you be so forgiving?"

Adam snickered. "How can I not? I know you too well to hold this against you. Besides, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tommy admitted. "You should lay down before you hurt yourself."

Adam groaned lowly as he did what Tommy asked. His ribs were throbbing at this point and yet, he was still happier than he had been an hour ago. He lightly panted until the pain wavered.

"Are they broken or bruised?" Tommy asked with concern.

"'Severely' bruised. I think they'll be ok in a few days," Adam said taking deep breaths. He glanced over a Tommy and noticed a black spot on shoulder.

"What's that?" Adam said reaching out to touch the spot.

Tommy hissed sharply and moved his shoulder. "Oh, I fell into a wall."

"I can have Percy take a look at it tonight," Adam offered.

"Who's Percy?"

"My interesting night nurse. I can't stand the chick that's here now," Adam nodded.

"Night nurse huh? What makes you think I'll be here that long?" Tommy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because I'm not letting you leave," Adam said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to leave," Tommy replied in a soft voice.

Adam blushed and squirmed in his bed. He let out a frustrated breath. "I hate to ruin the mood but I gotta pee again."

Adam slowly sat up and started to climbed out of the bed. He started limping towards the small restroom across the room. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief when Adam walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

If one can die from guilt, Tommy would be six feet under soon enough.

After an unusually long amount of time, the bathroom door opened. Tommy expected to see a skinny boy dressed in a blue and white hospital gown and light green socks walk out of the bathroom with a small limp. Instead, he saw Adam holding onto the doorknob struggling to make his way out of the lavatory. Tommy jumped up when he saw Adam's legs shaking with every step.

"I'm ok," Adam insisted without resisting Tommy's help.

"You don't look ok. Let me help," Tommy wrapping his arm around Adam's waist.

Adam hissed with pain when Tommy's arm pressed against a particular nasty bruise on his hip. He moved Tommy's hand higher and leaned into his taller body.

"Thanks," Adam letting go of the doorknob.

Together, they took small, staccato steps across the room. By the time they got to the bed, Adam was barely standing on his own.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Tommy said.

Adam did as he was told. He held his breath as Tommy lifted him off of the ground and placed him onto the bed. Adam let out a deep breath as he laid his body flat on the bed.

"Thank you," Adam said.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"My legs gave out while I was peeing," Adam said trying not to look at Tommy's face.

"Why didn't you call for me?"

"It's embarrassing...I think I'm just tired."

Tommy's eyes traveled from Adam's face to his chest where his gown had come open. He frowned when he saw the large bruises covering his boyfriend's once blemish free skin and a white bandage wrapped tightly around his midsection. He let his eyes wonder to Adam's hip. There was one deep dark bruise that disappeared inside of his white and green boxers.

'_That's why he can't walk. I almost kicked his hip out of place,' _Tommy thought with a sigh.

"If you need to go the bathroom, I'll help you. If you need anything, I'll get it but please rest. You're not invincible," Tommy pleaded.

"Ok," Adam said too lethargic to argue.

"Alright," Tommy nodded.

* * *

Aisha sat next to Kimberly and across from Jason in the waiting area. Kimberly and Tanya conversed while Aisha and Jason remained quiet. They were both extremely curious about the words being exchanged in room 357.

"Where's Kat?" Aisha asked suddenly.

"She had to ride to L.A today with her mom. She'll be back tonight," Jason said nonchalantly.

Tanya gave him a funny look. "Oh, you talked to her?"

"Yeah," Jason answered casually. He leaned forward and looked down the hall.

"Relax. You've done everything you can," Aisha commented.

"What? I am relaxed. I'm cool as a cucumber," Jason answered.

"You keep looking down the wall like there's something else you can do. Adam told me what you did and how it probably kept Tommy from doing even more damage. You had to tell; don't feel bad about that," Aisha said.

Jason sighed. "I just feel bad for telling _everyone. _It wasn't my place."

"Tell everyone what?" Kimberly said.

Aisha glanced at Tanya who in turn glanced at Jason. Kimberly looked at all three friends with suspicion. She had a feeling that she'd been missing something important all day.

"Oh no! I'm not telling anybody else. Ask Tommy," Jason huffed.

"Fine. I will," Kim answered.

Aisha perked up when she noticed a familiar face walking down the wall with his head down. She stood up to greet her old friend.

"Rocky!" Aisha said.

"Hi," Rocky waved.

"You're late," Aisha commented.

"Yeah I had some stuff to take care of…how's Frogboy?" Rocky asked.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Aisha said.

"Shouldn't he be resting?" Rocky rationalized.

"He's rested. I'll come with," Aisha said.

Jason wanted to speak but he just chuckled. He refused to get himself into any more trouble.

"Alright, let's go," Rocky sighed.

Rocky and Aisha made their way down the hall to room 357. Rocky entered the room before her and abruptly stopped at the site before him. The average person wouldn't have thought twice about the scene before him. Adam laid flat on his back in the hospital bed with his eyes glued to the television while Tommy sat in the nearby chair watching the same television. He was starting to feel sick as he thought about what Jason said during their last mission. He didn't alert the couple to his presence but instead turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Aisha asked following Rocky down the hall.

Rocky turned around to look at her with anger in his dark eyes. "That was a dirty trick."

"What?" Aisha asked.

"Tricking me into going into the room with _them_," Rocky sneered.

Aisha couldn't believe Rocky was throwing a tantrum. His words held so much anger and disgust that it made him seem like a complete stranger. Aisha pursed her lips and reached up to grab Rocky's defenseless ear.

"Ow, what the…let go!" Rocky said.

"No, let me talk to you," Aisha said dragging Rocky down the hall in the opposite direction of their friends.

She dragged Rocky around a couple of corners before finding the hospital's empty solarium. Once they entered the room, she let go of Rocky's ear. He rubbed his red ear and frowned.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Aisha asked seriously.

"Rocky," he answered like she was insane.

"No you're not. You can't be the same Rocky I grew up with," Aisha said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"I'm not…" Rocky denied.

"Please! I just heard you. 'tricking me into going into a room a with _them_' like they have some kind of contagious disease," Aisha said.

"I don't want to talk about _them_," Rocky said. He started to walk away from the conversation until Aisha roughly shoved him back into place.

"You're going to talk about them!" Aisha growled. "What is your problem? You're being a jerk while your best friend is in the hospital."

"He's in there with the person that put him here so why should I care?"

Aisha couldn't believe her ears. "That was low, Rockwell, even for you."

"Don't call me Rockwell," Rocky said with a warning tone.

"I'll call you whatever I want!" Aisha snapped. She quickly calmed herself.

"Why is this bothering you?" Rocky asked.

"Because he's supposed to be your best friend. So what if he's with a guy or whatever. Does it really matter?"

"It matters to me! I don't want everyone to think I'm gay."

Aisha thought she recognized that determined look on his face. "They won't. Everyone doesn't know about them."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want it around me."

"You're being very immature," Aisha commented.

"So?" Rocky said proving her point.

"You know, you could never be a real friend to another male. Every since we were little you were always paranoid about something being 'too girly' or 'too gay.' Is it because of Enrique?"

"What does my brother have to do with this?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky…your brother's gay," Aisha said.

"No, he's not."

"Yes he is. He told us when we were like 7. You can't still be holding onto to that. Your parents are even over it."

"What do you know? You don't know how it feels to have to always defend your older brother when it's supposed to be the other way around. I'm not doing it again," Rocky said.

"You don't have to. Adam doesn't need you to protect him. He has Tommy," Aisha said. She took a deep breath. "Look, I can't say I understood or reacted amazingly supportive at first either but I had to remember who I'm dealing with. It's Adam. The same Adam that's been with us through everything since elementary school. You look like an asshole for not returning the favor."

Aisha turned around and walked out of the solarium. She had nothing more to say. Whatever Rocky did from now on was Rocky's decision.

* * *

"Everything ok in here?" Jason asked poking his head in the room.

Tommy and Adam looked towards the door and smiled.

"It's great, bro," Tommy said brightly.

Their smiles were so infectious that Jason found himself mirroring their happy grins.

"Ok, just wanted to check before I left," Jason said.

"Actually Jase, can you do me one last favor?" Tommy said.

Jason nodded and waited for Tommy's request.

"Can you get everyone in here for a second?" Tommy asked.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"We just need to talk to everybody at once," Tommy said.

Jason nodded and left the room.

"Think we're doing the right thing?"

"Yeah I do. They already know. We just need to get everything out in the open," Tommy said.

"You're right. What if it becomes a problem?" Adam said.

"We'll deal with it together. Kim's the only one that doesn't know and she's never shown hateful feelings towards gays."

"Yeah but T, she dated you. That sorta changes things."

Tommy shrugged. "Whatever happens, happens. I want them to accept us without giving us shit but if it doesn't happen, oh well."

"No regrets?" Adam said holding out his hand.

"None at all," Tommy said grasping hand with his.

Jason returned to the room with Tanya Aisha Kimberly and Rocky in tow. Tanya took a seat on a counter while Kimberly took a seat in a chair and crossed her legs. Aisha stood at the foot of the bed while Rocky leaned against a wall with his arms folded across his chest. Jason stood next to Tommy's chair and looked around the room.

"Crowded in here," Adam mumbled nervously.

"Aw Adam, how are you feeling?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm hanging," he answered with a nervous chuckle.

"We called you in here to discuss what Jason said yesterday. I don't want you guys to feel like you have to talk behind our backs or feel uncomfortable. We're a team - whether current or former - we risk our necks together every day," Tommy said standing up and making eye contact with the entire room.

'_Wow, he's really come into this leader thing. Go bro,' _Jason thought.

"Jason said a lot while we were there. Which part are you talking about?" Tanya asked.

Tommy swallowed and licked his dry lips. She was going to make him say it. "The part about Adam and I being together."

The room went silent as he expected. Jason looked at the floor with guilt. He still felt terrible that he was the one to tell the entire group. Tommy looked over each of his friends' faces. Every face in the room held a different emotion.

"Together like what?…a couple?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah." For emphasis, he picked up Adam's hand and held it firmly in his own.

Kimberly exhaled a harsh breath. "So what was I? Some kind of cover up?"

"No! What we had was real and has nothing to do with this," Tommy refuted.

"If it had nothing to do with us then why am I just finding out?" Kimberly asked.

"Why are you trying to make this about you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"Ok guys come on, calm down," Adam said ignoring his better judgment and sitting up in the bed. He gave Tommy's hand a comforting squeeze.

Kim took a calming breath but remained quiet.

"So you knew the whole time and you didn't tell us?" Rocky asked his predecessor.

It was Jason's turn to defend himself. He felt like _he_ had come out and was holding some kind of press conference.

"I didn't know for a long time and it wasn't my secret to tell. Tommy asked me not to say anything and I respected that. I would do the same for any of you," Jason said looking around the room.

"But I don't understand how," Tanya said.

"We've been together for a few months. To be honest, I don't know how it happened; haven't thought about it either," Tommy said with a small shrug. He hasn't thought about it because he was happy it did happen.

"I felt like you guys when I found out but after some time, it became easy to be happy for my friends. They are great guys," Aisha said.

"So you knew too? Jesus, did the whole world know before me?" Rocky said.

"Dude, are you mad because we came out or because we didn't tell you sooner? Look how you're acting; that's exactly why no one told you," Tommy said taking a step forward.

"Fuck you, Tommy," Rocky spat.

Jason quickly stepped between the two Rangers when he saw them move towards one another. He put a hand on each of their chests and gently push them away.

"You guys are not about to fight in here, understand me?" Jason said letting his voice boom.

Rocky roughly pushed Jason's hand away from him. "I'm out of here anyway."

"Good. And don't come back until you pull your head out of your ass, _bro_!" Tommy sneered.

Rocky turned around and glared at his leader one last time before storming out of the room. Adam watched his friend leave. He knew trying to talk to Rocky when he felt wronged was futile. Aisha shared Adam's thoughts as she watched the almost violent scene erupt.

"I'm going to go too," Kimberly said standing up for the chair and promptly leaving the room.

"Wow, that went great," Adam said sarcastically.

Tommy grunted lowly and walked out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Aisha asked.

"I have no idea," Jason said walking to the doorway and looking out into the hall. Tommy really was quick on his feet because Jason didn't see him at all.

"You need to lay down. Tommy will be ok," Aisha said to Adam.

Adam let out a huge breath and collapsed on the mattress with a groan. He hated being confined to this bed.

* * *

"Kim!" Tommy barked.

"What?" she barked back louder than expected.

Two mature women looked at the two teenagers with appalled facial expressions. Why were these children yelling in a hospital?

"Sorry," Kimberly and Tommy said at the same time.

Kimberly continued to walk down the hallway as fast as she could to get away from Tommy. She came to an elevator and repeatedly smashed the button to summon the car.

"I'm talking to you," Tommy said grabbing her arm.

Kimberly snatched her arm away from Tommy like he was a flame threatening to destroy her flesh.

"Keep your hands off of me," she sneered.

The elevator doors opened in front of the former lovers. Kimberly snorted and boarded the elevator followed closely by Tommy. She roughly hit the first floor button and waited for the doors to close.

"Kim," Tommy called again.

"What?" Kimberly snapped.

"What is your damn problem?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly folded her arms tightly across her chest. "I don't have a problem."

"Then why are you acting like this? Speak your mind," Tommy said.

Kimberly took a deep breath to keep herself from screaming. "Is it because I broke up with you?"

Tommy felt his blood pressure quickly raising. He reached past Kimberly and punched the "stop" button on the elevator panel. Kim let out a small shriek when the abrupt stop of the elevator nearly knocked her off of her equilibrium.

"No! Your letter had me screwed up for a while and he was there without questioning or judging me. And I don't know after that, I just felt a spark ya know? I realized I've had feelings beyond friendship for Adam for a long time! I just wouldn't admit to myself until now."

Kim nodded her head. "But you never showed any signs of being gay when we were together."

"I didn't show signs because I loved…love you wholeheartedly. Whatever I was going through wasn't about to overshadow that," Tommy said.

"So when we were…" Kimberly made a gesture between herself and Tommy. "…were you thinking of him?"

"Not while we were together. I was only thinking of you. I won't lie and say he didn't run through my mind when I was alone though," Tommy said.

"Ew," Kimberly muttered.

Tommy's laughter bounced off of the walls and into Kimberly. Soon, they were both laughing. Tears spilled down Kimberly's cheek as her jolly laughter turned into loud sobs. Tommy stopped laughing when he realized she was crying.

'_Aw man, she's crying. What do I do?'_

"Kim," Tommy said taking a step toward her.

She threw her arms around him and pressed her face to his chest. No matter what happened, Tommy hated to see her cry. He wrapped his arms around her while she continued to weep.

"I'm sorry," Tommy muttered not knowing what else to say. He would speak German if she would stop crying.

"No, I'm just being silly. I'll be fine," Kimberly said. She looked at the tear strains on Tommy's red shirt. "I ruined your shirt."

Tommy looked down at his shirt and waved off her apology. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Kim nodded and rubbed her wet eyes. "I told you I wanted you to move on. I didn't think it would be this hard on me but I can't be upset. Sorry I reacted the way back in the room."

Tommy waved off her apology again. "I just need to know if you're going have problems with us?"

"No. I love you guys. I'll be fine I swear, " Kim insisted.

He realized he was still holding her. Much like when they were dating, Kim stood on the tips of her toes to reach his lips. She pressed a small chaste kiss to Tommy's mouth. She pulled out of his arms and took a step back. She pressed a button on the elevator panel to resume the vehicle ride.

'_So this is the feeling Adam was talking about; closure,' _Tommy thought with a small smile.

It really was over.

* * *

"Everybody's gone," Tommy said walking into the hospital room.

Night had finally come, visiting hours were finally over, and they were finally alone again. Now what?

"Yup," Adam said from the hospital bed.

"I'm glad your mom let me stay with you."

"Me too."

Tommy stepped further into the room. He took a seat in the chair he sat in earlier.

"What did they do to you?" Adam asked looking at Tommy.

Tommy sighed. "They, um, brainwashed me. I couldn't even tell you what day it was let alone who I was."

"How though?"

"I remember they were creating like…illusion things in my head. They used you and Kim to convince me that I was evil…that the Rangers are evil. They erased the fact that I am a Power Ranger from my memory and set me loose on you guys."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Adam shook his head.

"I'm not evil! I swear I'm not."

"I know."

"No wait, let me explain. I'm not evil but I have doubted myself plenty of times. Even after I got the Zeo crystal from the moon that proved I was good, there was still some doubt. People _did_ die because of me and I guess you can call me a murderer but I've been carrying that with me through every battle. I'm trying to avenge them," Tommy acquiesced having flashbacks of what Adam said during his brainwashing.

"I don't think you're a murderer. You're a victim of stupid villains getting off on watching people suffer."

"I'm not a liar either. I would never lie to you if it wasn't life or death," Tommy said.

"I believe you. Listen, whatever that thing posing as me said is not how I feel. I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy smiled.

"Knock, knock!" someone's voice said as they opened the room door.

Adam looked past Tommy to see a tall, dark haired man in purple scrubs prancing into the room. He quietly chuckled to himself as the man made his way to the foot of the bed.

"Percy," Adam mock grumbled.

"Good to see you too. Oh, you have _new_ company," Nurse Percy commented looking at Tommy.

"Yeah this is my friend, Tommy. Tommy, this is Percy," Adam said putting a lift into his voice when he said his night nurse's name.

"Nice to meet you," Tommy said.

"Likewise, likewise. Listen, don't keep my patient up for too long tonight or I'll have to kick you out," Percy said pressing the button at the end of his black pen.

"I won't. Trust me, I already got this speech from his mom," Tommy said.

Adam rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"Don't roll your eyes. If you want to leave here tomorrow, you'll have to look alive…i.e. not how you look now."

"Well, gee thanks Percy," Adam said sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm going to change your bandages and clean up a few of these cuts."

Adam nodded. "Can you look at my friend's shoulder? He hurt himself today."

Percy looked at Tommy and hummed thoughtfully. "I normally don't do freebies but since you are my favorite patient. Why not?"

"Aw man, thanks," Tommy said.

"Don't mention it," Percy said pulling on a pair of gloves.

Tommy watched the nurse unwrap the bandage from around Adam's head and gasped at the exposed flesh underneath. He couldn't help but turn his head. He had seen plenty of dead bodies, cut flesh, and broken bones than he cared to admit but somehow this time was different.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head and made contact with Adam's dark eyes.

"It's ok," Adam said as Percy rubbed antiseptic cream on the open flesh.

"Were you there when the car hit him?" Percy asked Tommy offhandedly.

"I was driving," Tommy answered and shook his head.


	14. Family Ties Part I: Neglect

A/N: First part of the Family Ties arc. Thank you for reading.

Part 14

Jason, Kat, and Tanya sat at the table and sighed without interest. Tanya pulled out a deck of playing cards and started to shuffle them. She glanced at Tommy and Adam arguing across the room as she dealt the cards out. Jason fanned out the playing cards in his hands and looked at the beautiful women sitting across from him. He mentally blocked out the yelling that echoed off of the dome of the Power Chamber. It was the same thing after every mission since Adam got out of the hospital. A monster would attack, Zordon would call, Tommy would tell his lover not to go, Adam would refuse, and they'd come back to the Power Chamber to fight. The first time it happened, Jason couldn't believe they were engaging in a shouting match. He just put his hands on his head and walked away when neither Tommy nor Adam responded to his words of truce.

Katherine organized the cards in her hands while trying to conceal them from her teammates. She too drowned out the excessive arguing in the background. She glanced at the man sitting across from her and smiled. She'd realized how blind she was because of Tommy bur his recent revelation helped open her eyes. While Adam and Tommy argued, she and Jason were becoming close. Her flirting didn't go unanswered with this one. She quickly looked down with a blush when Jason's dark eyes connected with hers from across the table.

Tanya shifted her own cards until they were in the right position. Unlike the others, she halfheartedly listened to the post-battle arguments between Tommy and Adam. She didn't think there was anything wrong with their arguing. All healthy couples argued and it showed how much they cared for one another given the topic they were debating.

"Got any fives?" Katherine asked smiling at Jason.

He smiled back and gave a small shrug. "Go fish."

'_If shrugs could be sexy, that one would be,' _Tanya thought with a chuckle.

The three teenagers continued to play their card game while ignoring the scene taking place a few feet away from them.

"Tommy, what do you want me to do?" Adam almost yelled.

"What do you mean what do I want? I asked you not to go and you didn't listen!" Tommy said equally as loud.

Adam walked to the other side of the Power Chamber. He was so sick of having this argument.

"I'm talking to you. Don't walk away from me," Tommy firmly said.

"Quit trying to replace me and I'll quit walking away from you," Adam said typing something on the computer.

"Trying to replace you? I'm not trying to replace you. I'm trying to look out for you."

"Sure feels like it. I'm surprised you haven't asked for my Zeonizers."

"It's not that I don't want you here, I just don't want you to get hurt again. You haven't been out of the hospital that long," Tommy said.

Adam sighed loudly. "What you're saying is crazy. You want me to sit at home and let a computer fly my Zord. That's not precaution; that's replacement."

"Why would I try to replace you? Six is better than five. I just want you heal fully and then come back. You were trying to come back when you could barely walk!" Tommy said.

"Look at me. I'm fine! I can kick, punch, and flip just like everyone else. I have a healing factor just like you. I don't need to sit around for two weeks to feel better!"

"Adam, you're being difficult. Why can't you do what I ask just this once?"

"Why can't you just let me a Power Ranger?" Adam said screaming the end of his sentence.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the sudden increase of volume in Adam's voice. He didn't know what to say and Adam didn't give him a chance to figure it out as he exited the room. Tommy sighed and roughly ran his hands through his long brown hair. He turned around and saw his teammates sitting together at a small table. They seemed to always be sitting at that table after a fight. He approached the table and put his hands in his pocket.

"What's up guys?" Tommy asked lowly.

All three of his teammates looked at him.

"Just cards. Got any nines?" Jason asked.

Tanya shook her head and gestured towards the deck of cards.

"Deal me in," Tommy said.

"No way. I'm about to win," Tanya said

Tommy cracked a smile. "Well, excuse me."

"You have to go to talk to Adam, anyway," Jason said picking up a card.

"I do?" Tommy asked looking Jason's hand.

"Yeah, after he cools off of course," Jason said.

Tommy pointed to a card. "How do you figure?"

"Stop cheating!" Katherine said.

"Because that's usually how it goes. We kick ass, you guys fight, and you make up only to do it all over again," Jason commented nonchalantly.

Tommy thought for a moment before realization dawned on him. That is how it's been going almost every day. It wasn't his fault that Adam had a death wish. He wasn't going to stand by and let that happen without a fight. Unfortunately, a fight is all he received for his efforts.

"Is that really how it goes?" Tommy asked even though he knew the answer.

He received an unanimous call of "yeah" and "pretty much" from the three teenagers.

"Awww man! I better go find him. I'll talk to you guys later," Tommy said walking away from the table. He exited the room through the same door Adam did but with less anger. He heard his footsteps echo in the silent corridor. He tried to think of what he could say to make this situation better as he came to a fork in the path. One hallway led to the medical bay and personal chambers while the other led to the outside world.

Which way did that frog go?

Since Adam was angry when he stormed out, Tommy guessed he went outside to get air. He walked down the appropriate corridor and came to a set of large reinforced doors. He pressed the large button on the wall to open the doors. Tommy used his arm to cover his face from the sand in air as he exited the building. He looked around and saw Adam leaning against a guard rail looking out at the desert while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You look awfully tired," Tommy commented.

"I am," Adam admitted without turning around.

"Which is why I said you shouldn't go," Tommy said in a gentle voice.

Adam smiled and turned around. "Did you come out here to finish arguing?"

"No, I hate fighting with you. I just think you should try to understand where I'm coming from," Tommy said.

"I hate fighting with you too and I do understand. But the truth of the matter is that I have responsibilities and they don't go away because I'm hurt or tired or whatever."

"I just don't want to see you, or anybody for that matter, laying in a hospital ever again. To be honest, I still feel like all of that is my fault. I guess I'm just overcompensating."

"You won't be able to protect me from everything… including yourself," Adam said.

Tommy was confused. "Who said I'm protecting you from me?"

"When's the last time you touched me?"

Tommy thought for a moment. He tried to rack his limited memory but came up empty-handed. "I don't remember."

"It was in the hospital; 3 weeks ago. You don't sleep over anymore. I'm not being needy but I miss you. I only get to see you as a Ranger now," Adam said.

Tommy shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Make me."

"These aren't your demons, ok? But I _am_ sorry if I've been cold to you. I don't touch you because I don't want to hurt you."

Adam reached out and hooked his index fingers through the belt loops of Tommy's jeans. He smiled and let himself be gently tugged closer.

"Stop talking like that. We just need to quit fighting each other. This'll never work if we're at each other's throat," Adam said.

Tommy nodded. "You're right."

He pulled Adam into his arms and kissed his temple. He trailed the kiss to Adam's lips while running his hands up down Adam's back.

Tommy hummed with content. "Sleep over tonight?"

Adam thought for a moment before reluctantly saying, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to be home for dinner," Adam said.

"Dinner?" Tommy asked with confusion.

"Yeah ever since I got out of the hospital, my parents have been …I don't know… trying to be a normal family. It's weird, I actually have sit down dinners with both of them…Mom cooks and Dad's actually there to eat it with us."

Tommy sighed with disappointment. "That sounds great. Guess I'll take a rain check."

"No! You can come too!" Adam insisted.

"To a dinner with your parents? I don't know…" Tommy said rubbing the back of his head.

Adam tugged on Tommy's belt loop. "Please. These dinners are so dry."

Tommy thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll go. What time does it start?"

"7."

"We can leave now."

"Don't you have to debrief your team?" Adam quipped.

"Right. I did just leave them, didn't I?" Tommy laughed.

They walked back to the entrance into the Power Chamber. Tommy held his Zeonizer up to the scanner and the thick, automatic doors slid apart.

"Yes, I won again!" They heard when the control room doors opened. Adam laughed at Tanya's victory dance and Jason and Katherine's humorous looks.

"You won Go Fish. There's no trophy," Jason quipped.

"Doesn't matter! I have the satisfaction of knowing I wiped the floor with you two," Tanya continued to dance.

"Whatever you say, Tanya," Kat giggled.

Tommy took a step forward and held up his hands. "Great job today, guys. We were one man short and still pulled through."

"Where's Rocky again?" Tanya asked taking a seat.

"Martial arts camp," Adam said.

"So what are everyone's plans for tonight?" Jason asked.

"Dinner. Wanna treat me, Handsome?" Tanya said playfully wrapping an arm around Jason waist.

"You kidding?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry myself," Kat said looking at Jason.

Tanya knew what that meant. She took a large step away from Jason.

Jason returned her gaze. "Me too. Maybe since we're both hungry we could get something _together_."

"That sounds like fun," Kat said.

"Guess I'm just supposed to starve," Tanya said rolling her eyes.

Tommy and Adam looked at one another and suppressed their laughter. Adam folded his arms and leaned against a console.

"We're heading out too," Tommy said.

"You guys have plans too? I guess I'm the fifth wheel now. When is Rocky coming back?" Tanya said throwing her hands in the air.

"Aw, you're not the fifth wheel…to me," Kat laughed pulling on her coat and patting Tanya's back.

"We'll see you guys later," Adam laughed before teleporting out with Tommy.

"That goes for us too. Would you like to come, Tanya?" Jason asked giving her a stern look.

"No thanks," Tanya said taking the hint.

"If you insist. Let's go," Jason said to Kat.

"I'll call you later," Kat smiled before teleporting out with Jason.

Tanya looked around the empty room and shook her head in astonishment.

"I need to make some new friends," she mumbled and teleported out.

* * *

Adam pushed his beans around on his plate as he listened to his father talk about his career. He glanced at Tommy sitting across the large, dark wood table happily eating his food and paying attention to his father's mundane words. Adam was tired of hearing this man brag about his job every chance he got. He thought that since Tommy was a dinner guest, the business talk would ease up for one evening. Sadly, he couldn't have been more incorrect.

"Those damn Power Rangers sent another monster through one of my buildings. If I ever find them, I'm gonna sue their multi colored asses for all of the damage to my property," Jake Park huffed roughly cutting his steak.

Tommy and Adam both cringed at the harsh words. Adam couldn't remember a monster falling into any building in the business district.

"You can't be angry, Jake. They're saving the world," Grace Park said.

"They're ruining me in the process. What does it say about our police force when we have to depend on the kindness of five or six people in brightly colored outfits?" Jake huffed.

"Our police force can't handle giant beast though. I'm glad they _are_ here and I hope they _are _staying."

"But why my projects, Grace? Can't they fuck up the competition's projects instead; that would save _me_."

"I don't think they pick on you, Jacob. Let it go."

Jake shook his head at his wife and ate a forkful of food. He looked around the table before letting his eyes rest on their dinner guest.

"What are your plans for the future, Tom?" Jake asked.

Tommy swallowed the food in his mouth before answering. "I'm graduating in a couple of months. I don't really have any set plans yet, sir."

"Are you going to college?"

Tommy nodded. "Most likely."

"That's great. I hate to see kids your age drop out or just give up on furthering their education," Jake said taking a sip of the dark wine.

"No sir; no dropping out for me," Tommy said shaking his head.

"What would you like to achieve in the long run?"

"I'd eventually like my own martial arts school. I know it'll a lot of hard work," Tommy answered.

'_Is this some kind of freaking job interview?' _Adam thought dropping his fork on his plate.

"Your own martial arts school huh? Becoming an entrepreneur is a great goal for a young man and yes it'll take hard work but there's nothing wrong with that," Jake said glancing over at his son silently staring at his plate.

"It's so nice to have you over, Tommy," Adam's mother smiled.

"Thank you for having me," Tommy smiled.

"I hope the food is ok," Grace said.

Tommy nodded. "It's great."

"Son, look alive over there," Jake said to Adam.

Adam rolled her eyes and looked up from his plate. "Sorry."

"Why aren't you eating your beans?" his father asked.

"Because I don't like them. I tried to tell you that before you put them on my plate," Adam said.

The table went quiet as Adam continued to stare at his father. Adam's mother casually cleared her throat and took a sip of wine before speaking.

"Adam, we haven't heard about your plans," Grace said looking at her only child with sympathy.

Adam took his eyes off of his father and looked at his mother. "I don't know yet. I'll figure something out."

"Your favorite subject is science, why don't you become a doctor?" Jake Park offered.

Grace grew silent and while Adam gave his father a look of disbelief. Tommy looked at the totally oblivious expression written on the older man's face and held in his laughter.

"Science isn't my favorite subject. It's actually my least favorite," Adam said curtly.

"Must have been somebody else that liked science," Jake mumbled.

'_That's a pretty big mistake for a father to make,' _Tommy thought.

"May I be excused?" Adam asked looking at his mother.

Grace pursed her lips. The small mole near the corner of her mouth moved when she relaxed her lips. She sighed and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Adam said picking up his plate.

Tommy picked up his plate and followed Adam into the kitchen. He took a seat in a barstool at the kitchen island. Adam carelessly tossed his dishes into the sink and turned on the water without uttering a word. Tommy picked up his fork and begin eating again.

"You didn't have to come if you weren't done eating," Adam said when he heard Tommy's fork hit his plate.

"I'm almost finished," Tommy shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

Adam stuck his hands in the dish water and hissed at the temperature. "I hate these stupid dinners."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was. Every time I sit down to eat with them, I realize how much my dad doesn't know me."

"Your mom seems to care."

"She's always cared! All Dad cares about is his stupid properties and his stupid job. Did you hear that crap he said about us?" Adam said setting a clean plate aside.

Tommy picked up his now empty plate and walked over to the sink. He stood behind his lover and dropped the soiled dish into the water. He placed a long, soothing kiss on Adam's cheek.

"It's ok. He'll realize his mistake one day. You're more important than any stupid property or stupid job," Tommy said.

Adam laughed. "Don't use my words against me."

"I'm not! And as far as what he said about us, that's just too bad. People love us and hate us. It's nothing new. Let me do this," Tommy said gently patting Adam's hip.

Adam pulled his hand out of the hot water and stepped aside. He watched Tommy thrust his hands into the water and hissed.

"That's hot," Tommy mumbled. "You're lucky I love you; I hate doing dishes."

Adam picked up a white dish towel up off of a nearby counter. "I love you too."

"Feel good to say that outside of a hospital," Tommy smiled.

The two young men subconsciously took a step apart when they heard the kitchen door swing open. Adam glanced towards the door to see his mother dump the remnants of dinner into the garbage can.

"Adam! You have our guest washing dishes!" Grace said dropping her soiled dishes into the hot dishwater.

"What? He offered," Adam said with a shrug. "I'm helping!"

"Tommy, you don't have to do the dishes," Mrs. Park said.

"I don't mind. I'm always eating here anyway," Tommy said.

She leaned up and pressed a motherly kiss to Tommy's cheek. "That's for being so sweet."

She moved to her son's side and kissed his cheek in the same manner. "And that's for helping, I suppose."

"Mom…" Adam groaned.

"Alright, alright. I'm going upstairs and out of your way. Knock if you need anything," Grace said.

"Where's Dad?"

"In his office working probably. Goodnight," Grace said and exited the kitchen.

Tommy dried his hands on a towel while Adam finished putting away the clean, dry dishes.

"That was interesting," Tommy said.

"Are you going home?" Adam asked closing the cabinet.

"Not unless you want me to."

Adam tossed his towel on the counter. "I don't."

"What do you feel like doing then?" Tommy asked folding his arms.

"Wanna spar in the basement?"

"Are you sure that's ok?"

Adam noticed the wearily look on Tommy's face and sighed. "How about some Nintendo then?"

The suggestion faded away when a familiar melody came from the metallic watch around Tommy's wrist. Out of habit, both boys looked to see if they were alone before Tommy answered the called.

Tommy pressed a button on his communicator. "Tommy here. What's up?"

"Bro, I need your help. They attacked me on the way home, I'm surrounded," came a deep, panting voice.

"Alright, Jase. Hang tight, we'll be right there," Tommy said ending the call.

When Adam summoned his Zeonizers, Tommy grabbed one of his hands.

"What?" Adam asked.

Tommy fought the urge to tell Adam not to go and released his lover's hand. "Nothing."

"Then let's go."

"Right," Tommy said summoning his own Zeonizers.

Bright red and green lights illuminated the kitchen and the two teenagers were gone. A man with red hair entered the kitchen a moment later. He suspiciously looked around the empty room as he approached the refrigerator. Jacob Park opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a can of soda. He popped the cap and took a large sip. He tired to ignore the feeling that he had just missed something.


	15. Family Ties Part II: Oh, Brother

A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter several times for me to like it. I hope you enjoy it as well. The usual disclaimers and stuff still apply. This is the second part of the Family Ties Arc.

Part 15

The next day Adam and Tommy stood in the park watching their friend from a distance. Adam took a seat in front of a tree and idly picked at the lush green lawn below. Tommy remained standing in a semi catatonic state with his arms folded.

"You should go talk to him," Adam suddenly suggested.

"And say what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know; only you know how he feels right now."

"To have your powers taken is just…there's nothing anyone can say to make it right. We knew he had to give them up eventually but not like this."

"I couldn't imagine."

"Because your powers have never been completely gone. You got them back within a week but Jason's aren't coming back," Tommy said.

"You don't have to make it right, Tommy. Just remind him that you've been there."

"He looks like he wants to be alone though," Tommy argued.

"He'll have plenty of time to be alone."

Tommy sighed and looked at Adam. "You're right. Wait here?"

"Of course."

Tommy walked towards the secluded area where Jason sat by himself. Adam relaxed against the tree and patiently waited for his lover's return. He found himself thinking about the events of the day. Now that Jason wasn't a Power Ranger and they didn't have a major enemy, which way would they turn? Is it over?

Adam's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of cross trainers stepping into his line of sight.

"Hey."

Adam rose to his full height before replying, "Hey."

"What a day huh?" Rocky said pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, what a day," Adam said nervously swaying on his feet.

Rocky paused and looked at the ground. "Adam."

"Yeah?"

Rocky tried to gather his nerves before speaking. "Um, are you busy next Thursday?"

Adam thought for a moment. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Mom wants you to come by for dinner," Rocky said.

"Is that ok with you?"

Rocky shrugged lightly. "Sure. She's making your favorite."

"It's been a while since I've had your mom's cooking."

"It has. They…_we_ miss having you over."

"I miss you guys too. Dinner is always so fun at your house," Adam laughed.

"Yeah and the whole family's going to be there. Mom's been begging me to ask you for a while."

"Why'd you wait so long?"

"I don't know. Things have been a little…different between us."

"It doesn't have to be," Adam shrugged.

"Yeah I know," Rocky said awkwardly. "Are you coming?"

'_He did come to me. That's a huge step,' _Adam thought.

"Definitely. 8 as usual?"

"Better make it 8:30. You know Ricky and Javier won't be on time," Rocky laughed.

"Of course not but I'll be there."

"I guess I'll see you then."

Rocky nervously rubbed his hands together before turning around and walking away. He didn't know what else to say. The initial invitation was delivered and the rest would hopefully sort itself out.

"Later," Adam waved as Rocky walked away.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy said crouching down next to Jason.

"Nothing much," Jason said.

Tommy paused and bit his lip. "I know how you feel, bro. It's tough giving up your powers."

"I would say you have no idea but you have a very good idea."

"Yeah I do," Tommy nodded.

"How'd you deal with it?"

"I just had a little alone time and I had you guys telling me that everything would be ok even when I didn't believe it."

"I remember that," Jason nodded.

"Yeah so I'm gonna tell you the same thing you told me; you'll always be one of us," Tommy said sincerely.

"Thanks, Tommy."

Tommy took a deep breath before breaking the comfortable silence. "What's the plan now?"

"Well one thing's for sure, I'll have a lot of free time on my hands," Jason laughed softly.

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah but that's not always a bad thing."

"It's not. I just feel so…"

"Lost? Empty?" Tommy offered.

Jason nodded. "Exactly."

"It'll go away once you find something you're really passionate about."

"You're right and hey, we _did_ save the world. No reason to be down about that." Jason said.

"We kicked ass thanks to you. I really appreciate you coming back when we needed you."

Jason turned to look at Tommy. "You didn't need me, bro. I'm just glad I was apart of this again though. I'd do it all over."

"Me too," Tommy smiled.

"You said that like you lost your powers too," Jason observed.

"I don't know, man. I feel like it's over or rather I'm over it," Tommy admitted.

"Any particular reason?"

"Just…growing up. Like you said, there's more to life than being a Ranger and I feel like my time's almost up."

"That's your choice. Make sure you find a good replacement."

Jason looked to his left when he saw a girl approaching them. A warm smile instantly spread across Jason's face. Tommy knowingly laughed to himself.

" I know what you'll be doing with your free time and it doesn't look too bad if you ask me," Tommy quipped.

"Hey, could be a lot worse," Jason replied.

"I heard that," Tommy chuckled.

"Later, bro," Jason said holding out his fist.

Tommy dapped Jason's hand and watched as he approached Katherine. They greeted each other and Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked down a path towards the beach.

"Is Jase ok?" Adam asked placing a hand on Tommy's arm.

"Yeah, he'll survive. And hey," Tommy shrugged. "There's more to life than saving the world right?"

"Definitely," Adam smiled.

Tommy put a hand on Adam's back and together they walked back towards the parking a lot. He glanced at Adam's hand idly swaying which each step he took. Tommy reached down and took a hold of the hand. Adam looked at Tommy's smiling face in question.

"It's ok," Tommy said.

Indeed, Adam looked around the area and saw no one. He gripped Tommy's hand tighter and they treaded back to Tommy's jeep.

"What now?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Up for a road trip?"

"To?"

"There's someone I want you to meet," Tommy said vaguely.

"And I have a feeling you're not gonna tell me who," Adam said walking to the passenger side of the jeep.

"You would be right," Tommy said climbing into the jeep.

"How long are we gonna be gone?"

"Couple of days at least. I've been meaning to take this trip for a long time," Tommy said gesturing toward the backseat.

Adam looked in the back of the jeep and saw a couple of red duffle bags sitting on the floor. Adam picked one up and sat it on his lap. He proceeded to unzip the bag and ramble through the items inside.

"What? You don't believe me?" Tommy laughed.

"No, I'm just checking to see if you remembered everything you'll need for wherever we're going," Adam said sticking his hand down the side of the bag. He grasped something in his hand and pulled it out.

Tommy glanced at the object in Adam's hands. "Where did that come from?"

"It was in the side of your bag. I'll just put it back," Adam mumbled.

"No wait, let me see that," Tommy said taking the object in his hand. He pulled up to a red light and looked at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of he and Kimberly when they first started dated. It's amazing how things can change; feelings, age, and physical appearance were all different in this picture. Tommy impulsively started to pull the ends of the photograph in opposite directions until it ripped in half.

"What are you doing?" Adam said when Tommy ripped the picture again.

"I don't need this."

"But…"

"But nothing. Let's roll," Tommy said tossing the ripped photo in his empty ashtray.

The traffic lights turned green and Tommy took off. Adam looked out of the passenger's side window as they passed several familiar houses. Before he knew it, they were parked in Adam's driveway.

"Think you can pack a bag and leave your mom a note by the time I get back from the gas station?" Tommy asked.

Adam smiled meekly, "I can't leave her a note if I don't know where we're going."

Tommy smirked, "Nice try. Go."

"Alright, alright. I'll be ready when you get back," Adam said.

"Good," Tommy said leaning closer and pressing his lips to Adam's in a small kiss.

Adam got out of the jeep and jogged up to his front door. Tommy waited until he got the door opened before starting his jeep and backing out of the driveway.

Adam entered his predictably quiet domicile. No one appeared to be home which made it easier for him to slip in, pack a bag, and get out. Once he made it to his room, he grabbed his green duffle bag out of the closet and started to neatly place all of his essentials into it. He grabbed the bag and started to exit the room but a yellow hat sitting on his dresser caught his attention. He placed the cap on his head and laughed at his reflection in the mirror. Adam flipped off the light in his room and made his way downstairs. He snapped when he remember that he had to write a note to his worrisome mother or she would probably file a missing person's report. He made his way into the kitchen and scribbled a vague note on the white board that hung on the pantry door.

_Mom,_

_ Spending the weekend with Tommy. Be back on Monday. _

_Adam._

_

* * *

_

Tommy pulled back into Adam's driveway and patiently waited for his lover so they could leave. He reached over into his glove compartment. He pulled a piece of paper and read over the directions again. He wanted to memorize them but hadn't gotten the chance.

'_This shouldn't be too hard. It's closer than Reefside,'_

Tommy looked up and saw Adam walking towards the jeep with a yellow hat on his head. Adam opened the door and tossed his bag inside before climbing into the seat.

"Nice hat," Tommy chuckled when he saw the hat covering Adam's curly hair.

"Thanks. Tanya bought it for me a few weeks ago," Adam replied.

Adam opened his bag and pulled out two bottles of juice. He offered one to Tommy who gladly took the refreshment with a silent thank you. Tommy fired up the jeep and backed out of the drive way. In no time, the vehicle was rolling out of the residential area and onto the main freeway. Tommy popped opened his bottle of juice and took a generous sip.

"Did you tell your mom where we're going?" Adam asked curiously.

Tommy grinned, "Nice try, Froggy. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Fine," Adam said adjusting his position in his seat. "So Jason and Kat are dating?"

"Looks that way," Tommy said scrunching his nose in disgust at some of the drivers on the road.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's great. I've always wanted Jase to meet a nice girl and Kat needed a good guy. It's a win-win," Tommy shrugged.

"Good for them," Adam said looking out of the window at the passing scenery. "Rocky invited me to dinner."

Tommy paused, "I think you should go."

"I told him I would but I can't stop thinking about what happened in the hospital room."

That was still bothering him too. "I still think you should go. He doesn't have to like me to be your friend."

Adam shrugged, "I guess."

They continued to cruise down the freeway with light conversation keeping Adam's anxiety at bay. He decided not to read any more signs after they passed a "Now Leaving Angel Grove" billboard. He couldn't begin to guess where Tommy was taking him.

'_Sweet! We're running away,' _Adam thought with a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked with amusement.

"Nothing. I just love this song," Adam said turning the knob on the car stereo.

He opened the glove compartment and reached inside to pull out a pair of dark sunglasses. He put on the sunglasses as he continued to rock out to the end of the song on the radio. He glanced out of the window as the busy metropolitan phased into a natural, rocky terrain.

"It's beautiful out here," Adam commented.

"It sure is. We never really get to enjoy it."

Adam took a breath and exhaled, "The air's cleaner too."

Tommy stepped on the brake bringing the jeep to a stop in front of a large wooden sign.

"We're here," Tommy announced.

"A reservation?" Adam said after reading the sign. "Is this your brother's reservation?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. It would mean a lot if I could introduce you to my brother."

Adam looked confused, "But I already met your brother at the Juice Bar."

"Yeah but not as my…"Tommy gestured between himself and Adam. "…you know."

"Oh," Adam said sinking into the seat.

"Does that bother you?"

"It's your brother, man. I just don't wanna be the reason you guys stop talking."

"You won't be! My brother and I have a special connection. This won't ruin that."

Adam sighed, "Ok, fine. Let's go."

Tommy took his foot off of the brake pedal and rode past the sign into the reservation. They traveled along the road until a cluster small homes came into view. It was civilization but not as overbearing as Angel Grove. Tommy reduced his speed when a couple of men came into view. They stared down the unfamiliar jeep until it came to a complete stop.

"Who's there?" a man with long dark hair called.

Tommy and Adam nervously glanced at one another. Tommy opened the car door and exited the vehicle.

"Tommy Oliver. I'm looking for David Trueheart," Tommy called walking closer to the two men.

They stared at Tommy for a moment. One of the men turned around and walked to a nearby house. He stepped on the porch and knocked on the door.

"Trueheart, there's a Tommy Oliver here to see you," the man called.

The wooden door instantly opened and out came David Trueheart with a large smile on his face.

"Tommy's here?" he asked.

The man nodded and let David rush past him, down the steps of the porch, and towards the area where Tommy stood. His smile got impossibly bigger when he saw his younger brother standing in front of the passenger side door of his jeep.

"Tommy!" David called.

"Hey man!" Tommy called walking to meet his brother. They shared a large brotherly hug.

"What are you doing here?" David asked.

"You told me to come by when I'm not fighting monsters so here I am," Tommy laughed.

"This is great! I've been waiting for you to come! How long are you staying?"

"Um, couple of days if that's alright with you."

"Yeah! You can stay as long as you want. I'm just glad to see you," David said.

He glanced past Tommy to see Adam buckling his seat belt and climbing out of the jeep. Tommy looked behind him to see what caught his brother's eye.

"Oh, David you remember Adam right?" Tommy said stepping aside.

David nodded and held out his hand. "Nice to see you again, man."

Adam smiled and took a few steps forward to shake the offered hand. "You too."

"Let me show you guys where you'll be staying," David said.

* * *

"Mr. Trueheart's so nice," Adam commented dropping his bag on one of the beds.

"Yeah, he is," Tommy agreed as he pulled his hair into a ponytail.

Adam looked around the spacious yet intimate modest guest cottage. "I didn't know we'd get a whole house. This is so cool."

"I'm really glad you're enjoying yourself; I'm gonna try to come here more often."

"It'll be good for you."

Tommy eyed the two single beds in the room. "Think we can push these beds together?"

"For what?"

"I don't think we can both fit into this single …unless you want sleep on top of me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Adam quipped.

Tommy nodded without shame. Adam laughed and chucked a pillow in Tommy's direction. Tommy caught the pillow before it connected with his face.

"Oh, that's funny?" Tommy asked with a playful grin.

Adam nodded and started to run but Tommy lunged and grabbed him before he could get away. They fell on one of the beds in a fit of laughter.

"I told you we wouldn't fit," Tommy said through his laughter.

"Tommy! You guys ok in there?" David called through the front door.

"Yeah!" Tommy called standing up from the bed.

"Well, come on! You said you wanted to see the horses!"

"Alright, bro!"

Adam pushed himself off of the bed and straighten his clothes. "I think I'm going to hang around here."

"You don't wanna go horseback riding?"

Adam scrunched up one side of his face and shook his head. "Maybe later. I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Trueheart about those paintings in his living room."

Tommy shrugged and opened the cottage door. Adam followed him out the door where David stood with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys ready to go?" David asked.

"Actually, I want to ask your father something if that's ok," Adam said.

"Yeah sure. He's in the house," David replied.

"I'll see you guys later," Adam said laying a hand on Tommy's arm before walking towards the house.

"I guess it's just us, man," Tommy said.

David and Tommy starting walking the general direction of a pasture where a few horses roamed behind a wooden fence.

"You know how to ride a horse right?" David asked.

Tommy gave him a funny look. "Of course I know how to ride a horse."

David laughed, "I had to ask. You _are_ from the city."

"Me and the guys go horseback riding whenever we get the chance."

David went silent for a moment as they got closer to a wooden fence. "How's everything going with you guys?"

"Let's just say we're winning," Tommy said leaning on the fence.

"That's good news."

The brothers entered a gate where a few horses stood. They approached two brown horses that stood just beyond the gate. David teased Tommy about needing training wheels as he placed a saddle on the small calmer stallion. Tommy gave him a mock laugh and mounted the saddled horse. He grunted and readjusted his position on the horse. David effortlessly mounted his horse. Tommy may be a superior martial artist but this was David's realm of expertise.

"So you and Adam are pretty close huh?" David inquired once he and brother started down a trail.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that," Tommy said. He needed to get this out of the way.

"I'm glad you brought him. He seems to want to know more about our people."

"He does."

"This is child's play. Come on," David said bringing his horse to a fast-paced gallop.

Tommy applied pressure to his horse's side and took off after David. Together, the brothers rode their horses over the terrain. David picked up speed but Tommy followed. They dashed across the open field with nothing but their laughter, their horses' feet against the ground, and unseen crickets making a sound.

"We're pretty far out!" Tommy yelled bringing his horse to a slow trot.

"Huh?" David asked slowing his own horse.

"I said we're pretty far out!" Tommy repeated louder.

"Scared?" David grinned.

"Terrified," Tommy said sarcastically.

David snickered, "I knew it. "

"Hey bro, you still got that gi I gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Up for a rematch?"

David thought for a moment. He did not feel like getting dropped on his ass by his little brother again. He had been training every day since he last sparred with Tommy but he wasn't quite ready to face his brother again.

"Next time, Falcon, next time," David answered.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Tommy looked towards the horizon at the setting sun. He silently admired the bright burst of oranges, yellows, and purples.

"Something on your mind?" David asked when he noticed Tommy's intense look towards the sky.

"Actually, there is," Tommy said taking his eyes off of the sunset.

"Let's hear it."

"I don't know if you'll be able to understand."

David's horse stepped in front of Tommy's. "Try me."

Tommy took a deep breath. "I don't want this to change anything."

David frowned, "What's going on?"

It was now or never. "Bro, Adam's more than just my friend. I brought him out here to meet you as my…more than friend," Tommy said mentally chastising himself over his choice of words.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"You're not making any sense," David chuckled.

"I'm trying," Tommy sighed. "Forget it."

"Just say it!"

Tommy thought for a moment. "Adam's my lover."

"Your lover? Like romantically?" David said begging for clarification.

Tommy nodded.

"Wow," David said with a slight laugh.

"I understand if you're not comfortable with this…me anymore. I just thought I should be completely honest with you," Tommy said trying his best to sound confident.

"I appreciate that but I'm not about to ex-communicate you or anything so relax," David seeing how riled up Tommy and his horse were becoming.

Tommy tried to stop his adrenaline from rushing as if he was battling for his life.

"I just found my little brother, you think I'm going to condemn him for his choices? One thing you're gonna learn about me is that I'm loyal above all else," David said.

Tommy's shoulders started to relax but remained tensely squared. "Thanks man."

David took a moment to eye his brother curiously. He let his mind drift back to the subtle closeness he felt from his brother and Adam during his visits to Angel Grove. They weren't hanging all over each other like the other teenage couples he'd seen but rather, there was an energy between the two that no one understood but them. David had mistaken it for a strong friendship when it was so much more.

"...I hope you're not expecting a hug or anything," David quipped letting his face split into a grin.

Tommy looked down and laughed. "I'll get it later."

"Yeah right," David said. He laughed when Tommy suddenly struck his own arm.

Tommy slapped his other arm and scratched. "Killer mosquitoes."

"I forgot, you city boys don't have mosquitoes like this," David said reaching out his hand and catching a large mosquito.

He laughed at the look of disgust on Tommy's face and let the little critter go. David nodded his head in the direction they came form and used the reins to steer his hose back towards home. Tommy and David rode their horses at a slow pace so they could continue to talk.

"Have you told your parents about your relationship?" David asked.

Tommy shook his head. "No."

"Are you worried about their reaction?"

"Yeah, I am. I would like to think that my parents would want me to be happy but touchy things like this make people act crazy."

David nodded, "It's justified. We all would like to think that the people we love would be there through anything but your society makes it difficult for people to understand."

"I know. I'm really worried about Adam's parents. He's so close to his mother, I don't think he'd be able to take her rejection."

"Is she really traditional or something?"

"I don't know. She's the daughter of immigrants so I would imagine," Tommy shrugged.

"We have a few of same sex couples on the Reservation. It's part of the tradition here to a degree," David said.

"And no one has a problem with them?"

David shrugged, "Of course you have bigots in every culture but for the most part, no. They teach and take care of the children while their parents work. Our whole way of life would fall apart without them."

"Wow. That's awesome," Tommy said clawing at the back of his neck.

David laughed again. "You're only gonna make it worse by scratching like that."

"It itches," Tommy said trailing his hand to the side of his neck.

"We have a cream back at the house for the children when the mosquitoes bite. I'll get it for you," David offered.

"Thanks, bro."

* * *

"You're very good at this," Sam commented watching the boy rubbed the handmade paintbrush across the picture.

"Thank you," Adam beamed smearing a spot of red paint with his index finger.

'_Too dark. I can fix it though.' _Adam thought using a small spot of white paint to brighten the deep red. He nodded his head and continued to create a colorful harmony with the paint.

He had spent the last couple of hour talking to Sam about the native artwork hanging on the walls. When Sam offered him the tools to create his own image, Adam jumped at the opportunity. He told Tommy he would try to pick up painting again and now seemed like the perfect time since his interest was peaked by the new cultural experience. The paint that Sam gave him didn't smell like the industrial paint he normally used.

"Your understanding of color is truly amazing," Sam commented.

"I took classes when I was younger,' Adam said biting his lip as he rubbed the small hairs of the paintbrush in a circle.

"But you also have a natural eye for this."

Adam shrugged off the compliment. "I'm not that great."

"Adam, learn to take a compliment. There's nothing wrong with admitting your strong points."

Adam turned to look at Sam's serious expression and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Both men turned around when they heard footsteps on the porch.

"Do we still have the healing regiment for the pest bites, Father?" David asked politely.

"It should be in the cabinet if those children didn't decide to play in another ant bed," Sam replied.

David nodded and opened the door to fetch the medicine.

"Something bit you?" Adam asked laying a land on Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah, mosquitoes. How do you live out here?" Tommy asked.

"When you get as old as I am, your skin becomes resistant to just about everything with teeth," Sam chuckled.

Tommy and Adam snickered at that colorful explanation. Adam used his thumb to rub a circle in Tommy's shoulder. A few moments later, David returned with a jar in hand.

"Here you go. Rub this on and you'll actually be able to sleep tonight," David said handing the jar to his brother.

Tommy took and the jar and opened it. It gave it a curious sniff and was surprised by the pleasant smell. He held the open jar towards Adam who took a quick weft.

"Smells good," Adam commented.

"It has so many different herbs, the smell was just luck," Sam said.

"It would be awful if it smelled like a horse pie," David laughed.

"Yes son, that would not be good," Sam said through a robust laugh.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I turn in early. I really need to put this stuff on," Tommy said.

"I'm feeling beat myself," Adam added.

"We go to sleep early around here anyway," David shrugged.

"If you need anything we're right in here," Sam said nodding towards the house.

Tommy and Adam nodded and gave their thanks.

"Make certain you finish that painting. I believe it will be something great. Take anything you need," Sam commented from the doorway.

"I will. Thank you," Adam smiled.

Sam and David retired to the house and shut the door. Adam turned around to see Tommy staring at his painting.

"Wow," Tommy said continuing to gaze at the painting.

"Good wow or bad wow?" Adam asked cleaning up the paint.

"Definitely good."

Adam wiped his hands on a clean damp, towel. "Thanks. I was looking at some of the paintings on Sam's wall and gave it a try." He finished putting the paint cases back into a cloth bag he got them from and sat them on the floor next to the easel. "Stop scratching."

Tommy looked up when he heard the command. "But it itches!"

"Go put that stuff on," Adam said walking down the steps of the porch.

"Will you help me?" Tommy asked following Adam around to the back of the house where the guest cottage sat.

"Sure."

Once they got inside of the guest cottage, Tommy locked the door and took off his red shirt. He tossed it on a chair and scratched his shoulder. Adam kicked off his shoes and removed his own shirt.

"T, you need a shower," Adam said scrunching his face up.

"I smell?" Tommy said raising his arm.

"Like a big horse," Adam laughed.

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Don't go anywhere ok? I still want my rubdown," Tommy said walking backwards towards the bathroom.

"I'll be here," Adam said.

Tommy nodded and hastily entered the bathroom. Adam fell on one of the beds to rest while Tommy took a shower. He faintly heard the water running in the other room. The sweet sound made Adam's eye lids heavy. He rolled over onto his side and pulled a pillow under his head.

"Fell asleep on me?" Tommy said a few minutes later when he reentered the room toweling his now curly, wet hair.

Adam opened his eyes and yawned. "No, just drifted off for a second. I'm up."

"You can sleep if you want," Tommy said scratching his elbow.

"I'm good," Adam insisted watching Tommy's naked body walk across the room.

"Whatever you say."

Tommy unzipped one of his bags and pulled out a pair of black boxer-briefs. He pulled them over his hips with a loud snap. He consciously made a show of readjusting his genitals.

'_I swear he was a stripper in a past life,' _Adam thought.

"How do you wanna do this?" Adam asked.

Tommy lethargically fell face down on the other bed. Adam shrugged and grabbed the jar of cream off of the bed. He walked to Tommy's bed and opened the jar. He rubbed a generous amount of on his hands and started to firmly rub it over Tommy's inflamed skin.

"Ooohhh," Tommy moaned into a pillow.

Adam's hand went to the back of Tommy's neck where the excessive itching had occurred. He trailed his hands to Tommy's shoulders and applied pressure.

Adam quietly whistled through his teeth when he saw a glaring red rash on Tommy's forearm.

"They ate you up pretty good," Adam commented rubbing the cream on the irritated skin.

Tommy grunted and continued to enjoy the cool, tingling feeling of the herbal cream on his skin.

"Turn over."

Tommy flipped himself onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He was surprised when the bed dipped and a comfortable weight settled on his lap.

"Ahh, so you wanna be on top now?" Tommy chuckled placing his hands on Adam's hips.

"Shut up," Adam laughed rubbing some of the cream on Tommy's chest.

"I didn't get bit there."

"I know."

"So you just wanna feel me up?"

Adam smiled and looked into Tommy's eyes. Tommy continued to hold the eye contact as Adam's hands started to massage his abs. Adam gave a throaty chuckle when he felt Tommy's erection swelling under his backside. Tommy sat up and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. He captured Adam's lips in a long, sweet kiss. Instead of lust, the kiss was power by intimacy. Adam titled his hands and continued to rub his hands back and forth over Tommy's bare, moistened chest. He felt Tommy's hands making a similar motion up and down his back.

"Thanks," Tommy said gently patting Adam's derriere.

"Welcome."

Adam placed one last kiss Tommy's lips and attempt to move from his lap.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked not letting Adam stand up.

"Shower. I'll be back."

Tommy let go of Adam and watched him walked towards the bathroom. He didn't know why he was so disappointed with the sudden lost of contact. He still couldn't quite bring himself to go beyond lights gropes and deep kissing. Whenever they tried to go farther, Tommy had a flashback of one of the dreams where he had killed Adam in front of Gasket and the other Rangers. He would pull his hands back and make an excuse about being tired. Adam had to have noticed.

'_I gotta get over this,' _Tommy thought to himself. _'But I don't know how!'_

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He looked down at the two single beds and formed an idea. He stood up from the bed and decided to execute his plan. He placed his hands on the side of the bed and pushed it. The bed slid the short distance across the room to evenly line up with the other.

"You didn't have to do it alone," Adam said walking out of the bathroom.

Tommy lazily fell on the bed. "It's ok...as long as I don't have to sleep alone."

"You don't."

* * *

Tommy opened the back door of the cottage early the next morning. He rubbed one of his eyes and looked up at the rising sun. It was just as beautiful as the sunset he'd witnessed the previous evening. Tommy walked out of the cottage vaguely feeling the terrain through his moccasins. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pajamas bottoms and inhaled the fresh morning air. He looked in the sky once again and saw a falcon fly overhead. The bird of prey circled Tommy from high up in the air before landing on a boulder a few feet away. Tommy inches closer to the bird trying not to scare it away. The bird watched him come closer and didn't make an attempt to fly away. If Tommy wasn't still half asleep, he could swear the falcon was making eye contact with him. Once he got the boulder where the falcon was perched, he held out his hand. The falcon flew up and landed on Tommy's arm.

'_Oh wow. This is the same falcon from before,' _Tommy thought. _'Glad I'm wearing long sleeves!'_

"What are you doing?" Adam called from the doorway.

Tommy smiled and waved him closer. Adam slipped on his sandals and walked outside. Before he cautiously approached Tommy and the bird perched on his arm.

"It's my spirit guide," Tommy said proudly in a rough morning voice.

The falcon looked at Adam expectantly. He didn't want to ruin the mood by making any sudden gestures.

"Go ahead; touch him," Tommy said looking at Adam.

Adam hesitantly reached out his index finger expecting the bird to peck it off. Surprisingly, the falcon did no such thing. Adam was able to gently rub his index finger gently across of the back of its head. The falcon flapped its wings and let out a robust call.

"It's amazing," Adam commented.

"I think it likes you."

The falcon suddenly flew into the sky. The two boys watched as the bird appeared to fly into the sun before disappearing.

"Did I wake you?" Tommy asked taking his eyes off of the sky.

"I got cold," Adam shrugged sheepishly. He admired how the morning sun poured through Tommy's curly morning hair.

Tommy walked behind Adam and around his arms around the shorter man's waist. "Better?"

"I'm getting there," Adam laughed.

Tommy pressed his lips to the side of Adam's neck and placed his chin on Adam's shoulder.

"I told my brother."

"How'd he take it?"

"He's ok with it, I just hope our parents take it just as well."

"I hope," Adam said.

Tommy kissed Adam's shoulder. He inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose. He tightened his hold on Adam's waist.

"We'll be ok."

* * *

"Bro, I didn't know you could cook," Tommy said eating the last bite of his breakfast.

"Want some more?" David asked from the stove.

"Yeah, sure!" Tommy said handing David his empty plate.

"You don't cook?"

Adam looked up from his plate and laughed at the question. He cleared his throat and sipped his orange juice when Tommy looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll take that as a no," David laughed.

"I can't even melt ice without burning it. Don't make fun of me," Tommy said.

"I'm not. I wouldn't know how to cook if Father hadn't taught me."

"Young men shouldn't be dependent on anyone for food…even after they find the right young lady to settle down with," Sam said to Tommy.

Adam looked down at this plate again while Tommy gave Sam a nervous smile.

"Um, Father didn't you had to be out of here by 10?" David asked.

Sam stood up from his chair. "Yes! I have business to attend. I'll speak with you all later."

Adam and Tommy nodded their heads. Sam nodded in their direction and picked up his bag before walking out of the house. David set a hot plate of food in front of his younger brother and took a seat in his father's chair.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Tommy said digging into his breakfast.

"But yes, Father taught me how to cook. I never had a mother so I had to learn how to take care of myself."

"Mr. Trueheart never married?" Adam asked.

"Afraid not. Ms. Irene a few houses down has been like my mother but she passed last year."

"I'm sorry, man," Tommy said.

David shrugged lightly. "I'm not sad. I like to think she's at peace like our parents."

Adam saw Tommy's face instantly change at the mention of his birth parents. Despite his efforts to cover his curiosity, it showed on his face. Tommy put down his fork and looked at his plate with a thoughtful frown.

"Wha-what happened to them?" Tommy asked.

David paused for a moment. "They tell me she died in childbirth."

Tommy suddenly regretted letting his curiosity take over.

"Oh," Tommy deadpanned and went back to eating his breakfast with less gusto.

David glanced Adam and received an encouraging look.

"It wasn't your fault or anything. It was a freak hemorrhage," David expanded.

Tommy shrugged, "What about our father?"

"He drank himself to death the next year. I guess he couldn't handle it."

'_That's sad,' _Adam thought as he continued to remain quiet.

"Did he ever come look for me?"

"He was looking for you. He didn't know what day you were born, what you looked like, or if you had even survived the birth. You didn't have a name. I don't even think he knew what hospital you were in. And if her relatives didn't claim you, you were considered an orphan. Your parents probably adopted you and gave you a name by the time he passed away."

"I didn't have a name until my parents gave me one," Tommy confirmed.

"From what I know, her family didn't approve of their relationship which is why they didn't even claim you. He just gave up. Father said he handed me over and just...died."

Tommy tried to digest the somber information before asking, "Do you remember them?"

David shrugged. "A little bit but it's really fuzzy. I have a few pictures."

David stood up from the table walked out of the room. He returned with a couple of photos in one of his hands. Tommy wiped his hands on a cloth handkerchief and took the pictures from his brother's hand. He took a hard look at the first photograph of a beautiful woman with bright hazel eyes and hair that looked like his when he first wakes up in the morning.

"That's our mother," David said.

Tommy flipped the picture over to and looked at the yellowish white back of the photo. There was small black writing in the bottom left corner of the picture.

_Lizzie 1-15-77_

"She's so beautiful," Tommy commented passing the photo to his lover.

Adam took the picture in his hands and studied it for a brief moment. He stole glances at Tommy and David to see if they favor the woman in the picture at all. Tommy has her smile while David has her eyes.

"That's them together," David said.

Tommy looked at the photo of a tall man with long, dark straight hair similar to his own at the moment and moderately dark skin. He was standing next to the same fair skinned woman from the previous photo.

'_At least they were happy for a while,' _Tommy thought as he passed the photo.

"It's not much, but at least it's something," David shrugged.

"It's plenty," Tommy said taking the photos back from Adam and looking them over once more. He handed them back to David.

David looked at the photos for moment before standing. "Are we going on this hike today?"

"Wait, I'm not done!" Tommy said scarfing down the rest of his breakfast.

"Do you have to go through this all of the time?" David asked looking at Adam.

Adam nodded, "You get used to it."

"Hurry up!" David said.

"Alright, alright I'm done," Tommy said picking up his plate.

Adam looked down at his feet. "I need to get my boots."

"Bring mine too," Tommy requested.

Adam nodded and jogged out of the room. Tommy placed his plate in the sink and turned on the water.

"Hey, Dave?" Tommy said after an extended amount of silence.

"Yeah?" David answered.

Tommy turned to face his brother. "It would have been cool to grow up with you."

David leaned against a chair. "We still have plenty of growing to do, little brother."


	16. Family Ties Part III: The Olivers

AN: Disclaimers still apply. This is the final part of the Family Ties arc. Enjoy. Thanks for your reviews.

Part 16

"Thanks bro," Tommy said giving David a big hug.

"No problem. Coming back soon right?" David asked returning his brother's hug with a squeeze.

"Definitely. I had so much fun. I'd stay longer but…"

"I understand. Come back when you can." David gave Tommy's back a strong pat before releasing him.

Tommy saw Adam waving to a few women while carrying his duffle back towards the jeep. He tossed his bag into the back of the jeep and went to stand next to Tommy.

"Wow, that headband looks great on you," David commented with a nod.

"Thanks! I had a great time," Adam beamed adjust the brown leather band around his head.

David chuckled. "So you'll remind my forgetful little brother to come visit us every now and then?"

Adam nodded his head. "Of course."

"And you'll be with him right?" David said holding out his hand.

"I'll try my best," Adam said giving David a firm handshake. He was surprised when David pulled him into a strong hug.

Tommy couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips. "You should come up soon," he said once David let go of his lover.

David thought for moment. "I should. I'll give you a call."

"Alright, man. See you later," Tommy said.

He and Adam walked towards his jeep and got inside. Once the doors were closed, Adam reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Tommy fired up the engine and sent one last wave towards his brother. He put the car in gear and flipped a U-turn before speeding down the road from whence they came.

"You do look sexy in that head band," Tommy commented.

Adam made a face and laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

"I'm not ready to go back to our lives."

"We have some down time right? It won't be that bad."

"You're right. Man, we didn't get any calls while we were away."

"Is that bad?"

Tommy thought for a moment. "No. It's just different. You can't tell me it wasn't strange not to hear the communicator go off when we're having a good time."

"You're right. I'm not gonna know what to do with myself."

Tommy snickered to himself. "I have a few ideas."

"I bet you do," Adam mumbled. He turned his head to look out of the window.

They kept their light conversation going as Tommy drove down the highway at a speed Adam knew to be illegal. Knowing Tommy, hee would probably talk himself out of a ticket if he was caught. Adam watched as the undeveloped desert-like land gradually transformed back into the lush green landscape of Angel Grove. Before long, they ran into a group of cars traveling west as they were.

"Slow ass traffic," Tommy grumbled.

"They can't go a gazillion miles like the Zords," Adam laughed.

"They can go faster than 45 though."

"You could slow down."

Tommy applied pressure the brake peddle. "Only for you."

They traveled with the slow moving traffic past the "Welcome to Angel Grove" billboard. Adam found himself laughing at the overtly happy sign welcoming unsuspecting people to their city.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

Adam pointed back with his thumb. "That welcome sign is all happy-go-lucky when it should have Rita, Zedd, Mondo, and some ugly monster posing on it."

Tommy laughed at the thought. "Definitely. It should say 'Welcome to Angel Grove - big monsters might fall through your garage.'"

"Or 'superheroes in colored tights will drive their fighting machines past your office building.'"

"'You might get sent to another dimension after school,'" Tommy quipped.

"'But you will be returned in time to make curfew,'" Adam concluded.

"They should just take the whole welcome sign and just tell people to move to Stone Canyon."

"It's boring there," Adam said curling his lip.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I was the happiest when we moved."

Tommy licked his lips. "Why did all 3 of you guys move?"

"I really don't know. Dad came home and said the business was moving to Angel Grove. Rocky's mom works for my dad so she got transferred. Aisha's dad just up and moved too. It was weird because it happened right after we met you guys."

"Maybe it was the Power," Tommy said.

"Huh?"

"The Power steers us in the right direction. It picks worthy people like you guys and it creates outlets for ones that have fulfilled their duties like the Peace Conference."

Adam paused for a moment. "So it's like destiny or fate?"

Tommy nodded. "You could say that. When we're done, it'll bring in our replacements."

"What if we miss them?"

"We won't," Tommy smiled.

The traffic continued to slowly flow through the city. Tommy grunted his annoyance with the blue Corvette in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief when their turn came up. He flipped on his signal and turned off of the main road into a neighborhood.

"Mind if we stop at my house for a minute?" Tommy asked.

Adam shrugged. "Nope."

Tommy pulled into his driveway and turned off his jeep. "I know you're probably tired of me but I really need to pee."

"I'm not."

Tommy smiled and unlocked the car door. "Come on."

Tommy hopped out of the car without grabbing the keys out of the ignition. Adam laughed and shook his head before pulling the key from the ignition. He exited the vehicle and walked up to Tommy's front door.

"Shit, I forgot my keys," Tommy said patting his pockets.

Adam held up Tommy's keys and shook them. He proceeded to unlock and open the front door.

"You're welcome," Adam said handing Tommy the set of keys.

"Quit making fun of me," Tommy laughed taking the offered keys and entering his home.

Adam followed him into the house shutting the door behind them. "I'm not!"

"Yeah right. Be back in a second," Tommy said half running down the hall, unzipping his pants along the way.

Adam peeked down the hall and saw Tommy disappear inside of what he knew was the downstairs bathroom and not a closet. He glanced at the walls of the hall. They were noticeable different from the other sparsely decorated, clean walls in the rest of the house. This particular hallway's walls were lined with personal photos.

'_Aww,' _Adam thought when he saw a picture of toothless baby boy with dark curly hair.

The boy looked to be a few months past his first birthday. He sat on the floor with an oversized, "Cat in the Hat" red and white striped hat on his head.

'_Tommy was such a pretty baby. Looked like a handful.'_

"Now where were we?" Tommy asked coming out the bathroom.

"I was saying how you would forget your dic…"

"Mom!" Tommy exclaimed cutting off Adam's statement.

Adam turned around to see Tommy's mother standing at the end of the hallway. His face turned red at the thought of her hearing what he was about to say.

"Hello boys. Back already?" she asked walking towards the pair.

"Yup," Tommy nodded.

"Did you have a nice time?" she asked giving Tommy a warm hug.

"Sure did," Tommy answered returning her hug.

"That's good, honey. I know how important this is to you….and what about you? Did you have fun?" she said playfully nudging Adam.

"Yes ma'am, I had a great time," Adam said.

"Good, good," Mrs. Oliver commented. "I know you just got back, but would you mind running to the store for me?"

"Sure," Tommy shrugged.

"I just need a half-gallon of milk. Should I write it down?" she teased lightly.

Tommy shook his head and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Coming?" he asked looking at Adam.

"He'll be ok here with me. Right, Adam?" Mrs. Oliver said.

"Right," Adam chuckled.

"Alright, I'll take you home when I get back," Tommy said eying his mother suspiciously. He turned and headed towards the door to fetch the milk she asked for.

Adam found himself glancing at the wall of pictures again.

"Wasn't he adorable?" Mrs. Oliver said when she saw Adam looking at the wall of pictures.

"Sure is. How old was he here?" Adam said pointing to a picture.

"I believe he had just turned 3 years old. I remember that day because he had just gotten his first haircut and he was so upset with us," she said laughing at the memory.

Adam had finally noticed Tommy's long curly hair was cut down in this particular childhood photo. "How'd you get him to smile?"

"I told him he could open one of his Christmas presents early if he gave us a big smile."

Adam snickered lightly and looked back at the pictures on the wall. It was like looking at Tommy's life told through pictures.

"Wow, there's a lot of pictures here," he commented lightly.

Mrs. Oliver laughed. "You think this is a lot? Follow me."

Adam shrugged and followed her down the hall. She led him around a corner, past a door that led to the backyard, and into a room. The room looked like a small study complete with books and a computer. What captured Adam's attention was a large shelf full of trophies and the massive amounts of photo albums resting on the shelves. His eyes instantly went to a large poster sized picture of a much younger Tommy in a baseball uniform.

Adam approached the picture with a dumbfound look on his face. "I had no idea he played baseball."

"He played plenty of sports; baseball, basketball, soccer, swimming. Football in high school. Martial arts is the only one that stuck though," she explained.

"Wow," Adam gasped taking his eyes off of the photo. He looked at the shelf of trophies. They all belonged to Tommy. There were at least three for every sport Mrs. Oliver named. "I never knew."

"He doesn't like me to bring anyone back here."

"Why not?"

She shrugged and sat down on a couch. "I don't know." She picked up a black photo album off of the coffee table and opened it. "He's only really proud of his martial arts. Here's a picture of him getting his yellow belt."

Adam crossed the room and took a seat next to her. The picture was of Tommy in a white gi with his yellow belt looking like he had conquered the world.

"He looks so young."

Mrs. Oliver nodded. "He was about 6 years old if I remember correctly."

Adam flipped through the rest of the album. There were pictures of Tommy getting his various belts along with pictures of him fighting tournaments. One of the last pictures was of the tournament he and Jason competed in a few years ago. Adam felt like he was looking through a history book only this was much more interesting than any book in his history class. He took the liberty to look through a deep red photo album. There was a picture of Tommy midair jumping off of a swing. He looked as if he was trying to fly.

"I tell you, that boy thought he could fly until he was about 10. He said he was going to be a superhero one day," Tommy's mother said with a hearty laugh.

"Imagine that," Adam mumbled knowingly.

He turned the page to see Tommy asleep in a large bed. He had his thumb in his mouth and his shirt was raised exposing his belly.

"He loved to sleep. That's him on our bed," Mrs. Oliver explained.

She reached over and turned the page again. "That's him asleep on the floor." She turned the page once more and pointed. "That's him asleep on top of the dog."

Adam and Mrs. Oliver shared a laugh at Tommy's childhood.

"Mom, you're not showing people this shrine again are you?" Tommy asked walking into the room with a bag in his hands.

"Of course not," she said standing up.

"Don't lie to me, Jan," Tommy said imitating his father's voice. He received a playful slap in the arm.

"I'm Mom to you, Thomas," Janet said.

Tommy laughed and held up his hands. "Ok gosh. Such a violent woman."

"I'm cooking dinner; will you boys be staying or going on another trip?" Janet smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tommy said.

"I'll be here," Adam said looking up from the photo album.

"Great. It'll be done in an hour or so," Janet said leaving Tommy and Adam in the room alone.

Adam snickered and pointed to a picture. Tommy casually walked over and took a hold of the top of the album.

"Stop, let me finish," Adam said through his laughter as he tugged the book away from Tommy's grasp.

"You don't wanna see old pictures of me."

"Yes I do!" Adam said finally snatching the book from Tommy's hands.

Tommy turned around and walked over to a shelf of albums. He looked at the spine of each one before finally finding the one he wanted. He opened the soft green book and held it out towards Adam.

"At least look at this one," he said.

Adam closed the book in his hands and sat it on the table before taking the one Tommy offered. He flipped open the cover and read the first page.

_Certificate of Adoption_.

"How do you feel about seeing your birth parents?"

Tommy thought for a moment. "I love my mom and dad to death but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't neat to learn about my birth parents."

Adam looked around the room. It was like a museum of Tommy's life. "Well, they _definitely_ love you back."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, I used to think it was annoying back then but now, I know it was just love."

Adam turned past the adoption certificate to a picture of a new born infant. "Aw."

"I was so funny looking. Look, my head is shaped like a bullet. I asked my mom why she didn't send that weird looking baby back to the factory."

"Why'd she say?"

Tommy chuckled. "She said that she found bullet heads adorable."

"Has she ever met David?" Adam asked flipping through the album.

Tommy nodded. "Yup. She met David the day I did. She thinks it's great that I have a brother since they couldn't have kids."

"That's cool. What about your dad?"

"He just told me to stay out of trouble but that's what he says every time I leave the house," Tommy said.

Adam turned another page in the book and laughed that picture. "What's this?"

Tommy leaned over to look at the picture and blushed. "That's me."

"With your little peter out," Adam laughed at the little boy in his birthday suit.

"Ok, no more pictures."

Tommy quickly took the photo album from Adam's hands and returned it to the shelf with the others. They exited the room with Adam still laughing at his prepubescent nudity. They walked down the hall, through the dining room, and into the kitchen where a pleasant aroma teased their senses.

"Mmm, Mom that smells great," Tommy said walking to the stove and opening a pot. He whined when his hand was quickly slapped away.

"Thank you but get your hands away from my pots!"

"Aw man."

"Finally made time for your family?" A man about Tommy's height said walking into the kitchen.

"I always have time for you guys," Tommy disagreed.

"That's why you're never home for dinner. It's ok. Your old man isn't crushed," the man said with a laugh.

"Dad…"

"I know, I know you're an adult now or whatever," Mr. Oliver said carefully taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Oh, the renegade brought company. How are you doing, Adam?"

"I'm great, sir. How are you?" Adam laughed.

"Hungry! What ever you're cooking smells fantastic, Jan," Mr. Oliver said slowly raising from his seat. He walked over to the stove and proceeded to open a pot. He hissed when his hand was sharply slapped like Tommy's was moments before.

"Aw man!" Mr. Oliver said rubbing the back of his hand.

"I'm almost done but until then I don't want you in my pots, Thomas!"

"Sorry, Love," Thomas said kissing his wife on the cheek.

Tommy took a seat at the table and moved his chair closer to Adam. They both watched Tommy's parents playfully argue over dinner.

"Are they always like this?" Adam laughed.

Tommy looked over at his parents and shrugged. "Basically."

"Alright!" Janet said clapping her hands together. "Tom, Tommy, Adam - go wash up!"

The three men filed out of the room in a line to do as they were told. Janet busied herself by fetching a few plates from the cabinet. She proceeded to set the kitchen table in anticipation of the men's' return. After a few minutes, she heard foot steps and loud chatter coming towards the kitchen.

"I'm starving," Tom said.

"That's why we're about to have dinner," Janet smiled.

"Aren't you just witty tonight?" Tom retorted sarcastically.

"Every night, dear."

Tommy and Adam took a seat at the table and listened to Janet and Tom humorously bicker as they brought the food to the table.

"Dad, I'll get it," Tommy said standing up when he saw his father place a hand on his back and lowly groaned.

Tom waved off his son's offer and finished bringing the food to the table. Once everyone was seated, plates were piled with food and drinks were poured, the foursome beginning to eat. Tom didn't let the pain in his back impede the family dinner or make their guest uncomfortable. He made a mental note to a painkiller after dinner but until then, he just smiled and participated in the conversation.

"How was your trip?" Tom asked his son.

Tommy wiped his mouth before answering, "It was really great, Dad. It was nice to get away and hang out with my brother."

"Glad you had a good time, Sport. Did you go too, Adam?"

Adam nodded his head. "Yes sir. I had a good time too."

"Is that where you got your…" Tom asked gesturing towards his forehead.

Adam's eyes looked upward. "Yes sir. One of the women on the reservation gave it to me."

"It's beautiful," Janet commented.

"It is. Did you bring anything home?" Tom asked looking at Tommy.

"Sure did. I'll show you later."

"You can show me after we spank your mother's butt in Trivial Pursuit, Pictionary, and anything else she decides to lose tonight," Tom said winking at his wife.

"Ha! Well, tonight's different. I have a new partner and tonight we're gonna spank _your_ butts," Janet said jerking a thumb in Adam's direction.

"What?" Adam asked in confusion.

"After dinner game. It's a thing we do, of course, you don't have to play if you don't want but I would really love it if you helped me shut them up," Janet said.

"Um…" Adam said looking at Tommy and his father's smug faces. "Sure. We'll get 'em."

"We'll see," Tommy nodded.

"They think they can beat _us_. You still haven't learned your lesson, Jan," Tom said shaking his head and eating a forkful of food.

"Tom, you aren't all that good. You'd lose if it wasn't for Tommy," Janet said.

Adam snickered at the insult look on Mr. Oliver's face.

"You're on!" Tom declared.

"If you wanna back out, now is the time to do. It gets pretty serious between them," Tommy whispered to Adam.

"Tommy! Are you trying to corrupt my partner? No, talk to _your _partner," Janet said gesturing towards her husband.

The dinner continued with the adults finishing first and insisting on getting the games started.

* * *

"Camel!" Adam said.

"Yes!" Janet shouted.

Adam rolled a dye and moved three squares much to the dismay of Team Thomas. Tommy groaned and covered his face when Adam moved to the last square on the board. His father nonchalantly sipped on his after-dinner coffee.

"Yes! We won! And you lost!" Janet said pointing in her son and husband's faces.

"Great game, Tommy," Tom said and took another nonchalant sip of his coffee.

"Don't blame this on me! You picked the games!" Tommy exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know Adam was an expert at random trivia or that he draws an amazingly detailed cactus in less than 10 seconds?"

"I don't hear you guys talking smack anymore. What's wrong?" Janet asked mockingly.

Adam laughed at how competitive this family was. He was having a blast embarrassing his boyfriend and his boyfriend's father. His laughter increased when he received a big hug and a kiss on the cheek from Tommy's mother.

"You're an amazing partner!" Janet exclaimed.

Tommy smiled suggestively. "Sure is."

After everyone finished their dinner, Tommy's parents brought their after-dinner coffee into the family room for a round of games. First, they played Battleship. Janet was lucky enough to sink their battleship early in the game. Tommy insisted on moving to his personal favorite game, Jenga. Unfortunately for Tommy, his father didn't have an eye for balance and pulled out the wrong block when the game got to its most difficult level. Next, the group decided to pull out Trivial Pursuit. Adam answered most of his questions correctly. By this time, Tom was numb to losing but Tommy was getting frustrated with their lack of victory. His frustration hindered his ability to answer his trivia questions correctly effecting giving the victory to the opposing team. Finally, they decided to play Pictionary. He made the fatal mistake of forgetting that Adam was an artist. He watched with shame as Adam drew several clear precise pictures of whatever the card said in no time flat. His mother was as quick with her image recognition as she was with her wit and easily identified all of Adam's drawing. Tom and Tommy had a hard time figuring out one other's drawing especially when Tom tried to draw a toilet.

"Well, I'm satisfied. I think I'll have another cup of coffee," Janet said picking up her mug from the table.

Tom held his breath and stood up from his arm chair. "I'll have some too."

"I'll see if we have any coffee for losers," Janet snickered.

"Jan…" Tom warned.

"I'm sorry, honey. There's plenty of coffee for you," Janet smiled.

"Thank you," Tom said following his wife out of the room.

Tommy snickered. "That was fun."

"Tell me about it," Adam said.

"You know Mom's gonna want you over for dinner all of the time now."

Adam relaxed into his seat. "I'll kick your butt without dinner."

Tommy shuddered mockingly. "You turn me on when you talk like that."

Adam picked up a cushion from the couch and launched it at Tommy. He caught the pillow and laughed loudly.

"That _was_ fun though," Adam commented after he and Tommy stopped laughing.

"We do it all the time. You should come over more often," Tommy said putting the game back into its box.

"You should invite me over more often," Adam retorted picking up a few pieces of drawing paper from the floor.

"I'm inviting you now."

Adam looked at Tommy and smiled before playfully shrugging. "I'll think about it."

They continued to clean up the game pieces and trash that cluttered the coffee table. Tommy put the lid back on the Pictionary box and returned it to its rightful place on the shelf. Out of habit, he looked to see if all of the board games were in place. He turned around and saw Adam yawning and snuggling into the couch.

"Ready to call it a night?"

Adam yawned again. "Sure. We have school tomorrow anyway."

Tommy looked the clock on the wall. "It _is_ getting late."

Adam stood up from the couch and stretched. "At least I won't have to get up in the middle of the night to fight a machine."

"Great feeling huh?" Tommy asked walking to the foyer with Adam.

"Very. It's good to know that I can go to sleep, wake up, go to school, and be normal for a change," Adam said opening the front door.

"And if we're lucky, it'll stay that way for a while."


	17. We're In This Thing Together

A/N: How long has it been? Too long. I needed a creative break. Thank you for the feedback and here's the next chapter. I worked very hard and put an endless amount of work into this and I'm very happy with the outcome. It's long...LOL. As usual, I'm not making money from this and these aren't my characters.

PS: Watching the Turbo movie wouldn't hurt. 

Part 17

'_Are they fighting for real?' _Adam asked himself as he waited for his turn in the ring.

Tommy and Rocky were exchanging harsh, forceful blows. Everyone knew of the cold war going on between the two, but all of that hostility seemed to be coming out during every practice for this martial arts competition. The coach was loving the energy and determination shown by both young men. Adam knew that he was purposely putting Rocky and Tommy against one another for general entertainment and a heightened practice.

"Watch your form!" the coach shouted.

Adam cringed when Tommy dodged a kick so forceful, it made Rocky fly into the ring ropes.

"He's trying so hard to beat Tommy that he's not focusing," Adam observed.

"Adam get in there!"

Adam jumped into the fight; purposely coming between Tommy and Rocky. He ducked to dodge a rather sloppy kick and took a rest when Rocky stamped his foot in frustration.

"He's off today," Tommy said leaning over to get his towel.

"Very off," Adam said watching Rocky miss a spinning heel kick.

"No. Now look, you're trying too hard!" the coach said to Rocky.

Rocky picked himself up off of the ground and walked toward Adam and Tommy. He frowned as his frustration peaked. "How did I miss that kick?"

"Maybe we _are_ trying too hard," Adam said leaning against the ring rope.

"Or maybe we're not trying hard enough."

Rocky leaped to try the kick again but flew over the target and out of the ring. He landed on the floor with a sickening crack that everyone in the vicinity heard. Rocky laid on the ground and let out several wretched moans, groans, and cries. Tommy, Adam, and the coach jumped out of the ring to help Rocky.

"Don't move," Tommy said.

"Ow, my back!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Can we get some help?"

"It's gonna be alright," the coach said.

"Just relax," Tommy reiterated.

"Man, I'm so stupid," Rocky groaned.

"You're ok, man. Just calm down," Adam said when he saw Rocky trying to move.

"Ambulance is on the way!" a man said leaning down next to the others.

Rocky laid on the floor in thriving pain for another 10 minutes. Adam kept glancing up at the time. This was the slowest ambulance he'd ever waited on in his life.

"Where are they?" Adam asked in frustration.

As if on cue, a team of paramedics came flooding through the door. Everyone moved away from Rocky and let the paramedics help. Adam and Tommy watched as they loaded Rocky onto the gurney. They looked towards another entrance when a group of people entered. Out of the crowd, they saw Tanya and Katherine running towards the scene.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"He missed a kick and flew out of the ring," Tommy said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Tanya asked as they wheeled the gurney away.

Adam gave her a look of uncertainty. "I hope so."

"Man," Tommy said drawing everyone's attention. "I never wanted to see another one of us on one of those things."

Adam looked at the floor for something to say. Katherine nodded her head in agreement and Tanya remained silent.

"Gotta stay positive," Tanya said after an extended moment of silence.

XXXXX

Adam shuddered at the thought of being in this hospital again. Not only because he was a patient here three months ago but because he was the one visiting a friend this time. He'd left Tommy, Katherine, and Tanya, in the gift shop agonizing over which gifts to get Rocky. Adam had instantly saw what gift Rocky would appreciate the most, grabbed it, and told the others he would meet them in Rocky's room. He stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards the designated room.

"You look great, Adam," one of the nurses commented as he passed her station.

"Thanks," Adam smiled and sent the woman a friendly wave.

"Who are you here to see?" she asked looking at the balloons.

Adam stopped walking. "My friend, Rocky Desantos."

The nurse glanced at a chart and pointed down the hall. "He's on the next to the last door on the left. Can't miss it."

"Thank you," Adam said continuing to walk down the hall. He got to the last room on the left with the blue door.

'_How fitting,' _Adam thought with a chuckle.

He entered the room and passed an empty bed. He started to leave the room when Rocky seemed to be sleep on the far bed.

"Hey," Adam called softly.

Rocky opened his eyes and tried his best look see his visitor. The cervical collar limited his view of the room but luckily, Adam was close enough to see.

"Hey, man," Rocky said softly.

"Brought you some decoration," Adam laughed and let the bouquet of balloons hit the ceiling.

"Thanks," Rocky replied with a chuckle.

Adam stared at the overbearing neck brace in wonder.

"It's like karma right?" Rocky laughed.

Adam shook his head. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth though. I wouldn't come to your room while you were in the hospital now I'm laying here. It sucks," Rocky said.

"It's not punishment for any of your choices," Adam said.

"My choices," Rocky thought aloud. "They've been kind of shitty lately huh?"

Adam shrugged, "They could've been better."

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna try to do better," Rocky said.

"Is that the medication talking?" Adam tried to joke but it fell flat.

"No, I'm not high. Well, I am high but I know what I'm saying. How about it? Still bros?" Rocky said lifting his hand.

Adam didn't have to think for too long before he grasped Rocky's hand and gave it a hearty shake. "Never stopped."

A few moments later, they heard chatter resonating in the hall. It wasn't long before Kat, Tanya, and Tommy entered the room with various assorted gifts in their arms.

"Hey! Brought you a surprise," Tanya said holding a yellow flower not unlike the one she brought to Adam's hospital room a few weeks ago.

"And a card," Tommy said laying the oversize card on the bed.

"Thanks, man," Rocky said with surprise evident in his voice.

"No problem." Tommy smiled and politely took a step back.

"The doctor said you should make a full recovery," Tanya said.

"Yeah, but not in enough time for the competition," Rocky said sadly. "I guess you guys are gonna have to go without me."

"Looks like we don't have a choice. I mean without that prize money, the shelter's gonna close down for good," Adam said.

"Justin's taking this pretty hard; bad enough he had to lose his mother, now he has to face losing the shelter," Kat said.

"Yeah well, we're not gonna let that happen," Tanya said.

A familiar chiming rang out in the room.

"Well, that didn't last long," Tommy muttered raising his communicator to his lips. "This is Tommy, go ahead."

Adam, Tanya, and Kat leaned in closer to hear the voice on the other end of the communicator.

"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber. A powerful wizard has landed on Earth and may be in danger," Zordon said through Tommy's communicator.

"We're on our way; Tommy out."

"Looks like the break's over," Kat said.

"Don't jinx it. It might just be a one time thing," Tanya said.

The team hesitated and looked at Rocky. They had fought without him plenty of times but now, he couldn't come.

"You guys heard Zordon; what are you waiting for?" Rocky said when they didn't teleport out.

"See you later, Rocky" Kat smiled.

"We'll let you know what's up," Adam said taking a step back.

"We'll be back later," Tanya said.

Rocky watched his four teammates raise their communicators and press a button. Bright lights flashed in his eyes and his friends were gone.

'_Wow, Zordon needs to work on that new teleportation system. It's so bright.'_

Rocky jumped when he heard something moving under his bed.

"Ow," a boy said climbing from under the bed.

'_Oh shit!' _Rocky thought when he recognized the boy.

XXXXX

"Lerigot has taken great pains to hide his exact location; someone must be after him," Zordon explain once his Rangers arrived at the Power Chamber.

"You must find him quickly!" Alpha added.

"He is somewhere in Central Africa. Equip yourselves with the Power Boxes and teleport there immediately. He cannot survive under the sun's rays." Zordon instructed.

"I'll stay here with Tanya," Kat said placing a hand on the back of Tanya's seat.

Tommy and Adam looked at one another.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"You guys are the fastest and we need to find him as quickly as possible. We'll stay here," Kat said looking at the screen.

"Sounds like a plan," Tommy said before turning around and heading towards the Power Box storage chamber.

Adam followed Tommy into the foggy chamber. He grabbed his green Power Box while Tommy grabbed his red one. They hurried back into the main room.

"The short range locators in your Power Boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot," Alpha said.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"I'm there," Adam said locating the teleport button on his Power Box.

Katherine and Tanya watched Tommy and Adam simultaneously teleport out of the Power Chamber. Tanya glanced up at Katherine.

"You ok?" Tanya asked.

Katherine looked down at her and smiled. "I'm great. Let's see if we can help."

_XXXXX_

Once the teleportation light dissipated, the two young men found themselves standing in the middle of an African jungle. Adam strapped his Power Box to his back and looked around.

"Wow," Adam said as he glanced around.

"My thoughts exactly," Tommy said strapping his own Power Box to his himself and opening his locator.

The miniature computer made a steady beeping sound as it searched for their alien wizard.

"Signals coming from there," Tommy said nodding his head forward.

"Lead the way," Adam said.

He followed Tommy down a makeshift path listening to the steady beeping sound. The further they walked into the jungle, the hotter it got. Adam used his hand to brush his damp hair out of his face.

"Whose idea was it to grow my hair out again?" Adam asked as he followed Tommy.

"Yours," Tommy chuckled stepping under an oblong branch.

"File that under 'Adam's Bad Ideas','" Adam muttered.

"I like it!"

They continued to walk another three miles in the same direction. After a while, Adam struggled to keep up with Tommy's large, fast-paced steps. He didn't seem to break a sweat while the hot, humid atmosphere was starting to take a toll on Adam. When they finally got to a clearing, Adam's hair was soaked with sweat and he was out of breath.

"Signal's getting stronger," Tommy said.

"Mind if we stop for a second?" Adam asked.

Tommy turned around. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just really hot out here," Adam said brushing his wet hair out of his face.

"We can take a break. Want some water?"

"Yeah."

Adam removed a small can of hydrant from Tommy's Power Box and took a generous sip.

"We still have a lot of jungle to cover," Tommy said offhandedly.

"Thanks," Adam said handing Tommy the small can. He walked over to a large rock and took a seat. "I know you're hot and tired. Take a load off."

Tommy took a seat on the rock. "Crazy day."

"Tell me about ."

Tommy set the small can on the rock and turned towards Adam. "You know Gorgeous," he said smoothing Adam's hair back with hands and holding it in place. "If you pulled your hair back more often, you wouldn't get so hot."

Adam licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh yeah?"

Tommy mimicked the gesture. "Yeah."

They both moved forward and let their lips connect. Tommy's tongue managed to find its way into Adam's mouth in record time. Tommy let his eyes drift half open during their intimate contact. His eyes opened wider when he saw a snake inching closer to Adam's back. The reptile made him end the kiss prematurely.

"Don't move," Tommy whispered in Adam's ear.

Adam's ears perked up at the sound of low hissing.

"On the count of 3, jump away," Tommy commanded.

When Tommy shouted "3", Adam threw himself away from the rock. He waved his arms to stop himself for going over the edge of the cliff. He turned around to see Tommy on the ground wrestling with a monstrous snake. He felt a rush of confidence as he grabbed the snake's body and pulled the creature away from the Red Ranger. He used all of his strength to keep the snake for completely binding Tommy.

Tommy rolled around on the ground and managed to crawl out of the snake's grasp. Adam lost his balance when Tommy let go of the snake causing him to fall over the edge of the cliff. He managed to grab a hold of a branch to keep himself from falling into the rapids below.

He warily eyed a few rock formations as he tried to see where the water lead. Unfortunately, his line of sight was blocked by a nearby, taller cliff. When the branch started to break, he felt like he had no other choice but let go. He took a deep breath and released the breaking branch. As he fell towards the rapids below, he closed his eyes. He hit the water and was plunged underneath.

'_Am I dead?' _Adam thought. _'No, I made it! Woohoo!'_

He swam to the top of the water to catch his breath and was instantly pulled into the strong current of the rapids.

"Adam!" Tommy yelled when he saw his lover lose his footing and fall over the cliff. He took off in a full sprint towards the edge of the cliff and dived over the edge. He was suddenly grateful he took swimming and diving lessons as he hit the water and came up without injury. He disjointedly looked around before spotting Adam floating down the river.

"Adam!" Tommy called starting to swim in the direction.

The current made it hard for Tommy to tell which direction he was going. He focused on Adam's head of dark hair and flailing arms floating down the river as he dodged a few rock formations and a couple of water snakes.

"Adam!"

'_He's moving too fast,' _Tommy thought as he tried to swim faster. He didn't seem to be concerned about drowning. He became disoriented every time he fell into a deep pocket of the river or whenever the velocity of the rapids increased.

"Tommy!" Adam called a few yards down the river.

Tommy saw Adam reaching for him as the river continued to take him in the opposite direction. Tommy started to swim again. The yards turned into feet as Tommy got closer to his prize. Once he was close enough, he reached out his hands and latched onto Adam's Power Box pulling the young man into his arms as they continued to rush down the river.

"My leg," Adam groaned lowly.

Tommy pressed a button on the green Power Box to summon a floatation device. He put it around Adam's neck as they continued to drift together.

The river started to stabilize allowing them to control where they drifted . They swam towards the river bank. Adam started to limp once they had to walk. Tommy grabbed his arm and helped him sit on land. Adam used his hands to slick back his wet hair as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" Tommy panted resting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Yeah. You?" Adam panted back placing his hand on Tommy's thigh.

"Yeah," Tommy answered looking down at Adam's leg.

"Wanna do it again?" Adam asked with an exhausted smile. He pulled off the floatation device and tossed it to the ground.

Tommy chuckled, "Maybe later. Look at your leg."

"Ouch," Adam said eyeing the long, bloody gash.

"It doesn't look broken. Let me get a bandage," Tommy said walking behind Adam. He pressed a button on the green Power Box and out popped a cloth bandage.

"This'll have to do until we can get you home," Tommy said.

"Alright."

Tommy proceeded to wrap Adam's leg with the tan bandage and secure it in place. "Try to stand."

Adam pulled himself to his feet and tried to stand but stumbled in pain.

"Think you'll make it?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone so yeah," Adam said firmly.

Tommy pulled out the locator and prayed that it survived that bumpy ride down the river. He exhaled a sigh of relief when that annoying beeping noise sounded.

"It says he's not far in this direction," Tommy pointed.

"Let's go," Adam said walking with a harsh limp in the indicated direction.

"Wait. Let's walk together."

Tommy picked up Adam's arm and threw it over his shoulder. They made their way through the jungle as fast as they could. Tommy kept one arm around Adam's waist while holding the noisy locator in his other hand.

"Sorry," Adam laughed.

"For what?"

"Falling off that cliff, almost drowning, and taking you with me."

"Hey, it happens. I'm just glad I didn't have to fish your body out of the water."

"Well, I wasn't about to let some monster snake eat you," Adam said with a chuckle. While looking at the locator in Tommy's hand, he saw that there was a large cut on Tommy's hand. "You're bleeding."

Tommy looked at his hand and shook his head dismissively. "It's nothing."

Adam stopped walking. "Let me see."

"We gotta get Lerigot," Tommy insisted.

"Tommy, you're not invincible. Let me see."

Tommy carefully removed his arm from around the Green Turbo Ranger's waist. Adam hissed and tried to stand up straight without Tommy's support. Tommy removed his dirt-covered shirt and tied it around his waist. He let Adam examine his bleeding hand.

"Ouch," Tommy hissed.

"We're gonna need some antibiotics when we get home. We probably already have weird African diseases floating around in our wounds."

Adam blindly pressed a button on Tommy's Power Box and out popped a bandage not unlike the one wrapped around his leg. He wrapped the bandage around Tommy's hand.

"Thanks…for the first aid and for not letting that humongous snake eat me," Tommy said.

Adam laughed, "Welcome."

"Now, let's go find this wizard and get the hell out of here."

Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulder as they started back on their mission to find Lerigot. They stepped along a trail of fallen leaves. The path winded through the jungle in a never ending journey. They hiked another mile before the tempo of the locator's beeping starting to change.

"Aw man, we're headed in the right direction but the signal's getting fainter," Tommy muttered.

"Hope we're not too late."

"C'mon, we gotta hurry," Tommy said.

They increased their pace along the path avoiding two more giant snakes, an alligator or crocodile, and a rabid squirrel. They rounded one last corner before spotting a pack of chimpanzees. There was nothing unusual about a group of apes but the short alien walking amongst them would draw stares.

"Is that him?" Adam asked.

"Either that or Africa has some serious explainin' to do," Tommy said. "Lerigot!"

They slowly crept closer to the stout creature using the utmost caution.

"Alpha," the creature croaked. "Alpha."

"Yes, Alpha," Tommy said closing his locator. "My name is Tommy and this is Adam; we're friends."

Adam let go of Tommy's shoulder and limped to a large log to sit down. The pain was becoming unbearable. He looked at the bandage around his leg to see the crimson blood seeping through the tan dressing. He hissed and started to unwrap the soiled bandage. When he looked up he saw Lerigot with his hand extended towards the wound on his leg.

"What the…" Adam said when Lerigot's hand's started to glow.

They watched the lights from Lerigot's outreached hand hit Adam's leg. The wound started to close and the blood faded away along with the associated pain.

"Cool," Adam breathed in wonder. He ran a hand down his newly repaired leg and looked at Lerigot. "Thank you."

"Let's get him out of here," Tommy said ignoring his own injuries when Lerigot started to grow more lethargic under the hot sun.

XXXXX

"I'm so glad we finally got to do this!" Kim said in excitement.

"I know it's not exactly the Gulf of Mexico but…" Jason trailed off while putting on his scuba set.

"This is just as great. Me, you, and the ocean. Alright!" Kim grinned.

"I'm glad old what's-his-name let you come," Jason snickered sitting on the edge of the raft.

Kimberly raised her brow,, "No one 'lets' me do anything and he knows this. Besides, what about Kat? I'm sure you had to file a form to come here alone with me."

"Funny. No, she's doing something with her team today. Finding a wizard or something."

"Wish you were there?" Kim asked curiously as she slipped on her goggles.

Jason thought for a moment, "I'm still adjusting to being a civilian again so maybe a little bit."

"Maybe we'll see them later," Kim shrugged.

They finished putting on their scuba gear and grabbed their under water lights before going over the side of the raft into the water. Slowly, the two friends submerge themselves into the depth of the water. Kim turned on her light and swam closely behind Jason. They swam through a school of small fish and stopped. Jason suddenly felt a hand tug on the back of his wet suit. He turned around as fast as he could in the water to see an unrecognizable person pulling on him. Kimberly felt a similar tug and tried to fight her assailant. The water slowed their movement where as their attackers moved quickly. They were knocked unconscious and dragged away.

XXXXX

The screen faded to black signaling the end of the message from Divatox. Surely, this had to be one of Jason's misplaced pranks. He and Kimberly couldn't have been kidnapped and held for ransom.

"Kimberly and Jason," Tommy repeated to the black screen making the situation all the more real.

"Wha-what are we gonna do?" Kat stuttered.

"Tommy," Adam said placing a hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder.

Tommy pulled his shoulder away from Adam's hand and stomped out of the room. This time was different; a pep talk was the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment.

"Wait," Adam said following him into the hall.

"What?" Tommy asked looking at Adam with an apathetic expression on his face.

"It's gonna be ok."

"How?" Tommy paused and actually waited for an answer. "It's not fair; they aren't even Rangers anymore and they're in the middle of this mess."

"I know," Adam nodded taking a step forward. He did the only thing that came to mind. He wrapped Tommy in a tight, comforting hug.

"What are we gonna do?" Tommy said. He sounded lost as he rested his tired head on Adam's shoulder.

"Zordon'll figure something out. He always does."

"I don't know what I'll do if something happens to them."

"We won't let anything happen but you gotta pull it together so we can figure this out."

"You're right," Tommy nodded when their embrace ended.

Adam held both of Tommy's hands in his and placed a soft kiss on the back of one. When Tommy didn't look he was going to fall apart, Adam led him back through the automatic doors.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked when she saw Tommy.

"I'll make it."

"I don't understand. Why does Divatox want Lerigot?" Tanya asked looking at Zordan.

Adam, Tommy, and Kat looked up at Zordan for an answer to that plaguing question.

"I believe that Divatox plans to use Lerigot and his golden key to pass through the treacherous nemesis triangle into another dimension. Once there, she will probably travel to the lost island of Muranthesis and attempt to join forces with an evil creature named Maligore."

Tommy scratched his forehead and stood up. "Ok so listen, we'll get Kim and Jason out of there and then we'll go after Lerigot's family."

Tanya and Kat warily looked at Tommy after he stated his plan.

"Look, Kimberly and Jason were both Power Rangers once; if anyone can get through it, they can," Adam said to his female teammates.

"What? No!" Alpha said drawing everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked looking at Lerigot.

"He is performing the Larian prayer of guidance. Lerigot is preparing to surrender."

"We can't let him do that," Kat said.

"That's his family, Kat…we'd do the same for each other," Adam said looking at Tommy.

Kat sighed. "I just hope they're alright."

XXXXX

"Are you sure this'll work?" Tanya asked once they teleported to the beach.

"It has to," Tommy said.

The four Rangers and wizard started to walk the short distance towards the end of the cliff.

"Watch your step," Katherine said holding Lerigot's hand.

"Glad it's night time," Tanya muttered.

"Look, there they are," Tommy pointed once they got to the zenith of the cliff overlooking the beach below. There was a fish-shaped submarine in the water beyond a large rock formation.

"Send Lerigot down!" a rough voice echoed on the empty beach.

Tommy's chest tightened when he saw two bodies laying on the water craft the monster stood upon.

"No! Bring our friends closer first!" Tommy yelled.

"You have no choice, humans!" the monster growled. "This is as close as you get. Now, send the Wizard down."

Adam's instincts were screaming at him. "I don't like it. We should stall them under we can figure something out."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Tommy nodded.

Tanya heard a strange sound and turned around. Her eyes widen when she didn't see their furry ally standing behind them.

"Lerigot's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, stop!" Katherine shouting pointing towards Lerigot treading through the sands towards their enemy's convoy.

"Come back!" Tommy shouted.

Adam's glanced at Tommy and decided to ignore his gut feeling this time. His instinct were now telling him to morph to go get Lerigot. The stern look on Tommy's face as he watch Lerigot wave farewell and continue to walk away said that they were going to wait for Jason and Kimberly.

"Alright! You have what you came for; let our friends go!" Tommy shouted once they got Lerigot.

"Swim for 'em. Arrivederci!"

"I think they're gonna dump them in the water," Kat said.

"And they don't look conscious," Adam added.

"We gotta go after them!" Tommy said taking a step forward.

Adam followed his lead. They looked at each other for a brief moment before jumping off of the cliff. Kat and Tanya gave each other uncertain looks and followed Tommy and Adam's lead. All four teenagers landed on the ground below and took off running towards the ocean. Full clothing did not stopped them for entering the cold, salty waters.

"Got-gotta go after them," Tommy panted as he and Adam swam closer and closer to their friends.

They grabbed the first body and Tommy ripped off the mask. They were met with a rubber dummy with a scuba mask covering its face.

"No! It's fake!" Tommy screamed in frustration and roughly pushed the dummy away.

He looked at the other dummy and lunged to grab it.

"Tommy!" Adam said trying to pull him back.

"Gotta check the other one," Tommy muttered pulling out of the grasp.

"Tommy! Come on, they're gone! Tommy!" Adam yelled.

He watched Tommy swim to the other body that he knew was fake. Tommy punched the dummy and looked in the direction where Divatox's army took Lerigot. Adam shook his head and swam closer to Tommy. He quickly grabbed the collar of Tommy's shirt when he attempted to swim after them.

"Come on! They tricked us," Adam said pulling Tommy back towards the shore by his shirt.

"I can get them!"

"No, you can't. We'll find another way."

Tommy stopped fighting against Adam's tugs and let himself be pulled back to shore where Tanya and Katherine waited. Adam let go of Tommy's shirt once the water got shallow enough to stand and he didn't feel like Tommy was going to try to swim after Divatox's submarine.

Adam watched Tommy walk ashore with his shoulders slump and his head hanging low.

"Tommy," Kat said.

Tommy kicked the ground in frustration. "Fuck!" He spun around and pointed an accusing finger towards Adam. "You should have let me gone after them!"

"I'm not gonna let you _die_ in the middle of the ocean trying to play Superman."

"You don't even care, do you?"

"I don't care. I don't care? Did you really just say that?"

"Ok you two, calm down," Tanya said.

"Yeah, I did. I almost had 'em until you stopped me," Tommy said ignoring Tanya.

"So now it's all my fault?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Whining like little boys isn't gonna get any of them back! We need to get back to the Power Chamber!" Kat ended her shout with a shove to Tommy's shoulder.

"You're right," Tommy said to Kat. He took a step towards Adam. "Make sure you stay out of my way next time."

"Fine," Adam said dismissively. "Jerk."

XXXXX

"Think Tommy and the others know we're missing?" Kim asked taking a seat near the bolted hatch.

"By now? Maybe. I know she'll probably use us to get them to do whatever she wants."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know," Jason sighed taking a seat next to her on the floor. He folded his hand and rested his forehead against them. "I hope Kat's ok."

"You're locked down in God-knows-where and your first thought is that you hope your girlfriend's ok?"

Jason cocked a smile, "Don't act like you didn't think about old what's-his-name."

Kimberly leaned over and slapped Jason's arm. "Stop calling him that! His name's Terrance."

Jason rubbed his arm. "Fine, _Terrance_. Don't act like you didn't think of him."

Kimberly paused for a moment. "I thought about him for a second."

"See."

"I was wondering if he'd believe this when I tell him why I didn't call."

Jason snickered lowly, "Probably not."

"We'll there goes another one I guess," Kim sighed.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. I've had no luck on the dating scene. This is my first steady relationship since…"

"Tommy," Jason concluded.

"Right. Even if we only play phone tag because of my training and bicoastal…ness, it's _something_."

"You're bicoastal now?" Jason quipped.

"Shut up! You know what I mean; I'm either in Florida training or running back here to be with everybody. Doesn't leave a girl much time to find a guy."

"If he's the right guy, he'll understand that you're working towards a dream you've had since you were little."

"If Kat was like me, would you feel that same way?"

Jason thought for a moment and half shrugged. "I'd like to think so. She's been having these ballet classes and I've been busying with school but we make it work."

"Kat's a dancer? Didn't know that," Kim said.

"Yeah, she's real good too. She might be going to London soon," Jason said.

"That's great…well… not for your relationship."

"We can make it."

"What are you gonna do if she has to leave?" Kim asked.

"I'll figure that out when I get there," Jason said.

Kimberly went quiet for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. "It's so different dating someone that's not a Ranger."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a Ranger anymore," Jason said.

"Me either but it's different because he's _never _been a Ranger. Like, I trust all of you guys with my life but now I feel like I'm starting over."

"If I hadn't served on a team with Kat, we'd have to build the trust thing from the ground up too."

"Right. Like with me and Tommy, we trust each other so much because we had to depend on each other anyway. Terry wants me to call him all of the time or else he thinks I've found someone else."

"I'd say he's insecure but I think he's nervous and really likes you."

"Really? I really like him too," Kimberly said.

"Then you won't have a problem with me meeting him," Jason grinned.

"One day but you can _not_ scare him off."

"That was once and the guy was an idiot!"

"He was, wasn't he?" Kim laughed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jason answered.

"How did you hook up with Kat anyway? I mean I like her and all but when I spoke to you after you first got back, you seemed annoyed with her."

"I don't know. She used to really annoy me how she was all over Tommy when, even after we tried to set them up, he clearly wanted nothing to do with her. When she found out about Tommy after the incident and realized she didn't have a chance in hell, she started not to annoy me as much. We got to know each other, went on a few dates, and clicked. She's a great girl."

"That's awesome. I'm so glad for you." Kim smiled.

"I'm not done yet! We care about each other but now all we do is argue over everything! We're arguing one minute and making out the next minute. Why do girls do that?"

Kim's lip curled in a smirk, "Why are you asking me like I'm the spokesperson for women?"

"Because you're a woman even if I don't treat you like one. Do you guys get off on confusing us men?"

Kim shrugged, "It doesn't really matter how much you argue as long as you're willing to make up… Tommy told me that."

"Funny how he never says this wise stuff around me," Jason laughed.

XXXXX

Adam walked down the creaky wooden staircase to the lower level of the Ghost Galleon. This ship was giving him the creeps and it was getting late. The day had physically and emotionally taken a great toll on him and his team. They finally had time to rest as they sailed towards the Nemesis Triangle. He spotted Tommy sitting alone with his back to the stairs. He stopped at the third step from the bottom and took a seat. He leaned through an open space under the handrail and wrapped his arms around Tommy from behind.

Tommy jumped but relaxed into the gentle hug. He turned his head to the side and smiled at Adam.

"Hi."

"Hey," Adam smiled softly.

"Where's Kat and Tanya?"

"Talking to Justin up on the deck."

"Oh," Tommy said turning his head to look forward. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said on the beach. I don't know why I was acting like that."

"It's ok. I understand this one's personal to you but you gotta know that they're my friends too. I wanna see them come home safely just as much as you do."

"I know. I just needed someone to blame."

"You seem like something else's stressing you though; anything you need to get off your chest?"

Tommy hesitated before speaking. He took a brief moment to gather his thoughts before opening his mouth. "I've been thinking about calling it quits."

"Calling what quits?" Adam asked.

"This." Tommy gestured with his hands. "Power Ranger."

Adam's eyes widened, "Why?"

Tommy sighed. "I'm just… so burnt out."

Adam nodded, "Me too. I thought that little break would have solved everything."

"Did it change your mind?" Tommy asked craning his neck to look at his lover.

"Not really."

"See, I think it's time for us to move on with our lives. I mean, we're graduating in a few days; that has to be some kind of sign."

"Could be. What brought this on though? I've never heard you talk about quitting."

Tommy licked his lips. "If we don't quit something'll happen to us that'll make us have to retire. I'd rather step down than be forced to give up my powers."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know! Something happened to Jason, something happened to Rocky … and something almost happened to you. Something might happen to all of us," Tommy paused and licked his lips. "And don't get me wrong; Justin's a great kid and I love him but he's going to slow us down. Not to mention these new powers. I just feel like everything's changing and I'm not as gung ho as I used to be."

Adam listened to every word Tommy said. "You have a point but Zordon said that this is all leading up to something."

"I know this is leading up to some big battle or…whatever. I've known this for years but when will it happen? When we're 30, 40, 50? I can't wait that long," Tommy said.

Adam inhaled the scent of Tommy's cologne as he processed what his lover was saying. "How are we supposed to tell Tanya and Kat?"

"I spoke to Zordon a couple of months ago. He said we would all have to step down eventually. I think that the sooner we find a new team, the sooner they can prepare."

"Well, let's not rush into it. You said our replacements will find us right?" Adam said.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"Ok. Until they do, you can take some time off or something," Adam suggested.

Tommy considered the offer for a moment before shaking his head. He put his hand on Adam's arm that was wrapped around him. "If I do that, you'll have to lead and you shouldn't have to take on my responsibilities. I'm sticking around until whenever this is over," Tommy said. "But there's no guarantee this will be over even if we do give up our powers; look at Jase and Kim."

"That's not guaranteed to happen to us either," Adam said. "Whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you 100%."

"Thanks Froggy," Tommy said and captured Adam's lips in a small kiss.

They broke the intimate contact when they heard foot steps at the top of the staircase. Adam unwrapped his arms from around Tommy's shoulders and looked to the top of the stairs.

"You guys ok?" Tanya whispered as she and Kat came down the stairs.

Tommy pulled his coat around his body and scratched his ear. "Yeah, we're good. Actually, we were just saying how once we get there, we're gonna head to the middle of the island."

Adam looked up towards the deck when he heard a series of noises.

'_There's too many footsteps up there,' _he thought.

There was a loud, monstrous call that made all four Rangers jump.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy asked standing up.

They ran to the deck to investigate the strange noise. Little did they realize the danger on deck.

XXXXX

Jason sighed with defeat and dropped the metal weapon he had been using to open the door. He leaned against the unmoving door and looked in Kimberly's direction. His eyes shifted to the panel behind her.

"That's it," Jason whispered. "Kim."

"What?" Kim asked looking at him.

"Move away from the wall for a minute," Jason requested approaching the wall.

"Um, sure."

"Instead of making weapons, we should be concentrating on getting this panel off."

"Ok um," Kim said dropping her metal weapon. "Wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?"

"Yeah," Jason said looking at his wrist and pressing a button on the black square strapped around his wrist.

"Right now, my dive computer says we're at 435 feet; the closer we get to Muranthias, the subs gonna start to climb. Once we hit 100 feet, we pop this off the wall, and boom."

"And make it up in one breath?" Kim asked.

"It's the only chance."

Kim look at the metal panel and let out a breath. "What if we don't make it?"

"We die," Jason said nonchalantly.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"No, it's supposed to be motivation for you to hold your breath," Jason said walking back across the room and picking up his metal instrument.

"Wait," Kim said.

"What?" Jason asked ready to strike the panel.

"Let me just say that even if we don't make it, I'm glad we were able to hang out one last time."

"Don't talk like that. Don't talk like this is the last time we're ever gonna hang out. We're going to get out of here and Tommy's gonna save us."

"How do you know?" Kim asked hearing how sure Jason sounded.

"I just have to believe that. Now help me," Jason said swinging the metal pole back and striking one of the large metal bolts holding the panel to the wall.

XXXXX

"There it is; the Lost Island of Muranthias," Adam gazing at the isolated piece of land with the rest of his team.

"Yup, looks pretty lost to me," Tanya nodded.

"Zordon said Malagore's volcano is inside of the Serpent's Temple. That's gotta be where they're going and where they took Jason and Kim," Adam said looking at Tommy.

Tommy nodded, "Then that's where we're going."

"We need the Power Boxes," Kat said.

"Right," the chorused reply came.

Kat led Tanya, Justin, Adam, and Tommy below deck where they all grabbed their respective colored Power Boxes. Tommy flipped out his locator and turned it on. Luckily, it was still programmed to find Lerigot. He proceeded to strap on his Power Box and wait for the others to follow suit. He led Adam, Justin, Tanya, Kat back above to the deck.

Tommy pointed the locator towards the island and tried to pinpoint Lerigot's whereabouts. When nothing showed on the screen, he tried to readjust the calibration. "Guys, something's wrong. I can't get a lock on Lerigot."

"Look, Desert Thunder's up first. I can drive her up to the top of that cliff over there and see if I can see the temple," Adam suggested.

"Good, keep in contact. We'll get the other vehicles rolling." Tommy said closing the locator. He walked towards Adam and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful."

Adam nodded and walked back towards the stairs to the deck below.

"Be careful, Adam," Tanya said as he passed by her.

Adam descended the stairs and hurried towards the green vehicle parked in front of the yellow one. He put in his code to open the door and took off his Power Box before climbing in. He closed the door and strapped on his earpiece. He took a deep breath and inserted his Turbo key into the ignition. Once the vehicle was started, Adam piloted it through the murky ocean water and towards the island.

Desert Thunder continued to make its way towards the island with the other Turbo Rangers watching from the Ghost Galleon. Tommy held his breath and gripped his locator in his hands. He was very anxious for Adam to make it to land in one piece.

'_Please don't sink. Please don't sink,' _Adam thought as the car tipped forward. He anxiously drummed his fingers on Desert Thunder's steering wheel.

All five Rangers let out a huge sigh of relief when Desert Thunder rolled up onto the beach. Adam piloted the car over the wet sand and up a path towards the cliff. He safely got himself to the summit without any problems. He brought the car to a stop and exited the vehicle. He made his way to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Cool view," he commented when he saw the Ghost Galleon peacefully floating in the middle of the water. He held his computerized binoculars to his face and started scouting the area for the temple.

'_Nothing over here,' _he thought. He glanced at the ocean one more time and started to turn away. His mind took a brief moment to alert him of the fact that he saw something moving in the water.

Adam returned the binoculars to his face and took a closer look at whatever was moving in the water.

"Oh no," Adam said.

He instantly raised his communicator to his mouth and hit the red button. "Tommy…guys… anybody!"

The communicator made a static noise signaling the lack of connection. Adam looked through his binoculars to see that the torpedoes were vastly approaching the ship.

"Guys!" Adam screamed as loud as he could waving his arms. He looked at the torpedoes once more.

They were so close.

"Oh no," he sighed before the ship exploded in a fiery blast.

Adam felt his knees get weak and buckle under him. He fell to the ground in shock. What just happened? His heart felt like it was going to explode just like that ship.

"No."

Adam frantically raised his binoculars back to his face and looked at the wreckage. His mind instantly went to Tommy's words earlier.

"_Something might happen to all of us."_

"No, no, no, no, no. Not something like this," Adam said aloud.

He stared down the angry flames as if he was demanding his friends back. After a few moments of staring, he thought he was seeing a mirage. He held his binoculars up to his eyes to confirm that the sun was not tricking him. The other vehicles were rolling out of the fire unharmed. He let a grin split his face.

"Yeah!" Adam yelled picking him up off of the ground and punching the sky in victory.

He ran back to his car and got in. He wanted to go meet his friends but remembered that he was supposed to be looking for the temple. He drove back down the cliff and through the jungle trying to find another lookout point.

'_Maybe Tommy's right about all of this. That wasn't a good feeling,' _Adam thought as he came to a rock formation in the water.

He exited the vehicle and looked at the small cliff sitting just beyond the rocks. He carefully hopped on top of a large boulder. He proceeded to hop from rock to rock and tried not to fall into the water. Once he jumped off of the last rock, he started to make his way up the cliff. Adam moved quickly up to the top. He spotted the volcano in the distance and mentally took note of its location. He pulled out his binoculars and looked out at the land below. A displaced convoy managed to catch his eye.

"Oh man," Adam said pressing a button to zoom in on the line of people. He saw Lerigot looking rather lethargic in a hand made cage.

"Gotta find the others," Adam said turning around and running down the cliff.

XXXXX

"Where is he?" Tanya asked exiting her vehicle.

"He should be heading this way. I know he saw us," Kat added.

"Be quiet. Hear that?" Tommy said hearing the sound of leaves shuffling.

"Sounds like someone running," Justin commented.

"C'mon!" Tommy said running towards the sound.

Tanya, Kat, and Justin followed closely behind their leader as he ran faster through the jungle. Tommy rounded one last corner and ran slap into another body. He reached out to steady himself and the other person.

"Adam," Tommy breathed.

"Tommy," Adam replied. He wrapped his arms around Tommy and gave him the biggest hug he could muster.

"Oh!" Kat said running into Tommy's back after she rounded the sharp corner.

The rest of the team collided into one another as they rounded the corner. Adam let out an exclamation when Tommy's chest hit his.

Upon seeing the other Rangers' face, Adam remember why he had been running so fast. "Guys! We gotta hurry. Lerigot's dying; we may already be too late."

"Alright," Tommy said coming out of boyfriend mode and going into commander mode. "We'll leave the vehicles here…go for the silent approach."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his Turbo key and summoned his Turbo Morphor. "Take out your morphors, and shift into Turbo!"

After the team morphed they took a moment to get used to the new power. It felt different than the Zeo powers but oddly similar.

"Let's do it!" Tommy suddenly yelled.

"Right!" Justin exclaimed.

Tommy turned to look at the new Blue Ranger. He forgot that it wasn't Rocky but a young child. The protector in him started to speak.

"Stay close and don't wonder off," Tommy said pointing his glove covered finger at Justin.

"Ok," Justin sighed letting his shoulder slump.

"Now let's go!" Tommy said.

"Right!" the other echoed.

The team took off running through the jungle heading straight for the volcano. Adam ran behind Tommy and was followed by Justin, Kat, and Tanya. The five Rangers continued to make their way towards the volcano with maximum velocity.

"Beats walking," Adam commented.

Tommy looked back and nodded. "You can say that again."

He continued to lead his team into a clearing effortless flipping over a large, fallen branch. They ran for another half mile before slowing down at the sounds of chanting.

"We're close; keep your eyes open," Tommy said.

Justin stopped walking and tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He walked towards a hanging branch and pulled it back to reveal a hidden path.

"Tommy! Over here!" Justin called.

Tommy stopped walking at the sound of his name and ran back.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked.

"Wow, this is fun! Follow me, I'll lead the way," Justin said speeding down the path.

"No, wait!" Tommy said following Adam down the path.

"Justin! Wait! It's too dangerous!" Adam called.

"Get back here!" Tommy growled lowly.

"I found the entrance," Justin yelled ignoring both Tommy and Adam's commands.

Tommy sped around and grabbed Justin's arm.

"Did you hear what we said? It's great that you found the entrance, but you're gonna get yourself killed rushing into a situation like that."

"Sorry," Justin replied.

"It's ok. Listen to what I'm telling you because it's for your own good," Tommy said patting the Blue Ranger on the back.

Tommy pressed a button on the top of his helmet prompting the headlights on his helmet to come alive. "Turn on your headlights and follow me."

Adam patted Justin's back in an encouraging manner and nodded his head in the direction of the temple entrance. Justin followed Adam down the dark path using the headlight on his helmet to guide him. Kat and Tanya trailed behind him. Tommy stopped short of entering the cave where the chanting originated.

"This is it. You guys ready?" Tommy said quietly.

"Ready," the team answered.

"Move out on my command."

They waited for a couple of minutes. Tommy eyed the number of warriors inside of the temple. The odds were in Divatox's favorite as it was several foot soldiers to every Ranger.

"Help!" he heard Kimberly yelled.

It helped him forget that they were outnumbered and could possible lose.

"Go!" Tommy shouted.

Adam hesitated at the sudden command. He watched Tommy rush out of the cave and out into the open. The others filed out in a similar manner.

"Tommy!" Kim cried when she saw the Rangers standing near the entrance.

The room froze and all eyes were on the Turbo Rangers. Tommy took a moment to fully scoop out the room and position of their enemies.

"Adam, go get Lerigot. Justin try to get the wheel or at least stall them. Kat and Tanya, help me take these creeps," Tommy said lowly.

"Lower them into the volcano!" Divatox said.

"No!" Kim said as they started their slow descend into the fire below.

"Get them," Divatox said pointing at the Rangers.

Justin headed straight for the wheel but not without resistance. He tried to fight his way through Piranhatrons to get to the wheel but they were slowing him down considerably. He'd knocked down several of the beast but one would always pop back up and pulled him away from the wheel. He gasped when a whip went around his neck from behind. Elgar used his whip to send the newest Ranger into the wall.

"Come on, Lerigot. Over here." Adam said pulling the wizard into a standing position. "Wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Adam ran into the fight punching everything and every one without a Ranger costume. He stopped moving when he felt a whip wrap around his neck. He started to choke when the leather started to crush his windpipe. Elgar flipped the Green Ranger to the ground and kicked him in the side.

"Jason!" Kat yelled before tackled to the ground by a Piranhatron.

"Kat!" Jason growled pulling at his restraints. He felt the fire on the bottom of his shoes.

Tanya took a kick to the face and several Piranhatrons swarmed her.

"No! Let me go," she screamed watching Jason and Kim go into the fire.

"Kim!" Tommy said trying to pick himself up from off of the ground.

"Too late Rangers. Even now, they're becoming his spawns of evil; filled to the top with hate, and vengeance," Divatox taunted.

"I love when a plan comes together!" Elgar said doing his best to try to break Justin's neck.

Kat and Jason were completely submerged into the fire. It got eeriely quiet in the temple as the flames started to raise. As if on cue, pain filled screams sounded from inside of the fire. As the flames grew, the screams crescendo into piercing sounds of death.

"Kim. Jason," Tommy said hearing their screams.

The Piranhatrons were so distracted they let go of their Ranger captives. They all silently watched the flames grew. The temple grew quiet again when the screams suddenly stopped.

"Is it over?" Tanya trembled.

Two columns of flames materialized in front of the team. The fire dissipated revealing Jason and Kim without so much as a scorch mark. Tommy sighed in relief.

"They're ok!" Justin sounded.

Jason and Kimberly turned around. The Rangers subconsciously took a step back when they saw the teenagers' glowing red eyes.

Kim lifted her shackled wrists and snapped the chain as if it were a piece of string.

"Uh, maybe not," Justin corrected himself.

"Oh no," Tommy said stepping back and shaking his helmet covered head.

"Not again," Adam said freezing a bit.

"Everyone regroup."

The team gathered together near the entrance of the temple.

"Kill them," Divatox smiled.

Jason and Kim jumped down form the ledge of the fire pit. They slowly walked towards the Turbo Rangers.

"What do we do?" Tanya asked taking a step back from their evil friends.

"Stop them," Tommy answered. He ran towards Kimberly.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow and curiously watched as the red one approached her. She looked at the Red Ranger hands when they grabbed her shoulders in a firm hold. She grabbed his arms and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"Stop!" Justin said grabbing Jason.

Jason grabbed Justin's hand and bent it back towards him before raising his foot and kicking the Blue Ranger away. Justin hit the ground with a groan.

"Jason, no!" Kat said.

Jason looked at her and laughed. He delivered a harsh blow to his girlfriend with his shackled hands. Kat went flying back towards Justin. Jason's gaze was locked on the Red Ranger. He didn't want to fight the blue one or the pink one; just the red one.

XXXXX

Kimberly put all her strength into trying to strangle the yellow one for getting in her way. She didn't want to fight the yellow one or the red one, just the green one. She tossed Tanya into a group of Piranhatrons that started to thrash her.

Adam punched out a Piranhatron and turned around to see Kim stalking towards him. He looked around to see if she could possibly be going for someone else. He was the only one standing her line of sight. She licked her lips like a lion approaching a helpless antelope.

"Wait Kim, you don't want to do this. You're not evil," Adam said holding out his hands.

"Evil is as evil does," she hissed sending a forceful kick to Adam's head.

Adam held snapped back before falling forward causing him to stagger a bit. Kimberly grabbed his shoulder and repeatedly knee him in his midsection. Even his armor couldn't protect him from Kim's super strength and unmitigated rage.

"No!" Tommy said punching a Piranhatron. "Leave him alone!"

Tommy pulled Kim away from Adam. She turned around and grabbed Tommy's helmet. She brought his head down to her knee and sent a mighty blow to his face. When he recovered, he saw Adam draw back to strike his ex-girlfriend.

"Wait! Don't hurt her; she's not in her right mind." Tommy grabbed Kim and turned her around. He placed his hands on the side of his helmet and removed it. "No. Look at me, Kim. Look at me! It's me, Tommy. We're your friends."

'_I thought he told me never to do that,' _Adam thought to himself.

"Friends? I don't have any friends," Kim laughed.

Adam's eyes opened widely when he saw Jason creep up behind Tommy.

"Behind you!" Adam yelled.

Tommy went to turn around but a chain was slipped over his neck cutting off his breath. He heard Jason growling in his ear.

"Power Ranger," Jason growled into Tommy's ear as he used his handcuff to choke his best friend.

"Tommy!" Adam said running to help. His feet were kicked from underneath him by Kimberly who placed a foot on his abdomen.

Tommy struggled to breathe while desperately pulling at the chain. Jason used the chain to lift Tommy of his feet and sling him around in a circle before letting his body sail towards the volcano pit. Tommy's back made contact with the wall of the pit knocking the rest of the air out of his body. He coughed and gasped for breath.

XXXXX

Adam grabbed Kim's ankle and pulled it out from underneath her. He quickly got to his feet and got ready to defend himself.

'_Why is she coming after me?' _Adam asked as he dodged forceful kicks and punches from Kimberly.

XXXXX

An evil smile spread on Jason's face as he watched Tommy struggle for air. He allowed his opponent to compose himself. Once Tommy got his breathing under control, he unsteadily got to his feet. He looked around the temple to see the other Rangers fighting off the Piranhatrons while Adam dealt with Kimberly.

"I don't want to hurt you," Tommy said in calm voice.

Jason let out an animalistic growl and broke the chain on his handcuff. He rushed Tommy with rage. Tommy dodged most of the hits catching a kick and punch every now and again.

'_He's angry,' _Tommy noticed as he continued to dodge Jason's hits.

Jason sent a kick to Tommy's midsection sending him flying back. He landed on the edge of the volcano pit almost falling in. Jason jumped up on the ledge and grabbed Tommy around his neck. Tommy grabbed Jason's wrist and tried to pry his hand from around his neck.

"Throw him into the fire," Divatox yelled.

Kimberly kicked Adam in the stomach making him fall to his knees. He grabbed him in a strong headlock and looked towards the lava pit.

"Into the fire," Adam heard her hiss.

"Throw him in the fire!" Divatox repeated louder.

"No!" Jason screamed at Divatox. "This one is mine!"

"Yes, into the fire," Kim hissed again.

Adam tried his best to break her grip on him but he was pinned. He felt helpless and Tommy was about to be thrown in that pit and turned evil again.

"Let me go! I have to help him!"

As if his wish was granted, the strong hold on his body loosened until it was no longer there. He thought he heard Kim gasp. He looked up to see her eyes opened widely. The fiery color started to lessen until it was gone.

"Kim?"

"Adam!"

XXXXX

"How does it feel? Now I'm the one with all the muscles and the power!" Jason said tightening his hold on Tommy's neck.

Tommy glanced down at the fiery pit below and looked into Jason's equally fiery eyes. He tried to remember what Jason said to him while he was brain washed. "But you're being weak, man."

Tommy managed to use his arm to send Jason flying into the pit. He quickly rolled over and reached his hand out for his bro.

"Hold on!" Tommy said.

'_Is he trying to let go?' _Tommy thought as he felt Jason's grip loosen.

"Come on, Jason. Don't fight me," Tommy said reaching his other hand down into the pit to keep Jason from pulling away.

"Let me go," Jason roared.

"No, you've never given up on me and I won't give up on you. You gotta remember…remember all the good," Tommy said.

He felt himself start to slowly inch forward. He tried to use the toe of his boot to keep himself and his bro from falling into the fire.

"Ah, I need some help here!"

"Tommy!" Adam and Kimberly called running towards the pit.

"Adam! Kim?" Tommy said looking to see if she was still evil.

"I'm with you," Kim nodded and grabbed Jason with both hands.

"Come on, let's get him up," Adam said reaching down and grabbing Jason's arm.

Tommy, Adam, and Kimberly all used their strength to pull Jason out of the fiery pit. Before they could pull him out, the fire exploded sending all four teenagers flying back. Adam landed hard on his backside. He didn't have to recover before Kimberly came crashing down on top of him. The force made Tommy flip over and land on his belly while Jason landed the closest to the pit.

Tommy got to his feet and held out both of his hands for Kimberly and Adam. They untangled themselves from one another and took Tommy's offered hands. He pulled his ex-girlfriend and boyfriend up to standing position before shifting his attention to Jason.

"Jase," Tommy said taking a step forward.

Jason scrambled off of the ground and took off running.

"Whoa," Adam said watching a large red and black creature rise from pit.

"That can't be good," Tommy said.

"I think you're gonna need this," Kat said picking Tommy's discarded helmet from the ground.

"I'll get the Lariains," Kimberly said running in the opposite direction.

Jason slowly crept up behind Tommy while the Ranger Leader discussed his plan with his team. He could easily wring the Red Ranger's neck. When he held out his hands to do just that, he felt a warmness in his back. He exhaled softly as the warmness spread throughout his body chasing the homicidal thoughts out of his head. Instead of wrapping his hands around Tommy's neck and killing his best friend, he gently placed them on the Ranger's shoulder.

"What?" Tommy said feeling the hands on his shoulders. He turned around to see Jason standing behind him.

"What can I do, bro?" Jason asked dropping his hands.

Tommy hesitated before speaking. Was Jason back to normal or was this a trick? He looked into Jason's eyes and noticed that the fiery red tint was replaced with a look of determination.

"Help Kim get Lerigot and his family out of here," he said.

Jason nodded and took off running after Kimberly who seemed busy trying to keep away from the Piranhatrons.

"Aw man. I don't like this one bit," Tommy muttered watching Maligore electrocute Divatox.

"What are we gonna do?" Tanya asked.

"We gotta lure Brimstone Breath outside and call on the Zords. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure!" the team replied.

"Alright, take out your weapons!" Tommy said.

XXXXX

"We took Bulk and Skull to Lt. Stone," Adam said removing his helmet once he and Tanya got back to the Power Chamber.

"Good job guys," Tommy said tossing his teammates each a bottle of water.

Luckily, Tommy's plan worked flawlessly. They did lure Maligore out of the volcano, call on the Turbo Zords, and defeat the monster effectively thwarting Divatox's plans. A long Zord ride later, all of the Rangers and their allies were gathered in the Power Chamber. Adam made his way over to where Jason and Tommy stood conversing with one another. He opened his bottle of water and took a huge gulp. Tommy wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he listened to Jason speak.

"I still don't get it; you guys have a kid for a blue ranger?" Jason scratched his head.

"Don't ask. It'll just confuse you," Tommy said.

Jason raised his hands. "Consider it not asked."

Tommy removed his arm from Adam's shoulders when he saw Kim approaching them.

"Adam," Kim said. "Can we talk?"

Adam was fairly surprised that he was the one she walked across the room to talk to. He was almost positive she wanted to speak with Jason or Tommy. He glanced at Tommy and shrugged, 'Sure."

He came from behind the console and lead her out of the main room and into an empty corridor. Adam idly played with the top of his water bottle and gave the former Pink Ranger his full attention.

"What's up?" Adam said raising his eyebrows.

Kim nervously scratched the back of her head. "About what happened earlier…"

"You have a great right hook," Adam said playfully rubbing his cheek.

Kim grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry about that...spells and stuff. You know how it is."

Adam shook his head and folded his arms. "No, I don't."

"I mean why else would I come after you guys."

"You didn't come after _us_ though, you came after _me_ specifically. You know that evil doesn't just create anger out of no where, they just amplify it."

"I'm not angry with you, Adam."

"Unless you can look me in the eye and say that then I'm gonna have to disagree," Adam said kindly.

Kim looked into Adam's face and looked away. She couldn't take that knowing look on Adam's face. They both knew the truth; Adam was just more open about it.

"What do you want me to say?" Kim sighed.

Adam shrugged. "I don't 'want' anything from you and honestly, I can't say I would feel any different."

There was a stiff silence between the two.

I'm sorry," Kim whispered.

"Me too. Just…._try_ to look happy for Tommy's sake. He was actually very worried about you."

"He was?"

"Yeah…that's just how he is," Adam said and walked back towards the main room of the Power Chamber.

XXXXX

"Bro," Jason said.

"What's up?" Tommy asked looking at Jason.

"Dude, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

Tommy shrugged, "I just didn't know we had issues."

"We don't really," Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought I was over it but I guess you can call me resentful."

"About?"

"It's stupid. Remember way back in the day when Zordon first made you leader?" Jason said.

Tommy nodding as he searched his malfunctioning memory. "Of course. One of the best days of my life."

"Yeah, I was a little…I don't know…pissed I guess." Jason said.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked if you were ok with it?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because I was still leading up until the time I left. I was just annoyed that Zordon promoted you while I was still standing there…like I had already left."

"Bro, I never wanted your job. I only took it because Zordon said the leader spot would need filling soon," Tommy said.

"I know, I know. I feel dumb for even bringing it up."

Tommy nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Are you ok now though?"

Jason nodded, "I think I got it all out of my system."

"We could always spar if you didn't," Tommy quipped.

"I'll take you up on that," Jason chuckled

"Seriously though, don't sweat it. Just say something next time you don't like something."

Jason grinned, "_You're_ telling _me_ not to sweat? You invented guilt, bro."

Tommy laughed, "I've been working on that ever since I asked you to…"

Jason knew where this conversation was heading. "I thought we weren't gonna bring that up again."

Tommy sighed, "You're right."

Despite their best efforts, they let their minds travel back to that dark night. It was a period in the beginning of their friendship that they would rather forget. Still, it sometimes manifest itself when the subject of guilt was mentioned.

XXXXX

"_Do it," Tommy said not trying to stop his mouth from trembling._

"_Tommy, no. Back off," Jason said taking a step back. _

_Tommy took two steps forward and let the very tip of Jason's sword rest against the base of his neck. _

"_Please. I don't even deserve to breathe."_

"_What? …Yes, you do."_

"_How can you say that? You saw that little boy! You saw him! He would still be _living_ if it wasn't for me!" _

"_If I have to tell you one more time, that wasn't you. That was Rita!"_

_Tommy took in a deep breath and let the sharp sword shallowly pierce the skin of his neck. He let a trail on blood spill out of the wound _

"_You don't want a trouble maker like me on your team. None of you do! Kill me, please."_

_Jason gasped lowly when he saw the blood run out of the tiny slit and onto Tommy's green shirt. He could see the unshed tears behind Tommy's guilt-ridden eyes. He should have known when they saw the last "Green Ranger Alert" news report, Tommy wasn't going to be ok like he insisted. Now, he stood before Jason asking that his life be taken away. Jason didn't even like to kill bugs, how could he kill another person? He didn't even know why he was still holding the sword._

"_I can't!" Jason threw the red sword to the ground. _

_Tommy summoned his Dragon Dagger. "Do I have to make you do it?" _

"_I'm not about to kill you for something that's not your fault. You didn't choose to hurt those people so do whatever you're gonna do."_

"_If I was on trial, do you think the judge would tell me 'it wasn't your fault'? No, he would sentence me to death…because I deserve it."_

"_Don't do anything you'll regret," Jason said holding up his hands when he saw Tommy raise his weapon. _

"_I won't regret it," Tommy said. _

_Jason rushed him and with surprisingly little force, snatched the dagger from Tommy's hand. He dropped it next to his sword when he saw his new friend start to break down. He didn't know what to do. If this was Kimberly, Trini, Zack, or Billy, he'd probably be hugging them right now. Tommy, being the only one that didn't grow up with the group, didn't understand nor like how touchy-feely his teammates were with one another. Jason had to accept and respect Tommy's dislike of affection but right now, the Green Ranger looked like his soul was aching. Jason hesitantly reached out and tried to steady his friend. _

"_It'll be ok, bro," Jason said breaking Tommy's rule and wrapping him up in a strong, brotherly hug. He didn't even care that Tommy's blood was getting on his own shirt. _

_What was a little blood between brothers? _

XXXXX

Tommy absentmindedly touched the tiny, almost unnoticeable scar at the base of his throat as he thought about that dark time. That was the night he'd realized that Jason wasn't just his leader but his friend. He'd promised himself he'd never have those kind of extreme thoughts again. Jason kept his word and never brought it up again.

"I talked to Adam about stepping down," Tommy said ending the prolonged silence.

Jason didn't miss a beat. "What does he think?"

"I'm not sure. I know he loves being a Ranger but he still supported my decision and at least tried to see where I was coming from."

"Wow. I hope you know how good you have it. I can't get Kat to support my choice of pizza topping," Jason laughed.

Tommy laughed. "Well, Kat's weird like that."

"Yeah but bro, for a body like that, I can live without my Italian sausage."

"I heard that," Tommy said bumping his fist against Jason's.

"Who's getting pizza?" Adam asked returning to his seat.

Tommy grinned, "We can…if you want."

Adam rubbed his belly through his green uniform. "That sounds good. I'm starving."

"Yeah that does sound good. Being held captive takes a lot out of you," Jason quipped and stretched his arms over his head. He scratched his belly and looked across the room where some of the team was still congregated. He just managed to see Kat trying to get his attention from where stood. "I think I'm being paged."

Adam looked across the room and laughed when saw Kat waving him over. "You better go see what she wants."

Jason sighed and stood up from his seat. "I am. Let me know when you guys get that pizza and remember, Italian sausage is my favorite!"

"Alright, bro," Tommy laughed.

Jason jogged across the main room of the Power Chamber where Kim and Kat stood talking. Adam and Tommy sat next to each other in silence. They listen to the staccato beeps coming from the computer in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

Adam shrugged, "Nothing."

"Did Kim say something?"

"No, she just wanted to apologize for…" Adam gestured around them referring to the events that transpired earlier.

"Ok then what's wrong?" Tommy repeated.

"When Divatox blew up the ship, I thought I would never see you guys again. It scared the shit out of me. I keep thinking about what you said about something happening to all of us."

"Oh," Tommy paused. "I wish I hadn't said that."

"But you're right. Something _could _happen. I just got a little freaked out, that's all."

"C'mon, you know it'll take more than some little torpedoes to take me out. I'm Tommy Oliver!"

Adam cracked a smile. "How about that pizza, Tommy Oliver?"

"Sounds good to me."

Tommy and Adam grabbed their belts and their armor disappeared leaving them in their normal, civilian clothes.

"Think Justin'll wanna go?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we gotta thank him for helping out anyway," Tommy said.

They looked around the room for the newest member of their team but didn't see the boy anywhere.

"He might be in the sleeping quarters."

Tommy thought for a moment before grinning mischievously. "Wanna scare the rookie?"

"Right behind you," Adam snickered.

Adam followed Tommy out of the room as they concocted a plan to scare their youngest member.


	18. Just Another Night Out

An/n: Part 18 (if you got through 17 haha). Standard disclaimers still apply. Thank you for reading.

Part 18

"Rocky, slow down and repeat that," Adam said through a giggle.

"You heard me right, dude, I was flirting my ass off with my fly wide open," Rocky said shaking his head.

Adam took the cordless phone away from his ear and laughed loudly. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking into the receiver again.

"Were you trying to show her your junk?"

"No, I wasn't trying to show her my junk! I'm glad she laughed at my open fly instead of my back brace."

"What kind of jerk would laugh at something like that?"

"You'll be surprised. Bulk and Skull got a big har-har out of it earlier today."

"Don't let them bother you - concentrate on opening your school. How's that going?" Adam took a seat on the couch in the den and held the cordless phone with his shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna work at this dojo across town until I can get funding."

"Bruno's?"

Rocky nodded even though he knew Adam couldn't see. "Yeah, Bruno's. He said he has a spot for me as soon as my back's ok."

"That's cool," Adam mumbled playing with the tassels on a throw pillow. "I can help you look…if you want."

"Yeah…that'd be cool. You're much better at the research crap than I am."

Adam found himself laughing again. "Oh, I _remember_ our projects."

Rocky laughed himself. "Hey, I was the best at cutting and pasting though."

"You were!" Adam stifled his laughter. "But yeah, I can help you look into a loan or something."

"Thanks. How about next Wednesday?"

Adam nodded. "Next Wednesday sounds good."

Rocky grew quiet for a moment. "Adam, can I tell you something?"

"What's up?"

"I think I died a little," Rocky said seriously.

"You what?"

"During my surgery. I think I died. I remember floating above my body like 'Ok, this is weird' and then 'fuck, I'm too good looking to die'."

"Are you sure you died though? It might've been that stuff they give you to sleep."

"No, I died, dude. It was so surreal or whatever. I saw an angel, cupid, and a couple of munchkins. It really made me reevaluate things."

Adam found himself pulling the receiver away from his mouth to laugh at Rocky's words again. "Like what?"

"I need to get out of this house before next year," Rocky said.

"That's a good goal. You just need to save your money and stop spending it on the chick of the week."

"It's hard but I'm gonna do it."

Adam heard a soft beep in his ear. "Rocky, hold on ok?"

"Alright," Rocky answered.

Adam leaned across the sofa and grabbed the caller I.D box off of the table. He frowned softly when he didn't recognize the phone number. He pulled the handset from his ear and switched lines to answer the mysterious call.

"Uh, Park residence?"

He instantly recognized the chuckle on the other end of the line. "You should say that with more confidence."

"I wouldn't have said it if I knew it was you. Did you forget you were supposed to come over…" He looked at the clock on the wall. "…15 minutes ago."

"I know, I know." Tommy laughed softly. "Open your front door."

A thought crossed Adam's mind as he got off of the sofa. "Where are you calling from?"

"Outside."

Adam looked out of the peephole and there stood Tommy with a phone to his ear. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"What the hell?" Adam said pulling the phone from his ear.

Tommy took his cell phone from his ear and closed it. He tucked his newest electronic device into his front pocket and walked into the house.

"Isn't it cool? It took me 15 minutes to remember your number and figure out how to dial out on this thing."

Adam pressed another button on his handset. "Yo, Rock! I'll call you back ok?"

"Alright, bye," Rocky answered with a yawn.

"Bye," Adam said ending the call. "Where'd you get it?"

"Graduation gift from Mom and Dad. I asked them not to get me anything but, aw man, this cell phone is too cool!" Tommy cheered like a child on Christmas morning.

"Can I see it?"

Tommy took the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to his boyfriend. Adam opened the device and examined it. It looked heavier than it actually was.

"Wow, this is like the one Dad has. Very nice." Adam handed the phone back to Tommy.

Adam placed the cordless land line back on its cradle. He walked to the staircase and shouted, "Mom! I'm leaving!"

"Ok! Do you have a jacket?" came a shouted reply from the second story.

Tommy laughed at the disgusted look on Adam's face.

"Yes!"

"Have fun! Hi Tommy!" Grace shouted from upstairs.

"Hi!" Tommy shouted with a laugh.

"C'mon," Adam said gesturing for Tommy to follow.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked when he saw Adam locking the front door.

"I gotta get my jacket," Adam said leading Tommy through the kitchen and into the laundry room. Adam shifted through a couple of baskets of clean laundry. "It's not here."

Tommy shoved his hands into his pockets and followed Adam into the garage. Adam looked around the room and spotted a light, green hoodie laying on a table. Tommy curiously looked around the space. He spotted two idle cars parked in the room and instantly recognized the more expensive one as Adam's father's car. The other car looked brand new.

"Your mom got a new car?" Tommy asked taking his hands out of his pocket and approaching the vehicle.

Adam put one arm through his jacket and looked at the car. He hesitated before replying, "It's mine."

Tommy stepped back in surprise. "Oh? When'd you get a car?"

"Not too long ago. It's a graduation present from my dad." Adam said putting his other arm through his hoodie.

"Wow. You got a car! That beats my little phone for sure," Tommy grinned. His grin fell when Adam simply shrugged.

"I guess."

Tommy frowned. "Why don't you drive it?"

Adam shrugged again. "I didn't want a car."

"You're the first teenager to ever say that," Tommy laughed.

"He only bought it because he didn't come to my graduation."

Tommy's frown increased. "Wow, my parents went when I didn't even go."

Adam licked his lips before speaking. "Everybody kept asking me why you didn't show up.. I told them you picked up your diploma early but I couldn't tell them why."

"I don't like goodbyes and graduation is one huge goodbye I couldn't do," Tommy explained.

"It was fun but sad so maybe you did the right thing. Besides, I got my ass handed to me by a Piranhatron a few minutes afterward." Adam sighed and glanced back at his shiny, new car. "I guess I should start driving it though huh? I know you're tired of being my taxi."

"I don't know, it's kind of fun playing your chauffeur."

"I'll drive tonight."

Tommy looked hopeful. "I get to ride in the new car?"

"No, I wanna drive your jeep."

"You wanna drive my baby?" Tommy said warily. He cracked a smile a few moments later. "My baby wants to drive my baby."

Adam felt butterflies enter his stomach and do somersaults when Tommy refer to him as "my baby". "So how 'bout it?" he asked with a toothy grin.

Tommy sometimes hated being so easy-going. He fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them over with a large sigh. Adam snatched the keys out of his hands and almost ran out of the side door.

"Wait! Wait!" Tommy ran out of the side door after him. He quickly made his way to the driveway in time to see Adam excitedly climbing into the driver's seat. "Wait, hold on."

Adam put the key in the ignition and looked at Tommy. "What?"

Tommy climbed into the passenger's seat."You gotta be careful, ok? Can you even drive a stick?"

"We're about to see."

Before Tommy could protest, Adam turned the key and started the engine. He put the car into gear after and backed out of his drive way.

"If you can't drive a stick, I don't think this'll work," Tommy said cautiously.

"Relax, you taught me how to drive a stick. Remember?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "No."

"I'm not surprised. I drive Desert Thunder all of the time; how different can it be?"

Their bodies jerked forward when Adam tried to put the car in gear. Tommy quickly buckled his seatbelt and held on for his life as they cruised out of the neighborhood and toward downtown.

'_I'm driving his car next time,' _Tommy thought.

After a mile or so, Tommy was pleasantly surprised how well Adam drove and obeyed most of the traffic laws. He was not impressed with how slow they were driving but it was better than wrecking his pride and joy.

Adam stopped at a red light and looked around. "Wait, which theater are we going to?"

"The Revival House on the corner of Ohio and Fredrick."

Once they arrived at the Revival House, Adam found out he had to parallel park. After almost hitting a car and a fire hydrant, he managed to situate the vehicle in the parking space without damaging anyone's property. The stone cold look on Tommy's face didn't leave him any room for mistake.

"See, no dings or dents."

Tommy decided that it was safe to breathe once the car was off. "Yeah, right."

"Th-this isn't a scary movie right?" Adam asked coyly.

"No. It's 3-for-1 80's night. It'll be awesome," Tommy grinned as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"3-for-1? That means we'll be out all night…sweet."

They exited the vehicle and made their way to the ticket counter. As if they were in a race, Tommy and Adam quickly tried to pull out their money before the other could.

"How many?" the guy behind the sheet of glass asked.

"2 please," Tommy said opening his wallet.

"Here you go," Adam smiled and stuck the ten dollar bill into the hole on the sheet of glass.

"Enjoy your shows," the cashier said

Adam grabbed the two tickets from the counter and handed one to Tommy as they walked towards the theater entrance.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here," Tommy said looking at all of the people standing around the spacious lobby.

"More than I expected….Popcorn?"

"Yeah and get your M&M's and whatever else you want." Tommy pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to Adam.

"Sweet! I'll get those nasty chocolate things you like too."

Once Adam got their snacks, they headed into the theater for their first movie of the night. They took a seat in the back corner near the wall and relaxed as if they were in their own home. Soon after, the lights dimmed starting their night of nostalgia.

XXXXX

"See, the first time I saw those movies, most of those jokes flew over my head," Adam said as he tossed the empty popcorn bucket and candy wrappers into the trash can.

"Same here." Tommy stretched his arms out and scratched his side. "I'm hungry."

"You ate all my popcorn! I should be hungry!"

"That was 4 hours ago!" Tommy exclaimed following Adam out of the front of the theater.

"Sure," Adam chuckled. He scratched the back of his head and looked around the sparsely crowded street. He pointed towards a restaurant perpendicular to the Revival House. "Look, there's a diner."

"And it doesn't look that crowded."

Tommy and Adam cautiously crossed the street avoiding the few cars that did zoom around the corner. They were greeted by the ringing of a bell above the entrance.

"Just two?" the waitress asked once they door closed.

"Yes please," Tommy answered.

The waitress lead them down an aisle in between a few booths. They passed a few couples having a late night cup of coffee. Adam jumped when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Adam! Tommy!"

He relaxed when he saw Tanya looking up at him as if he was Christmas morning after a bleak year.

"Tanya, hey."

"Hey! You guys just got here? Please join us." She motioned for the two men to have a seat.

Tommy and Adam looked at one another before glancing at the tall man sitting across from Tanya. When Adam fixed his mouth to decline her invitation, Tanya's eyes opened widely silently telling him that "no" wasn't an option.

"Sure," Adam sighed.

"I'm sorry Michael, these are two of my best friends Tommy and Adam. Guys this is my date, _Michael_," Tanya said gesturing towards each young man as she spoke their name.

Michael stood up from his seat and shared a strong handshake with both Tommy and Adam.

"I guess we'll be joining our friends here," Tommy said to the waitress as he took a seat next to Adam.

"That's fine," she replied putting additional menus on the table.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Adam opened his menu and scanned the listed items.

"Not yet. I can't decide what I want."

"Me neither," Michael commented looking over the menu.

Tanya and Adam glanced at each other over their menus. Tanya gave him that same look that said she really didn't want to be on this "date" with this Michael person. Tommy glanced at Michael - he was clean and attractive enough.

'_I can't believe I'm checking out Tanya's date,' _Tommy thought and looked back down at his menu.

They made light conversation which, unfortunately, highlighted the problem with Tanya's date, Michael. He would always give an aloof, distant response that ended with an awkward silence. Tommy covered his amusement with a cough when he saw Tanya roll her eyes and shake her head.

"So what were you guys doing out?" Tanya asked ending yet another awkward silence.

"We went to a few shows at the Revival House across the street," Tommy answered.

"Why would someone go see old films at a theater?" Michael commented offhandedly.

Tanya looked at Adam and gritted her teeth in annoyance. Adam just flashed her an amused smile and chuckled.

Tommy decided to try again. "How'd you guys meet?"

"Michael came by the radio station one day," Tanya said.

"And I would've asked her out that day but she _kept_ disappearing."

'_I wish I had disappeared the day you did ask,' _Tanya thought.

Adam stood up when he heard Tanya growl lowly. "Whoa man, it's getting kind of late!"

"Yeah, we better get going," Tommy said following Adam's lead.

"But we haven't ordered yet," Michael said.

"That's ok. We're not that hungry anyway."

Michael watched them leave the building before turning back to Tanya.

"Nice friends you have there. They're rude for cutting out early though," Michael said turning towards Tanya.

Tanya looked at him with even more disdain than she had earlier in the evening. She stood up and grabbed her coat. "You know what Michael, I don't think this is gonna work out."

"What do you mean? I thought we were having fun."

"Sorry but you're a bit of a jerk." Tanya shook her head.

"What are you trying to say?" Michael asked standing up himself.

"Lose my number, buddy."

Tanya stomped out of the restaurant and almost ran straight into Tommy. She was grateful to see that he and Adam were waiting on her just outside of the door.

"We figured you might need a ride home," Tommy said.

"Thanks, I do." Tanya grinned before rolling her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"He's distant," Adam offered as they crossed the street back to where Tommy's jeep was parked.

Tommy laughed. "Distant _and _dull as a box of rocks."

"Sorry for crashing your date though," Adam said with an apologetic smile

Tanya dismissed the apology. "I should be thanking you for saving me from that jerk." She slid into the backseat of the jeep.

"That's what the Power Rangers are for. We save people!" Adam quipped. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot.

XXXXXX

"Hey! Where the egg rolls at?" Rocky asked loudly when the door opened.

"What?" Tanya laughed and stood in the doorway.

"You said there was Chinese food."

"Yeah there's plenty."

"Good so like I was saying, where the egg rolls at?"

Tanya smiled sweetly and gestured behind her. "In the kitchen."

"Alright!" Rocky grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he entered Adam's house. He couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. "It's just us?"

"No, Tommy and Adam are upstairs getting something."

"Getting what?"

Tanya shrugged and pick up her plate of food from the counter once they entered the kitchen. "I don't know. I felt like a third wheel so I called you over."

"So I'm just here so you don't feel bad?" Rocky asked grabbing a paper plate.

"Yeah. I called Kat and Jase too. They said they might come over," Tanya said.

"Cool, Chinese food and friends…can't go wrong with that."

Tanya laughed when she saw Rocky fumble with the chop sticks. "Need some help?"

"Yeah. You know how to work these things?"

"Nope, I just use one of this," Tanya said holding up a plastic fork.

Rocky took the utensil from her hand and started eating his food. "This is good."

"I know right. Tommy and Adam better hurry before I eat their food!"

XXXXX

Adam almost tripped over his shoes that sat in front of his closet as Tommy pulled his shirt over his head. What was supposed to be a simple change of clothes turned into a little kissing and then a little touching until they were engaged into a full blown make out session. Tommy broke the kiss and pulled off his own shirt. He pulled Adam to the floor and continued to explore one another's mouth.

Tommy eventually laid the Green Ranger back and climbed on top of him. He growled lowly in his throat when felt Adam's hand laced through his long hair and tug him closer. He felt the hand and its twin wonder down his back and slip into the back pocket of his jeans to cup his ample behind.

"Relax," Tommy whispered placing a wet kiss to the center of Adam's chest.

Adam watched Tommy slowly kiss down his chest. He gasped when Tommy roughly spread his legs apart. Tommyslid down and kissed the inside of his thigh. Adam let a surprised gasp escape his lips when the Red Ranger started to gently suck on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

"I marked you," Tommy said lowly with a throaty chuckle.

Adam looked down at his thigh and saw the deep purple mark Tommy left on him. He shivered slightly when Tommy pressed a kiss to the inside of the other thigh.

"Just a little promise for later," Tommy said sitting back on his heels.

"I'm holding you to that," Adam said pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Alright and next time won't leave you with rug burn," Tommy laughed and stood up.

"Are you staying over tonight?"

Tommy nodded. "I was hoping to."

"Good, then we'll finish this later."

Tommy pulled on one of the many t-shirts he'd left at Adam's house and a pair of mesh shorts while Adam dressed himself in an old pair of workout shorts, a shirt, and a pair of thick white socks. They were ready to enjoy the evening in their comfortable attire. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Food time," Tommy called clasping his hands together.

"What's up, man?" Adam called sitting next to Rocky on the barstool.

"Just gettin' busy with this crab meat," Rocky replied.

"When'd you get here?"

"A little while ago while you were…upstairs," Rocky said awkwardly.

Tanya cleared her throat when the room fell into an awkward silence. Tommy just shook his head and continued to fix himself and his boyfriend a plate of food.

'_Yes we're going to eat off the same plate and if Rocky has a problem with that, he can go home,' _Tommy thought.

"I invited the Ape over so I wouldn't be a third wheel," Tanya said.

"You're not a third wheel," Adam disagreed.

"Yes I am."

"Tanya, it's fine. We're all friends. There's no third wheel when it comes to us," Tommy said.

"We all hang out regardless of couples and all that jazz," Rocky said "Glad you invited me though. You're a cheap date."

"Um, thanks. You too." Tanya said not knowing whether that was a compliment or an insult.

"Welcome." Rocky flashed her a cheeky grin. "How did you guys wind up together anyway?"

Adam started to laugh and looked at Rocky before cutting his eyes to Tanya. "She can tell you."

"Well," Tanya said rolling her eyes at Adam. "I was on the worst date ever with this guy I met at the station and they popped in and saved me from it - treated me to Chinese too."

"It was nothing…really," Adam said.

"What was wrong with the guy?" Rocky asked curiously.

"What was _right _with him?" Adam asked with a laugh.

Rocky returned his laughter. "That bad?"

"Worse," Tanya responded.

Tommy grabbed a tray, a pair of chopsticks, and a roll of paper towels. "I'm going to watch TV." He walked out of the kitchen causing Tanya and Rocky to look at Adam.

"We can eat in front of the TV now?" Tanya asked

Adam shrugged. "Why not?" He hopped off the bar stool and followed Tommy out of the kitchen.

"Boy has he changed," Tanya mumbled as she and Rocky filed out of the kitchen.

They entered the den and took a seat on the empty love seat while Tommy and Adam sat on the floor in front of the couch. Rocky watched Adam and Tommy out of the corner of his eye as they shared a plate of Chinese food. He could tell that Tommy was still holding onto the altercation that happened between them at the hospital.

'_Who could blame him? I was a real ass.'_

The group watched the television while eating their food in silence. A half hour passed before anyone spoke.

"She better run!" Tanya shouted suddenly.

"Something tells me she can't hear you," Adam snickered and ate his last bit of noodle.

"She still better run though!"

Tommy moved from the floor to couch without taking his eyes off the screen. "You know she won't."

Adam flinched and moved to the couch when the woman on the screen got stabbed in the back.

"I told her to run," Tanya sighed.

"Oh God, this is just gory," Adam commented as he watched the events on the screen.

"You can fight monsters all day but you can't handle a little blood?" Tommy teased with a smile.

Adam pointed to the screen. "A little? I don't think people have that much in their whole body!"

"Hey, are you ok?" Tanya whispered with a slight nudge to Rocky's shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good," he replied. "Just thinking."

"We need to find more constructive things to do late night," Adam said.

"We do constructive things during the day. We can just chill at night," Tanya said.

Tommy's hand flew to his communicator when it started to beep.

"Aw man! Not tonight," he thought aloud. He pressed a button on his communicator and said, "This is Tommy."

"Uh Red, there's a situation downtown that needs you guys' expertise," Alpha said.

"Roger that," Tommy said.

"Something more constructive like finding detonators in the dead of night, Adam?" Tanya asked.

"Not exactly, Tanya," Adam replied. He looked towards Rocky before speaking again . "You can hang out here if you want."

Rocky got to his feet and shook his head. "No, it's cool. There's no telling when you guys will be done so I'll just head home."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Go kick some butt," Rocky said waving Tommy, Adam, and Tanya off.

"Let's go," Tommy said and teleported out with the rest of the active Rangers.

Rocky gave a deep sigh and scratched the back of his head as he looked around the now empty room. This was one of those time he wished he hadn't passed on the Turbo Morpher - being left behind is never fun. He picked up the soiled dishes left behind by his friends and deposited them into the kitchen before quietly letting himself out.


	19. Red with Envy

A/N: Standard disclaimers still apply. Thanks for reading and I would appreciate your review. Don't hesitate to type out your feelings!

Part 19

"Tommy," Adam called after sliding the garage door closed. He turned off the radio that blared throughout the room and looked for the Red Ranger. A soft snoring sound led his eyes to the floor. He smiled and crouched down next to a pair of red coverall covered legs protruding from under the car.

"Tommy," Adam said softly rubbing his boyfriend's leg.

The snoring concluded with one harsh snort. Tommy rolled himself from under the car. "Hi."

"You were sleeping under a car?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I got comfortable," Tommy groggily chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"No! No, I'm just wondering what brought you all the way out here," Tommy said rolling forward and sitting up on his creeper.

Adam sat on the floor. "I just had a long day and I wanted to see what you were up to. When you didn't come to my show…"

Tommy's eyes opened widely and he softly slapped himself in the forehead. "Shit. I knew I was forgetting something."

Adam shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Tommy laid down on his creeper and slid back under the car. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"It's ok."

"How'd it go?" Tommy asked through a grunt as he tightened a bolt.

"It went well. They asked me to stay on permanently."

Tommy rolled from under the car and looked at his lover. "What'd you say?"

"I said no. Relax," Adam laughed at the look on Tommy's face. "This is just something to do during the summer."

"Oh ok," Tommy said rolling back under the car.

Adam nervously bit his bottom lip. "It's not like I could if I wanted. I got an acceptance letter from that school my parents want me to go to."

"Aw man, that's great!"

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd get in," Adam said.

Tommy rolled from under the car again and eyed Adam suspiciously. "It sounds like you didn't want to get in."

"I didn't. They want me to go to this school but it's all the way in Texas."

"Oh." Tommy tried to hide his disappointment. "That-that sounds... great."

"It does but I don't wanna leave Angel Grove. This is my home."

"Don't be afraid to go out and explore. You deserve it - we all do," Tommy said.

"What about us?"

Tommy thought for a moment. "Don't let that stop you."

"You really mean that?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we can make it work. As long as you don't send me a letter, we can work through anything."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know. Just...do whatever you want. Don't let me, Divatox, or your parents make this decision for you; be selfish for once."

Adam exhaled a breath he had subconsciously been holding. "Ok."

"Alright," Tommy said standing up. "It's getting late."

"We graduated - there's no school tomorrow," Adam smiled still sitting on the floor.

"I know. I need to get some air though," Tommy said holding his hand out.

Adam took Tommy's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Let's go for a ride," Tommy said unzipping his coveralls.

Adam shrugged. "Sure."

Tommy pulled his arms out of the sleeves of the red coveralls and pulled them down past his waist. He opened a small closet and pulled out a red shirt.

"When's your race?" Adam asked.

"Saturday," Tommy answered pulling on the shirt.

Adam playfully nudged Tommy's arm. "How excited are you?"

Tommy stored his coveralls in the closet. "I can't wait!"

Adam smiled when he saw that sparkle return to Tommy's eye. "I'll be there. Justin's making sure we all are."

"Aren't you coaching that game on Saturday?" Tommy asked patting his pocket for his keys.

"I got it covered," Adam said grabbing Tommy's keys off of the table and tossing them to their owner.

Tommy caught the keys. "Thanks and thanks for coming to my race. I swear I'm gonna make up for that show I missed."

"It's ok, Tommy," Adam repeated.

Tommy locked the garage door and hit a couple of light switches. "No, it's not."

They exited through the side door and walked through the parking lot to Tommy's jeep.

"Your place?" Tommy asked.

Adam shook his head. "Can't. My aunt and her children are staying over."

"Then where are we going?"

"What's wrong with your place?"

It was Tommy's turn to shake his head. "Painting."

"I don't know then," Adam said shifting in his seat. He felt something poking him in the back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the offending object.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

Adam opened the white envelope. "Oh right! I got paid today."

"Cool."

An idea suddenly popped into Adam's head. "How 'bout a hotel?"

"A hotel?"

"Yeah, we can be alone and not die from paint fumes."

Maybe a night in a hotel is exactly what they needed without the risk of being caught by friends or visiting relatives.

Tommy thought about the possibilities before answering. "Sounds good."

"I just need to cash this check but there's a store on the way," Adam said buckling his seatbelt.

"There's a nice hotel near midtown that won't cost us an arm and a leg," Tommy said buckling his own seat belt and starting up his jeep. He gripped the steering wheel and lost himself in thought as they cruised down the road. The announcement about college suddenly hit Tommy like a ton of bricks. He regretted not openly expressing his dissatisfaction with the idea of Adam moving away.

Adam remained just as quiet as Tommy. He silently peered out the window and noticed a car parked along the side of the road. His head perked up when he saw a familiar face standing in front of the open hood of the car. "Hey! Pull over."

When Tommy pulled off of the road, Adam hopped out the car and jogged toward the stranded motorist.

"Carlos?" Adam called approaching the car.

Carlos removed his hand from his face to see what savior had come to rescue him. "Adam!"

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?"

Carlos rubbed his hand over his face once more and sighed. "It just stopped working. You wouldn't happen to know anything about cars would you?"

Adam shook his head, "'Fraid not."

"Man, what am I gonna do?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on game week curfew anyway?"

"Yeah about that…I have an excuse."

"Let's hear it," Adam said folding his arms.

Carlos scratched his head. "See, I had to go to the store."

"The store?"

"Yeah see, I had to get some milk for my cereal in the morning," Carlos said.

"Right, so you drove all the way up here for milk?" Adam said with amusement lacing his voice.

"I didn't say it was a _good_ excuse," Carlos sighed. "Are you gonna tell Coach?"

"You know, I should but I won't. In fact, I think I know someone that can help fix your car. If not, we'll give you a ride," Adam said before wildly gesturing in the direction from which he came.

Tommy saw Adam gesturing towards him in the rear view mirror. He climbed out of the car and made his way towards Adam and some guy he didn't know.

"What's going on here?" Tommy said looking towards the raised hood.

Adam gently nudge Carlos when he remained quiet.

"Oh! My car…something's wrong. I don't know what. Carlos Vallerte, by the way," Carlos said holding out his hand.

"Tommy Oliver. Mind if I take a look?" he said shaking Carlos's hand.

"Not at all!"

Carlos nervously waited while Tommy examined the car. His father was going to kill him for taking the car _and_ breaking it. It would be a miracle if this man could actually fix it.

"I think I can fix it. I'll be right back," Tommy said rubbing his hands together.

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. His miracle had been granted. He looked confused when Tommy returned with a large bottle in his hand. He pulled the cap off of the reservoir that Carlos couldn't identify and slowly poured the contents of the bottle inside.

"What's that for?"

"Keeps your car from overheating. You're lucky you didn't blow up the engine," Tommy said.

"Oh man, thanks a lot."

Tommy walked to the side of the car and stuck in his hand in the window to turn the key. The car came to life a moment later.

"Alright!" Adam cheered

"You guys just saved my life. How much do I owe you?"

"No charge," Tommy said closing the hood.

"Just make sure you go straight home or I _will_ tell Coach," Adam said.

"And tell your folks to have their mechanic check this thing out in the morning," Tommy added.

"I'll do that, thanks. And thank you for not telling Coach," Carlos said throwing his arm around Adam's shoulder for a half hug.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, dude," Adam said.

Tommy frowned when Carlos hugged his boyfriend. He kept his smile and waved as the boy climbed into his car. Carlos drove off, presumably towards his home, leaving Adam and Tommy alone. They eventually made their way back to the jeep and went on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe you signed the guest book 'Dr. Jekll and Mr. Hyde'," Adam laughed walking out of the hotel bathroom later that evening.

Tommy shrugged and flicked off the bathroom light. "What? It's not like they can check."

"And then dude at the counter was looking at you like 'seriously?'"

"I wish he would've said something. He was already giving us funny looks anyway."

Tommy tucked his towel around his waist turned to look at the overpowering bed in the center of the lightly dressed room. He nervously swallowed a dry lump in his throat. He watched Adam dropped his towel and slipped on a white, terrycloth robe provided by the hotel.

"Gonna stand there all night?" Adam asked breaking Tommy out of his thought.

"Sorry, what?" Tommy shook his head and tried to refocus his eyesight.

"Come on in," Adam said patting a space next to him.

Tommy grabbed a bag of candy and a couple of drinks out of the bag before climbing into the bed. He landed on the mattress with a slight bounce. Adam turned on the television and flipped through a few channels. All he encountered were talk shows.

"Talk show. Turn," Tommy said with boredom.

Adam flipped past a few more infomercials and talk shows before landing on the pay-per-view menu. "I guess we can order something."

"Yeah! Let me see."

Adam shrugged and handed him the remote. Tommy scrolled through the menu searching for a specific genre. He grinned when he found exactly what he was looking for. He hoped they had the subcategory he was looking for.

'_A little inspiration might help me get my stroke back,' _Tommy thought pressing the select button.

"What?" Adam cackled loudly.

He felt a blush warm his cheeks as he watched the two men roughly grope and kiss one another on the television screen. Tommy tossed the remote on the bed and opened the bag of candy. They watched the two men rip the clothes off of one another's overly sculpted bodies.

"Aw man," Tommy mumbled chewing on a piece of soft candy.

Adam blindly reached for the candy sprawled across on the bed. He grabbed a long, green Jolly Rancher and tore the wrapper off before guiding it to his mouth. Tommy's attention slowly went off of the pornography and onto his boyfriend's mouth where Adam was subconsciously (he hoped) mimicking the erotic gestures on the television screen in front of them.

'_Oh man!' _

The green candy glided in and out of Adam's mouth. He licked some of the sticky flavor from his lips. "Wow," he said under his breath.

Tommy grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and held it in his lap as more blood rushed to this erection. He didn't know whether to watch Adam get it on with the candy or watch the men ravish each other on the television screen.

'_I wouldn't mind drilling a hole like that right about now… or even a mouth! Preferably the one giving it to that candy!' _Tommy thought with a hand on his groin.

"That was good," Adam said once the movie ended. He laughed at all the credits for a porn flick.

"The candy or the movie?" Tommy smirked.

Adam licked some of the sticky residue from his lips. "Both."

"Let me do that," Tommy said sliding closer to Adam on the bed.

Adam raised his eyebrows when Tommy grabbed his face and brought their lips together. He suppressed a giggle when Tommy's tongue ran over both his lips.

"That _is _good. Can I have some more?"

Adam knew that look very well despite not seeing it in its full intensity for a couple of months. He pressed his lips back up against his lover's and gave him "some more". They continued to move their lips against one another long after the sticky residue disappeared. Tommy used one of his hands to blindly grab the bag of candy and toss it to the floor. He moved impossibly closer to the Green Turbo Ranger.

"Wait, wait," Adam sighed putting his hand on Tommy's cheek.

Tommy wanted to scream in frustration. "What!"

"Why so impatient?" Adam laid back against a few pillows and smiled.

Tommy felt like ripping off that troublesome robe. He managed to suppress the urge. "Please," he begged softly.

Adam climbed out of the bed. Before he knew it, Tommy was right behind him. He put his hands on the tie that held his robe closed.

Tommy stopped him from pulling the tie apart. "Let me."

He untied the robe and used his hands to slide it off of Adam's shoulders. He held it in his hands as he sank to his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Adam was pulled back to consciousness by a ray of early morning sunlight seeping through the bland curtains of the hotel window and Tommy's soft, sighing snores in his ear. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and forced himself awake when he saw how late it was. He sat up in the bed and pulled back the blanket.

"Hey," he spoke softly poking Tommy's side. "Can I use your phone?"

Tommy batted his hand away and rolled over to the vacant side of the mattress.

Adam climbed out of bed and grabbed the phone from the dresser. He dialed a phone number as he made his way toward the bathroom. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Good morning,"

Tommy couldn't manage to slip back into his blissful, well-earned sleep after being poked in his side. He pulled himself out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He quietly listened to one side of Adam's conversation which seemed louder with the bathroom reverberation.

"I can't understand you, Big Guy, put your teeth in!"

"That's better. Happy birthday!"

"Oh, I'm fine. I did this cool stunt show the other day."

"I will. Any plans for today?"

"Uncle Doug might even let you eat beef tonight! That sounds great though."

Adam went quiet for an extended amount of time as he listened to the other man on the line speak.

"Listen, I haven't heard from you in a while. You know you can call me anytime, right?"

"You won't be bothering me at all... I love you so much,"

"Tell Dougie I said hi," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Talk to you later."

Adam closed the cell phone and looked towards the bathroom door. "Tommy, you can come in now."

"What? Huh?" Tommy babbled when he heard his name.

"I said you can come in now."

Tommy stepped onto the cold, tile floor and scratched his head. "Uh, I wasn't listening in…I gotta pee."

"You're the loudest eavesdropper ever." Adam grinned. He moved away from the toilet and let the Red Ranger slip past him. "But it's ok if you were, I was just talking to my grandpa."

"Still sleepy?" Tommy asked hearing the sleepiness in his boyfriend's voice.

Adam stretched a bit. "A little but we gotta get out of here soon or they'll charge us again."

Tommy flushed the toilet. "How long do we have?" He washed his hands and picked up one of the disposable tooth brushes sitting on the counter. He opened the travel-size tube of toothpaste and squirted a dab onto the brush.

"2 hours I think...something…I don't know." Adam yawned and opened a second disposable tooth brush when Tommy gestured towards him with the tube of tooth paste. Soon they were looking at one another in the large mirror as they brushed their teeth.

"Oh, I think I'm catchin' up to you," Adam said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Yeah right. Quit standing on your toes," Tommy replied with a laugh.

"I'm not." Adam pointed his toothbrush at his reflection in the mirror. "Don't I look taller?"

"A little but don't grow too much. I like how compact you are."

"I'm not _that _short."

Tommy spit the toothpaste in the sink and washed out his mouth. He leaned over and pressed a minty kiss to Adam's temple. "You're not."

It was now Adam's turn to spit into the sink. He grabbed a small hand towel and wiped his mouth. "I'm not!"

"I said that…you've gained a bit of muscle though."

"Thanks for noticing. I'm finally average weight…or close to it."

A shrill ringing surprised both of them. Adam picked up the ringing phone and pressed it to his ear. "Tommy's phone."

He heard a deep chuckle form the other end of the line. "I knew you would pick up. It's a little too early for Tommy to be alive and active."

"He's actually standing here; alive and sort of active!"

"Good 'cause I called to see if you guys wanted to go to the beach today."

"I do. Um…" Adam handed the phone to Tommy.

"Hello?" Tommy said into the phone.

"Hey bro. Beach today: yes or no?" Jason asked.

"Sounds fun."

"Awesome. I'll pick you and the Frog up around 2 ok? Don't forget," Jason said.

"Man, I'm not gonna forget. You just told me!"

"You forgot your own birthday once so whatever. 2 o'clock - be ready. See ya."

"Bye." Tommy ended the call and sighed. "Guess we need to get out of here then."

"You're right…in the same clothes we came in."

Tommy shook his head in amusement. "Aw man! I hope that dude isn't still there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did Jase have to choose the hottest day of the year to go to the beach?" Tommy grumbled.

"Because it wouldn't be smart to come on the coldest day," Adam replied.

"Ha. You kill me," Tommy deadpanned.

"Cheer up! Gosh, you're no fun when you don't get enough sleep," Adam said shifting in the backseat of the SUV.

Tommy smirked. "You and I both know why I didn't get enough sleep."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not really."

"Are you guys getting out today?" Jason asked through the open window on Tommy's side.

"Eventually," Tommy said.

"We'll be out in a few minutes, ok?" Adam said.

Jason nodded and left them alone knowing he would probably have to come back in ten minutes.

"Look, everyone's here. Let's go." Adam opened the SUV door and climbed out of the truck.

Tommy walked around the vehicle and stood by Adam. He put on his sunglasses and looked around the sandy beach. It was more crowded than usual. He scanned the area for his friends. "There they are," he pointed.

They started walking in the indicated direction trying not to step on any children or bump into any adults. Once they got to the group, they sent a wave towards everyone.

"Rocko, how's the back feeling today?" Adam taking a seat next to Rocky on the towel.

"Eh, better. I'm still not back to my normal self."

"Are you in pain?"

"A little but it's worth it for this site," Rocky said watching a few girls walk by in their bathing suits.

"Hey! Can I have some of that?" Tommy asked taking a seat next to Kat and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Sure. Here you are," Kat replied passing Tommy the bottle of sunscreen.

"Thanks," Tommy said squirting some onto his hands. He rubbed his hands together to warm the cold cream and rubbing it on his body.

Kat looked over her sunglasses to watch Tommy rub the cream over his taunt belly. "Welcome."

"Mind getting my back for me?"

Kat bit her bottom lip and glanced at Jason rummaging through a cooler a few feet away.

'_I can help my friend coat his back without feeling bad.'_

"Sure," Kat finally answered.

Tommy handed her the tube of sunscreen and turned around. Kat sat up and squeezed some of the cream into her hands. She evenly spread it across Tommy's strong, warm back. She watched the muscles in his back flex through her rose tinted sunglasses.

'_He's been working out. Very nice.'_

"All set," she said patting Tommy's back.

"Thanks."

Adam found himself staring at the interaction between the Red and Pink Rangers. He told himself not to over think the situation.

"Adam!" Rocky called trying to catch his friend's attention.

"Huh? What?"

"Staring at your boyfriend again I see," Rocky quipped with an offbeat joke.

Adam chuckled. "No, I just got distracted."

Rocky started to apologize for his awkward joke but stopped when Adam pointed with a laugh. He looked towards the water to see Tanya and Justin heading their way with a surf board in tow.

"I don't know why I thought it was ok to get my hair wet today," Tanya said wringing out her dark locks.

"Can somebody _please_ teach me how to surf?" Justin asked.

Tanya playfully hung her head in shame. "I failed miserably."

"So how 'bout it? Anybody?" Justin said looking at everyone sitting on the ground.

Adam, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and Tommy all looked at one another expectantly.

"Tommy can surf," Adam volunteered.

"Cool. Can you teach me, Tommy?" Justin asked looking squarely at the Red Ranger.

Tommy wanted to say no but he couldn't bring himself to form the word. "Sure."

'_Why am I such a damn pushover?'_

"Yes! Come on!" Justin said running towards the water.

Tommy got his feet and brushed the sand off of his butt. "Wait up!" He looked around the area and spotted Jason's surfboard sticking out of the ground.

"Jase!" he called.

Jason looked up from his plate of food. "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow this?"

Jason waved his hand towards the surf board. Tommy snatched the board out of the ground and ran after Justin.

"Adam, you hungry?" Jason asked.

Adam perked up. "Yeah."

"Help yourself."

"I think I'll have seconds," Rocky said carefully getting to his feet.

"More like fourths," Jason mumbled when Adam and Rocky walked to the cooler sitting next to him.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!"

Jason smirked. "More like a growing gut."

Adam hungrily stared at the food. "Oh wow, this looks great."

"It is. Get whatever you want," Jason said handing he and Rocky a paper plate.

"'Growing gut' I ain't fat," Rocky mumbled as he fixed himself a generous plate of food.

Adam put a small amount of everything in the cooler on his plate. His plate was a stark contrast to Rocky's plate which held a lot of everything in the cooler. He grabbed a soda out of the second cooler and followed Rocky back to their spot on the towel. He slowly munched on the food humming softly as it satisfied his appetite.

"This potato salad is great!" Adam exclaimed.

"I know! And this chicken!"

"It was so nice of Mrs. Scott to make all this food for us," Tanya smiled.

"Actually, I made it," Jason admitted.

Tanya looked genuinely surprised while Rocky and Adam looked confused.

"You," Rocky said pointing at Jason and then pointed to his plate of food. "…cooked this?"

"That's what I just said, Genius."

"Wow Jase, I didn't know you could cook. Good job," Adam commented.

"Thanks," Jason beamed.

"Can I put in my request next time?" Tanya quipped.

"Right after mine," Kat said.

"Ok but whatever he makes, I get to be the first one to taste."

"Speaking of taste, can I have some of your baked beans?" Kat gave Jason the biggest smile she could muster.

Jason gave her a look of slight disgust. "No, get up and get your own."

"Why can't you just give me yours?"

"Because I'm eating them!"

Kat shook her head. "Jason."

"What? I am."

Kat rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Some boyfriend you are."

"You always bring that up when I don't do what you want," Jason said shaking his head.

"Here we go again," Tanya said rolling her eyes.

Everyone finished their food as Jason and Kat bickered over nothing.

Adam looked up when he heard his name being shouted. "Dude, are you following me?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Carlos replied.

"Where are you guys headed?" Adam asked Carlos and the girl standing beside him.

"To play some beach ball. Wanna come?" the girl asked.

"Adam, you remember Ashley right?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. And beach ball sounds fun."

"Awesome." She turned her attention to Tanya and Rocky. "What about you guys? The more, the merrier."

"Um, I think I'll sit this one out," Rocky answered.

Tanya shrugged lightly. "I'll play. Hi, I'm Tanya, by the way." She held out her hand toward Ashley.

"Ashley. Have we met before?"

Tanya shook her head. "I don't think so but it's nice to meet you."

"Let's go already," Carlos said.

"Be back in a little bit," Adam mentioned before getting to his feet.

"Alright. Have fun," Rocky replied watching the four of them run towards an empty volley ball net before another group of kids could claim it. He looked to his right to see Jason and Kat still bickering over food.

"Will you guys put a lid on it already!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My turn to serve," Adam said clapping his hands and holding them up to receive the ball.

Carlos gave him a strange look. "I think it's my turn."

"No way! You screwed up the last three serves."

"Will you guys come on?" Ashley huffed folding her arms.

"No, I didn't; the wind blew," Carlos retorted.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. Gimme the ball."

Carlos held the large ball over his head with one hand and smirked at Adam. "Jump for it, Shorty."

"Oh! You're gonna let him talk trash about your height like that Adam?" Tanya laughed from the other side of the net.

Adam glanced at her and reached up to grab the ball from Carlos' hand. He sighed in frustration when he couldn't reach the ball which caused Carlos to laugh. Without a good running start or leap, he could only graze the ball with his fingertips.

"You can do better than that," Carlos mocked.

Adam frowned and stepped into Carlos' personal space causing the boy to become momentarily distracted. As a result, he relaxed his arm putting the ball just within Adam's reach. The Green Ranger slapped the ball out of Carlos' hands sending it flying across the sand. He turned back to look at Carlos and gave him a mocking smirk. He went to fetch the ball but was tackled to the ground before he could reach it.

"Did you think it'd be that easy?" Carlos laughed.

Adam struggled for a moment before cracking a smile. "Get off." He gathered his strength and pushed Carlos off of him.

"Boys and their horseplay." Ashley giggled watching Carlos and Adam try to keep each other from getting to the ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're really gettin' the hang of it," Tommy said emerging from the water.

"Thanks! It's harder than it looks," Justin replied using his hands to move his hair out of his eyes. "Think we can try it again?"

Tommy stuck the surfboard into the sand and relaxed. "Yeah sure."

Tommy looked around the beach at various people roaming the sandy, wet lands. Some were old, some were young, some were friends, and some were acquaintances he'd graduated with or knew from school but one group in particular caught his attention. At first he'd overlooked the foursome using the volleyball net but their movements made him pause. He frowned when he saw Adam rubbing up against that kid from last night. What was his name?

'_Oh right. Carlos.'_

Tommy felt his blood pressure peak when Carlos tackled his lover to the ground.

_'What the hell?... Oh,' _he thought when he saw them laughing. His blood pressure continued to soar as he watched them wrestle in the sand. He knew that grin on Carlos' face.

'_I think that dude is flirting with him.'_

"Yo Tommy!" Justin called waving a hand in front of Tommy's face.

"Huh?" Tommy answered looking at Justin but still glancing towards the volleyball net.

"I said can we try again now?"

Tommy paused for a moment. "Give me a few minutes ok?"

Before Justin could nod, Tommy was stomping his way towards the volleyball nets kicking up sand with each step. He walked right past Carlos effectively interrupting the game.

"Hey T, wanna play?" Adam smiled.

Tommy shook his head and grabbed Adam's arm as he continued to walk in the same direction.

"What the…hey, I'll be right back guys!" Adam called following his arm that Tommy held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason continued to ignore his girlfriend's rant about whatever her issues were today. Looking beyond the bikinis and body parts, he saw a young man stomping across the beach as if he was trying to cause earthquakes with his feet. Jason's shifted his eyes in the direction the man was headed and saw two other young men horsing around with one another.

'_Don't do it, bro, don't do it.'_

Jason cringed and audibly hissed when saw Tommy grab Adam's arm and almost drag him away from the volleyball court.

"What are you hissing at and are you listening to what I'm saying?" Kat asked.

Jason looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing and no."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's your problem?" Adam asked snatching his arm out of Tommy's grasp.

"My problem? Why are you rolling around in the sand with what's his name?" Tommy said once they were out of hearing distance.

"We were playing. Quit overreacting," Adam said.

"I'm not! He was all over you like brown on rice."

"It's white... white on rice."

"That's not the point! Tell him to back off or I will." Tommy folded his arms in an effort to make himself look standoffish.

Adam tilted his head and smiled in amusement. "You're jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Tommy, he's just a kid. Don't be so uptight."

"Stop, ok," Tommy said holding up his hands. "I'm not jealous or uptight. I know what I saw."

"I don't even think Carlos is into guys. I think he likes that Ashley girl," Adam shrugged.

"Right, the same way you guys thought I liked Kat." Tommy took a deep breath to stop himself from raising his voice. "Tell him to keep his hands to himself."

"I still don't know why you're so mad."

"Tommy!" Justin called approaching the couple.

"I mean it. Don't play with me on this," Tommy said in a low voice. He made an attempt to look unbothered when he saw Justin.

"The waves are picking up. Let's go!" Justin said excitedly.

"Alright, buddy," Tommy said jogging towards the water with Justin.

Adam shook his head and made his way back to the volleyball court where Carlos, Ashley, and Tanya were bumping the ball back and forth. They appeared to be waiting as he requested.

"Hey Tommy," Carlos said when he saw the man that fixed his parent's car and saved the his life the previous life. He frowned when Tommy ran past him as if he didn't exist.

"I'm back," Adam announced.

"What's his problem?" Carlos asked jerking a thumb in the direction Tommy and Justin went.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Let's play."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were wrong, bro," Jason said later that day.

Tommy went to pick up the cooler but stopped when he heard Jason's words. "What?"

"Earlier. You were wrong," Jason reiterated shaking the sand off of a towel.

Tommy took a seat on the cooler. "I know."

Jason folded the towel in his hands. "Talk about it?"

"How much do you know?"

"You were walking across the beach like you were on your way to assassinate someone."

"You saw that from way over here?" Tommy asked with amusement.

"Kat was talking my ear off; I needed something to distract me," Jason admitted.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, I was teaching Justin how to surf and I look up to see some guy all over him. They were like this." Tommy put his hands against one another. "Then they started dry humping on the ground."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Dry humping? That doesn't sound like Adam."

"Well maybe not dry humping. I mean they weren't fucking or anything. They were on the ground." Tommy sighed "I lost it, bro."

"Oh, I _saw _you lose it and you were wrong."

"You're right; I don't know what I was thinking. Adam wouldn't do anything like that to me…with another guy…in public…"

"…at all," Jason added with a chuckled.

Tommy chuckled himself. "I just saw red and reacted. I sounded like a real bastard."

"We all have those moments."

"I couldn't help it though! I get a little edgy whenever someone gets too close to him or touch him. It makes me crazy paranoid about everything."

"Wait, you weren't wrong about _everything; _just the way you handled it."

Tommy's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You just said Adam wouldn't do anything like that to me."

"Right, Adam wouldn't, but this guy ain't Adam," Jason leaned forward. "Keep an eye on him."

Tommy nodded and made a mental note to do just that. He helped Jason gather everything and carry it towards the SUV.

"You guys need any help?" Rocky offered.

Jason glanced at Tommy and shook his head. "No thanks, bro. We got it." He gently patted Rocky's shoulder and continued to walk towards the parking lot. He knew Tommy wouldn't take life support from the guy let alone help with their beach paraphernalia.

Once they got to the truck, Adam opened the back for Tommy and Jason to deposit the coolers and towels next to the other beach essentials already in the vehicle. Jason dusted off his hands and headed towards the driver's side. Before Adam could walk away, Tommy gently grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." Tommy licked his lips. "I shouldn't have blown my stack like that."

Adam leaned against the back of the truck. "It's ok."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you with my life. It's that kid I don't trust."

"I understand."

"So we're really ok then?"

Adam nodded his head. The conversation didn't satisfy Tommy in the least bit. He nervously scratched the side of his head.

"Y-you don't like him, do you?" Tommy asked.

"What? No, of course not," Adam answered quickly.

"Because if you did…I'd try to understand."

The confidence that usually excreted from Tommy was replaced with an insecurity not often seen. Even Tommy Oliver needed a little reassurance every now and again.

"I don't like Carlos, Tommy…at least not like that. I like _you - _I _love_ you. Nobody will ever change that."

Tommy finally cracked a smile. "I told you I can get clingy."

Adam reached out and playfully flicked the silver loop dangling from Tommy's right ear. "And I love that about you."

They stepped apart when a car pulled up beside them and honked their horn.

"Hey! Tell Rocky to hurry up if he's riding with me!" Tanya said from the driver's side while Justin sat in the passenger's seat.

"I'll get him." Adam walked around the truck to where Rocky stood talking to Kat through the passenger's side window. "Tanya said if you don't hurry your ass, you'll be walking home."

"She wouldn't leave me." Rocky laughed nervously. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Run!" Jason laughed from the driver's seat of his vehicle.

"Use the door, dude," Adam said when he saw Rocky get ready to jump into the backseat.

Rocky opened the door and climbed into the back seat. Tanya put the car in gear and sped out of the parking lot.

"You know there's always a good part about my temper," Tommy said throwing an arm around Adam's shoulders.

"What's that?"

Tommy moved his lips close to Adam's ear whispered, "We get to make up."

"How about we sleep tonight and make up... tomorrow night?" Adam whispered back.


	20. Passing the Torch

A/N: I never said that this story was perfect. I do my best. For disclaimers, see Chapter 1. Thank you.

Chapter 20

Five teleportation waves materialized in the control room of the Power Chamber. These five waves formed five Rangers who slowly removed their helmets. They gave a deep sigh of relief that Angel Grove could once again sleep peacefully. With this relief came a tug of guilt and remorse for the causalities lost in today's victory.

Tommy let his eyes wonder to his right where Tanya and Kat placed a comforting hands on their youngest member's shoulder and shared words of encouragement. He looked to his left and to see the person that was on his mind whilst he dangled above certain doom.

Adam looked to his right when he felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder. He smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into the Red Ranger's body. He held his helmet with one arm and returned Tommy's hug with the other.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I love you so much, dude," Tommy whispered closing his eyes.

"So glad you're ok," Adam said not realizing how worried he had been.

"Didn't look good there for a second but you did great." Tommy released Adam from the hug but kept his arm around the Green Ranger's shoulders. "You all did great," he said looking at the rest of his teammate; the youngest in particular.

"Thank God you made it out fine, Tommy," Tanya said.

Kat hesitated before speaking. "We wanted to come after you but…"

Tommy shook his head and smiled. "You guys did the right thing, Kat. The greater good comes first, remember?"

"Rangers," Dimitria called causing all five Rangers to look up at her. "I am very proud of your team work and dedication to this mission but as something this way comes, something this way must go."

Tommy and Adam shared a glance of confusion before looking back to their mentor for clarification.

"What do you mean, Dimitria?" Tanya asked.

"Today, you have proven that you have learned everything you need from this experience. Now, you must bid farewell," Dimitria explained.

"Farewell?" Kat questioned.

Dimitria look at the Pink Ranger. "Yes Katherine, farewell as shown on the clock."

Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Justin all looked at the clock where the sand had almost run out.

"It is time for you four to venture out into this great world of yours…to live, experience, and thrive in ways you cannot as Power Rangers. It is time for you all to achieve _true_ happiness however you see fit."

"But Divatox is still out there," Tanya said.

"Of course, Tanya. The world is still in need of protectors from the truly frightening evils you witnessed today. Can you four think of any one person worthy of taking your position on this team?"

The four teenagers looked down at the ground for an extended amount of time as they tried to think of anyone that possessed the traits of a Power Ranger.

Tommy suddenly looked up and said, "Yes, I have."

Adam, Tanya, and Kat racked their minds trying to think of anyone that would make a decent Power Ranger. After an extended amount of time, they all nodded their heads as certain individuals came to mind.

"Then you must go to them quickly as time is of the essence. Make certain you return here with them as soon as possible."

Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Tanya looked at one another before replacing their helmets. They held up their right hands and teleported out. Justin sighed and took a seat in a chair in front of one of the consoles. He idly fiddled with a few of the buttons.

"Justin, is there something wrong? Dimitria inquired.

Justin shook his head. "No, I'm just gonna miss them, that's all."

XXXXX

Adam stood in the doorway and watched the boy across the room without quite knowing what he was looking for. He knew Carlos could fight after they were attacked on the soccer field. Carlos could keep a leveled head in the bleakest situation. And when Carlos' arrogant streak wasn't clouding his judgment, he could be very intelligent. He would make a great Green Ranger.

'_Then what the hell am I waiting for?'_

The Green Ranger quickly ducked around the corner when Carlos turned his head. He cringed slightly and put a hand on his chest. He relaxed when he realized it wasn't pain but a warmness.

"That must mean he's the one," Adam mumbled aloud. He looked up toward the ceiling. "I wish you were here, Zordon."

He quickly demorphed before anyone saw him. Now back in his civilian clothes, Adam entered the room and headed straight for Carlos. "I need to talk to you."

Carlos was slightly taken aback by the serious expression on Adam's usually calm face. "Sure." He turned toward the child sitting in front of him. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"But we're not done with the book yet," the boy whined.

"Just a few minutes. I need to talk to my friend," Carlos said politely before standing up.

"Ok," the boy said with disappointment. He picked up the book and started reading to himself.

Carlos nodded and followed Adam out of the room. Adam looked around for a moment before spotting the men's bathroom. He gestured for Carlos to follow him inside.

"What's wrong, man? You're starting to scare me," Carlos said.

"Um…" Adam hit every private stall door to make sure they were empty. He walked back to bathroom entrance and locked the door.

"You act like you work for the C.I.A. or something," Carlos quipped with a bit of seriousness jolting his voice.

"I need your help."

The smile on Carlos' face slowly fell. "Anything."

Adam paused before speaking. "What if I told you that you impressed me today?"

"But I haven't seen you all day though. Where were you during the attack on the city?"

"I was downtown…I'm the one who told you to make sure everyone gets to safety." Adam laughed humorlessly. "Looks like you did that without a problem."

Carlos thought for a minute before realization dawned upon him. "You're the Green Ranger?"

Adam nodded. "Yup, that's me."

"Wow, I didn't have you pegged as a Power Ranger! But what do you need from me? I don't have powers."

Adam took a step forward. "Man, I'm risking everything by coming to you but I had to be sure you were the one." He took a deep breath and scratched his forehead. "Look, there's no time. I want to know if you'd be willing to take my place as the Green Ranger."

Carlos looked uncertain. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Under normal circumstances, I'd insist that you do but I'm sorry; there's no time. I know this is a huge decision but I need an answer now. Will you take my place?"

Carlos thought for a moment before nodding. "I'm in."

Adam grinned. "Great! Thank you so much." He pressed a button on his communicator before speaking. "Alpha, we're ready."

"Going up, Green!" Alpha responded.

Adam held out his hand to Carlos. "This might feel weird."

"What might feel weird?" Carlos asked grasping Adam's warm hand.

"You'll see," Adam managed to reply before they teleported out.

XXXXX

"I'll go get our tickets," Cassie said as she and T.J. returned to the bus stop.

"Alright, I'll wait here," T.J. replied sitting down on the bench in front of the station. He rested his elbows on his knees and shook his head. "What a damn day."

He looked up when a car stopped in front of him. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. T.J. perked up when the gull doors of the red race car opened with a loud hiss.

"What in the world…" T.J. muttered as the Red Ranger emerged from the car and started walking toward him.

"T.J…" Tommy said.

"How do you know my name?" T.J. asked interrupting the Power Ranger.

'_Oh right, he can't see my face,' _Tommy thought as he glanced around the abandoned area. He slowly unclipped his helmet and pulled it from his head.

T.J.'s eyes opened widely when he saw the face behind the helmet. "You're that guy! That's where you disappeared to?"

Tommy nodded and smiled. "Yeah…thanks again for everything you did."

"No trouble," T.J said plopping down on the bench. "Wow, I saved a Power Ranger….the red one!"

"Yeah and I need one more favor from you," Tommy said.

"What? Another monster? I'm kind of pooped, dude."

"No, nothing like that. At least not yet."

"Then what?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

T.J. thought for a moment. He'd already missed his bus but what about Cassie? She was certainly ready to leave this place.

"I would, man, but my friend… she's getting our tickets," T.J. said jerking his thumb behind him.

Tommy looked past the man and into the window of the building behind him. He grinned when he saw the Pink Ranger talking with the girl from earlier, Cassie.

"Something tells me she won't mind," Tommy said pointing toward the window.

T.J. whirled around and looked in the window. His mouth fell open when he saw the Pink Ranger talking to Cassie near the window. He absentmindedly sent a wave toward the Ranger when she looked his way. When he turned back to Tommy, he saw that the Red Ranger had put his helmet back on.

"This is crazy," T.J. said.

"Yeah, I know. It'll make sense later, I promise. What'd ya say?"

T.J. nodded. "Ok…let's go!"

Tommy went to stand by the young man and patted his back. "Alright." He looked back toward the window where Kat gave him the thumbs up. He raised his communicator. "Alpha, we're ready."

A few moments later, T.J., Tommy, and Red Lightning disappeared along with Kat and Cassie.

XXXXX

"Easy there." Adam laughed as he tried to steady Carlos. "It can be a little rough your first time."

Carlos felt like his stomach had fallen through his ass. "What was that?"

"Teleporting. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah." Carlos nodded while still gripping his stomach.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked.

Carlos held up his hand. "Just give me a second."

He jumped when two yellow teleportation waves sudden materialized next to him. He gripped his chest to keep his heart from exploding.

"Whoa," Ashley said looking around the Power Chamber. She spotted Carlos leaning against the wall between the large red and pink lights. "Oh my gosh, Carlos!"

Carlos smiled. "Hi, Ashley."

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carlos said standing straight.

Adam laughed and patted him on the back.

"Did we make it?" Tanya asked walking over to the clock.

"I think so," Adam said following Tanya.

Tanya gave a sigh of relief when she saw sand still flowing to the bottom of the clock. She turned back toward the two awe-stricken teenagers. "This is our main base, the Power Chamber."

Ashley nodded. "Nice…"

"Very nice," Carlos said looking around the room.

"Where are Red and Pink? They're gonna be late!" Alpha said walking into the room.

"Wow," Carlos said staring at the robot.

Adam looked at Tanya. "Tommy and Kat better get here soon. Time's almost out."

"Hey! Hey! Hands off the robot!" Alpha shouted when Carlos starting to curiously poke and prod his metallic body.

"Are they red and pink?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Adam answered.

"I can tell because here's blue right here," Ashley said walking toward the quiet, observing Justin. "Hey there. I'm Ashley, I think I've seen you around."

"Hi," Justin greeted quietly. "I'm Justin."

"Nice to meet you," Ashley said. "Carlos, come say hi to Justin."

Carlos quickly made his way to the pair. "Hi, I'm Carlos."

"Nice to meet you."

Adam and Tanya looked up when more teleportation waves appeared in the room. They cleared to reveal Tommy and Kat with the guy and girl from the desert. He looked down at the clock to see that they had just made it with very little time to spare. Tommy locked eyes with Carlos for moment. Certainly, Carlos couldn't have been chosen as Adam's replacement.

"Right on time!" Adam called stifling Tommy and Carlos' staring contest.

Tommy gave his boyfriend a playful wink. "I'm always on time."

"Guys, this is Cassie," Kat said laying a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "And this is T.J." She placed her other hand on T.J.'s shoulder.

There were a series of waves and greeting from around the room before Alpha interrupted them. "They'll be plenty of time for pleasantries later. If you hadn't notice, we're on a bit of a schedule here."

"He's right," Tommy agreed.

"Now, will all you newbies walk this way." Alpha pressed a button to open a large door.

Carlos, Ashley, T.J., and Cassie nervously eyed the dark, eerie door. They didn't know what kind of life changing experience awaited them behind the door but they entered nonetheless.

The Rangers looked at one another for a moment before gathering in front of Dimitria.

"That was cutting it _very_ close, Rangers," Dimitria said.

"We wouldn't let you down, Dimitria. We all know how important this is," Tommy said.

"It is time to proceed with the ceremony."

Once Alpha opened the door again, Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Justin all started to walk toward the door that the new team entered earlier.

Adam's hand gently grazed Tommy's. "Ever thought it'd be like this?"

Tommy shook his head and momentarily laced their fingers together. "Retiring as a Red Ranger? Never."

"Neither did I."

XXXXX

"No! No! What about that time Tanya and Tommy had to sing the entire day?" Kat said covering her mouth to keep the food from escaping.

Adam laughed at the memory. "Now, that was funny!"

"That wouldn't have been funny if it'd happened to you," Tanya grumbled.

"Right, I couldn't talk that night," Tommy agreed leaning back in his chair.

"I had my stuff too. I had that monster movie dream where you were a vampire," Adam said.

"I remember that! Tommy had to drag you over to our house that night to watch scary movies," Tanya said.

"Don't remind me. I still have claw marks," Tommy said rubbing his forearm.

"Remember the mystery dinner?" Kat asked.

"Yeah and Archerina and Gasket found a way to mess that up too," Tommy said.

"And Rocky kept whining about being the butler!" Tanya said.

"We've had some great times." Kat sadly looked around the table. "Too bad it's all over."

"Hey, no tears. This is a good thing right?" Tommy looked around the table. "We can finally do whatever we want…go to college…have a life! Tanya, you can do your music full time and Kat, you can focus on your dancing. It'll be great."

"We've all had other things in our lives that we've been wanting to do. This is a reward for all our hard work," Adam added.

Kat shook her head. "You guys just don't understand."

"Make us then," Tommy requested.

"Y'all have been doing this for years that's why you don't see the big deal in stepping down. And I think I can speak for Kat when I say…we haven't known each other long enough for it to be over yet," Tanya explained. "I wouldn't even know you guys if it wasn't for the Power Rangers."

"But you can't think of it like that. We'll still be in contact. Hell, I stay in touch with the original five," Tommy said.

"We still have birthdays and holidays and as long as we're all in the same town, we can still hang," Adam said.

"Out all night?" Tanya asked.

"If we don't get bored with each other - sure, " Adam quipped helping break the seriousness in the air.

Tanya cracked a smile. "Sounds like a plan!"

"You ok?" Tommy asked Kat.

"Yeah, it'll just take some getting use to. When I leave the house, I can just grab my keys and purse and not my keys, purse, and Turbo Navigator," Kat said with a smile.

"That's the spirit! You'll see. It'll be like a new journey," Tommy said.

"Speaking of journeys," Adam said standing from his seat. "I'll be right back."

Tanya looked at Tommy when Adam left the room. "Where's he going?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know." He took a sip of his drink and continued to watch the empty doorway for his lover's return.

After an extended wait, Adam returned with a large chrome box in tow. The others quickly cleared space on the table for the box.

"I figured we could take these since they _are_ still technically ours," Adam said opening the box.

Kat peered inside of the box. "Are you sure we're allowed?"

"I doubt they'd be in storage if they were needed."

"We risked our tiny, childhood necks for these things…I'm taking mine," Tommy announced reaching into the box and pulling out his Zeonizers.

"Best consolation prizes I ever got," Tanya added taking her Zeonizers.

"Fine." Kat pulled out her Zeonizers. "Hey, what about Rocky's?"

"I'll take them to him," Adam said closing the box that held his and Rocky's Zeonizers

"You never know. Zedd and Rita might show up and want revenge for all those headaches. It's nice to have something to fall back on in case of an emergency," Tommy said.

Kat rubbed her thumb over her Zeonizers as she stared down at them. Her hand went to her forehead when she started to feel dizzy. "Anybody else feel rather strange?"

"I thought it was just me," Tanya said resting her head on the table.

"Make that 3," Adam said finally acknowledging the dull headache and slight stomach pain.

"You're gonna feel weird for a few days. It's just your body adjusting to the loss of power. It'll pass," Tommy said.

"Feels like a hangover," Tanya said receiving strange looks from the other three teenager. "Not that I would know!"

"Uh huh," Kat said sarcastically.

"What? I don't," Tanya insisted.

"Whatever you say." Kat stood up from her seat. "I better go finish packing my things."

Tanya finished the last of her punch and stood up. "That's a good idea."

"While you guys are doing that, we'll clean up in here," Tommy said.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can head home," Adam said.

"Alright you two, stay out of trouble," Kat said pointing a finger at the retired Red and Green Rangers.

Tommy gave the tall woman a faux look of hurt. "You think so lowly of us, Kat."

Kat giggled. "Nothing personal."

Kat and Tanya laughed and exited the room through the sliding door. Adam sat back down in his seat while Tommy grabbed a trash bag.

"You ok?" Tommy asked quietly when he saw Adam slouching heavily in his seat.

"A little light headed," Adam mumbled pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Sit still for a minute." Tommy started to collect the refuse that littered the table and deposited it into the trash bag. "Done with this?"

Adam looked up at the red plastic cup and nodded. "Yeah."

Tommy put the cup in the trash bag. He grabbed several empty plastic bottles and dropped them into the recycle bin. He stuffed the bag into the trash compactor and started the device.

"Aw, man," Tommy mumbled as he rubbed his face. The low humming of the trash compactor sounded louder than it actually was. "This really _is_ like a hangover."

"Have you cleaned out your room?" Adam asked turning in his seat to look at Tommy.

"I don't have much in there - extra shoes, a change of clothes…extra deodorant at the most."

"I think I kept _all _my comic books here."

"Comic books?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"I used to get bored waiting for monster attacks," Adam said.

"Ohhh right! You _did_ used to always disappear when we're waiting for Zedd to make his next move."

Adam shrugged. "What can I say? I had a low attention span back then."

"You eventually got with it though."

"When I realized Rocky was flaking out too, I decided I'd try to be the responsible one."

"Did I ever tell you thanks?" Tommy asked taking a seat next to Adam.

"You didn't have to."

"I'm serious! From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for always sticking by me. It wasn't always fun or easy but you still had my back."

"What're you talking about? I still got your back, man."

"That's good to know." Tommy felt his slight headache lifting. "We better get up from here."

"We're doing your room first?" Adam asked.

Tommy smiled at "we". "Sure."

Adam grabbed the box with the remaining Zeonizers and followed Tommy out of the room. When they got to the door of Tommy's room, the former Red Ranger pressed his thumb to the scanner and opened the door.

Adam snickered and pointed to the Playboy poster hanging on the wall. "Nice poster!"

Tommy looked at the poster. She was still sexy after all these years. "Kim hated that thing!"

"Maybe because that's the _first _thing you see when you walk in. Well, it was the first thing _I _saw. "

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Adam shrugged. "It's just a picture."

"Exactly," Tommy agreed. He picked up a box that sat on the floor next to the bed. "I'll start over here and you can do these drawers."

"Alright." Adam took a seat on the bed and pulled open a side table drawer. He pulled out a few old magazine and checked the dates.

'_1994? Wow…'_

He tossed the magazines, several unopened candy bars (a few of which were discontinued), a disposable camera, a hopefully clean sock, two CDs, and a CD player into the box. The last thing in the drawer made him laugh.

"Got a lot of protection over here," Adam said looking at Tommy who stood in front of the closet.

"What happened?" Tommy asked turning around.

Adam held up a handful of multicolored condoms and laughed. "These things suck!"

"The school gave them to us. I guess I never got rid of 'em. And you're right - they used to rip all the time."

"So this is where you and Kim used to disappear to?" Adam asked tossing the loose condoms into the box.

"Sometime…she wasn't real comfortable with doing anything in my house or hers so this was our only real option," Tommy honestly explained while uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck.

"I always wonder what that noise was," Adam mumbled with a laugh.

"What?"

Adam smiled. "Nothing."

Tommy tossed an old pair of trainers, a red shirt, a green pair of pants, and a few white tank tops into the box. "Look, I never brought you here because it'd be weird."

"Ok," Adam said.

"I didn't want to do anything in the same bed where me and Kim…," Tommy continued.

"You _really_ don't owe me an explanation."

"I wanna give you one though." Tommy paused. "I didn't like staying here after she dumped me…too many memories." He rested his hand on the edge of the desk near the closet. "Like when I'd try to do my homework, she'd always hop up on my desk and distract me."

"I remember you always trying to finish your homework in the morning."

Tommy laughed at the memory. "I learned to write so fast!" His laughter started to fade. "She really was a sweet girl. I don't hate her."

"I know," Adam said. "I told you, you're not a hateful person."

"Yeah, you did," Tommy remembered. He opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a few pairs of rolled socks. He proceeded to shoot them into the box as if they were mini basketballs. "Oh!"

"MVP!" Adam shouted.

Tommy took a mock bow. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be taking autographs after the game."

Adam laughed aloud. "Crazy!"

Tommy snickered as he pulled down the Playboy poster and an adjacent football poster. He carefully rolled them up and tossed them into the box. "I think we're done here."

Adam looked around the empty room and nodded. "Yup."

"Your room now?"

"That'll take 2 seconds," Adam said.

"It'll take 1 second since I'm helping," Tommy said picking up the box from the bed.

"I guess you're right."

Adam and Tommy made their way out of the room. Tommy hesitated and turned around to look at the room once more. "Lights off."

And the room faded to black.

XXXXX

Adam pulled down his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles poster and rolled it up.

"That's all you got?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I figured I'd leave the walls and ceiling for Carlos," Adam said with a lazy grin.

"Why not? Make the guy work," Tommy said with a hint of seriousness.

Adam laughed and tossed the poster on top his comic books and sketch book in his box. "C'mon, you still don't like him? He's a Power Ranger now."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess," Tommy muttered folding his arms.

"I saw how you were looking at him when you got here."

Tommy shrugged. "Why'd have to pick _him_?"

"He's smart, determined, and keeps a cool head in the face of danger. Why'd you pick T.J.? You just met him today."

"I told you, he risked his butt to save mine. He has the heart of a hero," Tommy added quickly.

Adam accepted the answer and picked up his box. "Got everything?"

Tommy looked in his own box for a moment. "I think so."

They made their way back into the corridor. Adam took a look at his room as if he was trying freeze the image in his mind. "Lights Out."

The lights died within the room and the door slid shut. They walked down the long, breezy corridor as they made their way toward the control room of the Power Chamber where Tanya and Kat stood waiting.

"Took you guys long enough. We've been waiting forever!" Tanya said.

"If you call 5 minutes, forever," Kat added.

Tanya playfully nudged Kat and turned to face Dimitria.

"Dimitria, can you please tell Zordon to contact us as soon as possible?" Tommy requested.

"I will, Tommy," Dimitria agreed.

Tommy walked over the control panel. "Everyone got everything?"

Adam looked down in his box to make sure he had the Zeonizers and his sketch book before nodding. Likewise, Kat and Tanya checked their boxes one last time.

"Oh!" Tanya called. "I just realized that our camping trip was ruined."

"You just realized that?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Not _just_ realized. But we're supposed to be camping right now."

Kat looked at all her friends for a moment. "Why don't we plan something together for next week?"

"That sounds good," Tommy said.

"How about bowling on Tuesday?" Adam said.

"Half price night! Good thinking, Adam. We can invite Justin too." Kat said.

Tanya suddenly yawned. "Boy, I'm beat."

"I have a feeling I'm gonna get the best night's sleep I've gotten all year," Tommy said.

"Tell me about it," Adam said.

"Let's head home guys."

"Ready when you are," Tanya said.

Tommy looked around the room for a moment before pressing the button on the control panel. There was light beep before he felt himself being lifted and teleported across Angel Grove.

When his sight cleared, he was standing alone on the patio behind his home. He sat the box in his hands down on the ground and walked out onto the freshly-cut lawn. He inhaled the fresh air and ran his hands through his hair before looking up at the dark sky. The stars looked different for some reason.

'_Maybe I've never noticed 'em,' _Tommy thought.

A major part of his life had ended tonight. He'd be constantly fighting evil forces since he was 15 and now he was off the hook. It hadn't yet dawned upon him that he wasn't a Power Ranger anymore. He wasn't sad though. After all, he'd gotten what he'd been wanting since Prince Gasket brainwashed him.

Tommy didn't know what to do with himself at the moment. The dull aching in his body and increasing fatigue told him that he needed to get a good night's sleep and sort out the rest of his life later.

XXXXX

Adam climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over his head. He tried to ignore the shrill ringing of the telephone. Snuggling into the mountain of pillows, Adam attempted to give into the call of sleep beckoning him. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. He threw the blanket off his face and sighed. "Come in."

The door clicked and opened. "I thought you were supposed to be out camping. Did something happen?"

"Something came up so we took a rain check."

Grace smiled when Adam let out a large yawn. "You look sleepy, Honey. I'll tell Tommy to call back another time."

"No! I'll take it." Adam sat up and held out his hand.

She gave Adam the cordless phone and blew a kiss in his direction. Adam caught the invisible kiss with his hand and grinned at his mother. She waved and backed out of the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

"Hello?" Adam said into the phone.

"Hey," Tommy replied.

"What'd you forget?" Adam quipped and rolled over in his bed.

Tommy chuckled. "Nothing…just couldn't go to sleep without hearing your voice."

Adam felt his heart smile. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

Tommy licked his lips. "If you could just talk to me until I fall asleep, that'd be enough."

Adam held the phone to his ear and snuggled into his pillows. "I think can do that."


	21. Escapade Part I

A/N: Let me apologize in advance for any mistakes before anyone gets upset. Enjoy. Drop me a review if you don't mind. :)

Part 21

_Friday July 18__th__, 1997_

Adam reached over and punched his alarm clock off of the nightstand. It flew to the floor and silenced on impact.

'_Great, now I gotta buy another clock,' _he thought with annoyance and rolled over to the other side of his bed. It couldn't be time to wake up. His active mind had not allowed him to sleep for the fifth night in a row.

Adam climbed out of his bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom to start his morning routine of cleansing, and more thinking. His mind drifted to his friends that he hadn't seen since they stepped down. The days alone allowed the feeling of relief to turned into insecurity about his life as a civilian. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to be alone for the next few days.

'_What time did Jason say he was coming?_' Adam asked himself as he set foot back into his bedroom.

Jason offered to take the retired team away for a couple days if Tommy could get his uncle to let the group use his cabin. Luckily, Tommy had already cleared the trip with his uncle as he'd already made plans to spend a few days there. He'd always gone to the cabin whenever he lost a set of powers; this time, he'd have company.

When Adam reached his hand out to grab the cordless phone, he caught sight of the silver communicator that donned his left wrist. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken the thing off. On impulse, he unclipped the device and slipped it off over his hand. He had to laugh at the pale skin that was once hidden by the metallic watch. He dropped the device in his nightstand drawer and picked up the phone to make a call.

After a couple of rings, his call was answered. "Hello?"

"Long time, no talk." Adam smiled and sat on his bed.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just been kind of out of it…how are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"I'll live. What about you?"

"Same."

Adam scratched his head. "Hey, when did Jase say he was coming?"

"Um…around 10." Even Tommy was surprised he remembered that one.

"Great. I need to find my bags. I packed last night, now I can't find 'em." Adam sighed and fell on his bed.

"Don't get so frustrated with yourself. It's gonna take time - mood swings, memory lapses, paranoid fits - it's all normal."

"I know I just…" Adam rubbed a hand over his face. "I want to feel normal again."

The former Red Ranger snickered. "Have we ever _really_ been normal?"

"No but we've never been _this_ weird."

Tommy grinned and shifted the phone to his other ear. "Want me to come help you look?"

Adam leaned back on his elbows. "No, I'll find 'em but thanks. You need time to get yourself together anyway. Are you even out of bed?"

Tommy chuckled lowly into the phone. "Yeah, I'm up and already packed. I'm starving though."

Adam had been listening to his own stomach growl all morning. "Me too. I haven't been eating or sleeping that well lately."

"That's not good. I know this withdrawal thing is tough, but you gotta take care of yourself."

"I know, I know. I just haven't been having an appetite," Adam replied. He hopped off of his bed and made his way downstairs. The morning light poured through the curtains of the downstairs windows.

"And I've been eating everything in sight…go figure."

"And how is that different for you?"

"I didn't say it was!" Tommy said content with the laugh he received from his partner. "So you're gonna eat for me, right?"

Adam glanced in the living room for his bags. "I guess."

"And try to get some sleep in the car?" Tommy idly fingered the end of his shirt.

"Yes, daddy. I'll do whatever you want."

"_Whatever _I want?"

Adam knew that tone. He shrugged even though Tommy couldn't see. "We'll see." He opened the closet in the foyer and saw his bags sitting on the floor. "Found 'em!"

"Perfect timing, man. Jase just got here," Tommy said.

"It's 10 already, damn," Adam said running a hand over his hair.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok, see ya in a minute."

Adam ended the call and pulled his bags out of the coat closet. He glanced at himself in a decorative mirror hanging on the wall and whistled lowly at the curly, damp mess on his head. He ran upstairs and into the bathroom to tame his dark locks. When his attempts failed, he pulled it back and tied on his gray bandanna. Once he completed that task, he walked down the hall to his parents' room.

"Mom," he whispered as he tapped on the bedroom door and entered the room. He looked towards the large bed situated in the middle of the room expecting to see his mother. Unfortunately, his father was the only person in the bed.

"Where's Mom?"

Adam's father moved around and grumbled a bit. "I don't know."

"Tell her I'm leaving."

Jake sat up in his bed and looked at his son. "Will do. Do you need any money?"

"No, I got it," Adam replied. Without another word, he gently pulled the door closed. He made a mental to call his mother later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jason arrived at Adam's home, he went to the front door with Tommy to help the former Black Ranger with his bags. They had gotten off schedule when Tommy insisted on stopping at the nearest McDonald's to get breakfast. Jason pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for a response.

Tommy's face brightened when the door opened to reveal his boyfriend. He waved excitedly. "Hi!"

"Hey!" Adam responded just as happily.

Jason laughed softly at the large smiles and wide eyed looks on Adam and Tommy's faces. If he ever questioned their infatuation for one another, he'd just received confirmation that their feelings were genuine.

The First Red Ranger softly cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey, hi. You ready to go?"

Adam nodded his head. "Yeah, let me grab my bags."

Jason turned to Tommy and folded his arms. "See bro, that's what you call 'ready'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tommy replied.

Adam returned to the door with two green and black duffle bags. Tommy reached out and took both bags from Adam's hand. "I got it."

"Thanks."

Adam locked his front door and followed the two former Red Rangers to the SUV parked in the driveway.

Tommy quickly deposited the bags with the others in the back of the vehicle.

"How are you feelin'?" Jason asked as he and Adam climbed into the truck.

"I'm hangin'," Adam replied as he shut the door. "Could be better."

"Hi Adam!" Katherine said looking into the rearview mirror.

Adam looked at the former Pink Ranger through the rearview mirror. He was slightly taken aback by the lack of color in her usually vibrant face. "Hey Kat," he replied slowly.

"Tommy told me to make sure you eat so here ya go." Kat passed a McDonald's bag behind her.

Adam's stomach made a muffle roaring sound when he smelled the food. He took the bag from Kat's hands and looked through the items inside. "Sweet! Thanks."

"You're welcome," Tommy said entering the truck and shutting the door. "All set, bro."

"Great. What's the fastest way to get there?" Jason glanced a folded map in his hands.

"Want me to drive? I know how to get there." Kat said.

Jason glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "No, I got it. Thanks, baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. _Tommy_, the freeway?" Jason said turning in his seat to look at his best friend.

"Yup," Tommy answered leaning back into the seat.

"Buckle up everybody," Jason said.

Kat buckled her seatbelt. She folded her arms and listened to radio as the air condition blew in her face.

"I hope this doesn't make me sick," Adam said taking a huge bite of his breakfast sandwich.

"Not eating will make you sick too so risk it."

"You haven't been eating either?" Kat said turning to look at her friends in the backseat.

Adam shrugged. "Not really."

"Ok because I thought it was me. I've been eating like a bird." Kat glanced at Jason when he coughed to cover his laugh

Adam laughed at Jason before turning back to Tommy. "I can't eat all of this by myself."

"That's why I'm gonna eat with you," Tommy said matter-of-factly.

They munched on their food for the next few miles. After they finished, Adam released a mouth-stretching yawn and got comfortable in his seat. He spread Jason's blazer over himself and prepared for the best nap he'd had in over a week. Kat followed Adam's lead and drifted off to sleep.

"Bro, you still haven't told me how you're handling it?"

Tommy furrowed his brow. "What?"

"How does it feel? You held your powers longer than all of us but you seem fine."

"Then I'm a better actor than I thought. I miss it but I knew it was time," Tommy said.

"Maybe because you've been through withdrawal, it doesn't affect you as much?"

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe. I had already come to terms with the whole 'stepping down' thing. I don't like how Dimitria practically _forced_ us to do it but I'm ok with it."

"Yeah. It had to be done. Everyone was about to do their own thing anyway. Poor Tanya caught the first thing smoking back to her family." Jason laughed.

Tommy thought for a moment. Everyone was living their own lives when they stepped down. He was doing his racing, Adam was doing his stunt show, Kat had her dancing, Tanya had her radio show, and Justin was busy being the baby of the team. They _were_ doing their own stuff. "You're right."

"And like you told me, there's more to life than being a Power Ranger," Jason said and honked his horn at a red convertible merging into his lane at a slow speed.

Tommy glanced over at Adam to see him sleeping uncomfortably against the seat. Tommy reached beside the seat and grabbed a small travel pillow. He placed it over his lap before guiding Adam's head to rest on it. He gently ran his thumb over his partner's brow. He smiled when Adam frowned and batted his hand away.

'_We're gonna enjoy this weekend together without having to go fight monsters…and before you have to leave me.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later, Adam was shaken awake when the SUV hit a rough patch on the road. He yawned and rubbed his face against the pillow under his head. He glanced up to see Tommy quietly snoozing with his seat reclined. Despite the dark facial hair growing above his lip and along his jaw line, he looked quite innocent sleeping with his mouth out.

Adam sat up and looked out of the front of the truck. He reached forward and laid a hand on Jason's arm. "Hey Jase, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. We're almost there."

"Looks like everyone fell asleep on you."

Jason laughed and glanced at Adam in his rearview mirror. "I'm usually the last one standing anyway."

"I'm up now," Adam said looking forward. He could see that they driving through a town. It was much humbler than the city of Angel Grove. They passed a nice grocery store, a police station, and an arcade.

"Gotta come back to that grocery store tonight or tomorrow. Those tomatoes look perfect," Jason mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

Adam snorted. "Don't start answering yourself, dude."

"You're funny, Frogboy. Really."

Adam grinned. "I know."

"How about you wake Tommy up so I'll know where we're going," Jason said.

Adam looked at Tommy's sleeping face. He put a hand on Tommy's thigh and gently shook him until he started to awaken. Tommy moved his head and closed his dry mouth.

"Tommy," Adam called.

"Hm?" He grunted and turned his head.

"Wake up, Jase needs direction," Adam said in a firmer voice.

Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and looked around to see where they were. He felt a tug a familiarity before realizing where he was and where they were going.

"Turn at the second light," Tommy said pointing toward the right.

"Left or right?"

"Right." Tommy rolled his eyes at himself for pointing.

Jason did as he was told and turned onto the street. He drove down the sparsely populated road. If they ran into some axe murderer on this trip, they sure wouldn't be able to call for help and no one had any powers.

The SUV came to a cul-de-sac at the end of the road where one large cabin sat alone and isolated. The lush green lawn on both sides of the cabin acted as a frame for the vacation home.

"Wow, this looks great," Jason said "Wake up, Kat."

Kat responded harshly to Jason's sudden touches but opened her eyes anyway. "We're here already?"

Jason backed the truck into the drive way and climbed out of the vehicle. He looked up at the sky and inhaled a deep breath. "This is great!"

"Unlock the truck," Tommy requested.

Jason hit the unlock button on the door and looked at Kat, Adam, and Tommy. "Everyone gets their _own_ stuff out."

"Yes, because _everyone_ wanted you to carry their stuff inside," Kat said sarcastically causing Tommy and Adam to snicker from the backseat.

Jason looked at her for a moment before laughing. "Get out, will you?"

Kat smiled at the former Gold Ranger. "Whatever you say, sir."

Everyone exited the vehicle and grabbed the bags from the back. Tommy pulled a special key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door of the impressive cabin. Upon entering the house, he was greeted with the steady beep of the security system.

"Shit, what was that code?" Tommy asked himself.

"Think fast or we're going to jail," Jason said.

Tommy thought to himself for moment. He thanked the memory gods when the digits popped into his head. He quickly disarmed the alarm system and sighed with relief. "Disarmed."

"Whoa," Adam said looking around the room.

Tommy walked further into the house. "Make yourselves at home."

Like Adam, Jason and Kat looked around in wonder at the best hangout spot they had ever seen. One side of the large room was a comfortable lounging area while the other side was dominated by a large wooden dining table. Beyond the dining area was an open kitchen. Kat and Adam inspected the entertainment system with its wide screen television, video games, and vast movie collection. Jason, however, rubbed his hands together in excitement when he saw the practically brand new, stainless steel stove sitting against the wall waiting for him.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna cook some great meals while we're here." Jason grinned and nodded his head. He started to secretly plot his trip to the town grocery store.

"I call the biggest bed!" Tommy cheered and ran down the hall way towards the bedrooms.

"That's not fair, you already know where the biggest bed is!" Kat yelled down the hallway.

"Aw Kat, let him have it. This is _his_ uncle's cabin," Jason said tearing his eyes away from the shiny kitchen appliances.

"You're right." Kat picked up her suitcase from the floor. "Let's see if we can find a room of our own, shall we?"

"Right behind ya."

Adam continued to look through the cabinet of films. He found a few of his favorites along with a few he had been wanting to see.

A few minutes later, Tommy reentered the room after claiming his bed. He smirked when he saw Adam inspecting his uncle's film collection. He slowly and quietly crept up behind his boyfriend like a lion stalking an innocent gazelle. When Adam stood straight up, Tommy covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who," Tommy said punctuating his request with a kiss to Adam's ear.

"Only one person kisses my ear like that."

"That's nice to know." He just dropped his hands and allowed the smaller man to face him. "I have bad news."

Adam's shoulders slumped. "What?"

"There's no beds left," Tommy said tucking his hands in his pocket.

"Bummer." Adam grinned and folded his arms. "What am I gonna do?"

Tommy looked up at the ceiling before snapping his fingers. "You could always sleep with me."

Adam turned his nose up at the suggestion. "I don't know. You snore and your feet are like ice."

"Hey, hey! I ain't that bad now! Come on!"

"Yeah, your snores are a little melodic…helps me fall asleep sometime, actually."

"So that's a yes?"

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist and leaned up for a kiss. "It's a date."

Tommy returned the kiss with enough force to bruise Adam's lips. He hadn't realized how long it'd been since they share a real kiss. His hands went from the entertainment center to Adam's face. Tommy pulled back and licked his own lips before looking at Adam's swollen mouth.

"I have something to show you," Tommy said.

Adam touched his sensitive bottom lip and nodded. "Ok."

He followed Tommy down the long hallway. When they arrived at a large sliding glass door, Tommy winked at him and slid them open. They stepped out onto a wooden deck that overlooked an underground pool. Both men had to admire how the bright California sun reflected off of the calm water.

"Cool," Adam said leaning against the wooden railing at the end of the deck. He pulled the bandanna off his head and let the gentle breeze hit his hair. "It's so relaxing here."

"Now you see why I come here when something's bothering me at home," Tommy said leaning against the railing next to Adam.

"Anything bothering you now?"

Tommy pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nothing I can think of."

"Good. In that case…" Adam pushed himself of the railing. "I think I'll go put my feet in the water."

Tommy watched Adam walked down the steps and towards the shining water. He tucked his hands in his pocket and decided to join his boyfriend near the pool. Adam bent down to untie his shoes and slip off his socks. He hopped across the hot concrete and sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water.

"C'mon," Adam said looking at Tommy.

Tommy shed his shoes and socks before rolling up his pant legs. He sat on the ground and pulled himself to the edge of the pool. He hesitated before putting his feet into the water. He hissed at the sudden temperature change. "That's freaking cold!"

"Feels good to me." Adam shrugged his shoulders and gently kicked his submerged feet.

The water temperature made the hair on Tommy's knee stand at attention. He stared to move his legs when his body got used to the temperature. He looked around the area before looking back at Adam.

"Ever done it in water?"

"What?" Adam started to laugh.

"Have you ever done it in water - you heard me!"

"No, I've never done it in water, Tommy. Have you?"

"Once."

Adam's face held a look of amusement. "Really?"

"Yeah, when I live in L.A…long, long time ago," Tommy said.

Adam kicked his leg and splash the water. He suddenly remember that Tommy actually did date girls at one time. "How was it?"

"It was…interesting."

"You were wild huh?"

Tommy shrugged one shoulder and kicked his foot towards Adam's. "I was a different person then."

"Yeah, you liked to do it in water," Adam said and started to laugh again.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything strange when you were 14," Tommy said gently bumping his shoulder into Adam's.

Adam thought for a moment before saying, "I stole my grandma's car."

Tommy grinned. "What?"

"Yeah. Brought it back with a nasty dent too. Never got caught though."

"How'd you manage that? I stole the car and got escorted home by this cop that smelled like eggs."

"They didn't even consider that I _might've_ done it."

"And why's that?"

Adam shrugged and chuckled. "I look innocent, I guess. My cousin Dougie took the fall for it."

"You let him?" Tommy asked with disbelief.

"He got me in trouble for a lot of stuff so I didn't feel bad at all." A low chuckled escaped Adam's lips. "Nothing beat that time I got my ears pierced."

"You got in trouble for that one, little hole in your ear?"

Adam subconsciously rubbed the small silver hoop currently dangling from his ear. "No, I got a bunch of holes in my ear the first time… like five in each."

"Aw man! Did that hurt?"

"Yeah! I mean they were all the way up to the top. I think I still got the scars."

Tommy leaned closer and saw several faint dots lining Adam's ear. "I never noticed. Did you get in trouble?"

"Understatement of the century! Mom saw all those holes and flipped _out_. That was the last time she…"

"What?"

"You know… spanked me or whatever."

Tommy snorted with laughter. "Wow, that's gotta be embarrassing."

"It was." Adam's attention went back to the water. "Nice as this is, I think we should go inside. I'm starting to burn."

"Yeah and this ground has my ass on fire," Tommy said pulling his legs out of the water and standing up.

Adam follow suit and brushed his hands across his short. "On fire huh?"

Tommy cracked a smile. "Funny."

"You said it."

Tommy grabbed his and Adam's shoes from the ground and together, they walk up the deck stairs and reentered the house through the sliding glasses doors.

"Wanna go grab your bags and bring them in here," Tommy said gesturing towards one of the bedrooms.

Adam nodded and headed back towards the great room where he left his bags sitting. Tommy pushed open the bedroom door and dropped both pairs of shoes near the foot of the bed. He collapsed face down on the king size bed and sighed as his stomach started to growl. Apparently, he'd lost his powers and gained a serious appetite. At this rate, he would be 6000 pounds before the Power withdrawal wore off.

'_Well, I don't need to fit into red spandex anymore so who cares?' _Tommy laughed at his thought.

He looked down at his taut midsection. He stuck his hand under his shirt and rub his abs.

'_Adam might care,' _Tommy thought with a small chuckle.

He looked up when Adam entered the room carrying both of his bags. He saw Adam's face light up as he looked around the spacious bedroom.

"Awesome room," Adam said dropping bags at the foot of the bed. He jumped into the bed and landed with a bounce. "Oh wow, this is comfortable."

"Spacious too. A lot of room for stuff on this bed," Tommy mentioned bouncing slightly.

Adam grabbed a pillow and snuggled into the mattress. "Yeah like sleeping. I'd give your uncle $20 if I could take this bed home."

Tommy snorted in outrage. He didn't know if Adam was playing innocent or blatantly trying to confuse him. "Just sleeping?"

Adam rolled over and threw his arm across Tommy's waist. "Nah, I'm looking forward to doing everything you're thinking right now."

"Ok good. I thought you were going to make me spend this trip with my right hand," Tommy said and breathed a sigh of relief.

Adam smiled. "No, we're gonna do something tonight. Don't worry."

"Can't wait."

Adam playfully punched Tommy in the shoulder and unwrapped himself from around the former Red Ranger. "Show me the rest of the house, Sexy."

"You always do that," Tommy said sitting up.

"What?"

Tommy placed his feet on the plush carpet and stood up. "You get me all into you and just… stopped."

Adam pulled down his oversized shirt and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

The smile on his lover's face and the way he was biting his bottom lip said that he knew exactly what Tommy was talking about.

"Of course you don't."

Tommy took a hold of his boyfriend's hand and laced their fingers together. They didn't hold hands very often but something seemed very intimate about the gesture right now. They always knew they weren't a normal couple but it was nice to pretend sometimes.

"Here's the den," Tommy announced stepping down into a quaint room.

Adam looked around the inviting room. He eyed a computer sitting in the corner. "Can we use that?"

"Yeah. Uncle John said we can do whatever we want but if we screw anything up, he's gonna have my ass."

"I'll remember that," Adam said sitting down in the desk chair.

"Checking your email?"

"Yup, Aisha was supposed to send me some stuff."

"I haven't checked mine in forever. I wonder if the guys in Geneva have been trying to contact me."

"I'll be done in a second. Hope no one's on the phone."

"Tom, you in here?" Jason poked his head into the room. "There you are."

Tommy looked towards the door. "What's up, bro?"

"You guys wanna ride with me to get some stuff at the market?"

"I'll go," Tommy said.

"Bring me a pack of M&M's," Adam said without taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Alright." Tommy stood up. "Yo Jase, can I drive?"

Jason gave him a weird look. "Are you kidding?"

Tommy followed his bro out of the room. "No."

Adam snickered to himself when he heard Jason say something about Tommy receiving the highest speeding ticket in Angel Grove history. He hummed to himself as he deleted junk mail from his inbox and opened the messages with familiar names attached. As he read over the email from Aisha, the former Black Ranger felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Please don't watch me, Kat," Adam said blindly talking to the woman standing in the doorway.

Kat walked further into the room. "How'd you know it was me? You didn't even turn around. I could've been Tommy."

Adam shook his head and turned around in the chair. "No, Tommy's loud. I can hear him breathing and shifting back and forth when he thinks he's being sneaky."

"I see."

"Did you want something?"

"Um…how do you feel about Chinese for dinner?"

"They have that here?" Adam asked humorously.

"They have Chinese everywhere. First thing I learned when I moved here."

"Wow, you're right." Adam rubbed his chin and nodded. "Chinese sounds good though."

"Alright, I'll tell the guys…" Kat trailed off and looked around the room trying to find something interesting.

"Something else on your mind?"

"Well…yeah…since it's just us…" She rubbed her hands against her shorts. "…wanna hang out or something?"

"Yeah…yeah!" Adam quickly shut down the computer and stood up.

"Show me the pool?"

"Sure, let me grab my shoes." Adam led Kat out of the room. "Hey, have you ever done it in water?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason popped open his box of Chinese food and licked his lips. He leaned against the counter and lazily ate out of the white carton secretly disappointed that everyone wanted Chinese tonight.

"Sauce?" Kat said to Jason holding a small pack of soy sauce.

"No thanks, it's a little salty as it is," Jason mumbled.

"Really? Here, try some of mine," Kat said picking up some of her food out of her carton with her chopsticks.

Jason smiled gratefully and shook his head. "I'll pass."

Kat shrugged and ate her dinner. Both of their eyes went to the living room where Tommy and Adam sat side by side on the floor eating their own meals. Tommy stealthy tried to grab some of Adam's food out of his carton.

"Tommy," Adam said with a warning tone.

"C'mon let me try it," Tommy said pouting out his bottom lip for emphasis.

"Alright. here." Adam used his chopsticks to fish out some of his noodles and chicken. He brought the utensil to Tommy's mouth. "Open up."

Tommy opened his mouth and ate the offered food. He carefully chewed the food and the residual sauce from his lips. He gave a deep hum from his diaphragm. "That's good."

"Mhmm," Adam said stirring up his noodles.

Tommy gestured for his boyfriend to lean forward so he could share his own food. Adam chewed the food and nodded his head.

"Good?"

"Mmm, yeah," Adam replied.

There was a drop of sauce trapped in the corner of Adam's mouth. Tommy had the urge lick the offending drop away but resisted when Jason sit down on a couch across the room. He sighed and picked up a napkin. "You have something on your mouth."

Adam took the napkin and wiped his mouth. "Thanks."

"Hey, you guys want anything to drink?" Kat shouted from the kitchen.

She received a chorus of "yeah" and "not diet" from the guys in the living room. Kat grabbed a few drinks from the refrigerator and joined the rest of the group in the living room. She passed out the drinks before taking a seat next to Jason.

"Thanks," Jason said. "I meant to ask you guys…what are everyone's definite plans for this fall?"

Tommy, Adam, and Kat looked at one another waiting for someone to answer Jason's question. Jason looked around the room waiting for a response. Maybe they didn't want to overshadow one another.

"Don't all speak at once, guys," Jason quipped and opened his soda. The harsh hiss of the can sounded much louder in the quiet room. "Ok, I'll go first. I got into the Culinary Arts program at Angel Grove University."

"You're gonna become a chef? That's great, man," Tommy said.

"_Culinary Artist_, dude. Not just a chef."

Tommy held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. My bad, _Culinary Artist_. Congrats."

"Yeah congrats, Jase," Adam said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Kat said.

Jason turned to hide the slight blush in his cheeks. "Thanks."

'_Aw man! We're all gonna gain some serious weight come school time!' _Tommy thought.

"I'm going out of state," Adam announced.

Jason and Kat looked very surprised by Adam's revelation. They were even more surprised by the nonchalant look on Tommy's face as he finished off his Chinese food.

"Wow. Out of state huh? That's major," Kat said.

"Where exactly?" Jason inquired.

"Texas. My parents say this school is perfect for me and I can see the other side of my family…yeah…it's gonna be great," Adam said flatly.

"Sounds like you don't wanna go." Jason felt Kat sharply nudge him.

"No, no! It'll be…fun," Adam said with a shrug.

Tommy remained silent throughout the conversation. He found his soda can much more interesting than discussing his boyfriend' plans of moving away.

"At least you won't be alone," Kat offered.

Adam shrugged again. "I guess."

Jason paused and waited for Tommy to inject his feelings into the conversation. When the former White Ranger continued to stare down at his soda can, Jason spoke again. "Well if you need any help packing, we're available."

"Thanks."

"I'll be jetting off to London soon," Kat said.

"Aw man, you're leaving too?" Tommy spoke breaking his silence.

When Kat made eye contact with Tommy, she noticed that he looked genuinely disappointed to see her go. She'd never see that before. "I'll be back for holidays. You guys won't miss me, you'll be too busy with your school work."

"We _will_ miss you though," Adam said.

"Yeah, everyone will," Tommy added.

"I'll _really_ miss you," Jason said.

"Aw! I'll miss all you guys too but I swear I'm coming back every major holiday." Kat took a deep breath and smiled at Tommy. "Are you leaving too, Tommy?"

"Nope, I'm going to AGU with Jase," Tommy replied nonchalantly.

"I guess you guys'll be abusing your email like us, huh?"

Adam let a dry laugh escape his lips. "Yeah."

The room fell into an awkward silence. Everyone's eyes drifted to the nearly silent television. The news were running a report about how the latest monster attack had been thwarted by the new Turbo Rangers.

'_Wow, no causalities. They're doing great,' _Jason thought with a nod.

Tommy flinched when a shrill ringing sounded from his pants. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ringing phone.

"You got a signal way out here?" Adam asked.

"Barely," Tommy mumbled flipping his phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey Handsome," a female voice spoke.

"Hello yourself, Beautiful," Tommy replied standing up from the floor. He kept the phone to his ear as he carried the remnants from his dinner into the kitchen.

Adam pushed the carton of cold food away. He didn't know that Kim had Tommy's cell phone number but they are friends. Friends have each others phone numbers.

"How are you guys holdin' up?" Kim asked.

Tommy tossed his empty carton into the trash can and washed his hands. "We're ok I guess. The normal withdrawal stuff but nothing too serious."

"That's good," Kim said and sighed. "What's going on tonight? I know y'all are always up to something!"

"We're at Uncle John's cabin actually."

"Oh wow. All of you? That sounds like a fun little get away."

"It has been a lot of fun actually. Spending time with Adam and two of my closest friends." Tommy frowned when the line went quiet. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kim exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Tell everyone I said hi."

Adam half listened to Jason and Kat's conversation but left an ear open to Tommy's conversation in the kitchen. His small appetite was long gone now.

"Boy, it's getting late," Jason said glancing at his watch.

"Late enough for old reruns," Kat said picking up the television off of the table.

"Not 'The Love Boat' again," Jason groaned. "How about Strip Poker?"

Kat carelessly shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

"Ok and that's my cue to get out of here," Adam said getting to his feet. He was not pathetic enough to be the third wheel in a Strip Poker game with a couple.

Jason grinned widely. "Where are you going?"

"To call my mama," Adam replied before walking out of the room.

Kat shuffled the deck of cards and watched Adam walk out of the room. When she heard the door close, she looked back at Jason. "What's up with that?"

"Adam loves his mom." The ex-Gold Ranger cut the deck. "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kat, you suck." Tommy laughed and stood up from the love seat.

"I'm just that good, bro," Jason said

"Whatever," Kat said sitting next to Jason in her bra and shorts.

'_She has a great body,' _Tommy thought as he stole one last glance at his half naked friend.

Kat pulled her shirt over her head. "What time is it?"

"It's going on 1," Jason answered.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Jason grabbed his shirt and socks from the floor. "Uh, me too. Especially if I'm gonna be up early in the morning to cook breakfast."

"That sounds good already." The former Pink Ranger stood up from her seat and led Tommy and Jason down the hall.

"Is Adam still in the room?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, he might've fallen asleep. I can't imagine him still being on the phone," Kat replied. "I'm going to bed, guys. See you in the morning!"

"Night, Kat," Tommy said.

Jason waited for Kat to go into their shared room before placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy stopped walking and looked at his former leader. Jason reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small square wrapped in gold.

"You still use these right?"

Tommy eyed the square for a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

Jason held the condom out toward his best friend. "Well, take it!"

Tommy hesitantly grabbed the shiny prophylactic from Jason's hand. He hadn't realized just how much Jason accepted him and his lifestyle. "Thanks, bro."

Jason laid a strong pat on Tommy's back and walked towards his room door. "Have fun."

"You too," Tommy said.

"I'll try," Jason said playfully pulling up his pants and marching into the room.

Tommy tucked the condom into his back pocket and entered his own room. He quietly shut and locked the door. As he walked further into the room, he saw Adam sprawled across the bed in his white night shirt, black mesh shorts, and green socks quietly speaking into the phone receiver.

The Falcon emptied his pockets and placed the contents on the dresser including the golden condom. He silently retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower while, hopefully, Adam wrapped up his call.

Adam looked toward the bathroom when the door came open. He mindlessly watched a nude Tommy Oliver enter the room toweling his damp hair.

"Yeah, I'm listening," Adam said into the phone. He continued to blindly scribbled across the cover of his sketch book as he struggled to listen to his mother and watch Tommy get dressed.

Tommy pulled up his underwear and coyly winked at his boyfriend. Adam smiled and threw his legs over the side of the bed to continue his phone call.

"What else did you buy?" Adam glanced at the clock on the nightstand and whistled lowly at the time.

"I-I-I…huh," Adam stuttered when he felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" his mother asked with concern.

"Just got a chill, that's all," Adam put a hand on the side of Tommy's face and softly pushed him away.

"I hope they have blankets there. You know you haven't been feeling well lately."

Tommy fought against Adam's hand and returned to his lover's neck. Gentle nips became soft suckles and soft suckles became passion marks.

"Listen Mom, it's getting late so I'll check in tomorrow alright?"

"You don't have to check in. Just take care of yourself and have fun."

"What?" Adam's eyes shot open when Tommy hit a particularly sensitive spot near his collar bone.

"I said you don't have to call if you don't want to. You don't have to sound so outraged!"

"Alright, Mom. Talk to you later. Bye."

He quickly turned off the phone and tossed it aside. He turned to his boyfriend and punched him straight in the chest.

"Ow," Tommy explained rubbing the place where Adam's fist made contact.

"I was talking to my mom, dumb ass."

"Sorry!" Tommy looked down at the sketch book in Adam's lap. "I've never seen somebody draw on the _outside_ of their book."

Adam looked down at his lap to see what Tommy was talking about. "Oh, I have to do something with my hands while I'm on the phone or I'll go crazy."

"I see," Tommy said taking the book from Adam's lap. He put the book on the dresser and grabbed the condom he'd put there earlier. He slowly made his way back to the bed.

"What's that?" Adam asked curiously.

Tommy held up the condom and shrugged. "Something Jase gave me."

"Oh…cool."

"Yeah…c'mere." When Adam didn't move fast enough, Tommy grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the end of the bed.

Adam did a backwards tuck and stood up in the middle of the bed. He smugly folded his arms across his chest and grinned. "Ha!"

"So you wanna play leap frog huh?" Tommy asked.

Adam nodded and pulled off his shirt. He pulled the rubber band off his hair and let his dark curls hang freely. Tommy gestured for him to come closer. He quickly grabbed the former Black Ranger when he got close enough.

"Let's get you in your birthday suit," he said looking up at his boyfriend for a change. He pulled the mesh mesh shorts down Adam's hips until they pooled around his feet. He was moderately surprised by the lack of underwear.

'_He doesn't seem like the commando type!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edited for Rating Purposes.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aw man," Tommy sighed.

Adam laughed and rolled over on his nice, dry side of the bed. "The wet spot is usually on my side of the bed!"

Tommy gave him a mocking laugh before snatching the comforter off of the bed, nearly taking Adam with it. The former Red Ranger walked into the walk-in closet in search of another blanket. He felt a slight twinge in his backside with every step taken. It didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would.

When he returned to the room, blanket in hand, the bed was surprisingly empty. He laid in the bed and spread the blanket over himself. He was so lethargic and lazy after sex. He looked up when he heard the toilet flush and Adam reentered the room in his white night shirt. He climbed back into the bed and instantly snuggled against Tommy's long body. No words were spoken but the two former Rangers knew exactly what the other was thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam coughed and scratched his throat. He lifted his head off of his pillow and let out another cough. His mouth and throat were dry. Fighting his way out of Tommy's death-grip spoon, Adam grabbed his shorts that were so gracefully pulled off of him a few hours earlier. He rubbed his eyes and opted to look out of the window instead looking for a clock. He pulled back the curtain and nodded when no sunlight came through. It wasn't quite dawn yet. He slipped on his boyfriend's moccasins and made his way to the kitchen to get an much needed glass of water.

The open plan of the cabin allowed Adam to see into the kitchen before he was actually there. It took his brain an extended amount of time to realize that the refrigerator door was wide open casting a light into the, otherwise, dark room. As he got closer, he realized that someone was standing in front of the refrigerator. Jason Scott stood in the light of the refrigerator naked as the day he was born. Adam's face registered a look of shock before he hollered at the top of his voice. Jason whirled around to fight whatever would scream like that this early in the morning.

"Adam!" Jason shouted. He suddenly remembered that he was naked and instantly covered his genitals with the box of Oreos in his hand.

"Who's there?" Tommy barked and flipped over the kitchen island. He was followed closely by Kat who ran into the room carrying her pink bunny slipper.

"Who died?" she asked ready to strike something with her shoe.

Jason closed his eyes and shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

Once Tommy's adrenaline came down he raised an eyebrow and looked at his best friend.

He was naked.

He was naked in the kitchen.

He was naked in the kitchen covering himself with a box of Double-Stuf Oreos.

Tommy snorted and started laughing. His laughs crescendoed as he found the situation even more humorous. He tried to speak but all he could do was point at Jason's crotch and then point at Adam. Kat walked closer to Tommy and started to giggle herself. Her giggle turned into full out laughter at her boyfriend's expense.

Jason kept his eyes closed and leaned back into the refrigerator. This really couldn't be happening.

"What the…" Tommy tried to speak but ended up laughing again. He turned to look at Adam and laughed at the horrified look on his face.

"Way to air it out, Jason," Kat said through her laughs.

Tommy staggered back against the counter next to Adam and continued his gut-busting laughter.

"You know… and _OREOS_…and you," Tommy said pointing to Adam before laughing like a hyena. "…you-you-you caught him and now you can't…"

"It's not that funny, Tommy," Jason said trying to keep the shred of dignity he had left.

"Yes it is! Oh man." Tommy wiped a tear out of his eye. He let his laughter die before putting on a serious face. "It's a little late for a midnight snack, ain't it?"

Kat snorted and covered her mouth when Jason shot dagger at her.

"I just wanted some water," Adam said shaking his head.

Kat grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with water. She offered it to the former Black Ranger with a smile. "Here you go."

Adam took a large gulp of the water and looked at Jason. He shivered and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Tommy chuckled one last time before taking off after his lover.

Kat smiled at Jason's obvious blush and wrapped a supportive arm around him. "I love Oreos, babe."

"Shut up," Jason said. He stormed out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. Unfortunately, he forgot to leave the box of cookies, earning him another laugh from Tommy Oliver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jase…" Adam sighed standing over a skillet later that morning.

Jason closed the refrigerator and sat the eggs on the counter. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry about this morning."

Jason shrugged. "Flip."

Adam used the spatula to flip the pancake in the skillet. He beamed with pride when the pancake didn't land on the counter like the first time.

"Good job," Jason commented. "It's almost done; don't burn it."

"C'mon, don't hate me. I was half asleep!"

"It's fine. I know I skipped a few days at the gym but you didn't have to _scream_."

"No, it's not that." He hadn't realized that Jason's feeling might be hurt. "It was like seeing my brother naked or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not bad looking…not that I was looking…it was just weird. You should've been there when I saw my dad naked! I started crying."

"I'm glad you didn't cry this time," Jason laughed letting the warm playfulness return to his voice. He glanced down at the skillet before pointing. "You're about to burn."

"Oh!" Adam flipped the pancake onto a plate and looked it over.

Jason inspected the pancake on the plate and nodded. "Good job."

"Wow, I cooked something edible. Sweet!" Adam punched the sky in victory.

"Alright, think you can do it again?"

"Yeah!"

Adam tackled the rest of the pancakes while Jason busied himself with the fresh fruit on the counter. He cut the pineapple and cantaloupe into sizable square and mixed it with a few slices of watermelon, and grapes. He shook his head and slid the bowl to the middle of the counter.

'_I can't believe she has me cutting fruit for her. I hate cutting fruit,' _Jason thought as he washed his hands again.

"I think I'm almost finished here," Adam said.

"Ok. Um, how does Tommy like his eggs?"

"Scrambled…" Adam ended his statement with a shrug and a chuckle. "I think."

Jason laughed. "He'll eat it."

Jason quickly cooked enough eggs for the whole group. After he finished, he turned off the stove and checked to see if he had forgotten anything. He saw that he had managed to fulfill everyone's breakfast orders like a cook at the local iHop.

"Something smells good," Tommy hummed walking into the kitchen.

"I'll say," Kat said from behind Tommy.

"Uh, no. I cut your fruit and you're gonna eat it. Here," Jason said handing her the bowl of fresh fruit.

Kat took the bowl and grinned. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, sure. Now, get!"

When he turned back toward the stove, he saw Adam and Tommy greedily loading their plates with everything in sight. Jason wondered if there would be any breakfast left from him once they were finished.

"Slow down guys," Jason said inching towards the couple as if they were two, starving animals.

"Appetite's back!" Adam said.

"Sorry, bro. I'm starving!" Tommy walked off in the same direction as Kat. He took a seat at the dining room table next to his former teammate.

Not long after Tommy sat down, Adam sat in the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. Tommy slapped himself in the forehead when he realized he forgot to get syrup for his pancake. When he looked up, Jason placed a bottle of syrup in front of him.

"Hope everyone wanted orange juice. If not, too bad," Jason quipped dishing out four cups and filling them with orange juice.

"Thanks," Adam said taking a large sip of orange juice.

"Ditto," Tommy said. He proceeded to coat his breakfast in a generous amount of syrup. He paused before digging in with gusto. He got through an eighth of his stack of pancakes before stopping. "These are really good, Jase."

"Thanks but he cooked 'em," Jason said pointing at Adam with his fork.

Tommy raised as eyebrow at Adam. "You cooked this? Wow."

"Today, pancakes. Tomorrow, waffles!" Kat quipped.

Adam laughed and held up his hands. "No, way. I'll leave that our chef-in-training."

"You mean the Cookie Monster right?" Tommy laughed.

Jason's face turned a light shade of pink. "Shut up."

"I'm just givin' you a hard time, bro."

"So gentlemen, " Kat said looking around the table. She had just realized she was the only girl here. "What are we doing today?"

"Uh, nothing?" Jason said.

"Well, that's no fun."

"But it was kind of the point right? Get away…do nothing," Adam said.

"I didn't think you meant literally. You know last night, I had several dreams about fighting Tengas, Cogs, and Piranhatrons."

Jason made a face and rubbed his shoulder. "I know. I caught a couple of hits."

"Sorry," Kat said.

"I have dreams like that too…and ones I care not to remember. But doesn't it feel good that we don't have to deal with that anymore? The most we can do is dream about it," Tommy said in his leader voice.

'_Some things will never change.' _Adam thought to himself.

"Right. I just feel so different without it…you guys really can't tell me you don't feel this way," Kat said looking at Jason, Adam, and Tommy.

Adam wiped his hands on a clean paper towel. "I do but what can we do about it?"

Jason remained quiet. He had already had this conversation with himself plenty of times. He didn't want to let the others in on his lingering insecurities about post-Ranger life.

Kat sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

"Right, just let it go." Adam gulped down the rest of his orange juice and stood up from the table. He knew she was just trying to express how she felt but he wasn't in the mood to talk about what had been lost. He dropped his plate in the sink and washed the bit of syrup from his hands. As he scrubbed his hands, he felt one on his shoulder.

"Up for that run we were talking about this morning?" Tommy asked.

Adam looked down at his loose running clothes and shrugged carelessly. "Sure."

"Let's go then. I need to run that meal off."

After Tommy washed his hands, Adam followed him through the dining room towards the front door.

"Where you guys headed?" Jason asked from the table.

"For a run. We'll be back," Tommy said before leaving the cabin with Adam in tow.

Kat watched them leave before cutting her eyes back to the man across from her. "Now, why don't we do things like that, Mr. Scott?"

Jason shrugged and ate a bite of his breakfast. "You run slow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the couple stepped out of the rustic cabin, they were immediately taken in by the warm summer morning. The temperature hadn't reached it's sunny peak but it was far from cold. They started to jog out of the cul-de-sac and down the side of the straight, narrow road. Their slow jog started to steadily increase in speed the further they got away from the cabin. They effortlessly kept in sync with one another as they silently ran side by side down the road.

"Is something bothering you?" Tommy asked slowing his jog to a strong walk.

Adam followed suit and shook his head. "No."

Tommy had smile at Adam's classic denial of distress. "Really? You seemed awfully upset when Kat mentioned missing her powers."

"I go back and forth. I'm happy about it one second and I don't wanna hear it the next…that was one of those times."

"You know it's normal to feel that way right?"

"It is? I feel like a hypocrite," Adam said.

"I feel like that sometime but when I think about how we don't have to plan our lives around Rita or whoever else is trying to take over the world and how I won't have to ever be brain washed into hurting people, I feel great about stepping down."

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do with myself now. I didn't plan this far ahead," Adam trailed off and shrugged.

Tommy shook his head. "Don't plan anything. Just do…you. If you wanna paint your skin green and live the life of a real frog, you can do that."

"That sounds like a blast actually but I'm tired of green."

"How about red? Poison Froggy!"

Adam shook his head. "Tired of red too."

Tommy looked insulted for a moment. He licked his lips before speaking again. "Pink?

"Never!"

"Just checking."

Adam placed a hand over his eyes and laughed causing Tommy to grin. "Feel better?"

"Yeah and you're right." Adam stopped walking. He rested his hands on his hips and tried to catch his breath. "I'm just acting crazy."

Tommy reached out and placed his hand on his lover's face. "We lost a big part of who we are. It's about ok to be a little crazy. I'm acting a little strange myself."

"You've been eating everything."

Tommy dropped his hand and placed his hands on his flat abdomen "So you wouldn't want me if I hit 215?"

"Yeah but I just can't see it."

"Me neither."

They shared a laugh and resumed walking down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Tommy and Adam were engaged in a relaxing spar. Both young men seemed to glow in the high, noon sun. Adam managed to trip Tommy causing the former Red Ranger to fall onto his back. He stood over his fallen lover and smiled.

"Gotcha on your back," Adam said.

Tommy looked at the former Black Ranger. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Adam smirked and held out his hand. "I swear this situation used to be the other way around."

"The good, old days," Tommy said accepting Adam's help. "Training all you newbies."

Adam laughed. "Yeah…damn, that seems like so long ago."

"You've grown a lot." Tommy placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself short, Big Guy," Adam replied.

"I'm not." Tommy dropped his hand. "I'm still the mighty Falcon."

"Wing lord of the sky," Adam quipped.

"Exactly. See, you know." Tommy laughed.

They looked toward the house when they heard the sliding glass door shut.

"And here's the T-Rex," Tommy added humorously.

Jason gingerly walked across the yard. "Am I interrupting something?"

Tommy glanced at Adam before shaking his head. "Nah. We're just sparring. Wanna join?"

"Sure," Jason said nonchalantly.

"Ok but no flashing the goods alright? We keep it PG out here," Tommy quipped.

"Ha. Ha. The comedy styling's of Tommy Oliver." Jason replied humorlessly.

"C'mon Jase. He's just jokin' around," Adam said.

"Yeah, dude, I'm just playing. You can take off your clothes if you really want to."

Adam tried to stifle the laugh but it came out anyway. He'd gotten over the whole ordeal but Jason still seemed to be bothered by it and Tommy's jokes.

"You're funny, Tommy," Jason said.

Tommy shrugged. "I know."

"Come on." Adam walked out onto the mats.

Jason started to follow Adam. When Tommy least expected it, the former Gold Ranger quickly grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back. Tommy attempted to counteract the move but Jason had a firm hold on him.

Adam couldn't believe how quickly Jason had grabbed Tommy. "Whoa!"

"Let me go!" Tommy exclaimed trying to shake his way out of Jason's hold.

"Not until you apologize for all those lame jokes," Jason said. When Tommy remained quiet, he gave the arm a slight twist.

"Ow!" Tommy yelled.

"Alright now." Adam laughed. "Let the arm go and step away from the Falcon."

Jason gave Adam a smirk. "You're only saying that because you're in love with the big goofball. Don't tell me he hasn't done anything bratty to you."

Adam thought for a moment before grinning mischievously much to Tommy's dismay. "He _did_ put salt in my cereal a couple of week ago."

"Hey, that was a joke! Ow!" Tommy laughed and tried to be still. He attempted to grab Jason with his free hand but couldn't manage to reach his bro.

"It was a joke because you didn't eat it," Adam said giving Tommy a noogie. He quickly moved out of his boyfriend's reach.

"Uh huh, dude. I got your guy on my side now. How does it feel?"

"Traitors!" Tommy yelled playfully.

"All is fair in pain and revenge besides…"Jason leaned closer to Tommy's ear. "…if I was actually hurting you, he would've stopped me by now."

"True," Tommy acknowledged that Adam wouldn't just stand there if anyone else had a hold of him. "Still, let me go!"

"Stuck like fly to fly paper!" Adam said in his best kung-fu movie voice.

"Apologize to me," Jason demanded.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said rolling his eyes. He laughed when his arm was twisted once again. "Ow! What, dude? I said I was sorry!"

"Fine, now say it to him," Jason demanded.

"I'm sorry for putting salt in your cereal even though the look on your face was funny as shit," Tommy said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Apology accepted... I guess."

Jason finally released Tommy's wrist.

"You _know_ we gotta spar now," Tommy said cracking his knuckles.

"I guess we do," Jason said throwing up his own hands.

"I'll be over here," Adam said walking off the mats shaking his head.

'_They're never gonna grow up…thank God some things don't change!'_


	22. Escapade Part II

A/N: This came out later than I expected but hey, what can you do? School is currently kicking my butt so please be patient. As usual, thank you SO much for the reviews. They are the greatest reward I could ever ask for (or want). All mistakes and whatnot are mine and I apologize for them in advance. Enjoy this lighthearted chapter.

Part 22

Tommy momentarily stood at the edge of the pool with his toes dangling off the end before jumping in. When his feet touched the bottom floor, he sprang up to the surface with a loud yell. He shook his long, now wet, hair and wiped the water out of his face.

"That's cold!"

"No shit," Adam said walking down the steps into the shallow water.

"I knew it wouldn't be the jungles of central Africa warm but damn," Tommy said swimming towards Adam.

Adam grinned and started to swim to meet Tommy. "Don't remind me. I still have nightmares about those rapids."

"It could've been worse."

Adam chuckled. "How?"

Tommy shrugged lightly. "I could've not been there."

Adam's chuckled turned into a full out laugh. "Don't act like I'm a damsel in distress. I can remember plenty of times where I saved your hard-headed ass."

Tommy thought for a moment. "Yeah you have. We depend on each other. That's why evil never won against us."

"That's true and I do appreciate the helping hand in Africa," Adam said.

Tommy laughed. "Don't mention it." He walked on his hands and knees in the shallow water towards Adam and clumsily tried to kiss him. He missed his boyfriend's lips and planted a kiss on the former Black Ranger's cheek.

"And I thought I was the clutz," Adam said.

Tommy caught his balance and kissed Adam's lips. "You are…I'm hungry."

"Jase's cooking. We'll be eating in a little bit."

Tommy sniffed the garlic aroma coming from the kitchen and licked his lips. "Smells good."

"What time are we leaving?"

"I think Jase said something about 8."

Adam groaned lowly. "What's with him wanting to do everything at the crack of dawn?"

"No idea. That's how he is. You know they say the early bird gets the worm."

"Sure." Adam slicked his wet hair out of his face and walked further into the pool.

Tommy watched his boyfriend rest on the side of the pool and kick his legs. "Man, why are you waaayyyy over there?"

"I'm right here."

"I mean…" Tommy swam closer. "…this water's awfully cold. I know we could both use some warming up."

Adam felt Tommy's hand rubbing along the small of his back and dipping ever so lightly into his shorts. "Remember when you asked me if I'd ever done it in water?"

"Yeah."

Adam smirked and moved closer. "Just seeing if you remember."

"Adam," Tommy growled lowly.

"What?"

Tommy's stomach had stop growling and another part of his anatomy was now starting to awaken. "You know what!"

"It's not too cold in here anymore," Adam mentioned offhandedly as he fiddled with the drawstring on the front of Tommy's board shorts.

"It's not," Tommy replied.

**XXXXXXX**

**EDITED FOR RATING PURPOSES**

**XXXXXXX**

"Guys! Dinner's ready," they heard a Kat's voice yell.

"Ok! We'll be in in a minute!" Tommy pulled up his shorts and walked to towards to pool steps. He climbed out of the pool and offered his boyfriend a helping hand.

Adam grasped the hand and walked up the pool steps. "Thanks."

"Any time."

They made their way into the cabin, down the hall, and into their shared room to get ready for dinner.

**XXXXXXX**

"Oh man, that was so good," Tommy said rubbing his belly.

"Sure was. I couldn't eat another bite," Kat concurred.

"It was real good, Jase," Adam smiled and nod.

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It was garbage."

"What? It was great," Tommy disagreed.

"No, bro. It was ok. It was good but it wasn't _great_."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What'd you mean?"

"My grandma said when your sauce is the best, people will have a certain look. None of you had it so it was garbage."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kat said laying a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I'm not. It took my uncle 15 years to perfect this recipe. She says I'm closer than all her kids were at this age. I think it was a little flat."

"You're crazy. That was great. If I wasn't about to explode, I'd eat another plate," Tommy declared.

"You're gonna have to seriously burn down the gym when we get back," Adam said.

"I'll just fight a monster and burn it off," Tommy replied. Upon reviewing his words, he scratched his growing facial hair and chuckled. "Wow, I guess I _will_ have to hit the gym."

"Me too," Kat added with a sympathetic smile at his slip up.

"Who wants dessert?" Jason asked changing the subject.

Tommy waved his hand and placed a hand on his bloated abdomen. "No thanks."

"What'd you make?" Adam asked.

"Brownies," Jason grinned.

"Sweet! Any ice cream?"

"I think so."

"Oh, that sounds great," Kat said.

The three former Rangers stood up from the table and went to fetch dessert from the kitchen. Jason fixed their desserts and dished them out accordingly. He shook his head with a sigh. They were going to regret all of this food on Monday. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Adam and Kat replied.

"Welcome," Jason said. He leaned against the counter. "We need to talk about when we're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Sunday already? Can't we stay for another week?" Kat whined.

Jason smirked. "I wish. I'm sure Uncle John wants his cabin back."

Adam remained quiet and munched on his dessert.

"Speaking of that," Tommy said entering the room. "We gotta have this place spotless or he's gonna have my ass on a platter."

"So we can either clean tonight or in the morning," Jason offered.

"Morning!" came the unanimous response.

"Morning it is then. It should only take a couple of hours."

Kat swallowed the sweet ice cream and warm brownie. "There's something crunchy in my brownie."

"Yeah, I put a few nuts in 'em. Good right?"

Tommy's eyes opened widely when he heard Jason say "nuts". Adam dropped his spoon in his bowl and put a hand over his mouth.

"Spit it out," Tommy commanded firmly.

Adam spit the contents of his mouth into his bowl. "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"How do you feel? Did you even eat any?" Tommy asked laying a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam shrugged and scratched the corner of his mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

"He's allergic to nuts."

Jason slapped himself on the forehead in disbelief. "Oh, shit!"

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kat asked seeing what she thought were hives starting to appear around Adam's mouth.

"I think I'm ok," Adam said.

Jason stood up from his chair. "Oh man, I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't know," Tommy said.

"I'll go see if I can find some medicine or something."

"I'll help," Kat said following Jason out of the kitchen.

"Look at me, can you breathe? Are you having an reaction?" Tommy asked.

"Probably. I don't think I'm on my death bed though. Relax," Adam said rubbing his eyes.

"Jase! Did you find anything?" Tommy yelled.

A few moments later, Kat and Jason reentered the room with a few pills bottles in each on their hands.

"Antihistamines, pain killers, whatever he needs. I'm so sorry," Jason said putting the pill bottles on the counter.

Adam waved his hand and cleared his throat. He shifted through a few of the pill bottles before finding the one he needed. He opened the bottle and popped two pills into his mouth.

"Here you go," Kat said handing him a glass of water.

"If you need to go to the hospital, I'll drive you," Jason said.

"I'm good but thanks," Adam said taking another sip of water and tilting his head back. He turned his head to see Tommy looking at him intensely. "Relax."

"No, I'm worried about you," Tommy replied.

"I'll be fine in a few hours. I just need to lay down."

"Look at your face!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to look at my face without a mirror?"

"It _is_ swelling, Adam," Kat offered.

"Yeah I'm gonna go sleep this off or something. I'll be fine in a little while. Promise." Adam stood up and scratched his neck as he walked out of the room.

"Go make sure he doesn't stop breathing or something," Jason said.

Tommy nodded. "Ok. I'll see you guys later."

"Dude, I'm sorry again. I didn't know."

"It's ok, bro." Tommy turned and jogged out of the room.

Kat picked up her almost forgotten bowl of almost melted ice cream and a soggy brownie. She took a large bite. "At least, I can eat it."

Jason laughed a bit. "There's a surprise."

**XXXXXXX**

Tommy turned the shower knobs until the warm water ceased to cascade all over his body. He threw his hair out of his face and grabbed the large towel to dry himself. After his body was adequately dried, the former White Ranger stepped out of the shower and started to roughly towel his wet locks. He picked up a pair of boxers and pulled them over damp legs before exiting the bathroom. Once in the bedroom, he crossed the room where Adam was lounging on the floor in front of the bed. "Mind if I join you?"

"C'mon down."

Tommy took a seat adjacent to his boy. Adam lifted his legs and rested them on top of Tommy's damp ones before returning his attention to his latest project. Tommy tried to seek a peek at whatever Adam was working on but was blocked.

"And you say I frown a lot." Tommy chuckled at the look of concentration on his boyfriend's face.

"You do. I only frown when I'm drawing."

"Yeah, right." Tommy licked his lips and leaned closer. "What are you drawing anyway?"

"Nothing important."

"It don't look like nothing," Tommy said trying to take a look at the book.

Adam sighed and closed the book. "Let it go."

Tommy held up his hands. "Ok, ok."

Adam pushed his sketch book under the bed in an effort to hide his art from Tommy's curious eyes. He picked up the television remote and started to flip through the channels.

"I think I'm starting to feel better," Adam declared.

"Good. Think we can get into the bed now?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not really up for doing anything though."

"It's cool, we can just lay down," Tommy said with a small smile before getting to his feet.

Adam grabbed his sketch book and picked himself up from the floor. He stuffed the book in his bag while Tommy rambled through his own.

"Here it is," Tommy said pulling a book out of his bag and belly flopping on the bed.

Adam gently fell on the bed and half laid on Tommy's back so he could see the book. "What's that?"

"Look who's being noisy now." Tommy chuckled lowly. "It's a book of paleontology."

"Paleon-what?" Adam laughed.

"Paleontology…you know like prehistoric plants and animals, evolution...all that good stuff. We studied it in school."

Adam craned his neck to see Tommy's face. "Is this really Tommy?"

Tommy laughed at the question. "Yeah, it's me!"

"Since when are you into pa…dinosaurs and stuff?"

"I thought they were cool when we had the first set of zords. Billy's been giving me all of these different books. They're so interesting," Tommy said squinting his eyes to read the bottom of the page.

Adam's brow furrowed with confusion as he watched Tommy struggle to see the average-sized font. "Oh, I think you need glasses, T."

"What? I don't need no glasses. I see fine," Tommy muttered.

"You can't even see the book and it's right in your face."

"Ok, see this," Tommy pointed at the book. "It says _'…it has filtered from the seawater, and the food is passed…'." _Tommy visibly struggled to see the last words of the sentence.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing glasses, ya know?"

Tommy slammed the book closed and rested his chin on it in defeat. "I know."

"And you can always get contacts like Billy," Adam offered.

Tommy sighed sadly. "It just started…the words just started to get fuzzier and fuzzier until I could barely see 'em."

"Why haven't you been to the doctor?"

"Because I was hoping that it was temporary."

Adam sighed at the defeat in Tommy's voice. "Didn't you hit your head in a race a couple of weeks ago?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah but it didn't start until after we stepped down."

"You think it was your powers?"

"What else could it be? I mean I didn't hit my head _that _hard."

Adam thought for a moment. "I think we all need check ups."

"I guess I'm going to the doctor then."

Adam idly played a few of Tommy's curls and stared at his face for an extended length of time. "You'll look great in glasses."

"Really? I wouldn't look like some long-haired nerd?"

Adam shook his head. "Nooooo!"

"Don't spare my feelings, Froggy. I'm a man, I can take it."

"I'm being totally serious," Adam said. He tried to hold a serious stare with his boyfriend but ended up laughing.

Tommy let his laughter die before saying, "See, I knew you weren't being serious. You're already laughing at me."

Adam playfully rolled his eyes. "You gotta get them."

"I know. I'm just being hard-headed."

"As usual."

Tommy moved closer. "Shut up." He let his lips touch his boyfriends for a brief moment. He rolled over onto his back and handed Adam the book. "Since I'm blind, read to me."

Adam took the offered book. "Ok…" He flipped through a few pages. "Once upon a time there were 3 triceratops…"

"Whoa, wait. I don't remember that being in there." He went to reach for the book but Adam pulled it out of his reach.

"Relax! I'm reading this. Just lay back and enjoy."

"Yeah but do you have to use the triceratops?"

Adam grinned and turned the page to continue this ill-fated tale. "Ok, so three big ass, prehistoric frogs together…"

Tommy giggled and rolled his eyes but prepared for the rest of the bedtime story.

**XXXXXXX**

The next morning, Adam was abruptly awaken when Tommy rolled over him to get out of the bed. He cracked his eyes open and watch his half-sleep boyfriend run into the bathroom and slam the door. He laughed and fell back into his pillow. The sound of a flushing toilet was follow by the sound of running water. It was a few minutes before the door opened and Tommy emerged, yawning and scratching his side.

"Did I wake you?" Tommy whispered softly when he saw Adam wide awake.

Adam furrowed his brow and snorted. "No. You only rolled over me; nothing major."

Tommy grinned and dove back into the bed. "I'm sorry. I had to take a piss."

"Yeah, I heard." Adam lifted his arms and yawned loudly.

"So I guess you're up."

"Safe to say," Adam grunted out.

"What time is it?" The falcon leaned over to grab the alarm clock. "Eleven! Aw man! I thought we were supposed to leave early."

"Guess not…oh well! More sleep for Adam." He grinned happily.

"You're cute." Tommy matched the frog's grin and gave him the once over. "Feelin' better?"

Adam nodded and pulled his knees to his chest. "A lot, actually."

"That's great." He took a close look at the former Black Ranger's face to see that his eyes and lips had returned to their healthy, normal size and the hives had disappeared leaving his face clear as the day they met. "You look great."

Adam rubbed his eye and smiled bashfully. "Stop."

"No! I mean it. You looked like you were gonna explode for a second there."

"Gee, thanks. You know how to charmed a guy first thing in the morning."

"Anytime."

"I got an idea; let's go see what the other two are up to," Adam suggested.

Tommy grabbed a pillow and rolled over. "I have a better idea, let's go back to sleep!"

Adam stood up and smacked the former White Ranger in the back with a pillow. "Get up!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah! Get up! C'mon!"

"Fine," Tommy groaned in defeat. He got out of the bed and readjusted his twisted shirt. "Damn, what time did we go to sleep?"

"Somewhere around the Raptor and Pudgy Pig story and the prehistoric poison ivy being the _real_ reason the dinosaurs died story…so maybe 4 or 5?"

"Oh, right." Tommy followed the former Black Ranger out of the bedroom and into the hallway. "Remind me to take you to a museum sometime, k?"

Adam smirked his reply. "I guess you didn't like my bedtime story."

"It was great because you told it, baby." He winked at the smirking boy.

"Uh huh," Adam said coming to Jason and Kat's closed, bedroom door. "So much for 'we're gettin' out of here early'."

"Let's see what the hell's goin' on." Tommy yawned loudly and opened the bedroom door.

Adam and Tommy peered into the room to see Kat and Jason sleeping in the bed. Tommy started to walk in the room but Adam grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Adam whispered.

"I'm gonna wake them up," Tommy replied in the same whisper.

Adam shook his head. "Let 'em sleep."

"Fine," Tommy said noticing that Jason and Kat didn't seem phased by their presence. "They don't even know we're here."

"All the more reason to leave them alone."

Tommy followed Adam out of the room and softly closed the door. "I guess they stayed up all night like us."

"Guess so," Adam muttered.

Tommy looked around and upon realizing that he was wide awake he said, "Aw, man! There's nothing to do!"

Adam flashed Tommy a humorous look. "We can just hang out."

"I'm always up for that." Tommy followed Adam into the kitchen.

Adam plundered through a few cabinets before looking at Tommy. "Did you guys get cereal?"

"It's right in front of you," Tommy said pointing to the bright green box sitting on the counter.

"Oh…want some?"

Tommy shrugged. "Sure."

"Ok, watch and learn." Adam grinned before opening the refrigerator and pulling out the milk.

"Alright now!" Tommy quipped with mock excitement.

"See, there's an art to this. You gotta pour some cereal in bowl and then pour the milk…and then more cereal."

"I should be taking notes!"

Adam stuck spoons into the two bowls. "You'll never do it like me."

"Is that right?" Tommy shook his head and picked up one of the bowls. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Adam murmured and picked up the other bowl.

They carried their breakfast into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Adam turned on the television before digging into his Apple Jacks.

"Where are all the dang cartoons?" Adam questioned as he flipped through the various channels.

"I guess because it's Sunday..." Tommy muttered through a mouthful of cereal.

Adam grunted and held down the button on the remote causing the channels to rapidly change.

"Wait! Turn that back," Tommy requested.

Adam started flipping the channels back until Tommy stopped him.

"I love this movie!" Tommy said.

Adam watched the screen for a second before shaking his head. "I don't like this."

"Why not? It's funny!"

"It's ok," Adam muttered and silently ate his cereal.

"No, what is it?"

Adam smacked his lips and gestured toward the TV with his spoon. "That Asian guy."

"What about him?"

"He's a big stereotype. What is he, a funny waiter?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah see, I don't know why the Asians always have to be funny or the nerd. They never get the girl…guy…whatever he's into. It's just…stupid. I don't really believe in Han but stuff like this bothers me sometime."

Tommy turned to face Adam. "What's Han?"

Adam put his bowl on the table. "It's kind of hard to explain. I'll have to get my grandpa to fully explain but it's like holding onto…like past sufferings and things that haven't been smoothed out…I don't know any other way to explain it. It's complicated."

Tommy picked up the remote. "We don't have to watch this." He flipped through a few channels before finding a suitable show. "Here's Tom and Jerry. You like Tom and Jerry, right?"

"Wow, I haven't seen this in a while!" Adam snickered when Jerry hit Tom's toe with a hammer. "It's been twelve bazillion years and Jerry's still alive!"

"His name's Tom, he'll catch that little rat soon."

Adam glanced at Tommy and laughed. "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious!"

Adam tried to laugh and not spit out the food in his mouth. "I know!"

Tommy smiled. "I love your laugh."

"What?"

"I love your laugh - always have. I used to always try to make you laugh back in the day."

"Why?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. I just liked hearing you laugh."

"That's creepy."

"Gimme a break. I was crazy for you."

"I still think you're bat shit," Adam said.

Tommy shrugged. "It's part of my charm."

"Yeah, 'charm'…that's it." Adam put his empty bowl in his lap and continued to watch the cartoon on the screen. He flinched sharply when the bowl in his lap moved.

"Relax, relax. I'm just moving the bowl," Tommy said slowly putting the bowl on the coffee table.

"Thought I was being molested."

"Now, why would you think that?"

Adam grinned. "'Cause I'm sitting here in my sexy tube socks."

"Oh yeah, I can barely hold myself back," Tommy quipped with a mock shiver.

Adam bit his lip and glanced toward the hall before looking back at back Tommy. He casually shrugged before speaking. "Good thing you don't have to."

Tommy eyed his boyfriend for a moment before pulling him close. They softly giggled before joining lips. His fingers gently stroked Adam's sides causing the former Black Ranger to giggle through their lip lock.

"That tickles," Adam muttered.

Tommy snickered and pulled him closer. He slid his hand under Adam's shirt and gently rubbed the small of his back. The hand that Adam used to hold himself up slipped causing him to tumble to the floor. Tommy licked his lips when the contact was suddenly broken.

He looked down at the floor where Adam lay. "So you wanna do it on the floor, eh?" He pulled up his shorts and moved to the floor. "I can do that."

With Tommy's knees on either side on his body, Adam was pinned to floor. He humorously looked up at Tommy. "T, you're sitting on me."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Tommy replied.

"You gonna let me up?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah."

Adam smacked Tommy on his backside. "Well you gotta let me up or I'm gonna pee on you."

"That's kinky." Tommy laughed and stood up.

Adam quickly got to his feet. "Be right back!" He dashed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Tommy took a seat on the couch and semi-patiently waited for Adam's return. After a while, he vaguely heard the toilet flush and saw Adam come down the hall.

"Good piss?" he asked with a grin.

Adam nodded. "Amazing…now where were we?"

"I was about to fuck you into the carpet."

Adam reacted indifferently. "Can I take a rain check on that?"

Tommy sighed with disappointed. "Ok."

"Don't look so down! I didn't say we couldn't do something else."

The former Green Turbo Ranger grinned and grabbed Tommy's erection through his pants. "Let's go in the room."

Like a mindless zombie, Tommy got to his feet and followed Adam toward the bedroom. Before they reached the bedroom, another door opened and out walked a sleepy former Gold Ranger causing Adam to remove his hand from Tommy's crotch. Jason yawned and scratched his head before noticing the falcon and frog.

"You guys goin' back to bed?" Jason asked.

Adam and Tommy glanced at each other before looking back at Jason.

"Uh, yeah," Tommy answered.

Jason rubbed his eye and then his nose. "Sorry about oversleeping but we had a rough night."

"It's all good, Jase," Adam said.

Jason cleared his dry throat. "So maybe we can try for tonight?"

"Great!" Adam and Tommy exclaimed.

Jason looked at his two friends before shaking his head. "I'm too tired to figure out why you two are acting so weird and I don't really care." He slipped past the two and into the bathroom.

"Come on," Tommy said pulling Adam into the room and kicking the door closed. He rubbed his hands together and mischievously glared at his boyfriend. "Now, about that something else you mentioned..."

Adam sat on the bed and gestured for his White Knight to come closer. Tommy sauntered over to the bed and looked down at Adam expectantly.

"Close your eyes," Adam muttered before grabbing the waistband of Tommy's shorts. "I'm gonna take off your pants now." He pulled the shorts down his boyfriend's legs.

Tommy tilted his head back and exhaled a deep breath.

**XXXXXXX**

Later that evening, Adam stood in the kitchen scrubbing the countertop in large circles. The smell of Pine Sol tingle his senses reminding him of his own home. He turned his head and glanced out the window to see splashes of orange, pink, and yellow from the setting sun in the sky. He quickly resumed his cleaning as he and his friends would be departing soon.

"It's clean. It's clean!"

Adam looked up and smiled at the owner of the statement. He touched the tip of his nose with the back of his hand and dropped the sponge. "I'm just making sure this place is spotless. I'd like to come back someday."

Tommy sat the bags in his hands down on the floor and walked around the counter. "We will."

"Cool," Adam replied and resumed cleaning. "You finish the bedroom?"

"Yeah, I got everything…I think."

"You dumped the trash can with the…thing in it right?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, no one will _ever _find out."

"It's not that. It's just that I don't think your uncle would be all that happy if he knew we were screwing up here."

"I don't think he'd care."

"Still."

Tommy leaned close to Adam's ear. "I promise I won't tell him if you wanna have a replay of earlier."

"Hot as that sounds, we don't have time."

Tommy blinked. "What if I said please?"

Adam laughed and pointed . "Go put the stuff in the car!"

"Fine," Tommy said laughing himself. "When I get back, I'll help you out in here."

"Hurry up. I might be done when you get back."

"Even better!" Tommy picked up the bags and hurried out of the room.

Adam tossed the towel into the sink and turned on the hot water. He quickly washed and dried his hands. He opened the refrigerator and pulled the glass of milk he'd poured up earlier.

Adam leaned against the counter and sipped from the glass. It barely got down his throat before Jason came stomping into the kitchen wearing pink, rubber gloves and carrying a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Want some?" Adam offered holding out the glass. He tried to suppress the laughter rising form his diaphragm.

"No thanks," Jason replied and looked around. "You done in here?"

"Yup. I'm gonna talk Tommy into vacuuming the living room and then we can leave."

Jason scratched the side of his nose. "I think I did that earlier. I also cleaned the bathrooms. Kat did our bedroom. Tommy did yours. I did the pool. I think we'll be out before 8."

"I think we got the short end of the stick."

"Tell me about it. I had to clean toilets!"

"All your bags packed?" Adam asked.

Jason nodded. "I'm ready to go. I'm just waiting for y'all."

"I'm packed! Tom's putting our stuff in the car."

"That's good. I'm gonna go check and see if I left anything," Jason said leaving the kitchen.

Adam finished his milk and washed the glass. He jogged out of the kitchen to make one last check of the bedroom.

"Thanks for the help, Tommy."

"No problem, Kat."

"Guys! You ready to go?" Kat shouted.

A few moments later, Adam came walking down the hall. "What?"

"I said are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Where's Jase?" Tommy asked.

"I'm comin' I'm comin!" Jason muttered coming down the hall, hitting a few light switches along the way.

"Here's your keys," Kat said handing them to her boyfriend.

"Thank you," Jason replied with a smile.

Tommy killed the rest of the lights in the room. "After you guys."

Kat, Adam, and Jason filed out of the front door.

"I hope everybody got everything 'cause I'm not driving back up here!" Jason said.

Tommy laughed and locked the door before pulling it closed. He used the key to lock the deadbolt and stuck it in his pocket. The group made their way toward the SUV and piled inside.

Jason started the truck and backed out of the driveway. "Leaving cabin fever and getting back to busy Angel Grove."

Kat sank down in her seat. "Don't remind me. I have so much to do."

"Me too," Adam agreed with a frown. He sighed deeply and said with a slight groan, "I gotta pack all my crap."

Tommy folded his arms and looked out of the window from the backseat. He hated even thinking about Adam leaving, let alone talking about it. He was grateful when the car got quiet.

**XXXXXXX**

Kat's eyes grew heavy as she tried to fight the impending drowsiness. She rubbed a hand over her face and focused on the road in front but the dotted line and black asphalt weren't helping her. The sudden refraction of light from the road ahead made her perk up.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

Jason yawned. "What's what?"

Kat slapped Jason arm and pointed. "That!"

Jason didn't see the shards of glass in the road until it was too late. He winced as the truck's tires rode over the sharp, offending objects. A loud bang made the former Red Ranger pulled the, now tilted, vehicle to the side of the road.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed and took the car out of gear.

"Whoa!" Adam called silently thanking his mother for stressing the importance of seatbelts.

"Think we got a flat," Tommy declared.

Jason glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "I think you're right, bro."

"Great," Kat muttered.

"It's no big deal. I can change it in a couple of minutes," Tommy insisted.

"I'll help." Jason unbuckled his seat.

The two former leaders hopped out of the car to take a look at the damage.

"Damn," Jason mumbled looking at the deflated tire.

Tommy patted him on the back. "Refresh my memory, the tire's mounted under the car, right?"

"Yeah, in the back."

"Let's get it out then."

The two former Red Rangers worked together to free the spare tire from its holding place. As Tommy worked on the actual freeing, Jason searched for the tire iron. He knew it was there; it _had_ to be there.

"Where is it?" Jason yelled when he did see the essential tool.

Kat and Adam climbed out the SUV and jogged to the back of truck where Jason stood.

"Where's what?" Adam asked.

"The tire iron!" Jason looked once again. "I always keep it right here!"

"Tire iron?" Kat asked.

"You use it to get the bolts off so you can change the tire," Adam explained.

"Well, what does it look like?"

"It's a cross…like perpendicular," Tommy said gesturing with his hand. "Or an 'L' shape."

Kat's face paled a bit. She slowly inched her way behind Adam.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked trying to looking at the tall ex-Pink Ranger cowering behind him.

"I think I've seen that thing before," Kat replied lowly.

"Good, where is it?" Jason asked his girlfriend with a hint of relief in his deep voice.

"I took it out when I put my bags in the back."

Adam now understood why Kat was clutching his shirt and hiding behind him.

Jason's face circle through a set of emotions including confusion, disbelief, annoyance, and finally, rage. "You did _**what**_!"

"I took it out. It was in the way!"

"That's bad," Tommy said.

"No shit!" Jason cut his eyes back to Kat and slowly started to walk around Adam. "Why did you take it out when I told you _not _to touch anything in _my _car!"

Kat held Adam between Jason and herself. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was important!"

"We're so screwed now because of you!"

Kat let go of Adam and glared at Jason. "This wouldn't have happened if you had put my stuff in the car like I asked. Instead, you made me do it which is why I was even back there to begin with!"

"You're blaming this on _**me**_?" Jason hollered.

"Alright, break it up guys. No need to fight," Adam said.

"Yeah, what's done is done," Tommy added. He inquisitively looked at his bro. "You still got AAA right, bro?"

Jason sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good!" Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I can just give 'em a call then."

Jason nodded once again and looked at his AAA keychain to read Tommy the phone number. The former White Ranger carefully inputted the number into his phone and hit send. He held the phone to his ear and frowned when he only heard a flat beep.

"Huh?" Tommy pulled the phone from his ear and read the display.

_No service._

"Fuck!" Tommy said pressing several buttons on the device.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I don't have a damn signal out here." Tommy looked around the wooden area and could see why he didn't have a signal. He doubted the Power Chamber could even find him in these woods

"Oh, no!" Kat said.

"We're stuck in the middle of the woods at night and there's no cars coming - 'oh, no!' isn't exactly what we need to hear right now," Jason said.

Kat folded her arms. "Jason, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Uh huh,"

"Alright," Adam said with a clap of his hand. "I remember seeing a call box 'bout a mile back that way. Two of us can stay here while the other two stay with the truck."

"I'm staying here," Jason said with anger still evident in his voice.

Kat warily looked down the eerie, dark road and shook her head. "I'll stay with Jason and the car."

"Fine," Adam agreed.

"Alright. Hopefully, someone'll pass by and let us use their phone," Tommy said.

"I'll keep an eye out for anybody coming from this direction," Jason muttered.

"Right," Tommy and Adam replied simultaneously as if they were going off to battle one of Mondo's latest monsters.

"And if they have a tire iron..." Jason glanced at Kat out of the corner of his eye. "…I'll use it and come get you guys."

"Sounds good," Adam said.

"Still got that flashlight back here?" Tommy inquired shifting through the items in the back of the truck. He spotted the flashlight and grabbed it, praying the batteries weren't dead. He had to smack the flashlight a few times before it came on. The falcon looked at the frog and nodded his head in the indicated direction. "Let's go."

"Hey!" Jason called to his friends. "You two be careful, you hear me?"

Tommy smiled. "You too."

Adam and Tommy walked down away from the vehicle and their friends with only the sparsely placed street lights and one flashlight to guide them. Jason hoped that the call box was closer than a mile.

"I really am sorry, Jason," Kat said.

"I know you are. Sorry for flipping out."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "It's fine. I'm a little mad at myself." She glanced down the dark road out of the back of the truck. "I hope they're ok."

"They'll be alright."

**XXXXXXX**

"This is kinda like that time we were elected to go get firewood on that camping trip," Adam said trying to make conversation to break up the constant chirping of the unseen crickets.

"Yeah, it sorta is. The blinking flashlight included." Tommy shook the flicking torch until it stayed on.

"And we ran into that little monster." Adam said meekly.

Tommy cackled loudly. "It was a tiny raccoon. It wasn't no monster!"

"I don't care! That thing was out for blood."

"I believe that you believe that too." Tommy laughed once again. "I've never seen you run that fast. I actually think you were calmer when we saw that python in Africa."

"That python was a punk."

"Ok, Froggy, whatever you say."

Tommy looked down where he could vaguely see Adam's hand. He looked around for a brief moment before taking the hand in his. He couldn't remember the last time they did corny, couple things such as holding hands. He was satisfied when Adam gripped his hand and continued to walk.

"You know, I'm not that mad about the whole flat tire thing," Tommy said.

Adam thought for a moment. "Me neither. Guess I'm not ready to go home."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna go back to my life just yet."

Tommy nodded. "Same." He sighed and figured he might as well spill all his guts. "And the closer we get to Angel Grove, the closer I am to losing you."

Adam squeezed his lover's hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're leaving soon. And I know I haven't been acting like that's a big of a deal." Tommy stopped walking. "But it's eating me. I'm gonna miss you a lot."

"I was starting to think that you didn't care. Why didn't you say something when I told you?"

Tommy shrugged. "Because I didn't wanna seem like a selfish jerk. If this is what you want to do, then I'm not stopping you."

Adam frowned thoughtfully. "D-Do you want me to stay?"

Tommy fixed his mouth to scream "yes" but stopped himself. "It's not about what I want."

Adam sighed. "You sure?"

"Positive."

He'd given Tommy a chance to tell him not to go. He shrugged before quietly replying, "Alright"

They resumed walking down the road still clutching one another's hand. Both were thinking about the exchange they just shared. Neither man was completely honest about the subject and as a result, neither was satisfied with the outcome. A sudden rustle in the woods put them on alert.

"Did you hear that?" Tommy asked.

Adam nodded. "What was it?"

"…Not sure. Come on." Tommy started walking faster.

The rustling started to get louder. Tommy shined the flashlight in the woods and saw a faint silhouette of something running.

"Shit! Is it another raccoon?" Adam said.

Tommy stopped walking. "I'm not sure." He shined his flashlight in the woods once again.

"What the…"

"Shhh…" Tommy took a step forward. "C'mon out."

The former Rangers watched the trees for any signs of life. To their surprise, a deer shyly poked his head out of the brush. Tommy took a step toward it and held his hands up when the animal started to retreat.

"I don't wanna hurt you." He looked at Adam and pointed at the beast with a silly grin on his face. "Look, it's Bambi!"

"Cool," Adam said. He reached out to touch Tommy's shoulder when he saw the slightly older boy went to pet the deer. "Don't touch it, T."

"Why not?"

"It's a baby."

"So?"

"If you had a child, would you want strange guys touching it?"

Tommy pulled his hand back. "Good point."

"I don't think you want to be featured on 'Animals Gone Wild' as the dude that got stomped by a deer for touching its young."

Tommy shook his head. "Heck no." He waved at the deer. "See ya, Bambi."

The deer went back into the woods and ran off.

"Glad it was a deer not Bigfoot or something," Adam said holding Tommy's hand once again.

"We kicked Bigfoot's ass a few years ago."

"I don't remember that."

"And they say I have the bad memory," Tommy quipped with a laugh.

They walked another quarter mile before Tommy stopped again. He shined his flashlight on a particularly different tree and grinned.

Tommy pointed at the tree. "Look!"

"You and these distractions," Adam muttered. He looked at the tree to see fruit hanging from it. "Hey, oranges!"

Tommy gently pulled Adam toward the tree. "I think they're tangerines actually." He reached up to pick one.

"Wait! You can't just eat fruit off of random trees."

"Why not?"

"Because….you just can't."

"Not good enough," Tommy said sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend and handing him the flashlight. He pulled the fruit from the tree and quickly pulled the hull off. Without much thought, he popped a piece of the tangerine into his mouth and chewed on the sweet fruit. He turned his head and spit out the seeds.

"Is it good?"

Tommy nodded and broke off another section ."Try it." He held the section out to the former Black Ranger.

Adam shook his head. "No thanks."

Tommy rubbed the fruit across Adam's closed lips. "Come on, say 'aah' for me. Please?" He smiled and gently bit his lower lip.

"Aah." Adam opened his mouth and let Tommy feed him the fruit. He gently chewed it while a drop of juice dripped down his chin.

"Good?" Tommy asked watching the juice trailed down his Frog Prince's chin.

Adam turned and spit out the remnants. "Yeah!"

Tommy leaned close. "You got something right…" He leaned in and ran his tongue from the tip of Adam's chin to his lips. "Damn, that is good."

Adam tilted his head and took a quick lick at Tommy's lips. "Delicious even."

Tommy fed Adam another piece of tangerine. He watched his boyfriend's handsome face as he chewed the tangerine. A small drop of juice sat in the corner of Adam's mouth.

Tommy kissed the corner of his boyfriend's mouth and licked the juice. "You're a messy eater." He chuckled and coyly popped another piece of fruit into his mouth. He licked his lips and smiled at the former Black Ranger.

Adam wiped the sticky residue from his face with the back of his hand. "Sticky."

Tommy spit out a few seeds and licked his thumb. "You should be used to that."

"Shut up."

Tommy puckered his lips and sent a playful, air kiss toward his boyfriend. Adam tried to hide the grin on his face by looking at the ground that he could barely see.

"Want another?" Tommy asked glancing at the tree.

Adam once again wiped his chin with the back of his hand before shaking his head. "No, thanks."

Tommy shrugged and tossed the tangerine shell behind him. "Nice while it lasted, I guess." He wiped his hands on his pants and took the flashlight back. He held the torch in such a way that it seemed to be protruding from his crotch and aimed the light at his boyfriend. "Look, it's a happy light."

Adam looked down at Tommy's crotch and laughed. "You're silly."

"You know you wanna touch it," Tommy said stroking the flashlight in an obscene way. "Go ahead."

Adam stroked the flashlight in the same manner. "It's hard."

"Oh! That's it! Ahhhh!" Tommy scrunched his face up and shook as if he was having a seizure. "Best hand job ever! I hope it was good for you because it was great for me!"

"It was ok - could've been better,"Adam quipped.

Tommy took the flashlight away from his crotch. "Oh well, maybe next time then."

The couple laughed at their own antics and started making their way down the road again. They were taunted by the eerie sound of an owl hooting in the distance and the same chirping from different crickets. The two retired Rangers walked so close to one another that they occasionally brushed shoulders. Neither one complained or minded the slight contract. It was a subtle reminder that despite the darkness, they were still together.

They stopped walking when a couple of beams of light hit their backs. Adam turned around and shielded his eyes to see the source. Tommy grinned at the sight of the familiar SUV.

"Remind me to never send you two on a mission together!" Jason yelled out of the window.

"Why not?" Adam yelled back with a laugh.

Jason stopped the vehicle. "Because you didn't make it to your destination!"

"How'd you fix it?" Tommy asked once he and Adam crossed the road.

"Some redneck happened to come down the road. We flagged him down and he helped us," Jason said.

"Sweet," Adam said before climbing into the back seat.

"He was very nice…I'm surprised he even stopped," Kat said.

Tommy followed Adam into the backseat and fastened his seatbelt.

Jason put the car into gear and took a U-turn before speeding back down the road.

"Seriously, you guys got two feet down the road. Did something happen?"

The former Green Rangers looked at each other and chuckled.

"Nope, nothing at all," Tommy answered.

"Saw a deer," Adam added with a shrug.

"But nothing happened."

Jason glanced at his friends in the back seat through the rearview window. "If you say so."

After they drove a few miles with no problems, Tommy yawned and slid closer to Adam. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Need something?" Adam asked quietly when he felt Tommy's head on his shoulder.

"Nah, just a pillow."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh ok. Go ahead and use me then."

"Hey, you slept on me on the way here!"

"Fine. Just don't drool."

"I don't drool."

Both boys got comfortable and tried to enjoy the ride back to Angel Grove. The trip had been good for all parties involved. They were starting to feel normal again even though Tommy insisted they were never quite normal.

An hour after his conversation with Kat ended, Jason was bored with the road and the complete silence in the vehicle. He knew the darkness of night was what made everyone either remain quiet or fall asleep. The former Gold Ranger was also disinterested in the low humming of the radio.

"You put your left foot in - you take your left foot out…" Jason muttered lowly.

Kat lifted her head and glanced at Jason. "Are you singing?"

Jason grinned. "You put your left foot in and ya shake it all about!"

"You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around," Kat sang.

"That's what it's all about…Hokey pokey!" Jason and Kat sang together.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Adam mumbled from the back seat.

"You put your right foot in - you take your right foot out. You put your right foot in and ya shake it all about!" Jason and Kat sang slightly louder.

Adam looked down at Tommy before joining in. "You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about! Hokey Pokey!"

"Give me a break," Tommy whispered.

"Everybody! Left hand!" Jason shouted.

Tommy ended up singing along with his friends when he realized they weren't going to be quiet. The whole truck sang the song until Jason started putting his left lung in and taking his left lung out.

"We're not doing vital organs, bro!" Tommy said through his laughter.

Jason looked his best friend through the rearview mirror. "You're no fun, dude! Live a little!"

"Look guys, we're almost home!" Kat said pointing to the sign indicating how close they were to Angel Grove.

"Home, sweet home." Jason sighed happily.

Adam looked out the window as they continued down the highway. As Angel Grove got nearer and nearer, the traffic noticeably increased until they ran into a forming traffic jam.

"What's going on?" Adam asked looking out of his window.

"I'm not sure," Jason replied bringing the truck to a slow creep behind the car in front of him.

Tommy leaned forward and saw downtown Angel Grove in the distance.

"We're never getting home," Kat exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Jason yelled bringing the vehicle to a stop when the traffic suddenly halted.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Adam inquired looking toward downtown.

"Definitely," Tommy concluded before climbing out of the car. He walked around the front of the vehicle where a few people stood amongst their parked cars. Looking off in the distance through squinted eyes, he could've sworn he saw two skyscrapers moving near downtown Angel Grove.

Jason got out of the car and stood next to Tommy. "Is that…?"

"Looks like a Zord fight," Adam said coming up behind the duo to watch the Turbo Megazord fight a monster near downtown.

"Wow, look at 'em go!" Kat cheered.

Jason folded his arms and grinned. "I'm impressed…they aren't losing."

"'Course not. I picked 'em." Tommy instantly saw the disagreement on Adam and Katherine's faces. "I mean _we _picked them. They're not gonna lose."

"We'll see. Here comes the spin out," Adam said.

The Megazord performed several spins before striking the monster. The beast hit the ground and exploded prompting a loud round of applause from the crowd.

"Aw man! Did you guys see that?" Tommy exclaimed excitedly.

"So this is how it feels to be on the other side," Adam said.

"Weird, huh?" Jason asked watching the Megazord teleport away.

"That was awesome! They just sliced and diced that creep!" Kat said.

"You act like…" Tommy looked around and lowered his voice. "You act like we've never done that before."

"But after we did it, I always felt like I was gonna hurl!"

"I'm still happy I avoided that particular zord with that particular takedown move," Jason mumbled.

"You're lucky. Justin threw up on my shoes the first eleven times. _Eleven_ times, man!" Tommy said.

"That's gross," Jason concluded with furrowed brows.

"Guys, I think traffic's about to start moving again," Adam pointed out upon seeing the patrons returning to their vehicles.

Tommy opened the door and climbed into the backseat. "Come on!" He said waving Adam over.

"Flat tire, tangerines, zord fights, happy lights…what a night," Adam mumbled as he climbed into the truck and shut the door.

Jason fastened his seatbelt and started the car once again. "This better not take too long. We're not even going downtown."

"Hey," Tommy said nudging Adam's hand.

"What's up?" Adam responded.

"It _was_ kind of weird being on this side of the fight, huh?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "That was different. I half-expected my communicator to go off." He raised his bare left wrist. "Ya know…if I had it."

"I didn't know they stop traffic like this," Tommy said looking out of the window at the surrounding cars.

"I didn't know people watched like it a sport." Adam couldn't help but grin. "We were cooler than I thought."

"The coolest," Kat added.

"Yup," Jason exhaled loudly. "Coolest people in the city."

"We still are," Tommy concluded.

"We're home too," Adam said lowly as they drove past the Youth Center and the park. He was surprised by the rush of the many memories he'd left in that park.

The vehicle entered the familiar neighborhood. It wasn't long before Jason's truck sat in Adam's driveway. He took the car out of gear and sighed a breath of relief. "Home in one piece."

Adam grinned. "Thought that'd never happen."

"Tell me about it." Jason turned in his seat and looked at his friend. "Your stop, bro."

"Thanks," Adam said.

Jason nodded. "Need any help carrying anything?"

Adam glanced in the backseat. "No, I think I got it." He reached behind the seat and managed to pluck his bags for the luggage mountain.

"Let me walk you to the door," Tommy said unblocking his seatbelt.

"Alright," Adam replied. He grabbed a duffle bag in each hand and climbed out of the vehicle. "See you two later, ok?"

"Ditto," Kat replied.

"Yup," Jason said.

Adam pushed the door shut with his shoulder and met Tommy around the front of the truck. The headlights shined brightly as they slowly made their way to the front porch. Adam dropped the bags on the ground and fished through his pocket for his house key.

"Um, I had fun," Adam mentioned as he continued to search for his key.

"Me too." Tommy cracked a smile at Adam's inability to find his key. "Need some help there?"

"That'd be nice."

"Ok." Tommy reached out and started to frisk his partner.

Adam cackled at the lightning fast hands reaching into all his pockets. "I meant look in the bags."

"That's no fun!"

Despite his words, he still let the falcon search him for the key. "I don't think it's here."

"Did you check back here?" Tommy asked and slipped both of his hands into the former Black Ranger's back pocket.

"The thought never crossed my mind."

Tommy moved his hands in the pockets. "Hmmm…wallet…ass…no keys." He pulled his hands out.

"Thanks for the check list," Adam replied sarcastically.

Tommy looked around the dimly illuminated porch. He took a step forward reached up toward the top of the door frame. He manage to grab the hidden key and stuck it into the lock. "Praise the spare key."

"Yay, spare key," Adam said with a sigh and stepped into his home.

"Wait!" Tommy called suddenly. He tried to think of something to say. "You really did have fun, right?"

"Yeah, I had a blast."

"Oh." When Tommy couldn't of anything else to say he sighed softly. "I guess I'll let you go then. Jase's gonna be mad if he doesn't get home soon."

"Yup. I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely."

They stared each other for a moment before giggling.

Tommy took a step forward. "Good night." He leaned in to gently kiss his boyfriend's lips.

Their one soft kiss that turned into another. Tommy kissed the shorter man's forehead and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Good night," Adam said before their embrace ended. "I'll call you later."

"You're not gonna call," Tommy said playfully waving his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, I am!" Adam said equally as playful.

Tommy took a few steps back. "No, you're not!"

"Man, yeah I am! I tell you what, be by your phone later on tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. All talk, no action."

"Night, Tommy," Adam said grabbing the door knob to his front door.

"Night. I'll be waiting for your call….you better call!"

"I am!"

A vehicle's horn blew from the drive way causing both men to laugh. Tommy puckered his lips and blew one last kiss toward his partner before turning around and walking back toward the vehicle.

"Damn, bro. I could've left you here if you were gonna take that long," Jason said half-seriousness when Tommy climbed back into the truck

Tommy laughed softly and buckled his seatbelt without another word.

"Everything ok, Tom?" Kat asked glancing at the former White Ranger.

Tommy looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Kat smiled and nodded before turning forward in her seat. Tommy rested his arm across the top of the back seat and sighed. He looked out the window and tried to enjoy the short ride home despite the feeling in his gut.


	23. Fairy Godbro

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I should have another chapter out soon. Usual disclaimers apply. Rate and review please.

Part 23

_Friday August 1__st__, 1997_

"Where's Tommy?" Rocky asked tossing a rubber ball into the air.

"I don't know. I'm not his keeper," Adam replied lowly.

"Dang, did I strike a nerve? I was just asking!"

"Sorry." The former Green Turbo Ranger sighed. "I'm not sure where he is though. He said he was gonna be busy all week."

Rocky narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "But…you're leaving today…"

"Guess it doesn't matter."

"Strange…"

"It's no big deal," Adam insisted taking a seat on the futon in his room.

"If you say so," Rocky said plopping down next to his friend. "What time does your plane leave?"

"6. I have just enough time to finish in here and find a way to deal with Dad's family for a weekend."

"Wow, so you're really leaving huh?"

Adam grinned and leaned back into the soft cushion. "Uh, yeah. I told you a long time ago.

Rocky looked at the bags scattered around the room. "You have a lot of stuff."

"You'll be surprised by all the crap you pick up through the years. Just wait until we go through _your_ room."

Rocky shivered at the thought. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"I am! Maybe I'll find my Transformer you stole," Adam smirked.

"Nuh-uh, you gave it to me!"

"What the…why would I give you my _favorite _Transformer?"

Rocky shrugged. "I'm your best friend."

"Nice try." Adam got to his feet and walked to his closet. He opened the door and picked up a box from the floor. "Speaking of giving crap back; here's everything you've ever left at my house."

Rocky took the box from his best friend and rambled through it to find old toys, video games, and other trinkets he hadn't seen in years. "I don't even remember some of this."

"That's probably why you left it," Adam said scratching his head through the bandana tied over his hair.

"Oh man, I guess I can't come over and play your Nintendo anymore," Rocky said.

"I'm sure Mom'll play with you. She kicked both of our butts in Street Fighter 2."

"With Chun-Li!." The former Red Ranger shook his head. "She cheated."

"Yeah, right. We just sucked but I'm pretty sure she'll play you again if you come over."

Rocky watched his best friend fiddle with a few bags. "Why'd you wait so long to pack, dude? That's not like you."

"Um, I kind of lost track of time, I guess - you know how that is," Adam said with a shrug.

"Sure do," Rocky said with a grin. "Hey!"

Adam looked up from the bag, "Yeah?"

"DeSantos approaches the basket, he fakes to his left, to his right, and goes for the point!" Rocky tossed the ball towards the waste basket near Adam's feet without moving from his seat.

The former Green Ranger quickly reached his hand out and blocked the ball form entering the basket.

"Oh! And it's block by Park. A devastating lost for the Apes," Rocky concluded with a laugh.

Adam laughed and went back to packing. He didn't know why he needed so many bags but his mother insisted on taking everything he needed or might need. He zipped up the bag and looked around the room. It wasn't nearly as bare as he thought it would be. It still looked like home. _'Good because I'm coming back…eventually,' _he thought with a nod.

"Can I have this poster?" Rocky asked randomly pointing to soccer poster above the chest of drawers.

"You think I'm dying or something? This is still my room," Adam said.

"You can't see this poster from Texas. It'll go great above my bed."

Adam looked at the framed poster and sighed, "Fine."

"Yes! Thanks. Every time I look at it, I'll think of you…or something like that," Rocky said removing the picture from the wall.

"Nearly finished up in here," Adam announced.

Rocky looked around the room. "Sweet. Who's taking you to the airport?"

"Mom," Adam sighed. "She's been crying all morning. This is worse than graduation."

"She's gonna miss you that's all. My mom did the same thing when Enrique went away."

Adam's eyebrows raised when he heard Rocky speak so candidly about his brother. "Guess it's just a mom thing."

"Yeah. They want you to get outta their house but cry when you do. It's like 'make up your mind, woman!'" Rocky tossed the same plush ball toward the trash can. Unfortunately, the misguided ball flew higher than anticipated and struck a lamp. Rocky quickly leaped forward and caught the lamp before it could connect with the floor. He harshly cringed and collapsed onto the floor with a groan. "Ow!"

"Ouch, are you ok, bro?" Adam said quickly taking the lamp from Rocky's hand.

There was a soft knock for which Adam called, "Come in."

"How's it going?" His mother asked. She looked down to see Rocky laying on the floor and Adam standing over him. "…What's going on in here?"

"Um…" Adam helped Rocky to his feet. "…nothing?"

"The last time you two were in this position, Rocky fell in a hole you boys were digging to China."

Rocky pulled himself up with Adam's help. "China didn't hurt this bad, Mrs. P."

"Aw, sweetheart, I'm sorry about your back. You have to take it easy."

"I know." Rocky huffed with frustration.

She laid a hand on Rocky's shoulder and pulled a peppermint from her pocket. "For your own good."

Rocky happily accepted the mint and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Grace gently rubbed the former Red Ranger's back and looked around. "Almost finished?" she asked looking at Adam.

Her son nodded and picked up a bag from the floor. "Gettin' there."

"Will you be finished on time though?"

"He'll be finished in no time with my help."

Adam and Grace gave Rocky the same unconvinced look.

"Sure," Grace replied sarcastic.

"Don't worry, mama. I'll be done before you know it," Adam declared.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Positive. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Alright." Grace paused before leaving the room. "Rocky, no more holes to China, ok?"

Rocky smiled around the peppermint in his mouth. "Not today, Mrs. P; promise."

She smiled and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Adam went back to finish packing his belongings.

"I love your mom," Rocky said.

Adam laughed. "Because she gives you candy."

"Dude, peppermint is hardly candy."

"Then why are you smacking like it's a Jolly Rancher?"

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "You got Jolly Ranchers?"

"You're so dense sometime," Adam said.

"Whatever."

When a bell chimed throughout the house, both teens looked toward the bedroom door as if someone was supposed to enter.

Adam turned to Rocky in question. "Did you invite somebody over?"

Rocky shook his head. "Wuddn't me." He carefully picked himself up off the futon with a groan and followed his friend downstairs.

Adam glanced out of the peephole before quickly pulling the door open. "I told you, you didn't have to come," he said to the couple standing on his porch.

"You wouldn't let us throw a going-away party and now we can't see you off? That's not fair at all," Tanya said walking into the house.

"Where else would we be?" Jason asked.

"Thanks guys," Adam said.

"You're already here? There must be food," Tanya quipped looking at the former Zeo Ranger III.

"He's my friend too! I can come over without there being food," Rocky replied.

"Yeah right," Tanya laughed.

"Have you seen Tommy?" Adam whispered to Jason.

"Uh…not for a couple of day, no. You haven't?" Jason responded lowly.

Adam shook his head. "Nope."

"I just saw him at the gym this morning. He looked like he was in a hurry." Tanya added.

"So ya ready to go, man?" Jason asked intercepting the invading questions before they were asked.

"Yeah, I just finished no thanks to Rocko over here," Adam quipped.

"Hey! I packed two shirts and a pair of pants," Rocky insisted.

"Too bad he's gonna need more than that," Tanya said wrapping her arm around Rocky's shoulder. "When you leaving?"

Adam turned towards the former Yellow Ranger. "In a little while. You know how airports are."

"Tell me about it. When I went to visit my family, I had to show up three early."

"They had us at the airport five hours early when we were leaving Geneva," Jason said.

"I guess I better get out of here soon then," Adam said tucking his hands into his pockets. He looked at all of his friends before shouting, "Mom!"

Tanya felt herself filling up again. She fought to control her emotions in front of the group. Rocky glanced her way when he felt her arm tighten around him.

'_First Kat leaves, now Adam's leaving. What a depressing summer,' _Tanya thought bitterly. She found herself thinking about the first night in the Power Chamber.

**XXXXXXXX**

_Tanya whirled around when she heard someone at the door. She relaxed when she saw Adam standing unobtrusively in the doorway. This place was too eerie for people to be surprising her.  
_

"_Can I come in?" Adam asked._

"_Sure," Tanya said._

"_I brought you some extra blankets. You seem cold," Adam said placing the blankets on the bed._

"_Thank you," Tanya replied quietly._

_The room went quiet. Adam looked around the sleeping chamber to see that their newest teammate hadn't had time to personalize the metallic walls. She seemed so reserved and guarded which meant she probably wanted to be left alone._

"_Um, I just came to see if you needed anything before I left."_

"_No, I'm fine."_

_Adam gave her a friendly smile. "If you get bored, there's games around here. I couldn't tell you where but Zordon always has the newest systems - got the greatest movie collection ever too. So yeah…"_

"_Sounds fun. I'll probably go to sleep. Had a long day …becoming a Power Ranger and all."_

"_Yeah, same here. I've been a Power Ranger for a year now but these new powers will take some getting used to."_

"_Wow, a whole year?"_

_Adam nodded proudly. "Yup. I didn't think I'd last this long but here I am."_

"_That's amazing!" Tanya said._

"_Um, Zordon should have your papers and stuff ready some time this week and we're trying to find somewhere for you to live. This…" Adam gestured towards the walls. "…can get old fast."_

_Tanya looked down sadly when she remembered that she was here all alone. The rest of them had homes to go to while she had to remain in the Power Chamber. "Great."_

"_You'll probably end up at Kat's place. If not, you can come home with me. I mean…we have plenty of room. I doubt they'd even notice you," Adam said._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! Aisha wouldn't send you all the way back here if we weren't gonna look out for you. You're not alone," he said. _

_Tanya felt a wave of relief wash over here. She couldn't help but give her new friend a hug. Adam was caught off guard by the sudden display of affection but recovered quickly enough to return the hug. _

"_Thank you," Tanya said._

"_You're welcome," Adam said pulling back. "I tell you what, why don't we go exploring for something to eat?" He laughed softly. "This place is new to me too. Then maybe you can tell me about Africa…if you're too tired, I understand."_

'He's so sweet!' _Tanya said to herself before speaking aloud. "No, that sounds great! I'm starving!"_

"_Alright, we can't stay up too late. Tommy wants to start your training tomorrow and it'll be…"_

"_Hard?"_

_Adam shrugged. "Among other things."_

"_I'm always up for a challenge," Tanya said with confidence._

"_You're gonna need that attitude. Trust me." Adam laughed and gestured for her to follow him. "Now, you might develop this fetish for yellow but it's normal! I swear!"_

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm ready to go," Adam said once his mother came down the stairs.

"Go? But all of your friends are here," Grace said looking around the room.

"We're just here to see him off, Mrs. Park," Jason said.

"Yeah, we don't want him to miss his plane," Tanya said.

"It _is_ a bit of a ride and all of the nonsense they put you through to ride the plane…" Grace sighed. "Grab your bags and let's go."

"We'll help," Jason said.

"We will?" Rocky asked.

Jason nudged his successor in the arm and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we will."

"Oh, ok," Rocky agreed flashing a smile at his best friend.

The group dashed up the stairs to Adam's room and grabbed the bags from the floor. Jason took the biggest while Adam grabbed the next. Tanya picked up one that was identical to Adam's and Rocky picked up the lightest. They filed down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the garage. Grace unlocked the trunk of the car and allowed the kids to stack the bags inside.

"Boy, you pack light," Jason commented.

"I'm not leaving forever," Adam repeated with annoyance at having to remind his friends.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying." Jason grinned sheepishly.

"I'll let you kids say your goodbyes," Grace said leaving the group of teen's alone.

"Ok," Adam replied.

"So I guess this is it," Tanya said.

"Yeah, it is." The former Green Zeo Ranger smiled at his former teammates. "I'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas though."

"You better be," she said wrapping her arms around him for a goodbye hug. She kissed his cheek and pulled back. "I'll miss you."

"You too," Adam replied holding her hands.

"Don't I get one too?" Jason asked.

Adam laughed and gave Jason a hug. Somehow, Jason managed to turn a slight hug into an over-the-top bear hug lifting his friend from the ground.

"See you later, bro," Jason laughed and set Adam back down on the floor.

"Dang, I'm gonna miss those fair rides you call hugs," Adam laughed.

"Hey! They are kind of like fair rides!" Tanya said

"What can I say?" Jason shrugged.

Adam turned towards Rocky. He took a step forward and held out his hand. "Later, man."

Rocky looked at Adam's hand before grabbing it and wrapping his best friend in a hug. It caught the former Green Ranger off guard but he returned the gesture nonetheless.

"Definitely," Rocky answered.

"I'll call you guys when I get there," Adam announced before climbing into the passengers seat next to his mother.

"You kids are welcome to anything in the refrigerator. Lock the door when you leave, ok?" Grace called from the driver's side of the car. She smiled at the group and slipped on her sunglasses.

"Yes ma'am. Drive safely," Jason called.

Grace started the car and backed out of the driveway. She glanced over at his son to see him slumped down in his seat with a deflated look on his face.

"Cheer up, honey. You're about to meet new people and learn so much," Grace said reaching over to take a hold of her son's hand.

"Yeah," Adam replied with disinterest.

"Savannah said she'll be sending someone to pick you up."

Adam looked at her with slight disbelief. '_She'll probably have immigration waiting. She thinks I was born in Japan or something,' _he thought to himself and as he stared out of the window.

"She also wanted me to tell you that you two are going to start over," Grace said.

"Uh huh," he replied.

"You have to try, Adam. She's your grandmother."

"For what? She's so full of it."

"Don't be like that," Grace said shaking her head.

"Be like what? She doesn't like either one of us because we're Asian. You know that and I know that; 'starting over' won't change _it_," Adam huffed.

His mother sighed in defeat and continued to drive down the road toward the highway.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sweet, she said we can raid the fridge," Rocky said throwing his fist in the air.

Jason laughed. "I'll leave that to you guys. I gotta go pay someone a visit."

"Alright, Jase. See you later." Tanya waved.

"Yeah, later bro," Rocky said.

Jason waved to his two friends and walked down the driveway to his truck that was parked on the street. He got into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. He shook his head and as he cruised through the neighborhood.

'_What am I - his Fairy Godbro?'_

It wasn't long before he pulled into Tommy's driveway like he'd done plenty of time. He got out of his truck and made his way toward the front door to ring the doorbell.

"Just a second!" he heard through the door.

A few moments later, Tommy opened the door.

"Hey, man," Jason greeted.

"What's up, bro?" Tommy asked dapping Jason's fist with his own. He opened the door and let the former Gold Ranger step inside.

"Just seeing what you're up to. Any plans for today?"

Tommy thought for a moment. "Nah. I'm free. You wanna do something?"

'_So much for being busy,' _Jason thought. "Sure. We can hang out but I thought you would've been with the Frog."

Tommy tucked his hands in his pockets. "He's leaving today."

"Yeah…"

"You know how I am with goodbyes, man."

Jason chuckled. "I know but you gotta stop avoiding stuff you don't like; quit taking the easy way out."

"What am I supposed to do, man? What am I supposed to say?"

"I can't tell you that but you could have at least shown up if I did," Jason said leaning up again the doorframe of the dining room.

"I know. I was going to. I really was but…"

"You did the Tommy thing and just stayed home."

Tommy looked over at Jason and grinned. "Something like that."

Jason paused for a few moments before saying, "Why didn't you just say whatever you're holding in? See that's the beauty of these relationship things; you can say anything to them…_almost _anything, that is."

"So I should tell him that I want him to stay?" Tommy asked.

Jason gave a half-shrug. "If that's what you feel…sure. I don't think he wants to go in the first place."

"He doesn't," Tommy confirmed.

"Then why'd you let him?"

"Because sometimes he needs a push. I don't want to keep him away from a great opportunity."

"You can't keep him away from something he doesn't want though. And before you try to argue me down, I know you've known him longer. I'm just speaking as an outsider looking in…he might just need you to tell him it's ok if he stays."

"Even if that is the case, I can't fix it now. He's gone," Tommy said sadly.

"Please. Nothing leaves outta that airport on time," Jason said matter-of-factly.

Tommy laughed. "Think I can make it there before he does?"

"With the way you drive? You can get there in an hour, if you want."

Tommy nodded and looked at his bro. "I could, couldn't I?"

"If you stop standing around!"

"Right!" The former White Ranger quickly looked around the room. "Where are my keys?"

"In your pocket?" Jason offered with uncertainty.

Tommy pulled out his keys and grinned. He raced towards the front door. Upon grabbing the doorknob, he questioningly turned to look at Jason. "Coming?

"No, thanks. I think I'll sit this one out. Next time though," Jason quipped as he followed Tommy out of the door.

"Do I need to take anything?" Tommy asked suddenly.

Jason paused with his hand on his truck door handle. "I don't know, dude. Are you planning on going to Texas with him if he doesn't come back?"

Tommy gave him a look. "'Course not."

"Then just go!"

"Alright! Later," Tommy called before hopping into his jeep and started it up. "Thanks, man! I owe you one!"

"You owe me 20 but who's counting?" Jason mumbled to himself before backing out of the driveway and let Tommy zip out and down the road as if he was still driving a zord. He felt like he'd done something deserving of a trip to Baskin-Robbins. He drove down the street licking his lips in anticipation.

**XXXXXXXX**

Adam took a seat on the bench and tore open a bag of M&Ms. Out of habit, he started to purposely eat the green and red pieces first. He held one piece of red candy in the middle of his hands and smiled. '_I wonder what Tommy's doing,' _he thought before eating the candy.

He looked at the people crowding the airport. Some were business people with coffee in their hands and cell phones pressed to their ears barely paying attention to where they were headed. Some people were busy with children. One child in particular did not want to go on the big, loud airplane and was currently throwing a tantrum in front of everyone.

'_If that was me, Mom would've snatched me up and taken me to the bathroom for one of her 'talks' that didn't involve talking.'_

He readjusted the bandana on his head and continued to eat his candy by color. He was on yellow now or the "Aisha-Tanyas" as he liked to call them.

'_First thing I'm doing when I get there is cutting this crap off my head!'_

Adam trailed his eyes from the floor and made eye contract with a little girl. He frowned when he saw the harness wrapped around her tiny shoulders with the woman behind her holding a leash. She looked at Adam with wonder in her big, bright eyes. When he smiled and waved, she tried to run to him. The harness restricted her movement causing tears to pool in her eyes.

'_I guess that's why she's wearing that thing. She's a runner.'_

He stared off in the direction from which a small crowd came. It was relatively calm with a few people standing in place or walking. He stood up and squinted into the distance when he saw a familiar face. Adam wanted to call his name but he'd feel like a fool if he was experiencing some kind of indoor, airport radiation mirage. He was sitting back down on the bench when the man finally spotted him. As he got closer, the former Black Ranger realized he wasn't experiencing a mirage.

"Is this seat taken?" Tommy asked.

"I can't believe you're here," Adam said with slight disbelief

"Me neither." Tommy chuckled and took a seat on the bench. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

"You drove two hours to say goodbye?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I should've said it before you left but…I couldn't."

"Why not?" Adam asked expectantly.

Tommy turned towards him. "Because then I'd have to tell you that it's killing me that you're leaving and I don't want you to go."

"What if I told you I didn't want to go?"

"Then I'd say you don't have to leave…and there's no pressure."

"If I did get on that plane, how the heck would we make this work?"

"Um…" Tommy shrugged. "You gotta come back eventually, right? For visits and stuff I'd guess. That's something…I could maybe come down there to visit you."

"When you're not studying," Adam pointed out.

"Oh right, I gotta go to school too. Hmmm. Well, I'd call often. You know I'm good for that."

"True."

"Email…"

"Yeah."

"But there's nothing like hanging out every day."

Adam shrugged. "Haven't been doing a lot of that lately."

"That's my fault. I thought it'd be easier for both of us if we weren't laid up under each up until it was time to go…kinda lame, huh?"

"A little but I see what you mean. You've gotta start being honest when I ask your opinion on something this big because I want to know."

"Sorry. I act a little stupid when it comes to you. I think I'm doing something right but it's always the opposite of what I'm suppose to do." Tommy nervously rubbed his hands together. "It's just that this whole moving away thing was starting to remind me of something I don't want to remember."

Adam turned toward Tommy. "You really think I'd do that to you?"

"I told you before, no, but I didn't think she would either," Tommy said.

"Don't use what she did against me, T. If I left and happened to meet someone else, I'd have enough of respect to come and tell you."

Tommy silently watched a few people pass by as he dissected his boyfriend's words. He looked at the other teen before speaking. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I tried to be supportive, now I'm an ass."

"No, you're not. I appreciate the effort; it's just that…I _really _don't want to go." Adam glanced at the airport board to see that his flight time had changed again. "And it doesn't look like this plane is taking off today anyway."

"So don't go…stay here in Angel Grove."

Adam cracked his trademark half-smile. "Can I just do that though? I'm not trying to disappoint my parents."

"Yeah, you can just do that. We're adults now; that means we gotta make our own decisions now. If you don't want to go, you shouldn't have to."

"But man, you know how moms are. They give you that look," Adam said before imitating said look his mother gives him.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, my mom's half Jewish. She says she's the queen of guilt. Just gotta put your foot down…"

"I guess you're right."

"…and I ain't just saying that because I'd cry if you got on that plane," Tommy added humorously.

"Cry, huh? Maybe I should go then," Adam quipped.

"C'mon! You wouldn't let me breakdown in front of all these people!"

"Nah, I wouldn't do you like that. It'd be funny though."

"Whatever," Tommy said with a laugh.

Adam bit his lower lip and nodded his head toward the exit. "Lets go."

"Where?" Tommy asked which made Adam roll his eyes.

"Take me home."

"Alright! Whatever you want."

The teens stood up and slowly started to make their way out of the airport.

"Can I ask you something?" Tommy said once they were a few feet away from the bench.

"Anything," Adam said glancing at the other former Ranger.

"Why didn't you want to go?"

Adam scratched the back of his head and shrugged one shoulder. "It was a couple of things actually. I mean, it's hot and…"

"It's hot?" Tommy repeated with a hearty laugh.

"Let me finish! It's hot but mostly… there's no one there."

"I thought your dad's family lived there."

Adam waved his hand dismissively. "Those people ain't my family. You guys are."

Tommy smiled at his boyfriend and started walking toward the exit again. Without stopping, Adam reopened his nearly empty M&M bag to see one lone, red piece remaining.

"Hey look! Red," he said holding up the candy. "You want?"

"Sure." Tommy shrugged and took the candy. He popped it into his mouth and let the sweet chocolate melt on his tongue. "Thanks."

The Frog nodded his reply and continued to walk along side his boyfriend. They walked a few more feet before Adam stopped in his tracks catching Tommy off guard.

"What's wrong?" the former White Ranger asked in reference to the sudden halt.

'_Aw man, he changed his mind; I knew it was too good to be true'_

"I'm forgetting my bags!" Adam exclaimed.

"Oh! Right! Your bags. We should go get those," Tommy said letting out a laugh to chase away the butterflies in the pit of his gut. He didn't mind carrying bags if it meant he didn't have to drive back to Angel Grove alone.


	24. The Shakedown Part I

Author's Notes: For disclaimers, see Part 1. Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to leave a review so I'll know how you felt about this chapter. All my mistakes, if any, are mine and I apologize in advance.

Part 24

"What should I tell Mom?" Adam asked as he put his bags in the garage.

"Uh, I don't know. Think she can handle the truth?" Tommy asked.

"What? 'I changed my mind'? She might."

"Just be completely honest and she'll understand."

Adam glanced at the door. "I better go inside."

"Should I stick around or…"

"No … I don't know how long this is gonna take. I'll call you later though," Adam said.

"Alright and hey." Tommy pulled him into a hug and spoke softly into his ear. "I'm so glad you're staying."

Adam smiled and returned the hug. "Yeah, me too."

Tommy held him a second longer and kissed his forehead. "Later man." He released his boyfriend and walked out of the garage.

Adam watched Tommy make his way out of the garage before hitting the button to close the automated door. He entered the house and wondered through the kitchen and dining room in search of his parents. He was about to head upstairs when his mother entered the hall.

"I thought I left you at the airport!" she said, her almond-shaped hazel eyes opening widely.

Adam grinned. "You did."

Grace mockingly returned his smile. "Then why are you here?"

"Mom." Adam sighed before continuing. "I don't wanna go."

"You changed your mind?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

She paused for a moment and suspiciously eyed her son. "Why?"

He laughed nervously. "What do you mean 'why', Mom? You aren't happy I'm staying?"

"I'm ecstatic but I would like to know why," Grace said.

"I just…changed my mind."

"I see. Who brought you home?"

"Tommy."

"Tommy?"

Adam nodded again. "Yeah."

"He drove all that way? Did you call him? Why didn't you say you wanted to stay?"

"Yeah. No. And I don't know."

"Adam, if you didn't want to go, you knew before we got into the car. I just want a simple explanation."

Adam fixed his mouth to repeat his previous answer but the opening and closing of the front door posed a distraction. He groaned softly when his father entered the house and shrugged off his sports coat.

'_This is not going the way I saw it going in my head.' _

"Having a meeting?" Jake asked walking up to the duo.

"You do realize Adam was supposed to leave today, right?"

Jake thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, that was happening today. What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Grace said folding her arms.

Adam's face started to glow a soft pink. He hated when they ganged up on him. He didn't know how to defend himself against the two.

"I changed my mind, Dad," Adam repeated calmly.

"I see. Mama was looking forward to seeing you again," Jake said.

"He changed his mind after speaking to one of his friends," Grace mentioned.

"You really shouldn't let your friends dictate your life. If they told you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

'_Yes, and I have! Thank you!'_

"No!" Adam frowned. "They're not! I made this decision on my own."

"Then what's going on? You could've told us that you didn't wanna go before we planned all of this." He turned to his wife. "You think the tuition and board are refundable?"

"Not likely," Grace replied.

"What do you guys want from me?" Adam shouted suddenly. He couldn't understand why they were acting this way.

'_Just be completely honest and she'll understand,' _he heard Tommy's voice from earlier say.

"I just can't up and leave, ok! I can't leave Tommy like that! It's not right!"

"That's sweet that you love your friend but you'll see him again," Grace said.

"Mom, you're not getting it." Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and looked his mother in the face. "I _love_ him…as...more than a friend."

"I understand, Adam! You love him very much! I get it!" She looked into her only child's big brown eyes that seem to be begging her for something more. The intensity held within his ceased brow helped to deliver the true message behind his words. "As more than a friend?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

"Just what are you trying to say?" Jake asked.

Adam turned toward to his father. "I think you heard me, Dad."

Jake looked around in disbelief for a moment. He looked at his son and shook his head. "I need a drink."

"Don't leave. We should talk about this," Grace called.

"Jesus Christ! Our only son just told us he's a homosexual and you don't want me to drink?"

Adam leaned against the wall behind him. He could almost feel a great weight being lifting from his shoulders and it proved to be a bit overwhelming. When the tears pooled in his mother's eyes, he fought the urge to apologize.

'_I'm not sorry. Not this time.'_

"You know," Jake said reentering the room with a glass in his hand pointing his index finger at his son. "I knew I should've gotten you with Ted's daughter but I thought you were just a late bloomer. God, what'll my partners and associates think if this gets out? My family?"

"Dad, I just confessed something major to you!"

"Point?"

Adam felt a sure of anger rush to his head as he watch his father carelessly swallow the contents of his glass. "Why is everything always about what people think of you?"

"Excuse me?" his father replied.

"Why is everything _always_ about those people you work with? What about me? It's _never _about me!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, his father's hands roughly shoved him.

"Stop it this instant!" Grace shouted.

"What about you?" Jake spat shoving the teenager with even more force.

Adam lost his footing and fell back into the wall. The force of the impact caused the dry wall to crack and sent the former Power Ranger sprawling to the floor.

"You have no right to put your hands on him!" Grace shouted.

Adam quickly got back to his feet as if he had been shoved by a putty. He got close to his father and looked the older man in his eyes. He clinched his fist tightly before saying, "Don't touch me _ever_ again."

"Or what?" Jake asked.

Adam exhaled a deep breath through his nose and quickly storming past his parents. They were almost positive the teen was going to his room but much to their surprise, he made a beeline to the front door and out of the house.

"Adam!" Grace called quickly walking towards the open door. "Adam!"

But he didn't turn around. He just stomped across the lawn and down the sidewalk.

"Please!" she begged.

"Let the boy go, Grace. He's 18. He doesn't _have_ to be here," Jake said picking up his glass to drink the last unobtainable drop of liquor. He flinched when the glass was slapped out of his hand and shattered against the floor.

"You better hope he comes back," Grace warned lowly.

"If he doesn't?"

She turned on his heels and walked out of the room without a verbal reply.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah?" Tommy spoke into his phone.

"You back yet?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I just walked into the house," Tommy replied tossing his keys on a table in the foyer.

"Cool! How'd it go?"

Tommy threw a wave at his mother as he made his way toward the kitchen. "Better than I expected."

"Was it hard to let him get on the plane?" Jason asked plainly.

Tommy grinned. "That's the good part. He's not going!"

"He's not? That must've been some talk y'all had."

"Sure was. I'll have to tell you about it later."

"Then you're still up for hanging out?"

Tommy entered the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door. "Yeah, I just got the new Madden too."

"Really? Sweet! We're overdue for a game night anyway."

"Yup! Don't cry when I kill you again," Tommy quipped pulling out a can of soda and closing the refrigerator door. He took a large sip and winced at the sweetness.

"Uh, you've never killed me so get that out of your head."

"I see you suppressed the memory." Tommy laughed. "It's ok."

"I'm not suppressing anything! I remember kicking your scrawny ass in 007 five times in a row."

"Ouch, that hurt, bro." Tommy laughed. "I want a rematch."

"You're on. I'll be over there in an hour."

"Actually," Tommy injected. "I'll call you in a bit. I'm waiting on something."

Jason thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "He's supposed to be calling or coming over or something, right?"

Tommy felt a blush creep up into his cheeks despite being alone in the room. "Yeah."

"Say no more. There's always tomorrow."

Tommy suddenly remember that Kat had left and most of the group was unavailable for one reason or another. If Adam hadn't decided to stay, he too would be feeling the loneliness of post-high school life. "Yeah but we'll aim for tonight. Keep your ears open."

"Alright, T. Later," Jason said.

"Later," Tommy said pressing a button to end the call. He instantly started to dial another number. He got through three out of seven of the digits before he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing his parents would be unlikely to answer the call, Tommy pulled himself from the couch and went to answer the door.

"Coming!" he called with slight annoyance. When he opened the door, the annoyance in his face softened when he saw the person standing on the other side.

"Hi," Adam greeted in a monotone voice.

The dryness of the greeting caught the former Ranger leader by surprise. "What happened?"

Adam shook his head. "Can I please come in?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on," Tommy said ushering his boyfriend inside. "Are you ok?"

"Just…leave it alone. I really don't wanna talk about it," Adam said.

Tommy closed shut the door with a slight slam. "Adam…"

"Later, alright? I just need to lay down for a second."

"Alright, you can lay on the couch in the den or upstairs if you want," Tommy said after taking a deep sigh.

"Thanks," Adam mumbled and walked towards the den. He rubbed the back of his head as he entered the room and made a beeline for the sofa. He picked up on one of the pillows and buried his aching head into it.

Tommy stood outside of the den. He considered standing there and guarding the door as if it was some kind of fortress.

'_He looked awfully tired…did he walk all the way over here? What for? What happened?'_

He rubbed his stubbly chin as he thought about all of the reasons Adam would walk to his house instead of call or drive himself.

'_I'll let you rest now but we're gonna talk as soon as you get up.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

A short catnap later, Adam's eyes fluttered open. He unceremoniously rubbed a hand over his face and yawned before turning his head to stare at his pathetic reflection in the blank television screen.

Tommy loudly shifted his feet to let his presence be known. "Hey, you up?"

Adam pulled himself into a sitting position. "Yeah."

He walked further into the room and took a seat on the couch. "I brought you something to drink," he mumbled handing a large blue tumbler of ice water to his boyfriend.

"Thanks," Adam said taking the cup and drinking its contents.

Tommy silently watched him gulp down the water. He pressed his lips together and tried one last time to figure out what happened before he had to force confrontation. He laid a warm, comforting hand on Adam's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"What happened?"

"Don't," came the small reply and pull away from his comforting gesture.

"Ok," Tommy said retracting his hand as if it was burning Adam's skin.

"I'm sorry," Adam apologized a few moments later. "I'm just a little edgy."

"It's ok," Tommy said reaching out to touch him again. He was content when Adam let himself be touched. He let his thumb graze the exposed skin of the other teen's collar bone.

Adam finished up his water and put the empty cup on the coffee table. When he turned to look at Tommy, his eyes met unassuming, concerned golden-brown eyes. He felt like pouring his heart out at that moment but couldn't find the words to express the thoughts that were running rampant throughout his mind.

"I…" He swallowed nervously. "…c-c-can I stay here for a couple of days?"

Tommy gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Anything you need."

"Thank you."

"No problem…still don't wanna talk about it?"

Adam's face held a hit of smile at Tommy's last attempt to get him to open up. "Later. In the morning or something."

Tommy sighed. The answer was better than a flat out no. "I'm holding you to that."

Adam nodded and looked down at his clothes. He looked sloppy and felt unclean. "Mind if I get a shower?"

"Go ahead. You know where it is. Put on anything you want," Tommy said.

They stood up from the couch. Adam turned and gave Tommy the biggest hug he could muster. "Thank you so _much_," he said not caring that his voice cracked.

"I love you," Tommy whispered in ear as he returned the hug.

They held each other for an extended amount of time before pulling back and exiting the room. They parted ways at the staircase. Adam headed up the stairs while Tommy made his way toward another room in the house.

"Mom. Dad," Tommy called as he entered the room.

Both adults looked up from their rousing game of chess when they heard their "names" being called.

"Hey Sport," Tom replied.

"Something wrong?" Janet asked gesturing for her husband to take his turn.

"No. I just wanted to ask you guys something," Tommy said standing behind his mother's seat.

Tom made his move on the chess board and grinned. He looked up at his son. "Shoot."

"Can Adam stay here for a couple of days?" Tommy asked out of respect. He was sure he could hide his relatively quiet boyfriend in his room for a few weeks.

Tom and Janet glanced at one another.

"Of course he can," Janet replied.

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked.

"Um, I don't know yet. I think it had something to do with his family," Tommy replied.

"He can stay as long as he needs to," Tom said.

"After all, what are friends for if you can't crush at their place when your folks aren't acting right," Janet said throwing a wink Tommy's way.

"I really appreciate it," Tommy said giving his parents a slight bow for their generous nature. He exited the room and headed upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a nice, long shower and a little bit of food, Adam begin to feel somewhat like himself again. He was grateful that Mr. and Mrs. Oliver didn't appear to pity him for eating at their dinner table because he couldn't go to his own. They were casual about his being there. He wondered if they knew how many nights he would be eating dinner with them.

Now, he was entering a bedroom that wasn't his for a night of sleep that wouldn't come easy. He picked up a few discarded articles of clothing from the floor and tossed them in the hamper.

"Still cleaning up after me I see," Tommy said entering the room behind his boyfriend.

Adam shrugged and climbed into the bed.

"Still blowing me off too," Tommy mumbled and locked the door. He had watched Adam drag himself around like a walking corpse all evening. He had seriously considered pinning the other teen down until he confessed what happened.

'_If I did that, he'd only get weirder.'_

Tommy stepped over the "decoy sleeping bag" that was spread along the floor in case his parents decided to come check on them. They always shared a room and luckily, no one noticed or cared. He climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling, not feeling drowsy in the least bit.

Adam turned off the lights and rolled over. "Are you awake?" he whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Tommy responded.

The Frog bit his lip for a moment before asking, "Will you hold me…please?"

"C'mere," Tommy said opening his arms.

Adam rolled over and moved into Tommy's arms. He needed to feel the warm comfort of someone's acceptance and Tommy's arms supplied him with just that. He let one of his legs go in between both of Tommy's and threw an arm around the former Red Ranger's waist.

Tommy laced his fingers through his boyfriend's. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know." Adam paused for a moment and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. "I guess it's technically morning right?"

"Technically," came Tommy's chuckled reply.

Adam smiled softly at the resonating sound of the laughter. "I told my parents about you… about us."

Tommy squeezed him tighter. He never would have guessed that was what brought him here under such pretenses. "What'd they say?"

"Mom started crying and Dad started drinking." Adam laughed humorlessly. "Great reactions, right?"

"Awful," Tommy answered honestly. "What else?"

"Dad started talking about what people would think. And I finally asked him why everything had to be about him." Adam licked his drying lips. "So he pushed me."

"He put his hands on you?"

'_I should put on my pants and go over there right fucking now.'_

"He got lucky with one weak ass shove. I hit the wall - and no, you're not going to fight him," Adam said as if he could hear Tommy's thoughts.

"He shouldn't have touched you. Who does he think he is?"

"King of the fucking planet. Always have."

Tommy thought for a moment. "Has he ever hit you?" He felt Adam's head shake against his chest.

"No, that was the first time. I was caught off guard." When Tommy didn't reply, he continued. "I had to get out of there because I seriously considered beating the shit out of him."

"Why didn't you?" Tommy asked bitterly.

"Because it's _his_ house. I can't fight someone in their own house even if I would win," Adam said.

'_Leave it to him to be respectful while he's mad.'_

Tommy leaned down to gently kiss his boyfriend's forehead. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's ok. Their reaction would've been the same whenever I told them," Adam said still feeling the warmness of Tommy's lips after they were gone.

"I'm glad you came to me."

Adam closed his eyes and went quiet for a couple of minutes. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of how your parents'll take it?"

That was a subject that popped into Tommy's head very often. He'd contemplated it almost every day since he decided to tell Adam how he felt.

"I gotta tell you, I am. I'd be crushed if they didn't accept it. I know it's a little… idealistic - is that the word? - to think that they'll welcome it with open arms but I don't want them to stop loving me because I'm a little different." He paused. "Because I love a great guy instead of a girl."

"I'm not a great anything."

"How could you say that? You're one of the greatest people I know."

"I am?"

"Would I lie?" Tommy laughed softly. "But yeah, it scares me when I think about it…then I asked myself if I should break up with you just to save us from rejection and all that shit."

"I asked myself that same question on the way here," Adam confessed.

"What was your answer?" he asked curiously.

"I couldn't do it. I could lose my parents, my friends, and everything I thought meant anything to me but it wouldn't matter…just as long as I had you… had moments like this right here…it'd be ok."

Tommy hugged his boyfriend closer. "I feel the same way. After this past year and everything that's happened, I couldn't break up with you even if I wanted to."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah! We're like Velcro." He licked his lips. "I was so worried about you when you got here today. Your face was so red."

"It was kind of hot out today."

"Is that it?" Tommy asked and paused for an answer. "It's ok to cry if you feel that's what you need to do."

Adam didn't realized that he had been holding in his tears until Tommy told him it was ok to cry. He sniffled lowly as the small tears trickle out of his eyes. Did Power Rangers cry? Were they even allowed to feel? No, they were supposed to be strong even after the fact.

Tommy's hand went to Adam's hair when he felt the tears hit his skin. "I would never judge you or think you're any less of a man for crying. We all cry sometimes."

"I know! I shouldn't even let him bother me," Adam said punctuating the statement with a hiccup.

"He's your dad. He'll probably always get a rise out of you," Tommy said.

Adam felt that dull pain in his head start to lift. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and let out a shaky breath.

"Thanks for listening," Adam said.

"Anytime. You're always listening to people when they have problems. The least I can do is return the favor."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't go back home and pretend everything's ok!"

"You can stay here until you're ready."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Then I guess I better get used to sharing my bed," Tommy quipped.

Adam raised his hand and let it smack Tommy in the abs. "Clown."

Tommy grunted softly. "You love it."

"Yeah, I do," Adam said with a yawn. "But can we finish this in the real morning?"

"Technical morning too much for you?"

Adam snickered. "No, I'm just beat."

"Good night," Tommy said.

"Night."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Adam hopped down the stairs feeling much better than he had the previous day. He made his way toward the kitchen for some much need nourishment before he started to put his life back together. He entered the kitchen to see someone already there.

"Morning Ms. Oliver," Adam said slowly walking into the kitchen.

Tommy's mother looked up and smiled. "Hey there. How'd you sleep?"

"So so. Got a lot on my mind."

"I hear that. Try to relax a bit or you'll get frown lines," Janet said pointing the spatula at Adam. She winked and looked back down at the food she was preparing.

Adam took a seat at the kitchen table. "I'll try."

"Good. Now, tell me something. Is that son of mine awake yet?"

Adam shook his head. "Not yet."

The woman hummed and shrugged. "Typical. He'll drag his sorry behind out of bed soon enough." She used the spatula to remove the French toast from the skillet and place it on a plate. She turned around and grabbed a mug before walking over to Adam. "Here you are."

Adam was surprised when she set both the mug and the plate in front of him. His stomach growled as he inhaled the smell of the fresh French toast. "This is for me?" he asked in astonishment.

"Of course it is. I can't eat French toast; goes straight to my hips," Janet said throwing her hands up at the mere thought of her hips growing wider.

"Oh wow. Thank you, Ms. Oliver."

"You're welcome and please, call me Jan. I figured you might need something…special when you woke up seeing as how you hardly touched your dinner. I made you breakfast and this…" she pointed to the mug. "…is a nice latte macchiato. You don't look like the coffee drinking type, although, neither does Tommy but this is mostly milk. It'll make you feel better, trust me."

Adam picked up a fork and took a bite of the French toast. His eyes opened widely. "That's so good!"

"Eat up, Eat up!"

The former Power Ranger enthusiastically ate another bite and took a sip of the latte. He licked some of the warm milk from his upper lip and continued to eat.

Janet took seat next to him and watched him eat for a little while before speaking. "Your mother called."

Adam huffed dismissively. "Oh."

"She's really worried about you."

"What'd you tell her?" he asked.

"That you were fine…just so she'd stop hyperventilating in my ear."

"Thank you."

Janet hesitated before speaking again. "Sweetheart, you should really speak with her. She sounded upset."

"Ms…Jan. I have nothing to say to her right now."

"I understand. You talk when you get good and ready. But you're welcome to stay here until that time comes. Just remember, mothers make mistakes too. We don't _always_ handle things perfectly."

Adam nodded and looked down at his plate. Jan reached over and touched the boy's hand before standing up.

"Good morning…it is still morning, right?" Tommy quipped entering the kitchen.

"Barely," Janet replied blowing Tommy an air kiss.

Tommy grinned. "Better late than never then, right?" He walked to the table. "Morning ba…Adam."

"Hey," Adam called still eating his French toast.

"Aw man! You made French toast? Where's mine?" Tommy asked looking at his mother.

"Oh, you wanted some?"

"Yes!"

"You can have mine. I'm getting full," Adam said pushing the plate toward Tommy.

"Cool. Thanks, man," Tommy said picking up the fork and getting ready to dig in.

"Thomas, give that plate back to Adam right now. That's _his _breakfast," Janet said.

Tommy put the fork down. "But he gave it to me!"

"Right now!"

"Aw man." Tommy huffed and slid the plate back towards Adam.

Adam sipped his latte and snickered at Tommy's pouting bottom lip.

"It's almost lunch time. What would you like?" Janet asked sweetly.

"Um, a sandwich. I guess," Tommy replied.

"Alright. Coming right-" She stopped mid sentence and picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello?"

"Oh gosh," Tommy mumbled.

"Donna! I was just thinking about you!" Janet paused before heading towards the door. "Let me go get it."

Tommy waited for his mother to leave before moving closer to his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Better?" Tommy asked moving even closer.

"Uh huh."

Tommy leaned over and lightly kissed his lips. "I'm glad." He grabbed the plate of French toast and started to devour the remaining food.

"Your mom's gonna trip when she gets back."

Tommy laughed. "I'll be done by the time she gets back. That was Jase's mom…she'll be on the phone for at least an hour."

"I need to call Keith and see if can get my job back."

"Oh, you're doing that today?"

"Yeah. If I'm really gonna be on my own, I'll need my job."

"Yeah but you're not on your own _yet_."

"I will be if I don't patch things up with my parents...either way, I still need a job."

"Doing stunts," Tommy stated around the food in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's not as dangerous as you _always_ make it sound and it pays better than say… Taco Bell, McDonald's or any of my other options," Adam explained.

"That's true."

"I need to go try to get into school. I'm glad I was admitted to AGU before I started to leave."

"So you'll be there with us on the first day?"

Adam nodded. "If I can get classes - yup."

"Great!" Tommy pushed the empty plate away.

"So I better get going if I'm gonna get everything finished," Adam said standing up.

"Wait, how are you gettin' there?"

"…the bus?"

"No." He grabbed his keys from the hook by the door and tossed them to Adam. "You can drive my jeep."

"Thanks. I promise I won't let anything happen to it."

"I know. 'Cause if you do, I'll kill you," Tommy said casually.

Adam frowned. "I think you're serious."

"I am. "

Adam laughed. "Thanks."

"See ya."

"Later."

Tommy wasn't as nervous about lending his jeep as he thought he'd be. He picked up the half empty mug and drank some of the cooling liquid.

'_What am I gonna do today?' _

"Tommy, I thought I told you _not_ to eat Adam's breakfast," his mother said standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry," Tommy apologized without bothering to put down the mug.

Janet looked around. "Where is he?"

"He had to go take care of some stuff."

"Is he going to talk to his family?"

Tommy shook his head. "I can't say."

Janet took a seat at the table. "Come sit and talk with me."

"Uh oh. Last time you said that, you told me we were moving to Angel Grove," Tommy said reluctantly pulling out a chair.

Janet smiled. "It's not what you think. I just want to talk."

"Alright, let's 'talk' then."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Two writing classes, a math class, and pottery," Adam mumbled to himself as he climbed into the parked jeep in Angel Grove's University's parking lot. "I'm so lame."

He started the vehicle and carefully pulled out of the school parking lot after thanking the heavens his emergency credit card hadn't been canceled. He was able to seamlessly pay for his fall classes. Now he had to see if he could get his job back.

'_Or else I better get used to wearing that stupid, purple Taco Bell shirt.'_

As he got near the theme park, he tried to remember if he still had his security card in his wallet. He wondered if it had been canceled right after his last day. He would soon find out as it came time to bare his credentials to enter the employee parking lot. Surprisingly, he was admitted without problem. He parked the car and headed inside the building.

'_I hope he's here.' _

Adam roamed through a suit of offices. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and knocked a specific door.

"Come in!" came the reply from the other side.

Adam entered the office to see a busy gentleman sitting behind a desk reading a stack of papers with a phone to his ear. He patiently waited to be noticed be by the man that was his once and hopefully future boss. After a short 10 minutes, the man glanced up to see someone standing in his office. He did a double take when he saw the teen.

The man covered the speaker of the phone before saying, "I thought you moved, Park."

Adam chuckled nervously and took a step forward. "Some things changed, _Keith_." He cursed himself for letting his voice crack.

Keith nodded and uncovered the phone. "Yes, 9:30 Monday morning is great. Thank you." He slammed the phone down on the cradle and looked up at Adam once more. "I got this boil on my ass, man…"

Adam turned his nose up in slight disgust. "Ouch."

"Had to throw a fit for them to get me in next week."

"They didn't wanna see you?"

"Not until Thursday but the thing's so big I needed to get in sooner. Wanna see?" Keith said standing up.

"No! No, it's ok. I'll take your word for it!" Adam said holding out his hands.

Keith smirked and chuckled. "What brings you here, Park?"

"Well sir, it turns out I'm not leaving and I know I put in my two weeks and I technically don't work here anymore…"

"You got through the gate," Keith pointed out humorously.

"Yeah." Adam snickered. "But I was hoping I could get my job back."

Keith shrugged. "Sure."

Adam was taken back by the nonchalant answer. "Really?"

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to fill your spot with someone who isn't a complete asshole. Besides, no one picks up this choreography as fast as you do. You're a freak of nature."

Adam laughed. "Thanks…I think."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes sir."

"You can just call next time. You know I practically live in this dump," Keith said gesturing toward his desk.

"I'll remember that. Same time as usual?"

"Yeah for next week. We're still doing the same show but the week after, we're doing a pirate theme so you'll have to learn a whole new routine."

"Sounds cool," Adam commented and looked around. "I'll leave you alone now. 3 sharp?"

"Yup. Glad to have you back."

"Thank you," Adam said and turned to exit the room. He closed Keith's door and happily strolled down the hall with a bounce in his step.

'_Wow, that was easy. I got a job and I'm going to school! Yes!'_

Adam started the jeep and sped out of the parking lot. He turned up the radio as he cruised down the street in a great mood. Only when he started to drive home did he remember that he couldn't. He glanced down at his clothes and remember that these were Tommy's clothes that were loosely hanging from his body.

"Aw man," Adam sadly mumbled and rubbed his forehead. He pulled up to a red light and looked out of the window to see a group of friends walking together. He suddenly remembered that he had friends and that none of them knew he hadn't left as planned.

'_All this drama…I forgot to tell everyone I was staying!'_

He took a legal right turn and a short drive later, found himself at Rocky's home. He got out the car and went to rang the doorbell. A baby hollered from behind the door before someone called, "Who is it?"

"Adam!" he shouted back.

Another minute passed before the door finally flung open. A woman stood in the doorway behind the screen door. "Adam?"

"Yeah, it's me, Ms. Lloyd," Adam said with a wave.

Rocky's mother opened the screen door and enthusiastically waved the boy through the door. "What's all this ''Mr Lloyd" business? I thought we stopped being so formal when you threw up on my couch."

Adam stepped into the house and let the woman give him a one armed hug without upsetting the baby in her arms. "Sorry, Ms. Rachel."

"Close enough," Rachel mumbled closing the door.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" Adam asked the frowning baby warily resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"He's cranky for some reason but that's ok because Mommy's gonna put him down for a nap," Rachel said kissing the baby's forehead.

"Aw," Adam said gently touching the little boy's chin.

"So what brings you over? Rocky, I assume."

Adam nodded. "I just needed to tell him that I didn't leave after all. He here?"

"Back in that room of his."

"Cool, thanks."

"No problem. He's been moping here around since yesterday. I think he misses you more than he's willing to admit."

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Rocky sat on his bed and lazily strummed the guitar in his hands while obliviously staring off into space.

"Rock, chill out man," Enrique said from his own bed.

"Huh? What?" Rocky babbled coming back to reality.

"I said chill out with the guitar. You're driving me nuts."

Rocky snorted. "This is _my _room."

"This is _our _room. That's why there's two beds."

"You could always go back to college."

Enrique laughed dryly. "I wish I could but I gotta wait another week."

"Whatever," Rocky grumbled under his breath.

Enrique tossed his magazine aside. "What's your problem? You're acting bitchier than usual."

Rocky gave his brother a dull look. "I'm _never_ 'bitchy'." He rolled his eyes and shook his head before going back to strumming his guitar. Enrique curled his lip at his little brother. He didn't miss living with the guy at all but he had to admit that Rocky did suddenly become more pleasant, more often. He figured it was his brother's humbling back injury that caused the change.

Rocky stopped strumming the guitar and started to obnoxiously pluck the strings. Enrique closed his book and tossed it to the floor in frustration. He put on his headphones and turned his CD player on the loudest volume to drown out Rocky's nonsensical plucking.

Rocky abruptly ended his playing when there was a soft knock on their bedroom door. He glanced to see if Enrique heard the knock. "Come in."

Adam opened the door and entered the room. "Hey."

"What the hell?" Rocky shouted leaping to his feet.

"Adam!" Enrique called snatching off his headphones. "Rock-head said you left for school!".

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be cow riding in Texas," Rocky said.

"I think you mean bull riding and I changed my mind," Adam said looking at both brothers.

"So you're not going?"

Adam shook his head. "Nah."

"Yippy!" Rocky cheered hopping up on his bed. He started to wildly jump up and down on his stiff mattress.

"I guess you're disappointed," Adam quipped.

"He thought he was gonna have to make new friends because you, Aisha, and the rest of the bratpack moved," Enrique said.

Rocky stopped jumping for a moment. He tried to find something to combat his elder brother statements but quickly realized it was the truth. "Shut up, Rick!" he yelled defensively and resumed his jumping.

"That means I'm right… as usual," Enrique said before slipping his headphones back on.

"Dude, you're gonna hurt yourself jumping like that," Adam said.

Rocky slowed his jumping to a slight bounce. "What? You're staying so I'm celebrating. If you were a real friend, you'd be up here partying with me."

Adam laughed and pulled off his shoes. He stepped up onto the bed and started jumping with Rocky. They continued to laugh loudly as they jumped up and down. Rocky picked up one of his pillows and playfully hit his best friend in the side. Adam quickly got over his surprise to return the sudden hit.

"You know!" Enrique yelled over Rocky and Adam's loud laughter to capture their attention. "You guys act like big ass kids."

Adam and Rocky stopped jumping and stared at Enrique for a moment before laughing again. Enrique rolled his eyes as Adam and Rocky continued to point and laugh at him. Adam back flipped off the bed and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Dude, I'm so stoked you're staying," Rocky said carefully sitting down on the bed.

Adam sighed contently and went to pull back on his shoes. "Me too!"

"I bet Tommy's happy too," Rocky mentioned casually.

Adam glanced at Enrique before looking back at Rocky. "Yeah, he is."

Rocky picked up his guitar again. "And your mom's probably going nuts."

Adam paused. "You could say that."

Rocky gently strummed the strings of the guitar. "I got an idea."

"Oh shit…" Adam quipped.

"No, hear me out. You're not moving into the dorms right?"

"Nah."

"And no weird AGU pod-people boarding house, right?"

Before Adam could reply, the bedroom door swung open.

"What do you want?" Rocky asked his sister before she could even enter the room.

"Ok so I need a big, huge favor!" she announced.

"No!" Rocky and Enrique bellowed at the same time.

The girl stomped her foot and whined. "You guys didn't even listen!"

Enrique stood up from his bed and started to make his way out of the room.

"Please Ricky! I just need a ride to the mall," she begged.

"I'm busy. Ask Stone Cold Rocky over there," Enrique said before leaving the room.

She looked toward the bed at her older brother. She smiled when she saw Adam sitting on the bed. "Hi Adam." She waved bashfully.

"What's going on, Tia?" Adam asked.

Tia giggled. "Nothing!"

He smiled at the younger girl causing her the olive skin of her cheeks to glow a soft pink.

"Gimme a break," Rocky mumbled seeing his sister's extreme like of his best friend still strong as ever.

"Oh, big brother," Tia sang to her brother as she took a seat on the bed. "May I please have a ride to the mall?"

"No," Rocky said.

"I said please!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why didn't you go with Javier?"

"He didn't even go to the mall. He went to Eli's house to do... whatever they do," Tia said.

Rocky put his guitar down. "Did you ask Mom?"

"Rocky, I'm a lot of things but inconsiderate isn't one of them. Mom is clearly busying with the baby."

Rocky shrugged. "Guess you're out of luck then."

Tia groaned and looked at Adam for a moment. She grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Adam, you have a car, right? Can you take me to the mall?"

Adam glanced at Rocky before shaking his head. "Sorry, kiddo. I'm borrowing my friend's car and I gotta return it soon."

"You guys suck!" Tia announced standing to her feet and stomping out of the room.

When the bedroom door slammed Adam and Rocky fell into a fit of laughter.

"Man, she's growing up so fast. I remember when she used to draw on the walls," Adam said.

"Me too. She's grown into a big brat. Which brings me back to the point I was trying to make before my kid sister came in here and stole my thunder," Rocky said rubbing his chin.

"Go ahead."

"I lost it," Rocky said. He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh, right! Are you moving into housing at all?"

Adam shook his head. "Not this term."

"Good because I was gonna see if you wanted to get a place together."

"A place together? I don't know."

"C'mon man! I've been savin' money…you've been savin' money. We both work and they have cheap apartments near AGU, which is next to both my job. Besides, we'll make great roomies," Rocky said.

Adam thought for a few seconds. "These aren't like the apartment building that get knocked down every six months by a monster, right?"

"Weeellll..."

"Right, Rocky?"

The former Blue Ranger shook his head. "I don't think so! But can't you just see it - our own little shithole apartment!"

Adam frowned with confusion. "Sure."

"I just really need to get out of here before Tia, Javier, and that crying baby drive me crazy!"

"Caleb's not that bad."

"You don't have to hear the little joker all of the time. I hear crying when he's not even here! I swear, I wish he had a 'return to sender' button."

Adam laughed. "Well, can I think about it?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, of course. I already got my money ready when you decide."

"I will." Adam stood up. "I better get going. Tommy's probably shitting bricks about his jeep."

"Oh, he let you borrow his precious jeep?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just drive yours?"

Adam rubbed his head. "It's at home and…"

"And…?"

"And I'm not staying there right now."

"Not staying where? At your house? Why? I'd kill to live there!" Rocky replied.

"Yeah well, you can _have_ it," Adam grumbled.

"Did something happen?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

"Something you don't wanna talk about?"

"Right."

"You'll tell me later," Rocky said smugly.

Adam laughed. "Count on it."

Rocky got off the bed and followed Adam to the front door.

"So when does class start?" Rocky asked leaning against the door frame.

"23rd. Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Adam asked.

Rocky shook his head. "I don't think so. You know I wasn't that good at school when I actually had to go."

"You weren't that bad."

"I'll think about it. The good thing about college is that you can never be late…why couldn't high school be like that?"

Adam laughed. "I don't know, bro. I don't know."

"We'll see how this year goes. Make sure you save all your homework just in case I decide to go."

"Alright," Adam said through his laughter. "I'll give you call."

"Later," Rocky called.

Adam slowly walked back to the vehicle. His eyes grew wide when he saw what looked like a major dent in the back side. "Oh no!" He ran his hand over the dent. "Shit, I'm dead."

"What's wrong, man?" Rocky called from the front door.

Adam turned around. "Somebody hit the jeep!"

Rocky came jogging out of the house. When he got to the jeep, he instantly noticed the sizable dent. "Ouch, looks like those brats down the street got you."

Adam ran a hand through his hair and turned to Rocky. "Tommy's gonna kill me!"

"Relax, man. What makes you think he's gonna kill you over a car?"

"Dude, he said it!"

Rocky warily looked at Adam. "Oh…that's gonna hurt."

"Thanks, man. You're a lot of help!"


	25. Keep It Together

A/N: Back! Thank you so much to everyone that's been reviewing and subscribing during the hiatus. I apologize about the sudden lack of updates and I hope it doesn't happen again (at least not for that long). I want to get the next chapter out really soon. Rate and review if you have the time. Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: No one belongs to me. No profit. No case. Period.

Part 25

Later that day, Adam stealthily crept through the front door of Tommy's home. He expected a small firing squad to greet him as soon as he stepped onto the property but much to his surprise, the house seemed empty.

'_If I can get upstairs, I can blame it on that spazzy paper boy with the bad aim," _Adam thought as he tiptoed up the stairs. He halted when he met Tommy near the top.

"Crap," he mumbled taking a step back.

"You made it back already?" Tommy observed walking down a couple of stairs.

Adam flashed him a reserved half-smile. "Yeah..."

Tommy wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him. He frowned when he was quickly met with a cheek. "Something wrong?" he asked curiously.

Adam shook his head. "Where's your mom?"

"She left."

"Oh," came the dry reply.

"Yeah," Tommy said leaning in and this time, connecting lips with Adam. He put his hands on the railing behind Adam and relaxed into the kiss. They exchanged several staccato kisses before pulling back.

Adam looked into Tommy's more-green-than-usual hazel eyes and felt a lump of guilt in his throat. "Look, I have something to tell you," he admitted nervously.

"What is it? What's up?"

Adam slowly started to descend the stairs. "You love me right?"

"You know I do…" Tommy said following him down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Someonehityourcar," he croaked out before turning and running.

Tommy quickly reached out and pulled his fleeing boyfriend back by the tail of his shirt. "What?"

"Someone…hityourcar!" Adam repeated and again, tried to escape. Unfortunately, Tommy still had a healthy grip of his shirt.

"Someone…hit… my… car," Tommy repeated slowly. "Someone hit my car?" As if someone hit a switch, he finally comprehended the words. "My jeep got wrecked!"

Adam prepared himself for a direct hit to the face. "No! Not really...sorta."

Tommy quickly dashed out of the door with Adam following closely behind offering apology after apology.

"I-I-I don't know what happened. I was just hanging with Rocky and this happened!" The former Black Ranger bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend touch the large dent with disbelief. "I swear, I'll pay for it."

Tommy took a deep breath and tried to will away the anger boiling inside of him. He mentally counted to ten with a swear word between each number before asking, "Are you ok?

"Huh?" Adam responded with confusion. Why wasn't he violently stuck in the face or turned inside out?

"Are you ok? You're not hurt right?" Tommy said looking the other teen over for bodily harm

"I'm fine. I'm great but your jeep, man…"

"It can be fixed." Tommy glanced at his vehicle with a sigh. "It's just a car. As long as you're not dented, I'm happy."

"So you're not gonna turn me inside out?"

Tommy shrugged and cracked a smile. "I can if you want me to."

Adam shook his head. "No, that's _really_ ok."

"What happened?"

"Like I said, I was in Rocky's house and I came back out and it was… like this!" He gestured toward the dent. "I mean, I don't know how!"

"Probably some kids."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Stuff happens."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," Adam said.

Tommy wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, you will."

Adam looked uneasy as they made their back to the house. "What do I have to do?"

"You'll see." Tommy closed the front door. "Did you get everything done though?"

"Yup. I got my job back and I'm signed up for some classes."

"Good!"

Adam nodded and looked at Tommy's hair. He reached out and ran his hand over the unruly curls. "What were you doing before I got here?"

Tommy leaned into the wondering hand massaging his scalp. "I was about to flatten my hair."

"Oh yeah?" Adam grinned at the way his boyfriend nuzzled his hand. "I've never seen you do that."

"I usually don't let people see me do it," he explained. "Damn, that feels good. To the left."

Adam slowly moved his massaging hand to the left. "Shouldn't you finish that?"

"Yeah. Wanna help?"

"Sure."

Tommy nodded his head toward the staircase and together they made their way upstairs, through the bedroom, and into the connected bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror that hang over the sink and ran a comb through his kinky hair. "Can you do the back?"

Adam shrugged and went to stand behind the taller teen. "I can try."

"Don't burn me," Tommy warned.

"I won't. Relax. Give it here."

He handed Adam the flatiron. "I mean it, don't burn my hair!"

"Ok, ok!" Adam took a deep breath. He'd seen Aisha do this more than he cared to remember. He was surprised at how easily the kinky hair straighten under his care. It wasn't long before the back of Tommy's hair smoothly trailed down his back. "There. And I didn't even need a fire extinguisher."

Tommy laughed and took the flatiron from him. "Thanks. It's a bitch trying to do the back myself."

"Anytime."

Tommy quickly straightened the front half of his hair. An idea popped into his head as he finished the last section of hair.

"Hey! Have you ever done your hair?" He called into the bedroom.

Adam reentered the bathroom, "Nope."

"Want to?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon. You'll look good," Tommy insisted pulling him toward the sink

"Ok," Adam agreed reluctantly. He stood in front of the sink with Tommy standing so close he could feel the former Red Ranger's body heat against his back.

"Alright, here goes," Tommy said in his ear. They made eye contact in the mirror. "Trust me."

"Oh, gosh! Don't burn me!" Adam quipped mocking the other teen.

Tommy smiled and gently nudged him. "I won't. Promise."

Adam stared into the sink as Tommy worked his hair straight. He reached out and started to rearranged their toothbrushes in the holder. He moved the two toothbrushes around until he was satisfied with their position. He angled the soap dish perfectly to the faucet and placed the large bottle of Spearmint mouthwash right next to the cold water knob. He continued to fiddle with the various items around the sink getting lost in his own obsession and forgetting what Tommy was doing to him.

"There. You still gotta brush it but I'm done," Tommy asked gazing into the mirror.

Adam slowly looked up at the mirror and was surprised by what a hair change could do to his looks. He chuckled lowly and ran a hand through his straight hair. "Wow. I look… Asian. Sweet."

Tommy laughed. That was a classic Adam reaction. "It's hot."

"Weird," he added still touching his hair.

"Good weird or bad weird?" Tommy said placing a small kiss on the side of Adam's neck.

"Not sure yet."

Tommy placed the iron in the dry sink and wrapped his arms around Adam waist. He placed several kisses on the sensitive skin along Adam's neck. When he glanced in the mirror, he saw his boyfriend brushing and contemplating his hair. "You look fine. Actually, with this little mustache you're growing, you look like a model."

Adam laughed. "Me? A model? Please."

"No, I'm serious. In fact..." Tommy said untangling himself from Adam and rushing out of the bathroom.

Adam curiously followed him back into the bedroom. He watched the other teen ramble through several drawers around the room

"Where is it!" Tommy thought aloud as he closed the drawers back.

"What're you lookin' for?" Adam asked leaning against the bathroom door frame.

"Hold on," Tommy replied shifting through the drawer of his bedside table. He grinned when he finally found what he sought. Grabbing his glasses off the dresser he announced, "Here we go!"

Adam stared at the camera in Tommy's hand and laughed. "A camera?"

"You're gonna model for me."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Take off your shirt."

Adam unbuttoned the shirt and nervously stretched his arms over his head.

"Get on the bed," Tommy said removing his own shirt.

Adam relaxed a bit when Tommy stood bare-chested in front of him. He kept his eyes on the former White Ranger's body as he collapsed on top of the soft mattress behind him.

Tommy gestured with his free hand. "Lean up, Sexy."

Adam sat up on his elbows and allowed Tommy to capture the subtle sensuality mixed with a natural, goofy innocence that was uniquely him. "Done?" he asked after a few pictures were taken.

Tommy shook his head. "I want a few more. Just act natural. No one's gonna see these." He took a step forward and snapped a few more pictures.

"How many are you gonna take?" he asked getting on his knees in the bed.

Tommy continued to snap pictures as he murmured, "Few more."

"Ok but you gotta be in 'em too," Adam said pulling him onto the bed by the belt loop of his shorts.

The falcon fell on his knees on the bed only to have the frog carefully pull the glasses off his face and put them on his own.

"Now, how are we supposed to do this?" Tommy asked.

"Just hold the camera out toward us and snap it."

Adam and Tommy pressed their chests together and looked into the camera. He snapped the picture causing a harsh flash to hit both men. When Tommy titled his head, Adam placed a lingering kiss on his exposed throat. Tommy chuckled at the tickling kiss and snapped another picture.

"Little higher," Adam said moving Tommy's extended arm higher to alter the camera angle.

"Thanks," Tommy replied pressing his lips against the former Black Ranger's. They continued to move their lips against one another as he repeatedly snapped pictures of their intimate acts.

"Hey, this is kinda fun."

"Yeah." Tommy licked his lips. "You look good in my glasses."

"Really? I thought I'd look goofy. Let me see this," he said taking the camera from Tommy's hand.

Tommy lazily smirked at the camera as his picture was snapped.

"That was a good one. How about laying down?" Adam asked coyly.

"Anything for you," Tommy said moving from his side to his back.

"Lay on your stomach."

"My stomach?"

"Yeah. Face down, if you don't mind."

Tommy followed the seemingly innocent request and laid on his belly. He felt a weight settle between his spread legs. "Like this?" he asked just as innocently.

"Uh huh," Adam hummed.

"How about this?" Tommy said getting on his knees and arching his back a bit.

Adam pulled the camera away from his face to take in the sight. "Uh…that's good."

"You're so far back. Come a little closer." He moved back until the swell of his ass rested against his boyfriend's groin. "Better?"

"Um, yeah," Adam said running his hand up the arched back in front of him. He tilted his the camera and snapped a few pictures of the broad shoulders covered with hair, the strong back, and the taut backside resting against him.

After a few minutes, Tommy rolled over onto his back and looked up at the other teen. "I can't _wait_ to get these developed."

"Don't show them to people."

Tommy grunted. "I said these are only for me."

When Adam tried to get out of the bed, a pair of strong legs quickly wrapped around his waist holding him in position. "Where are you going?" Tommy asked keeping a tight hold on the fleeing frog.

"I gotta take your glasses off."

Tommy released his grip and allowed him to get off the bed. Adam carefully placed the glasses on the dresser. He caught sight of a picture of Tommy and his father stuck to the mirror among the small clutter of photos. He turned away from the display before they could fully reopen those fresh wounds.

"Your fly's open," Tommy called still lying in the bed.

Adam looked down and giggled. "Oops."

Tommy pulled himself to the edge of the bed. "Let me do it." He grabbed the zipper and yanked it up in one clean motion.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He nonchalantly patted the former Black Ranger's ass before standing. "What do you feel like doing now?

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He looked down at the ground silently cursing himself for letting photos swing his playful mood.

"Something wrong?" came the empathetic voice of concern.

"No, I'm just thirsty."

There was a slight pause from the former White Ranger. "Let's get something to drink then." He picked the camera up from the dresser. "Mind if I bring this? We could have some more fun."

The smile returned to Adam's face. "You're not gonna make water come out my nose again," he said before walking out the room.

"It was one time! I don't even have the picture anymore!" Tommy called following him out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, the falcon and the frog found themselves sitting in the den after deciding to just relax and enjoy their time alone in the house. Their veil of relaxation was pierced by the sudden chiming of the door bell.

"Are you expecting someone?" Tommy asked getting to his feet.

"Um, not that I know of," Adam replied starting to button the shirt that hang loosely on his body.

"I'll get rid of them." He made his way to the front door and opened it without checking the peephole. "Jase!"

"Hey bro." Jason held up the case of glass bottles in his hand. "I brought the Yoo-hoos!"

"Oh, right! Yoohoos and Madden!"

"You forgot?"

"…No! Come in."

Jason stepped inside of the house and closed the door. He followed his best friend into the den. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked when he saw Adam spread out on the floor.

"No. We're just hanging out," Tommy answered with a shrug.

Jason nodded and looked back at Adam. "Nice hair."

"Thanks," Adam replied subconsciously stroking the back of his head.

Jason looked at the couple and snickered. "You guys are starting to look alike."

"What are you trying to say?" Tommy asked.

"You're weird," Jason concluded and sat down on the couch.

"Gee, thanks, Jase." Adam said sarcastically. "Are those Yoo-hoos?"

"Yeah. Help yourself."

"Thanks."

"Dude, who'd you piss off? Your jeep's got an ugly dent on the side," Jason asked his best friend.

Tommy took a seat on the chair adjacent to the couch. He glanced at Adam for a moment. "Some kids got me."

"Ouch." Jason cut his eyes at the suddenly quiet Adam. "How'd that happen?"

When Adam looked up, he saw Tommy and Jason staring at him. With a nervous laugh, he explained the whole situation much in the same disorderly way he did earlier.

"I wonder if the little guy or girl's ok, that dent looked like they went in head first," Jason wondered aloud.

"I thought the kid's bike hit it," Adam said.

"Or that." Jason laughed and turned to Tommy. "You're not pissed? That one time Kim spilled her pop on the seat, you almost had an aneurism."

"Yeah well…accidents happen."

Jason started to bluntly explain how it's not a big deal because it's Adam but opted, instead, to play the video loading on the television screen.

"Pick Dallas," Adam said pointing out the team on the television.

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"Trust me!"

"Hey! Hey! No teams. You play the winner," Jason said.

Adam shut his mouth and focused his attention on the game. Watching a video game between Tommy and Jason was very similar to watching them spar: just when you thought one had the upper hand, the other would make a comeback.

Jason relaxed back into the overstuffed cushions of the sofa and groaned whenever Tommy stifled his touchdown or made one himself. He popped open a Yoo-hoo and held the chilled drink between his thighs - occasionally taking a sip in between the game play.

Neither Tommy nor Jason moved when the doorbell rang. After the third ring, Adam got to his feet and went to answer the call. He slowly backed out of the room not wanting to take his eyes off the match. When the doorbell chimed for a fourth time, he hurriedly unlocked the door and snatched it open. Like lightning, several small slaps struck his shoulders and chest. "Hey!"

"You couldn't tell me you were still in Angel Grove?" Tanya asked delivery several sharp blows to her friend's body.

Adam tried to deflect some of her slaps. "I was gonna!"

"Yeah, right!" Tanya replied sarcastically. She ended her attack with one strong slap to Adam's bicep.

"Ow!"

"Quit whining. You're a black belt - you should be tougher than this."

"Violence is never the answer, Tanya."

She slapped him again. "So this is where you've been hiding?"

Adam pushed the door closed behind his friend. "I haven't been hiding."

"Then why didn't you call me? I had to hear it from Rocky. You know that boy can't hold water."

Adam laughed. "I've been a little busy trying to get my life back and stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"Stuff.," he repeated indicating he didn't want to expand on the word.

Tanya wrapped her arms around Adam for a tight hug. As she pulled back, she ran her hand over his hair with a smile. "I love your hair."

Adam, once again, subconsciously ran his hand over his hair. "Really?"

"Yeah! Now you don't look like Brandon Lee."

"You're funny," Adam deadpanned, not finding her amusing.

Tanya brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. "I mean it in the best possible way, Sweetie."

"Yeah, right."

"I saw Jase's car outside. He here?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, he's in there on a date with Tommy." He laughed at the strange look on Tanya's face. "Madden," he clarified.

"The new one?" Tanya asked making her way into the den. "Hi guys!" She called to the preoccupied former Red Rangers.

"Hi," they monotonically replied.

Adam went back to his space on the floor while Tanya sat next to Jason.

"Who's winning?" she asked.

"Tie," Jason replied.

"Looks like you guys are going into overtime," Adam observed.

Tanya opened a Yoo-hoo. "Tommy, what's with that big ol' ugly ding in your jeep?" she asked before taking a sip.

Tommy momentarily lost focus causing his player to fumble the ball which ultimately led to his defeat. "Tanya!"

"Yes!" Jason cried dropping the controller onto his lap.

"Sorry," Tanya apologized biting her bottom lip.

Tommy glared at her for a moment before tossing the controller to Adam. He leaned back in the chair and stared at the television as Jason and Adam started another game.

"Some kids hit it while I was at Rocky's house," Adam explained when his boyfriend didn't.

Tanya winced. "Probably those bad ass kids that live next door. The little one almost took my foot off with his tricycle."

"They're just kids," Jason said.

"Can we stop talking about it?" Tommy asked.

"I'm really sorry," Adam apologized once more.

"It's ok! Just drop it!"

Adam closed his mouth and focused on beating Jason in the video game. Tommy and Tanya watched with disinterest secretly hoping that Adam would win and stop Jason's impending gloat.

"Touchdown! Step your cookies up, Jase," Tanya called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jason grumbled waving his hand at the former yellow ranger.

The game continued on but unlike Jason and Tommy's match, Jason led the game until the very end. Adam managed to score two touchdowns back to back which sent the game into overtime. Much to Jason's dismay, he managed to score the final touchdown after doing a freaky trick with his running back.

Tommy broke out in an overstated applause. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he cheered.

Adam just smiled and put the controller on the table.

"Well…" Jason looked at his former teammate expectantly.

"Well what?" he shrugged innocently.

"Go ahead. Gloat."

"I think you already know how much you suck, Red," Adam quipped playfully punching the side of Jason's leg.

"I'll gloat. That was his first time and he creamed you. You might as well not even play anymore, man. Save yourself the embarrassment," Tommy said.

"Rub it in, bro," Jason said.

Tommy laughed loudly. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You guys are silly," Tanya said with a laugh of her own.

Tommy cut off his next round of gloating when he heard the front door shut. He looked toward the doorway to his mother step into the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw that Tommy had company.

"Hi, kids!" Janet greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. O!" Jason waved.

"Hey, Mrs. Oliver," Tanya greeted.

"Hello, Honeycomb. Haven't seen you around much. How are you?" Janet asked the former Yellow Ranger.

"I'm fine. Hangin' with the boys today."

"Wonderful, wonderful," Janet said. She scanned the room for Adam. Her eyes opened widely when she finally spotted him with his newly straighten hair. "Tommy!"

"Huh? What?" Tommy stuttered when he heard the sudden outburst.

Janet gestured toward Adam. "What did you do? It's bad enough you fry your hair all of the time but please leave Adam's alone!"

"It's ok. I like it," Adam reassured.

"Now you don't look like Brandon Lee…" She sighed with disappointment.

Tanya, Tommy, and Jason erupted with laughter while Adam rolled his eyes.

"Jan! They in there?" Tommy's father called entering the room. "Oh, we got a room full. Hello everybody."

The lounging teenagers sent a wave and greeting toward the older man.

"Uh, can you two help me out in the shed for a minute?" Tom asked pointing at Jason and Tommy.

"Sure, Dad," Tommy said standing up. "Be right back, guys."

"Right behind y'all," Jason said before following Tommy and father out of the room.

"I'm going to start dinner. I assume everyone's staying." Janet looked around the room for disagreement. "And Tommy, I'll be in the kitchen when you want to explain what happened to your car," she added before leaving the room.

"Aw, man!" Tommy groaned.

Once everyone was gone, Adam handed Tanya one of the controllers and restarted the game.

"So what's the plan now, Froggy?" Tanya asked. "Going on tour?"

"I wish," Adam responded with laughter in his voice. "I really, really wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy pulled the cord hanging above his head and looked around the now illuminated shed. "What all did he want again?" he asked once Jason entered the shed.

"The three big tackle boxes, life jackets, and 'every pole out there' ," Jason replied with a laugh.

Tommy gathered up the listed items. He groaned when he realized the life jackets were in the plastic container at the bottom of the stack. "Help me with these?"

"Sure," Jason said grabbing one end of the surprisingly heavy box. He and Tommy moved several boxes before finally reaching the bottom.

Tommy opened the last box to find several orange life jackets. "How many?" he asked looking up at Jason.

Jason shrugged and counted off, "There's me, you, Dad, Mr. O, Dave…did you invite Adam?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not yet. I don't want him getting all weird like earlier."

"Weird how?"

"He's been clamming up when it comes to stuff like this...it hits home for him."

"I see..."

"It's not that I don't want him to go, I'm just trying to spare him."

Jason raised his hand. "You don't owe me an explanation."

Tommy continued anyway. "_And _he didn't sleep so I figured I'd go with you guys and let him get some shut eye."

Jason nodded sensing that Tommy wanted to talk about his day. "He did look a little tired when I came over earlier…" He added gathered a few fishing rods in his arms.

"Exactly. I figured all that not sleeping'll catch up to him tonight." He raised to his full height with the life jackets in hand. He suddenly chuckled. "You know, I'm surprised Dad even agreed to this."

"Why?"

"I kind of blew up his fishing truck running from a school of Piranhatrons a few months ago."

Jason laughed. "I remember Kat telling me about that."

"It went kaboom. I had to lie like something was wrong with it."

"It was insured, right?"

"I think so. I felt bad, bro. He's had that truck ever since I was little. I remember doing a backflip off it and hitting my head," Tommy said tapping the point of impact on his forehead.

Jason laughed again. "Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Your mem…you know what, never mind, bro."

"No, tell me."

"Just let it go, T."

"Fine." Tommy went back to gathering supplies. "So when's the last time you spoke to Kat anyway?"

"Yesterday, she called at 8 A.M. my time; 4 P.M. her time. I think she's calling around that time again _but_ I also think she's going to Paris which would make it an hour later. If she calls at the usual time, it'll be 7 A.M. my time instead of 8; 4, her time," Jason explained.

Tommy wildly shook his head. "What?"

"I have no idea," Jason replied seriously.

"Let's drop it. My brain can't take another ride like that."

"Deal." The former Gold Ranger pointed down at one of the tackle boxes. "Can you carry this one?"

"Sure." Tommy barely managed to grab the tackle box. He followed Jason out of the shed and kicked the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom and Dad'll be sleep real soon," Tommy said as he and Adam climbed the stairs after seeing everyone out.

"I know." Adam yawned. "I was thinking, maybe I should sleep in the other room tonight."

The other teen frowned a bit at the suggestion. "Why?"

Adam shrugged. "You heard your mom. She said she's gonna come check on me."

Tommy snorted dismissively. "So? That don't mean she's gonna actually do it."

"So..." He laughed. "I gotta sleep in the room she made up for me. Besides, I don't think she'd be too happy about finding me in bed with her son."

"But…" Tommy tried to find a way to disagree. When he couldn't, he just shook his head. "Whatever you say."

"It's ok. We can hang out in the morning."

"Yeah about that…" The former Red Ranger paused. "I'm going fishing with Jason, Dad, and my brother in the morning."

"Oh," came the aloof reply.

"Don't be mad. I just thought you'd wanna get some sleep, ya know? You're looking so tired and everything."

"Thanks."

"You're not mad right?"

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist. "I'm a little disappointed. I ain't mad though. "

Tommy casually rested his arms on either side of Adam's neck. "You're welcome to come along if you want."

"I think you need some time to yourself. I'm gonna drive you crazy."

"No, you're not. You're actually easy to live with!"

"You are too…except, maybe, the sloppiness…the ice cold feet…missing toothpaste cap. But yeah, you're pretty easy to live with," Adam said briefly pressing his lips against his frowning boyfriend's.

"My feet aren't _that _cold, are they?"

"Little bit."

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you think I'm a pig with cold feet."

"You're not a pig. You're just you and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Tommy kissed Adam's lips a little deeper and a little longer than the time before. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yup." Adam touched the arms still wrapped around his neck. "That's all folks," he added feeling the lost of contact when Tommy's arms were pulled away.

They slowly drifted toward their respective rooms.

"Hey!" Tommy called standing in front of his own door. "If you need me during the night, I'm right down the hall."

"Ok."

"I mean it! If you need anything, come down here." Tommy leaned against the door. "You don't even have to knock!"

Adam nodded and waved. "Night."

"Night," Tommy replied.

Adam entered the cold, quiet guest room and pushed the door closed. He quickly climbed into bed and buried himself under the blankets. He laid back on the pillows only to feel his short ponytail nudging him in the back of his head.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he still lie awake in the bed an hour later.

Inevitably, his mind drifted to his mother. He wondered if she was sleeping peacefully next to his father without a thought of him. With the thoughts of his mother came the memories of what happened the last time he had seen his parents. The event still sent made him cringe. Thoughts of his future started plaguing his mind. He'd managed to pay for school but he still didn't have anywhere to live.

'_I don't want to overstay my welcome,' _he thought as he rolled over onto his side. Rocky's proposal crossed his mind.

'_I can't work full time and go to school full time. School's out, I guess. I don't even really wanna go anymore.'  
_

When the bedroom door creaked open, the sleepless teen pretended to be dead asleep. He gave a few fake, snores in hopes of fooling the visitor.

"Aw," Mrs. Oliver said. She watched her house guest for a few more minutes before leaving the room.

Adam remained in the same position. His mind had finally stopped racing long enough for him to fall into a light, restless slumber. He slept for a few minutes before the sound of the door opening and closing jolted him back awake.

Tommy climbed into the bed and threw his leg over Adam's body. He snuggle closely to his boyfriend's back and basked in the warmness. Adam's fingers gently ran across the familiar hairy leg wrapped around his waist. He grinned when Tommy's deep, throaty chuckle sounded next to his ear.

"That tickles," Tommy mumbled groggily.

"What time is it?"

Tommy yawned softly. "3."

"What time are you supposed to be up?"

"5. You been to sleep?"

"Not really."

"Go to sleep then. Sorry for waking you with my cold feet."

He echoed Tommy's yawn. "Frosty feet," he mumbled lightly.

Tommy grunted and drifted back to sleep. Adam listened to the rhythm of the soft snores being breathe into his ear. He let the snores lull him into a light sleep that eventually deepened. After a couple of hours, he was in such a deep sleep he didn't feel Tommy pull away from him.

Curiously, Tommy reached out to gently poked Adam's backside with his index finger. When his boyfriend didn't stir or give an aggravated sigh, he figured the young man was genuinely sleeping. He smiled with relief before quietly slipping out of the room to get ready for the fishing trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy sat in a chair on the boat with his fishing rod in his hand. He hadn't gotten a bite all morning. He looked to his side to see his brother, David Trueheart, looking equally as bored behind his sunglasses. Further down the line, Jason sat scratching his head through the fisherman's hat while holding his rod between his knees.

Straight ahead were Tom Oliver and Charlie Scott sitting on the dock. They didn't even seem bothered by the lack of activity as their engrossing conversation held most of their attention.

Tommy grinned and tapped Jason's shoulder. He pointed toward the two men across the lake. Jason followed his finger and laughed their fathers casually sitting together with their idle fishing lines in the water.

"He's probably ranting like 'Jan moans at me all the time about keeping the house together. Meanwhile, Tommy destroys it and everything's honky-dory'," Tommy said imitating his father's voice.

Jason laughed and lowered his voice to match his own father's. "'I tell Donna, Jason's a _man_. He can have that pink girl in his room all he wants. Hell, he's the one that's gotta pay if he knocks her up! My 18 years are done!'"

"'Tommy comes and goes as he pleases. He's got more privacy than any boy needs. I wish I had it that good! Who knows what he's doing upstairs'."

"Do they really talk like that?," David asked with a laugh.

"Yes! Almost word for word whining," Jason replied.

Tommy turned toward his brother. "Yeah, that's all they do when they get together. It's hilarious."

Jason shook his head. "They'll still be ranting even after we're gone."

"Where you guys going?" David asked curiously.

"No where but my parent's are hinting that I should've gone off to college so they can be alone again. Like I wasn't in the Peace Conference for over a year."

"I got one better for you; my grandma's coming to live with us. She's gonna be right down the hall from me!" Tommy said.

"So?" David asked with a shrug.

"You don't understand, man. My grandma's been off her rocker for a while now. She's the type of grandma that you go see every once in a while, not live with."

"Is she an axe murderer or something?"

"No. She smokes and drinks and curses like a sailor. She's so old, she can't even censor herself anymore."

"It'll never get boring around your house then," Jason concluded.

"Doesn't sound so bad. Your grandma isn't coming tomorrow or anything right? I can still use the guest room, right?"

Tommy looked confused for a moment.

David's eyes opened widely. "You forgot that I'm supposed to be staying with you tonight?"

"Well dude, I told you, a lot's been going on. I'm not an elephant. I can't remember everything."

"Some things would be nice," Jason mumbled playfully.

"What's up, Jase?" Tommy asked narrowing his eyes at his friend.

Jason shook his head. "Nothing."

"I guess Adam can sleep in my room and you can sleep in that guest room," Tommy said to his brother.

David glanced at Jason before laughing in his younger brother's face. "You said that as if it's some last resort for you."

"Like someone has to twist your arm to get you to sleep with the Frog," Jason added with a chuckle.

"I don't know if I wanna hear all that heavy panting and stuff like when you stayed at my place this last time," David quipped.

Jason's eyes opened widely. "You heard them?"

"Yeah! They're so loud, dude!"

"Let's get off my relationship please," Tommy said with a blush.

David laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "What's the matter, little brother? You can dish it but can't take it?"

"No but you guys are ganging up on me!"

"You and Zack used to do it to me!" Jason countered.

"Yeah but that was funny."

Jason folded his arms across his chest and grinned. "Uh huh."

David held up his hands. "So I get to sleep in that nice, big bed in the guest room?"

Tommy nodded.

"Sounds good."

"How long ya here for, D?" Jason asked.

"I gotta go back in a couple of days so…a couple of days I guess."

"What's your hurry, man? I never get to see you. Stay longer!" Tommy invited enthusiastically.

"I would but…my father starts acting strange when I'm away for too long."

"Oh," Tommy replied with disappointment.

"Well, it's great to have you here for as long as you can stay," Jason said.

"Thanks, man. I'm just glad Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were kind enough to have me," David said.

"You're my brother! Did you see how they were smiling like a couple of idiots when they saw you?"

David chuckled. "I thought it was because I look like you…you look like me…well, we favor a lot."

"No, bro. The Olivers are real people. If they didn't enjoy your company, you'd know it," Jason said.

"They just wanna get to know you," Tommy added.

David nodded. "I'm humbled. They're great people."

Tommy peered at his reflection in the murky waters and smiled softly. "I love those weirdos." He jiggled his rod a bit. "I just wish Sam could've come."

"To tell you the truth…" David looked around for his father out of habit before whispering, "I think he has a girlfriend."

"Whoa!"

"Go Sam," Jason said shaking his head in wonder.

"Right, I think that's the main reason he never comes," David said.

"We'll have to get him here next time. He can't stay out there forever!" Tommy said.

"I'm up for a challenge!"

Tommy shared a high five with his brother. He jumped and quickly grabbed his fishing rod when it was almost yanked out of the boat. He started quickly reeling in an effort to catch whatever took his bait.

"Easy. Don't wanna lose it," David said calmly.

"I'm trying not to," Tommy said with a grunt as he continued to reel the fish in.

"Almost got it," Jason said.

"I'm gonna be so pissed if this is a turtle or something!"

David and Jason quickly helped the former Red Turbo Ranger bring the surprisingly powerful fish closer and closer to the boat. David grabbed the net and leaned over to capture the fighting fish.

"Got him, D?" Jason asked.

"Barely!" David pulled the net up to reveal the oversized fish bulging out of the top.

Jason whistled lowly. "Damn ,T"

"Are you kids ok?" Tom Oliver yelled watching all the commotion coming from the boat.

"Dad, look!" Tommy shouted back smugly pointing to large fish in the net.

"Aww man! Look at the size of that thing!" Tom shouted back.

Jason's dad raised his thumb and grinned. "That's good eating there, Tommy!"

Tommy looked over at both Jason and David. "So, are you guys gonna catch something today or what?"

"Shut up!" came the simultaneous retort from both men.


	26. The Shakedown Part II

A/N: Hi! I'm still here! Here's the next part, finally. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about our boys! Sorry about the hiatus. Life truly sucks. Also, I'm taking beta...applications (finally, right?). I'm not sure how the process works so I'm gonna do a little research. Let me know if you're interested. As usual, all mistakes are mine. I hope you don't hate it LOL. Thanks.

Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Part 26

You could call David a lot of things but oblivious isn't one. Throughout the finely-cooked fish dinner, he silently listened to Tommy brag about how he'd "caught dinner" like some 90s caveman. Tommy's mom seemed to be soaking the story up with pride even though David could tell she was barely believing it. He found himself watching Adam push the same rice and peas around on his plate. Those same rice and peas were on his plate when dinner ended.

"So what's been going on with you?" David asked taking a seat on the couch across from Adam after dinner.

"A lot of stuff," Adam replied vaguely.

"Keep going."

"You wouldn't be interested."

"If that's how you feel then I won't press it but I can see that something's off with you."

Adam's brow furrowed. "How?"

"It's something in your eyes. Now, I know I'm not Thomas but I am a good listener." David smiled. "Something weighing heavy on your heart?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

"Have something to do with why you're staying here?"

"Everything, actually."

David had that same smile. "Still don't wanna talk about it?"

"I, uh, got into this really huge fight with my parents about…my relationship with Tommy."

"I see."

"Yeah and it was really, really bad. We've never just had it out like that." Adam paused. "But yeah, I left when my dad pushed me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, man." He leaned back into his seat for a moment. "The one thing you should be able to count on in this life is family. You shouldn't have to defend yourself against them."

"I know. It's really just…" He ended his statement by simply shaking his head.

David watched him for a few moments before speaking, "It's taken such a toll on you."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean…" David sat up. "You're different. People tend to leave an impression on me when I first meet them. You were bright and full of life last time I talked to you and now you're just sad."

Adam chuckled lightly. "Boy, I can't hide anything from you guys, can I?"

"'Friad not," David said. "In all seriousness, you have to take care of yourself spiritually. A person can be the best physical shape of their life, but if trust me, if they don't have a strong spirit, they'll crumble. I'd hate to see that happen to you. You can't let anything in your life break your spirit - family death, fighting, whatever."

"How do I do that though?"

"There's plenty of ways. How often do you and Tommy meditate together?"

"Uh, never?"

"Not surprised." David hummed expectantly. "You should try it sometime. Just lay in a room by yourself and have some 'you' time…Adam time. Don't let my brother interrupt it."

"Adam time." He nodded. "That'd be different."

"Sounds good already, right?" David grinned.

"Alright," Tommy said entering the room, drying his hands on a white hand towel. "What'd I miss?"

"Just chatting it up about life."

Tommy took a seat on the couch. "And I missed it? Dang."

"Why don't you meditate?" David asked bluntly.

Adam heavily yawned into the top of his fist and curiously waited for Tommy's response.

"Uh…I do," Tommy replied.

" Really?"

"Yeah, mostly when I shower because the sound of the water relaxes me and I'm already half sleep. Did somebody tell you I don't?" Tommy asked purposely cutting his eyes at his boyfriend.

David shook his head. "No. I was just wondering." He waited until he had his brothers full attention before speaking again. "I was telling Adam that he should have some time alone to clear his mind and maybe meditate. Maybe you guys could try that together."

"You think so?"

David shrugged. "I've been told it doesn't work for everyone but I don't think that's the case here."

Adam rubbed his eyes and grinned. "Ever thought about becoming a doctor?"

David snorted. "Stop."

"No, you're great at reading people."

David shrugged and folded his hands. "Medicine doesn't take too kindly in the way I heal people. If it's not cancer or heart attack or something that they can see under their microscopes, it doesn't matter in medicine." He stopped talking when he saw Adam rubbing his eyes. "Since I'm on a roll, stop rubbing your eyes."

"They're all jumpy," Adam complained.

"That could mean you haven't been getting enough sleep."

Adam nodded and rubbed his eye again.

"You didn't sleep today?" Tommy asked.

"I tried but not really."

"I can make you something for that…if you want. I have trouble sleeping sometime too."

"Yes," Tommy said quickly.

David looked to Adam for confirmation which came with a silent head nod. He got to his feet. "Ok, I'll go make that right now. It'll knock you out, I promise."

"I'm looking forward to it," Adam said semiseriously.

"Can I see what you're putting in it?" Tommy asked curiously.

David gave his brother a humorous look. "I'm not brewing potions, Falcon. It's just a tea and some extra fixens."

"Extra fixens? Oh, I gotta see this," Tommy said eagerly.

"Ditto," Adam called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you guys made these tea bags?" Tommy asked examining the small bag.

"Yeah. No Lipton here," David joked.

"What's in it?" Adam asked curiously.

"Um, tea leaves?"

"And you just carry this stuff around with you?"

"I have trouble sleeping too!" David chuckled. "You got any honey, little brother?"

Tommy shrugged. "If you find it, you can use it."

"Gee, thanks for all your help."

He turned the stove off and searched the cabinets for honey. Once he added the missing ingredient to each mug.

"Here," David said handing a mug to Adam. Before removing his hands he said, "Drink it _all_."

Adam glanced down at the hot liquid. "All of it?"

"All of it. Trust me," David responded and let go of the mug.

David poured himself a mug of tea and looked at his brother. Tommy watched his brother casually sip the hot liquid from the cup.

"This is good," Adam said with a hint of surprise.

David lowly hummed his agreement. He cut his eyes to see his brother still watching him. "Take a picture already!"

"What?" Tommy asked innocently.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you ain't offer me no tea!"

"Oh, you want some? You didn't say!" David exclaimed pouring his brother a mug of tea.

"You know I wanted some tea!" Tommy said taking the fresh mug of tea from his brother. "Thank you."

"No problem." David glanced at his watch. "I better go lay down; I wanna be up early in the morning. Besides…" He lifted his mug. "I'm gonna be out like a light in a few minutes."

"Old," Tommy replied.

"Baby," David retorted.

Tommy laughed. "Jealous of my youth, bro."

Adam yawned loudly and rubbed the back of his head. "You guys keep fussing. I'm gonna head to bed." He stood up from his seat.

"It's not fussing, it's brotherly love." David laughed and stood up.

"Yeah, I love this elderly fool," Tommy insisted as he followed the two other men out of the kitchen.

David stopped walking and looked at his brother. "Call me elderly again."

Tommy gave him a lazy grinned and mouthed "elderly" to his brother's back.

"Adam, let me know how you sleep?"

"Will do. Thanks again, Dave," Adam said opening the bedroom door.

"Night, bro," Tommy said.

"Goodnight." David walked down the hall and entered the guestroom.

Tommy entered his own room and locked the door. He grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and pinned him against the door. For some reason, Adam expected the other teen's touch as soon as they were behind closed doors. He casually wrapped an arm around the taller man's shoulder as they traded lazy, staccato kisses.

When's Tommy's lips left his own and went to his collar bone, the former Black Ranger raised the still warm mug to his lips to finish the last of his tea. He giggled when Tommy's lips landed on his moving throat.

"That tickles," Adam said.

Tommy grinned. "Sorry."

Adam snickered and rested his forehead against Tommy's shoulder. "I'm sleepy."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Tommy stumbled a bit when Adam's knees buckled and an empty mug hit the carpet floor. A slight panic rose in his gut when the other teen went completely lax against him. He relaxed when he felt Adam's even breaths and soft sighs.

He'd fallen asleep.

"Aw."

The former White Ranger placed his own half filled mug on the dresser and gently lifted his boyfriend from the ground.

"Man, you've gotten heavy." He received a groggy grumble as a reply. "I'm gonna kill Dave if you don't wake up."

Adam rolled onto his belly and snuggled into a pillow.

"I'm glad you're finally asleep. I was worried about that." He looked toward the floor to see that there was no stain on the floor. "Oh, so you drank all of it like he said?" Tommy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Can you at least move over so I can lay down?"

Adam didn't stir nor move as requested.

Tommy fetched his mug of tea from the dresser. He climbed into the bed and tried to nudge Adam to other side of the bed. "C'mon! I need to sleep too." He took a deep breath and finished his tea. He placed the empty mug on the bedside table. Flicking off the lamp, Tommy wrapped himself around the sleeping man hogging his bed. "You better be lucky I love you," he mumbled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft chirping sound outside of the second story window pulled Tommy back to consciousness. He let his eyes fall open and adjust to the light in the room. The former White Ranger sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed giving a large, robust yawn. He glanced behind him at the other side of the bed and a large, breathing lump wrapped in a comforter.

"No wonder I'm freezing," Tommy muttered and moved closer to the warm lump in his bed. He leaned down and placed several small kisses on the bare ear. "Cover hog."

Adam blindly reached back and pushed Tommy's head away causing the other man to laugh. He grumbled and pulled the blankets around his shoulder.

Tommy climbed out of bed and threw on a shirt before heading toward his bathroom. After completing his morning routine, he quietly filed out of the room and down the hall.

Rapping softly against a door, Tommy called, "Hey Dave, you awake?" He waited a few moments before opening the door and poking his head inside. When he saw his brother digging through his bag, he took the liberty to walk completely into the room. "What's up?"

David jumped a bit when he heard Tommy's voice. He glanced at his younger brother for a brief second before going back into his suitcase.

Tommy frowned and stuffed his hands into his pajama pants pocket. "What are ya lookin' for?" He bounced on his toes and lifted his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Shhhh," David hushed. "Stop talking."

"Hungover?" Tommy attempted a joke.

David frowned. "Shut up or get out."

"You sure ain't a morning person," Tommy muttered.

"I just can't think!" David slapped himself in the forehead a few times. "Think, think, think!"

"What the hell's wrong with you, man?" Tommy paused.

David placed both hands on the side of his head and roughly pulled at his long hair. "My head."

"Um, why don't you come sit down? You're freaking me out."

David slowly started to walk toward his brother who guided him to sit on the bed. He leaned and stared at the floor for a few second. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Like lightning, Tommy grabbed a vase off the dresser and held it up to his brother's face. Dave emptied the contents of his stomach into the glass sculpture. Tommy stood back and cringed at his brother's harsh retching. He didn't dare speak a word even after the episode passed.

"I'm sorry…" David pulled his mouth away from the vase. "I'm not feeling too well."

"You throw up like that often?" The falcon gestured toward the vase.

"Every now and then. Usually the nausea isn't that bad if I didn't eat anything before bed."

Tommy was about to speak but stopped when he noticed the vase still in his brother's hand. "Get rid of that, bro."

David looked at the vase full of vomit and cringed. "Oh, right. Let me go wash."

"Just throw it away."

"I can just wash it out; no big deal."

"Throw it away."

"Why?"

"Because it's not even worth it."

"You're serious, aren't you?" He laughed when Tommy nodded. "Fine but if your mom asks about it…"

"Dad did it." Tommy shrugged and followed his brother out of the room. He nervously bit his lower lip as they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Chuck it into the can out back."

David took a moment to snicker at his brother's choice of words. "Ok."

Tommy took a seat at the table and waited for David to return. He yawned when the silence of the room reminded him how early it was. "What's going on with you?" he asked when his brother came through the back door.

David pulled out a chair and sat across from the former Ranger. "I caught a bug."

"You should go to the doctor. I'm really worried."

"I didn't know you cared."

"I'm serious! Something's not right with you. The barfing, the headaches…" He looked down at the older man's moving foot. "…you're fidgeting! You don't fidget!"

David glanced down at his foot. "I'm just a little under the weather. Nothing to run to the hospital about."

"Do it for me. I'll go with you and hold your hand if you want," Tommy placed his hand on top of David's.

"Man, get outta here!" David laughed sharply moving his hand from under Tommy's.

Tommy laughed. "Ok, ok. But you still should go just to be safe."

"I don't know…"

"You need money or something?" Tommy asked as if he was going to pull out his wallet.

"No, no. I have healthcare."

"Alright then, swing by a clinic or something. You might have a stomach flu, or it could be nothing. You'll never know for sure unless you go get checked out. It's crazy to me that you have these bad mornings all the time."

David sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Maybe you're right. This constant throbbing is starting to aggravate me."

"I think we have some aspirin or something around here."

"Thanks but nothing really works for them. They usually just go away after I've been up for a while."

"So…" Tommy frowned. "…you have these headaches all day?"

"In some form or another, yeah."

Tommy shook his head. "That's not normal, Dave, I'm telling you. Go get yourself checked out."

"I'll look into it," David answered diplomatically. He looked around the kitchen. "Where's Adam?"

"Hogging all the covers upstairs!"

"You let him? You don't seem like you share covers, man."

"I usually don't." Tommy laughed. "He's finally asleep though. I figured I'd make an exception just this once." He yawned loudly.

"Why's that?"

""Cause _I _usually hog the covers."

"I can believe that." The older man paused. "Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Adam told his parents about you guys being ya know…together, right?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah."

"Does it make you want to tell your folks?"

The former Red Ranger intensely stared at the table. He rubbed his index finger over a large glossy spot. "Um, to be honest…no."

"Why not? You told me like it was nothing."

"Because telling you _was_ nothing, bro. I barely knew you then so I had nothing to lose if you flipped out…although I'm glad you didn't." He looked up from the table. "I'm not ready."

David nodded. "Ok. I was just wondering because you seem so…secure. Much more secure about it then other kids your age."

"It's an act," Tommy said plainly causing his brother to laugh. "I'm scared to death to tell Mom and Dad and Adam's parents flipping out on him just makes me even more afraid."

"That's tough. I wish I could tell you I know how you feel but ..."

"Thanks, man. At least you're trying to see it from my side."

"You don't ever talk about this, do you?"

The falcon shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, go ahead…"

"It took me forever to get comfortable in my skin…it took me forever not to get mad because I liked him so much. Took a long time to stop saying something was wrong with me; that I needed to change how I felt. I was lucky enough to find that he was open to my feelings when I told him…showed him…whatever."

"You showed him, huh?"

"I didn't know how else to get my point across." Tommy laughed nervously while his cheeks heated up. "My point is that it worked out and I'm lucky. The luckiest guy ever because that could've gone really wrong and I could've lost a friend. That flashes in my head every time he tells me he loves me or laughs at one of my dorky jokes."

David waited for him to continue. "I sense there's more."

"Little bit." He grinned. "I played out several…scenarios…about how my parents will take it. I hope they take it the way you did but that's unrealistic, right?"

"I don't know, man. The thought never even crossed my mind when you told me. Your folks are kind of quirky and laid back; do they even know what a homosexual is?"

"Good question." Tommy chuckled. "I just hope when I tell them, they'll look it up if they have to, and accept it. I mean, I'm still me. Adam's still Adam. The sky's still blue and stuff."

"Yeah, it is." David paused and stared at his brother for a moment. "For some reason, I don't consider you gay."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, maybe 'consider' is the wrong word…I don't think of you as gay."

"What do you think of me as?"

David shrugged. "My brother."

"Thanks, man. You, Jason and most of the others have been really good about all this. I…we appreciate it a lot."

"Most? Somebody giving you a hard time? You want me to talk to them?"

"No, no!" Tommy laughed at the seriousness lacing his brother's voice. "It's nothing I can't handle. Just Adam's best friends didn't take it that well. One of them…the girl…came around but Rocky is still trying to drop hints that I turned his best friend into a freak that doesn't bleed red."

"If he gets out of line, handle it. Adam'll understand."

"I don't think that'll be happening any time soon. I don't talk to him like that and don't have to."

"That's right, dude. Avoid the conflict. Keep things peaceful is what I say."

"I hear that." Tommy scratched the back of his head and looked around the quiet kitchen. "You hungry? I'm hungry."

"I thought we were talking?"

"I can't talk on an empty stomach!"

David's laughed. "Actually, I'm gonna head back to bed. I need to sleep this headache off," he said still feeling queasy from vomiting earlier. "...and brush my teeth."

"Good idea! I don't think there's anything to eat here anyway," Tommy said with a look of uncertainty.

"That's good to know," David said sarcastically pulling a chuckle from the former Green Ranger.

"Thanks for the talk man. Means a lot."

David smirked. "You gonna get all emotional on me _now_?"

"No!" Tommy laughed. "You're such a dick, man."

"Don't tell anyone. It's a secret!"

"Dave's a **dick**, everybody!" Tommy yelled into the empty room.

David winced and hissed. "Not so loud. My head's pounding."

"Sorry," Tommy apologized feeling bad for causing the older man any more pain. His guilt faded when David grinned.

"You're too easy, dude." David braced himself against Tommy's playful shove. "Alright, I'm really going to bed now."

"Ok. Hey! I'll wake you up for lunch later on."

"Alright…g'night."

"Morning," Tommy replied with a smile.

"You're the dick," David said and walked out of the kitchen.

Once alone, Tommy rubbed his hands together and walked toward the refrigerator. Pulling the door opened, he grinned and exclaimed, "Grilled cheese time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Adam crept downstairs, he heard music thumping against the wall. He followed it from the base of the staircase into the living room. He laughed when he saw his boyfriend absently doing a two-step to a hip-hop video playing on the television while eating a sandwich.

"You got some serious dance moves there," Adam said and cleared his throat.

Tommy grinned at him and took a bite of grilled cheese. "This song's hot." He continued to two step despite Adam's teasing. "Good morning, by the way. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock. I don't know why people pop pills when they can just have some of Dave's tea." Adam shrugged and walked closer. "Morning."

Tommy swallowed the bit of sandwich in his mouth. He offered the plate to his boyfriend. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Adam paused and realized he did, in fact, have an appetite. "Yeah, I am."

"All yours," Tommy said offering half his grilled cheese sandwich.

Adam took the sandwich, leaving the empty plate in the former White Ranger's hand. He quickly took a huge bite and chewed it with a hum. "This is good!" He took another bite.

"Wow," Tommy said watching the shorter man devour the sandwich. "Gosh, you really _were _hungry."

"You made this?"

"Yup! All on my own," Tommy beamed.

"Surprised it wasn't burnt," Adam mentioned dusting the crumbs off his fingers.

Tommy raised his left eyebrow. "Um, I don't burn anything."

"Please! You burned water!"

"That was one time! And it was your fault…you were doin' that thing to my neck."

"I don't know what you're talking about, T. I don't do anything to your neck."

"Yeah, _ok_. You don't do shit."

Adam shrugged. "Exactly." He cracked a smile and sat down on the sofa. "Anything else to eat?"

"Um…" Tommy picked a bag up from the table and gently tossed it back to Adam. "Just these."

"Gummy worms! Yes! Thank you."

"Welcome." Tommy turned his attention back to the television where the upbeat hip-hop song was replaced by a sad folk song he'd never heard. He took a moment to listen to the lyrics the singer emoted over the strum of the guitar.

"You want these back?" Adam asked.

Tommy hesitantly took his eyes off the television. "Huh? Nah, they're all yours, baby," he muttered and turned his attention back to the end of the song.

"This station's all over the place," Adam commented when the song changed to a lighter, rhythmic one.

"Tell me about it," Tommy replied nonchalantly, obviously distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not the sandwich is it?"

Tommy chuckled. "It's not the sandwich, Froggy."

Adam tossed the bag of on the coffee table and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just…" Tommy rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index fingers to rid himself of the impending frustration. "Nothing."

"_Really _nothing?" Adam asked giving his former leader an encouraging smile. "Want me to stop asking?"

"Nothing's wrong…you know how I am in the morning."

He shrugged. "How much sleep did you get?"

"A few hours. Someone was hogging all the sheets," Tommy quipped gently bumping his shoulder with the other teen.

Adam, happy to see Tommy's usual playful demeanor return, replied, "Sorry. Your room's kind of cold."

"Tell me about it."

"Where's Dave?"

"Upstairs sleeping, I think. He's…not feeling too hot."

"Oh…that sucks."

"He said he's been feeling bad for a while now."

"Is he going to the doctor?"

Tommy shook his head. "Probably not. I told him to but shit, I can't force him to go."

Adam ceased his eyebrows. "You think it's serious?"

"I don't know. That's why I want him to go."

"Bother him until he does. That _always _works…at least when you do it to me." Adam placed a hand on Tommy's leg.

"Damn, your hand's warm! Sure you weren't bakin' under there last night?"

"Why don't you just turn down the air?"

Tommy laid back on the couch and put his arms behind his head. "Because it's a zillion degrees outside. I'd rather be cold than hot."

"I guess," Adam muttered and relaxed against sofa. He slid his hand between the cushions and felt something trapped there. He pulled the cordless phone out of the cushions. After momentarily staring at the numbers, he started dialing.

Tommy looked over at his boyfriend when he heard the tone sound for each button. He watched Adam input the familiar sequence of digits. Unfortunately, the former Black Ranger couldn't bring himself to press the last button.

"I can't do it. God!"

"It's ok." Tommy took the phone out of his partner's hand and tossed it to the side.

"It's not ok. I'm being such a baby about this." The Frog sighed loudly with frustration. "I just wish I hadn't told them!"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry. It's not you…it's them."

"No, I get it. I really do. You don't have to keep explaining."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying that either." An idea crossed Tommy's mind. "You know what I do to blow off steam?"

"I can think of a few things."

"That's not what I meant." He rolled his eyes. "When I need to blow off some steam, I go hit something."

Adam's eyes opened with hope. "You got an old cog laying around?"

"I wish! No, I mean, we can go hit the bag."

"Alright! It's still in your basement?"

"Nah…" Tommy chuckled. "Me and Jase kind of broke it being stupid. We'll have to go to the Juice Bar."

"Wow. Haven't been there in a while."

"Tell me about it. Let's go change," Tommy said jumping off of the sofa.

Adam hopped off of the couch and quickly followed his energetic boyfriend up the stairs. "Hey. Think we should wake your brother?"

The image of his disoriented brother flashed into his head prompting him to shake his head. "Nah, it can just be us."

"But…it wouldn't be cool…to just leave him."

"Trust me, he'll be out for a while. We'll just come back when he wakes up."

Adam shrugged. "Ok. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later, the two former Rangers found themselves at their old hangout. They weren't surprised to see a completely new set of people sitting at the very tables where they used to congregate. It wasn't long before Tommy found himself holding the punching bag while Adam delivered several forceful blows from the other side. He remained silent as he steadily braced the bag against Adam's unwavering wrath.

'_Another minute in the house and he would've went batshit,' _Tommy thought as he watched the rage, frustration, and hurt come through the other teen's fists.

The blows continued to rapidly thrash against the bag for another couple of minutes before there was a pause and heavy breathing. Tommy only unhanded the punching bag when he was absolutely sure he didn't need it for protection against any sudden hits.

Adam stood still and tried to catch his breath, feeling every exhale rise in his chest and come out of his mouth. He used his wrist to wipe away the sweat that had built up above his upper lip.

"Water?" Tommy offered tilting the bottle toward the former Black Ranger. He had already known the answer when Adam looked at him with that determined scowl on his beautiful face.

Adam shook his head and dryly swallowed. He gestured toward the Falcon with his wrapped hand. "Keep going."

Tommy returned his position behind the punching bag.

"Stupid, stupid," Adam mumbled as he delivered several combos to his target. He was actually enjoying taking his frustration out on the hanging sack. He hadn't realized that he was holding all his anger in until he took the first swing. The first swing was followed by a second, harder swing and several more after that. He also hadn't realized how hard he was working until the sweat poured down his forehead and his breath ran short again. The former Black Ranger stopped himself mid-swing when the bag was purposely moved.

"Take a break," he heard his boyfriend say.

Adam awkwardly pulled up the too-large gym shorts and shook his head. "I'm good. Keep going," he panted lowly.

Tommy frowned. "Take a break," he said in a firmer voice.

"I said I'm good," came the equally firm retort.

The taller man shoved a water bottle in Adam's hand. "Here. I said blow off some steam, not kill yourself."

Adam sighed in frustration before turning and walking away. He took a large sip from the water bottle and grab a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He leaned over to catch his breath when someone called his name.

'_Great. What now?' _He stood up straight up and turned around to see who called him. "Carlos."

"I haven't seen you around here in forever! How's it going?" Carlos said.

Adam gritted his teeth slightly and laughed. "It's…going. What about you?"

"Good…Everything's good."

"Cool." Adam scanned the room. "Where's the rest of your people?"

"Oh, it's just me." Carlos slightly gestured with his bag. "Came to break a sweat by myself."

"You're not allowed to do that." Adam laughed. "When you're on the team, you _always_ have to be with someone. It's like an unwritten rule."

Carlos grinned. "Thanks for the tip but wait a minute…" Carlos raised an eyebrow and looked around for a moment. "Aren't you alone?"

"I said when you're on the team you gotta always bring a partner. I'm retired. But, if it makes you feel better, my buddy's right over there." Adam pointed clear across the room where Tommy was laying on his back pumping a weight.

"I should've known. You guys are always together. Justin's always talking about how close you two were…are."

Adam scratched the back of his neck. "Oh yeah?" He tried to suppress the uneasiness in his voice. "How's everything with him?"

"That kid kicks so much butt! We're having so much fun."

"That's cool."

"He won't stop talking about you guys either. He's always tell me about the stuff him and Tommy used to do to you." Carlos grinned. "And the stuff you guys did to him."

Adam gave a deep chuckle. "Yeah, Tommy used to change sides like underwear. It's all in the name of a good laugh though. Me and Justin used to get him good when he was asleep."

"I caught him trying to put my hand in water the other night."

"Ah, the pee in the bed trick. Better be glad you woke up."

Carlos's eyes opened widely as he exhaled a harsh sigh of relief. "Am I ever!"

Adam smiled softly and folded his arms. He gave his successor a thoughtful look. "So you're really ok…with everything? It's ok if you're not. It took me a while to fully get with the program."

Carlos nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah. It's the hardest thing I've ever done but I like it." He looked up. "How'd you ever finish your homework?"

Adam grinned. "I did it right before it was due but you just need to have self control and you'll get by…won't make the honor roll…but you'll get by."

"Crap…and here I am trying to get into Harvard and Yale," Carlos quipped lightly.

"What can I say man, it's a big sacrifice."

"Yup…I just didn't expect it to feel so…"

"Good? "

"Exactly! I feel like I matter now."

"Best feeling in the world," Adam said. He was really starting to miss that feeling.

Carlos started to reply but became distracted by someone approaching. He felt a bit intimidated as older teen approached. Adam, being the observant person he is, turned around to see what had grasp his successor's attention.

"You can come back now," Tommy said standing behind his boyfriend.

"Alright, just a second, T," Adam replied.

"_No_… I kind of need you now, Adam." Tommy declared giving his boyfriend a rather challenging look for which he received an amused smirk.

"I guess I better go for my run…" Carlos said.

"Alright, man. I'll talk to you later." Adam shaking Carlo's hand.

Tommy nodded his head at Carlos. "'Sup?"

Carlos gave a courteous nod back before walking away.

Adam closed his eyes and shook his head. "What's up?" he asked slinging his towel over his shoulder.

"Uh…" Tommy looked around and jerked his thumb behind him. "I need you to spot me."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well…" Tommy shrugged. "Yeah."

"Fine. Let me go spot you since it's _such _an emergency."

They came back to the bench where Adam start to laugh at the amount of weight. "You can press this in your sleep!"

"That's why…" Tommy said lifting additional weights from the rack. "I'm adding more and that's why I need you to spot me. I only trust you."

"Uh huh…" Adam helped him add more weight to the bar. "Now, there's a challenge."

"Yeah…" Tommy took a moment to secure the weights. "Say, you wanna have a go at this?"

Adam eyes opened widely. "Are you crazy? I can't lift all that."

"You're not even gonna try?"

"No! I'm not about to break my tiny arms so you can have a big, ol' Tommy laugh."

Tommy giggled. "I'm not gonna laugh at you. Besides, I'm standing here right here." He leaned closer. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Adam grabbed the weight bar and gently squeezed for a moment. "Alright. You gotta spot me though."

"I am."

"Seriously, Tommy."

"Seriously."

"Ok…" Adam took a moment to loosen up his arms before laying on the bench. He grabbed the metal weight bar above him and waited for Tommy to follow his lead. "1, 2, 3," he counted before lifting the weight with Tommy's help.

"All yours," Tommy said slowly releasing the bar.

Adam took a deep breath and let the weight drop to his chest. He let out several pants before attempting to push the weight away from him. He knew he was probably starting to turn red and his teeth, most likely, gritted but he didn't care.

"Come on! You can do it!"

"I'm trying," Adam replied through clinched teeth.

Tommy watched as Adam's arms slowly started to extend, bringing the weight off his chest. The arms extended until the weight was fully suspending in the air only supported by Adam's shaking arms. Tom quickly grabbed the weight and put it back at rest.

"Christ, that was heavy!" Adam said rubbing his arm.

"Do it again! I missed it" Tommy quipped.

Adam grunted dismissively before grinning. "Wait for it."

"Let me take a crack at it."

Adam got to his feet and let his boyfriend lay on the bench. He raised an eyebrow when Tommy lifted the weight with a small grunt and started his reps. "Count me off."

'_This jerk didn't even need my help!' _Adam thought silently rolling his eyes. "Two…three…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the longest ride ever," Tommy announced walking into his bedroom and shutting the door. He toed off his shoes. "Mom says there's more leftovers if you get hungry."

"It didn't seem too long…and I'm still full from dinner," Adam replied relaxing in the bed with his arms behind his head.

Tommy crawled into the bed on all fours. "Well, it's long when you're alone." He situated himself between his boyfriend's legs and rested his head on the younger teen's abdomen. "Almost fell asleep."

"Good thing you made it home," Adam said rolling one of Tommy's braids between his fingers.

Tommy closed his eyes and snuggled into Adam. "Mmmhmmm."

"Is your brother feeling better?"

"Once I got him back on the Rez, he seemed to be ok."

"That's cool. Sorry he had to go so early."

"He wasn't talking much until we got on the highway. " Tommy lifted his head. "I'm really worried about him."

"Could just be a bug, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I should try to relax, huh?"

Adam shrugged. "Call him tomorrow and see how he's doing. Maybe it _is_ a bug…I don't know."

"Ok," Tommy said and put his head back against Adam's stomach. He took a moment to enjoy the fingers playing in his hair and the legs surrounding him. He softly inhaled and indulged in his boyfriend's scent. Somehow, Adam was wearing his flannel shirt and using his Dove soap yet, he managed to smell completely different. He really didn't want to ruin the moment. "I was thinking about that dent in the side of my jeep…"

"I'm sorry!"

"I heard you!" Tommy sat up and leaned back on his heels. "Mainly, how you can pay me back for fucking it up."

The former Black Ranger pulled himself into a sitting position. "Ok…shoot."

Tommy stared at him to gauge his mood. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I want you to talk to your mom."

"What?" Adam laughed as if Tommy asked him to do a dance.

"I said…"

"I heard you and no, I'm not doing it."

Tommy exhaled softly. He suppressed the urge to raise his voice. "Adam…"

"Did you hear what I said? No, you're not making me go back there." Adam moved to get out of the bed.

"Hold on…" Tommy called following him out of the bed. "You wreck my shit and you're telling me no? That's really not gonna work."

"I'll tell you what's not gonna work - you trying to make me do something I clearly don't want to do."

"Be reasonable for a second…"

"Do you want me to go?" Adam scratched his forehead. "Because I know you're used to having your own space…I am too so I understand." He roughly ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled off the red flannel shirt and tossed it on the bed.

"Why would you think something like that? I came for you at the airport, didn't I?" Tommy patiently waited for the impending head nod from his boyfriend. "Ok, then, yeah, I _do_ want you here. But I want you to be happy too. You've been flat out sad these past few days."

"I guess you're right. I wanted to go back after I cooled off though."

"Have you?" Tommy questioned honestly wanting to know.

"A little."

Tommy grabbed the flannel shirt from the bed and gestured for Adam to put it back on. Adam turned around and put his arms through the slightly oversized shirt and let it rest on top of the black tank top.

"Thanks," Adam mumbled.

"Anytime," Tommy replied softly.

"I guess I do owe you for that dent, huh?" Adam tried to laugh but it came out dry and humorless. "I don't think I can do it…not tonight."

Tommy licked his lips. "You said you couldn't lift that weight today at the Juice Bar but you did! I think you underestimate yourself a lot. I just want you to talk to your mom. That's all I'm asking." He shrugged lightly. "And if you don't feel up to staying there, we can talk to Mom about something permanent here."

"Really?"

The former White Ranger kicked his foot and smiled. "Yeah. Of course." He looked back up at his partner's face. "But you gotta give it a try, ok?"

Adam nodded as the logic of Tommy's words sank into his head. "Fine. I'll go." He scratched the top of his head nervously. "Come with me?"

"If you want…I don't think I'll be much help."

Nodding his head Adam replied, "I do."

Tommy reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They parked on the street outside of the house and killed the engine. Both teens stayed silent and remained in their seats. Tommy let his hand slip off the steering wheel and into his lap where he pondered his belt buckle. Adam nervously stared up at the house. The silence was heavy.

"I guess I should go in, huh?" Adam said looking over the other teen.

Tommy shrugged; eyes still fixated on his lap. "No one's rushing you. Take your time."

"I wish we could just go away from here." Adam let out an almost inaudible sigh. "I get so tired of fighting."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"No, thank you. I never would've had the guts to come back if you didn't make me."

"Want me to come in with you…"

A small part of the former Black Ranger wanted to accept the offer. "No. I don't think it'll help much. Them seeing us together might just make things worse."

"I don't want to make things harder for you."

"I know. Go be with your mom and dad. I gotta go handle mine."

Tommy finally looked up from his lap. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok? You can't tell me he put his hands on you again and expect me to keep it cool."

"I'll be ok. I'll call you later if you want."

"Do that."

Adam climbed out of the jeep and closed the door. "Thanks again for… everything."

"I love you, dude," Tommy said as if it were an explanation.

"I love you too."

Adam reluctantly turned away from the vehicle and started down the sidewalk. He made it all the way to the front door before he heard Tommy pull off. He was alone now.

The front door was intimidating under the dim porch light. He reached out and gave the knob an experimental twist, surprised to find it unlocked. He gingerly poked his head inside and looked around the all too familiar, yet empty, foyer. He couldn't help but feel like a veteran returning home to a familiar yet unfamiliar place.

Clearing his throat, Adam called out, "Anybody home?" He frowned when distinctive scent harassed his nostril.

He came to a halt when he spotted his mother laying on the living room sofa. She started to stir from her sleep and open her eyes. They wonder around the room for a few moments before finally settling on the teenage coyly standing on the other side of the room. Before Adam could fully comprehend, she was on her feet and standing in front of him.

His mother stared with wide eyes as if he were a ghost. After the initial shock, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all the strength in her body. He could feel her shaking against his chest and mumbling Korean to herself. He went to hug her back but she had his arms firmly pinned against his sides.

"Mommy…mommy…mommy…I'm fine. Everything's ok" he said softly.

His words fell on deaf ears as his mother continued to feel his back as if she were looking a gunshot wound. She put both her hands on his face and lightly kissed his lips. Adam could recall a similar kiss when he turned from summer camp as a child.

"I was so worried," she said running her thumb across his cheek. "I'm so sorry about everything."

Adam nodded. "Me too. I'm sorry. I should've stuck around." He stopped himself from shedding a tear by taking a deep breath. He frowned softly. "Mom, have you been smoking?"

His mother nodded with hesitation. "A bit."

"Mom…you promised," Adam said with a disapproving frown.

"I know but you have to understand how - overwhelmingly stressful the last few days have been."

"Oh," he said with a hint of guilt. He hated causing anyone stress. "I-is Dad here?"

Grace nodded. "Jake! Come in here! Quick!" she bellowed before he could stop her.

Adam closed his eyes and silently prayed for the Earth to swallow him whole. When the Earth remained unmoved, he prayed to become invisible.

"Son," came the firm greeting.

He opened his eyes to see his father standing next to his mother. He felt like he was being confronted again. "Um, hey…"

Grace watched the two awkwardly stand a comfortable distance from one another. "Now hug."

"A hug isn't just gonna fix everything, Mom," Adam countered sharply. He knew she was going to try fixing the situation with a hug.

"Just do it!" she insisted.

The former Black Ranger eyed his father until the older man's arms slowly opened like a rusted gate. He forced himself to take those few steps forward and hug his father. He closed his eyes and imagined Jake hugging him because he wanted to not because he was being forced. The embrace ended as quickly as it had begun.

"There," Grace said as if she had solved all their problems.

"There what, Grace? It was a hug not the Treaty of Paris," Jake replied curtly.

"Well, do you have anything to say to your son?"

Jake turned to the quiet Adam. "I've had a lot of time to think - I would be lying if I said I wasn't extremely disappointed in your decision to be gay."

"It's not a decision."

"Alright, I'm disappointed in the fact that you just 'let it happen'. I feel like _my _son wouldn't disappoint me this much. I have been trying to wrap my head around why you would do this to me, your mother, and yourself."

"Dad." Adam shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know why I'm like this. I don't even know why I expected you and Mom to handle this better than you are. I'm your son, you're supposed to support me no matter _what_ but you're sitting here telling me how much of a damn disappointment I am like that's gonna change the fact that I like guys! It's not! This. Is. Who. I. Am."

"The sad part is that you actually believe that. Fine. Go ahead and be who you are. I hope this is worth giving up a family and a sense of normalcy. I hope it's worth a lifetime of hate because no one will accept this kind of behavior"

"My own father hates me, what else could be worse? And you're wrong, our friends love us just the same because they aren't too stubborn to see who I really am outside being gay."

"I don't hate you, Adam. I care about you."

"Yeah but have you really ever loved me though, Dad? Love is more than opening your wallet. Love is more just saying it. I've never done anything worthwhile in your eyes." Adam's eyes opened widely like he'd just had an epiphany. "And I probably never will so why are we even having this conversation?"

"Adam…" Grace finally chimed in laying a hand on her son's shoulder.

"No, Mom, don't. I'm sick of always feeling like some sort of failure. If only you knew all the things I've done for this city - for this world and I can't even get an apology from my own father for pushing me into a wall," Adam said.

"You're not a failure. You're not! No one said that."

"I've had it with this. With all this! I'm getting outta here," Adam said walking toward the staircase.

"You're leaving again?"

Adam looked from his father to his mother. "No. I mean that I've gotta find another place to stay. It's too much negativity here. It doesn't even feel like home anymore."

Without another word, Adam made his way upstairs. He could hear his mother still calling after him from downstairs but she didn't follow. He entered his bedroom and shut the door. The adrenaline from the confrontation was still running through his veins.

"Fuck," he mumbled sliding down the bolted door until his butt hit the floor. He put his head in his hand as he let the conversation replay in his head as if it were just a nightmare. It couldn't have been reality.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Adam's head shot up from his hands. He suspiciously looked around his room for the source of the rattling. His ears eventually led him to the window where he could see pebbles striking the glass pane.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"What the…" He pulled back the curtain and pulled the window up.

"About time!"

Adam's eyes open widely when he saw Tommy standing on the ground below. "What are you doing?" he whispered loudly.

Tommy shrugged and dropped the remaining pebbles on the ground. "I was worried about you so I came back."

Adam tried to stop the smile from forming on his lips. "Thanks." He attempt to put some firmness in his voice, "You can't be here right now though."

"How'd it go?" Tommy asked ignoring his boyfriend's words of worry.

"It…went. I didn't expect much and he didn't disappoint."

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized for which he received a lazy shrug.

"What can you do?" Adam stated rhetorically. He rested the heels of his hands on his forehead. "God, I said some stupid shit though, T."

"Couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, it was! I'd invite you up but…"

"It's just make things worse, I know. I understand," the former Red Ranger said, his voice echoing in the empty yard. "Can you come down here? I feel like I'm yelling at you."

Adam bit his bottom lip. "I don't know..."

Tommy thought for a moment. "We can go somewhere."

"I've been somewhere for the past 4 days," Adam said leaning on the windowsill. "Besides, if I try to leave, they'll just pick another fight."

"So jump then."

"What? No!"

"Come on. I'll catch ya!" Tommy said opening his arms widely. "I promise!"

"Yeah, right." Adam carefully stuck his leg out the window and stepped out onto the roof. "I might need you to catch me" he joked with a wide grin as he tiptoed across the roof.

"We can break now, remember," Tommy warned.

"I know, I know," the former Black Ranger said carefully climbing down the trellis. He climbed halfway down the makeshift ladder before jumping to the ground safely.

"Who knew Spiderman was part frog?" Tommy quipped.

"Shut up," Adam retorted. "Let's get away from here."

"Away like IHOP?"

Adam snorted. "Whatever you say, Tommy," he replied with a smile.


End file.
